


Dean Winchester and the Rebellion Named After a Bird

by EddieFook



Series: Potter!verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus, Cutesy stuff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Intolerance, M/M, Porn With Plot, Umbridge is a total bitch, Wizards, bonded mates, destiel smut, familiar magic, lots of fluff, slight ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 86,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installment of the Potter!verse. Dean and Sam are back for another year at Hogwarts but this time they are met with a terrifying new villain. Dolorous Umbridge. Dean and Cas must find out, will their love be stronger under the regime change in Hogwarts, or will they bow to the pressure and fall break up? </p><p>Warnings for homophobia and some slight homophobic language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back at school

**Author's Note:**

> Well let's start this ride again! Planned out this should be quite a few chapters longer than the last. I had such an amazing journey with you all during the first story and I can't wait to start it all again! 
> 
> Few things to look forward to:  
> Umbridge surprised me, I really loved writing her and she is probably the nastiest person I've ever written  
> We're going to see a huge change in Dean  
> Lots of sex  
> Really Umbridge is a total bitch and it was delicious to begin to write her  
> Lots of cute lovey love stuff  
> Did I mention the sex?

Castiel looked over the train station, he refused to say that he was nervous or that he was frantic. He hadn't seen Dean in three months, waiting five more minutes wouldn't make a difference. _Like hell_ , his mind called, _find him right fucking now_. 

"Castiel?" Cas turned and looked at his mother. She smiled sadly. The summer had been hard on her, Gabriel was special and his death...Cas shook his head inwardly. He was finally getting to the point where he could think about Gabe without his eyes misting. He missed his brother terribly but it was getting better. And it would continue to get better when he found his fucking boyfriend. 

"Mom." He hugged her tightly one more time and her smile broadened.

"Write often, and tell Dean hello, and be sure to chastise him for not writing in a month!" Cas nodded and smiled, he hugged her once more, waved goodbye and left to put his trunk on the train along with Dresdin. The owl hooted a greeting to the other owls in the carriage and Cas saw Harry's white owl, so he knew at least Potter was here and he could find the kid and hopefully Dean would be there too. In his last letter he said Harry was coming to stay with the Weasleys and that he loved him, and with Harry there they could play Quidditch, and he loved him, though he was worried about heights, and he loved him. Then the letters stopped. Cas wasn't worried, he figured Dean was busy and maybe he broke his hand trying to play Quidditch. 

"Fred! George!" The redhead twins turned and smiled when Cas ran up to them. 

"Where's Dean?" He and Fred said at the same time while George said “Where’s Sam?” 

"What? He and Sam spent the summer with you, didn't they come to the train station with you?" His blood went cold when he saw the color leave the twins' faces. "No, say they're with you."

"We can't, mate," George started. It seemed that right around a month ago it was decided everyone was going to move from the Burrow to a place in London.

"Dean was pissed as all hell when he found out he couldn't tell you." Fred tried to sound upbeat. "He yelled and slammed doors, was really angry that it seemed like we couldn't trust you."  Cas smiled, that sounded like Dean.

"Anyway, we were on our way to London, and we got jumped. Some kind of monster, Dean and Sam broke away and the monster followed them..." Cas felt even colder imagining what might have happened. 

"We combed the city, everywhere but they were gone." 

"It's not time to worry yet, Dumbledore said they knew how to survive and they would be on the train." Cas nodded numbly, he didn't want to say what he was thinking. Sam would be fine, he was the familiar, You-Know-Who would want him alive. But Dean? He wasn't as powerful and what familiar magic he had was bonded to Cas. 

"Cas!" They all turned and Castiel let out a deep breath. Sam ran up to them and hugged him tightly. He'd grown taller over the summer, but what worried the brunet was the dark bruise over one of the luminous eyes. Cas surged in front of the twins and pushed them aside.

"Where's Dean?" Sam gave him a dry look that turned to an expression of understanding and Cas rolled his eyes. "Yes, fantastic to see you as always, sorry I asked about my boyfriend first." Sam huffed out a small laugh.

"He's, uh, putting the trunk in the car..." After a year of living with Sam Cas knew exactly when the boy was lying. He made a hurry up gesture and completely missed Sam nodding to the twins that he was fine. 

"Excellent, we'll follow you! It'll be nice to see Dean again!" The twins were hot on Cas's heels.

"What makes you think you're coming?" He turned to the twins, "Boyfriend. Alone time. You'll see him later." They groaned and rolled eyes and tried to continue after Sam but Cas glared. “Seriously, guys you got to live with him, I’ve never even seen him brush his teeth.”

“Why would you want to see that?”

“The guy is disgusting, he slobbers everywhere!” Cas gave them a look. He openly hated that the twins not only got to spend the entire summer with _his_ boyfriend, but they also got to live with Dean during the school year. Fred seemed to know and waved off, George stayed closer to Sam raising a hesitant hand to Sam’s black eye. Cas growled in the back of his throat and Sam rolled his glowing eyes.

“Fine we’ll go,” he smiled at George and started walking away.

“Sam!” George called and the tall boy turned, he had at least three inches on Cas which meant he was a lot taller than Dean, “When you get tired of watching two seals eating a grape come to our carriage!” George winked and Sam wanted to call something back but Cas wouldn’t allow it. He tugged and pushed at Sam and as soon as they were far enough away he dropped his voice.

“Is he dead?”

“No! Cas, no,” Sam relieved him, “No, he’s uh…he’s been roughed up a little but he’ll be fine.” Cas looked pointedly and Sam started to move. There was no arguing with Cas, he wasn’t going to believe anything until he saw Dean and heard it himself.

Sam led them to the back of the train away from everyone, the blinds on their compartment were closed and Cas slipped inside behind Sam. When he saw Dean he was relieved, the boy was fast asleep under his heavy leather jacket. He was leaning against the wall and other than looking thinner he seemed fine. Without thinking Cas ran and jumped on him, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

Dean woke with a loud grunt of pain, his eyes watered and he felt like his middle had been shot…again. He coughed, his lungs feeling tighter than they had yesterday. But all that was forgotten when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair, he smiled weakly at Sam (Cas was buried in his chest to see the expression). Sam nodded, he understood the silent thanks of his twin for finding the only person Dean wanted to see.

“I missed you so much!” Cas nuzzled into his shoulder and Dean winced trying to keep Cas from noticing how much pain he was in. He petted Cas’s head and used all his efforts not to scream in pain when Cas hugged him again. He glared at his brother when Sam opened his mouth to warn Cas, Sam closed his mouth under Dean’s gaze but thought his brother was an idiot.

“Missed too babe,” he wheezed out hoping Cas would think it was a sexy whisper or whatever. However it didn’t work and Cas pulled away staring at him with narrowed eyes and a tilted head.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” Damn his lungs were getting tight, he coughed and felt like sludge filled his airways. His weak arms (well one weak, the other Dean was 95% certain was broken) couldn’t stop Cas from yanking back his jacket and pulled up his shirt. He watched as Cas’s face went white and Sam stepped over to them both.

“Dean! You told me it wasn’t that bad! You said it stopped bleeding yesterday!” Cas spun around and glared at Sam.

“Yesterday?! He was hurt yesterday and you didn’t take care of him then?!” Sam looked guilty and Cas had another scary realization, “How long has he been hurt?” Sam didn’t answer, “How fucking long Sam?!” he was shouting.

“Five days,” he whispered.

“Five—five fucking days and you didn’t think to send an owl to Dumbledore or me or anyone? I’ll bet you thought you could heal him yourself with your fancy magic and then when you couldn’t you dragged him to the train and hoped he wouldn’t die along the way!”

“Cas,” Dean pleaded and Cas calmed, “Couldn’t, trace,” he moved his finger in Sam’s direction. “Find him.”

“And I told you I didn’t give a fuck if they found me, I wanted to help you.” It seemed like this had been an ongoing constant argument between the two.

“No.”

“Damn it Dean you’re worth just as much as me!” Sam threw his hands up and walked out slamming the door after him.

“Welcome,” Dean winced and wheezed, “Back,” he smiled, but it seemed even that was an effort. Cas almost cried in relief when he felt the train move. They would be at Hogwarts in a few hours, he prayed Dean would last that long.

“Tell me, honestly, how much pain?”

“3.” Cas glared.

“And when you aren’t trying to impress your boyfriend?”

“9.” Cas sighed and sat back on the seat. He eased Dean down so the boy was propped up but laying across his lap. Dean was able to stretch out his legs and he sighed when Cas massaged his temples.

“Why don’t you change?”

“T’much shifting,” came the whisper.

“Do you want me to change?” Dean shook his head no and coughed again. He closed his eyes and by the time the train was at full speed in the country he was fast asleep. Sam returned when Dean was asleep and tried to smile at a terse Cas.

“It was a vampire.” He started quietly. “The thing knocked me out hard and when I woke up he had killed it but he was hurt badly. I wanted to try and heal him right away but he wouldn’t let me. I don’t know the spell and I could have hurt him more, but I wanted to try.”

“And you have the Trace on you.” Sam nodded.

“It’s not just that. If you know the right spell you can trace any familiar magic, I could make so much as a handkerchief and they would find me.” Cas let that sink in.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Sam held up his hand to stop him.

“No way, man, it was your right to. I mean Dean is your boyfriend and he’s obsessed about you, you had every right. I didn’t take care of him.”

“Sam,” they both understood Cas’s unspoken support of Sam. “Obsessed?” Sam huffed out a small laugh.

“Yeah, man, if he wasn’t talking about you all the damn time he was thinking and caressing that fucking picture.” Cas went a vivid red, he hid it by pretending to sneeze.

“Wh-which picture?”

“Uh the one where you’re at the beach, you’re laughing and waving. What other pictures are there?” Cas shook his head trying to clear his blush.

“N-none,” Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

“Well anyway, he’s head over heels for you Cas.” They both looked at a sleeping Dean, his color was worse and Cas worried his lip. Dean seemed peaceful in sleep but there was blood seeping through the bandage on his abdomen into his tee-shirt.

“What happened? Fred and George said you were separated from the rest.”

“Yeah, we were attacked by a windego, monsters are, uh, just as drawn to my magic as wizards. They seem to have a sixth sense for me and want to take all my magic. So this thing comes up and we get away but we were lost after that. And no one would tell us exactly _where_ we were going so we bummed the city. We were attacked a few times but nothing as bad as the vamp a week ago.”

“‘Bummed’?”

“Uh yeah?”

“You were homeless.” Cas was filled with sorrow that his beautiful boyfriend and his awesome friend had to go through such trouble.

“Yeah, but Cas we’re survivors, we were on our own for months after our dad died and before we got to Hogwarts.” Cas nodded.

“Well just because you’re used to it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Sam grinned, they were getting closer and closer to Hogwarts which meant help and safety for Dean.

“Did you try and run away?” Sam looked confused, “Dean was worried you were going to try and run away so you wouldn’t put others in danger.”

“Oh, uh no, the Weasleys are really nice and they made us feel at home. Well me, I don’t think he ever really felt comfortable without you… but no I wanted to stay…” Cas read Sam’s flustered face, they hadn’t been roommates for nothing.

“Sam, do you want to say something?” Sam looked at his twin, “He’s out, he’s not going to hear, but if you would prefer to wait…”

“H-how did you know?”

“Know what?” Sam turned red and paused trying to find courage.

“How did y’know that it was Dean?” He said in a rush. He wasn’t going to tell his brother about his little crush, and he was dying to ask someone about his feelings. “I mean that you loved him…”

Cas thought for a while, “I don’t know if there was ever a defining moment when I realized I was in love,” he looked down at Dean’s sleeping face, “I suppose it was more I looked at him and knew that I loved him all along. It was this quiet thing that I never noticed and when he said he loved me,” Cas caressed Dean’s hair, “It was an obvious realization, of course I loved him.” He made an apologetic face, “I’m not making very much sense am I?”

“No, it helps, yeah,” Sam smiled.

“Why do you ask?” Sam jumped slightly and his glowing eyes tried to look casual.

“Oh well, I had to spend months with that idiot hearing about you and I wanted to make sure you felt as much for him as he did you.” Cas narrowed his eyes but he knew Sam wouldn’t say any more with his twin in the room, even if Dean was asleep.

The announcement came twenty minutes later that they would be pulling into the train station in ten minutes. Cas sighed in relief, he looked at Sam and they both looked to Dean who was still asleep.

“I don’t think we’re gonna be able to get his robes on,” Sam said cautiously, he knew his brother’s arm was broken even if Dean tried to hide it. Cas nodded, he started shaking Dean’s shoulder lightly.

“Dean,” he whispered his face close to his boyfriend’s. It wasn’t until he was that close did he see how shallow Dean’s breath had become and he could smell the metallic blood in the boy’s mouth. “Sam!” He shook his boyfriend harder but Dean wouldn’t wake.

“I’ll get Hagrid,” the train had stopped and Sam was off in a flash before all the other students. Cas rocked the body in his arms and caressed Dean’s face, he was not going to lose someone else that he loved. Losing Gabe was beyond hard, and if he lost Dean he would die.

“Dean, come on darling, please,” apple green eyes fluttered for a moment and Dean pulled his lips into a smile, he tried speaking but coughed violently and blood oozed out of his mouth. Cas cried slightly, but tried to soothe his love. “Shh, shh, darling just rest,” he propped Dean up and quieted his coughs.

“Cas’iel?” Hagrid’s huge face appeared at the window and Sam came in from the corridor. He paled when he saw the blood from his twin’s mouth but helped Cas lift Dean and cradle him out of the train. Cas was terrified of the blood, but his earlier thoughts that Dean looked thinner were confirmed in the worst possible way because Cas could feel how light Dean was. He had almost no trouble carrying his boyfriend out of the car and Hagrid quickly took over, “I’ll ge’ ‘im to th’ cas’le,” Cas narrowed his eyes as Hagrid took off with Dean. _Like hell_ he ran off at a full sprint and could feel Sam alongside him. By the time they were able to break away from the crowd of students Hagrid was already gone.

They didn’t need to speak but both ducked into the darkness of the forest and changed quickly. Soon a tiger and panther were cantering in the forest and Cas sighed when they passed through the school gates, at least now his two favorite people would be safe…though he was going to have a few words with the headmaster once he knew Dean would be fine. When they got to the castle they changed back into human instantly.

“I’m sorry you can’t—” a toad-like woman was in the Great Hall but Cas just walked past her without even a glance. Sam threw an apology back but they both missed her narrowed eyes and sickly-sweet smile.

“Mr. Novak, Mr. Winchester Madam Pomfry is with him now,” Dumbledore himself stood in the doorway blocking them.

“Please let me pass, Sir,” Cas refused to look up in the blue eyes he just wanted to get to Dean and he wasn’t the Headmaster’s biggest fan at this moment.

“As I said Madam Pomfry is with him now, she needs to concentrate. Dean’s injuries are extensive and she will need absolute peace to heal him.”

“And why is that, do you think?” Cas’s tone was icy, “They weren’t allowed to come with me because we could have put them in danger, yet they spent a month on the streets _under your watch_. Dean almost died, and Sam’s injured too, is it that you don’t trust anyone? I didn’t know _anything_ ,” He started getting louder, “None of this would have happened if they had been given a scrap of information! But instead we all had to be at the mercy of the great and powerful mind of Albus Dumbledore and this is what happened!” he pointed at Sam’s face and looked up at the Headmaster and his anger deflated to nothing when he saw tears in the old man’s eyes.

“I apologize,” he said softly, “It is exactly true what you said Castiel, I was arrogant and I didn’t think of any consequences.” He moved to Sam, “I apologize deeply that you and your brother were put in danger because of my actions.” Sam nodded and was about to open his mouth when Madam Pomfry came to the door.

“He’ll need to stay here for a few days but he’ll be fine.” She opened her mouth when Cas and Sam both pushed past her but Cas could hear the Headmaster excusing them.

Dean looked incredibly vulnerable in the white hospital bed. Cas sank into the chair next to his bed and softly cried watching Dean’s chest rise and fall steadily. His arm was bandaged and Sam couldn’t tell if it was the white sheets making his twin pale or if Dean’s color was that bad making his freckles stand out. He rested his hand on Cas’s shoulder and they both were silent for a while.

“Go to the feast,” Cas said quietly, “I don’t want to hear an argument, I’m pretty sure that you haven’t had a proper meal in over four weeks, you have to eat.” He could see Sam still wanting to protest. “Bring me back some food.” Sam had to relent when Cas thinned his lips and glared.

“Ok, ok,” Sam left hesitantly, and after a minute Cas was left alone in the hospital wing with his unconscious boyfriend.

“You need a haircut,” he said softly running his hands through Dean’s long hair. He leaned down and rested his head on his arms just next to Dean’s hip and calmed himself by watching Dean’s chest rise and fall. The feast must have taken a long time because when Sam finally returned with a plate of food Cas was fast asleep and Sam didn’t have the heart to wake him. 


	2. Good morning

Cas woke with a hand running its fingers through his hair. He blinked but then when he remembered where he was he sat up quickly knocking the hand off his head. Dean smiled tiredly at him, but he looked more himself and his freckles blended easier into his golden tan.

“How are you feeling?” He looked closely and clinically at Dean. He ignored his personal feelings to make sure his boyfriend was feeling better. He inspected bandages, cuts, bruises, Dean’s injuries were far more extensive than Cas had noticed the night before. Dean seemed amused by the examination but  soon grew bored.

“Cas, I’m fine,” his voice was weak but at least he could breathe and speak without feeling like he was choking on sludge. He tried to hold his boyfriend’s face, but Castiel easily swatted his hands away. The brunet continued to look over Dean and lifted the blankets and his love’s shirt to see how the gouge on his side was healing. The new skin was pink and warm, but it was better than the open bleeding gash from last night. The skin would heal in a few days but Dean would have a scar.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was stronger and firm. Castiel finally looked up from his assessment and locked eyes with his boyfriend. “I’m fine.”

“You are not.”

“Ok,” Dean conceded, “I’m not fine, but I’m going to be much more fine if you kiss me.” Cas hesitated but Dean lifted his hand and pulled weakly on his chin. “Come here,” Cas let himself get pulled down and sank his lips in softly to Dean. They kissed quietly and chastely, there was nothing in the world Cas wanted more than to open his mouth and invite Dean’s tongue in, but he stopped. As much as Dean seemed willing the sandy haired boy was pushing himself too much already.

He pulled gently away and Dean didn’t have enough energy to hold him in. He fell back on his pillows with a sigh, but his smile stayed on his face. He rubbed a thumb on Cas’s hand as they both settled down.

“How was your summer?” He asked softly, his lungs might not be filled with fluid but after a week they’d become greatly weakened.

“Fine, but I want to know about you.” Dean shook his head slightly only enough to not cause the room to spin.

“I want to hear about you.” He kept his lips tight and Cas sighed.

“My summer was good.”

“And when you aren’t trying to impress your boyfriend?” Cas stuck out his tongue and Dean tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

“It was fine, we spent time in France trying to heal…” Dean didn’t speak but continued to rub on Cas’s hand. “It was hard, ok? I mean everywhere I went I saw him…but I got better.” Dean smiled understandingly. “I’m betting better, I can talk about him and think about him…of all my brothers we were the closest, he took care of me.” He fell into silence and Dean didn’t push. Cas rested his head on the bed again near Dean’s hip and just watched green eyes this time. Dean held Cas’s hand with one and with the other he rested it heavily in dark brown hair.

“I missed you,” he whispered and Cas smiled quietly.

“I missed you too, Sam mentioned you carried a picture of me around…I thought he meant—”

“Shoo!” Madame Pomfry came in and started pushing at Castiel. “He needs to take his potion!” Cas stayed put stubbornly.

“You can kick me out but I’ll just sit right outside the hospital wing.” He crossed his arms but Dean nudged him lightly.

“I’ll be fine, babe, go eat and get all my homework. You can visit me at lunch and dinner,” he looked at Madame Pomfry who nodded in confirmation. “Besides,” he winked, “You have a picture of me to remind you what I look like.” Cas turned scarlet, rolled his eyes, and kissed Dean quickly. He left swiftly, if he hadn’t he would have stayed all day.

Sam met him in the Ravenclaw common room and waited until Cas got dressed and then they went down to breakfast. Naturally it was a mystery what happened to the Winchester twins but the news of Dean being in the hospital wing seemed to be known by the entire school. Cas and Sam were bombarded with questions and well wishes and speculation.

“No! Dean did not try and become a woman so we can have a heterosexual relationship!” Cas threw up his hands and the students walked away in a huff. They had twenty more minutes of morning break and even though Cas wanted to tear up to the hospital wing he knew Dean was probably sleeping.

“I think that was George,” Sam said softly with a special smile on his face. “He teased Dean all summer about it, said if Dean ever became a woman you’d have some heavy competition.” Cas laughed but it was still laced with jealousy which Sam read through easily. “Dude we may have spent the summer with him physically but he was with you the entire time.” Cas smiled again and tried to brush it off.

“I apologize, I shouldn’t be jealous, I know I get to be his boyfriend and he loves me…but…”

“We got to spend a summer living together.” Sam nodded, “And it doesn’t matter if we tell you that he missed you like crazy, or talked about you, or tried to curse Dumbledore when he said Dean couldn’t write you when we were moving locations. None of that matters, because you didn’t get to be with him.”

Cas groaned, “I am a horrible person, you care about him just as much as I do, why am I so jealous?” Cas threw his head into his hands. “He is happy and taken care of so why is it so difficult?!”

“Because it isn’t you.” Sam patted Cas, “You want to take care of him.”

“But I want to be only one taking care of him! I’m jealous of Madame Pomfry for fucks sake!”

“Aww.”

“Don’t you aww me Sam,” Cas glared. Sam threw an arm around his shoulders and rubbed brown hair.

“You’re adorable!” Cas pinched Sam’s side and for the first time since last May he felt the same color of happiness as when he felt with Gabe. Sam was like his brother, he would never take the place of Gabriel, but it was nice to have a brother he could talk to and share things with. The best bit was that Sam seemed to understand Cas’s frustration, he knew if he talked to Dean at all the boy would drop his friends instantly to spend more time with Castiel.

When Sam finally let him go Cas rose as dignified as he could and then after a pause pounced on the familiar and got a hold of his arms and started trying to find out where the boy was the most ticklish. They were laughing and sweaty and Cas felt happier than he’d ever been in months.

“Castiel you’re going about this all wrong.” Fred and George had come up behind Sam and George grabbed Sam in his arms and wiggled his fingers over Sam’s sides. Glowing eyes started to cry as Sam laughed and wheezed pleadings to get George to stop, which the redhead did after a minute, slowing his fingers and easing away taking the warmth with him.

“W-was th-that the f-first g-gong?” Sam panted, George rested an arm around the familiar’s shoulders.

“Ahh Sammy your ears do not deceive you, that was indeed the sounds of knowledge calling you towards higher education.” Sam rolled his eyes, and Cas noticed how much more relaxed the boy seemed. Last year it was hard for Cas to even make eye contact with those glowing orbs, and now Sam seemed to lean easily in George’s arm.

Cas moved to grab their bags and Sam moved towards him but George kept his arm tight around the brunet’s shoulders.

“See you later,” he said quietly with a shy smile.

“Later,” Sam said mirroring the grin. He followed behind Cas and only realized too late that he’d forgotten his bag. Fortunately Cas had grabbed it for him and held it out as he ran up.

“What?” Cas had a funny look on his face but he shook his head. They got to Transfiguration and got right to work transforming water into ice. Sam was able to do the spell in one try and Cas in three but after they had fun transfiguring the ice into different shapes and when McGonagal passed Cas swore he saw a tiny hint of a smile.

“Professor,” Cas went up to McGonagal’s desk after the lesson, “I was wondering if I could collect the Gryffindor’s homework for Dean…”

“Ah, yes an unfortunate accident befell him.” McGonagal got out a quill and started writing, she handed the slip of parchment to Cas, “I wish him a speedy recovery. Castiel,” Cas turned and stopped walking away.

“I see you have Defense Against the Dark Arts after this,” she paused and Cas remained silent waiting for her to go on. “I cannot say more, but I advise you whatever you hear to keep a calm temper. We unfortunately must suffer fools in silence.” Cas looked confused but McGonagal was finished speaking so he decided not to press the matter.

“What did she want?” Sam wanted to know, he’d waited just outside the door for Cas.

“Dunno, something about Defense Against the Dark Arts.” They both shrugged and moved on.

After five minutes in DADA Castiel understood exactly what McGonagal was trying to tell him. They listened to Umbridge speaking (the woman Cas had pushed past the night before) but when she got to Gabriel’s death Cas felt his blood leave his face and boil in the pit of his stomach.

“Now I see that the unfortunate boy’s brother is with us today and I’m sure he will tell you the same message: Harry Potter was driven insane by the competition and in a heat of passion killed Gabriel Novak.” She kept a sympathetic façade and nodded to Cas, prompting him to agree with her. Cas narrowed his eyes but said nothing. “Castiel Novak do you have any words?”

“My family is grief stricken at the loss of my brother, we have no comment at this time.” He said tersely and Sam was in awe. If this bitch had been coming at him in Cas’s place and making comments like that about Dean… well she would be finding herself at the end of things a lot worse than a short statement.

“But you must be furious that the Potter boy has been able to walk free and has yet to pay for the death of your dear brother.”

“We have no comment at this time.”

“Not even one little feeling?” She wheedled and Sam saw Cas’s knuckles go white under the table.

“No.” She pursed her lips but started in on how tirelessly the Ministry has been working to keep the world safe for their young witches and wizards.

“Now, please turn to Chapter 1, read, and do the questions at the end of the chapter. There will be no need to talk.” She hummed and Cas opened his book, but he hardly saw the words printed. He was seeing Gabriel’s body, pale, flat, cold, staring out of eyes blind forever. His full of life brother that never stopped moving was frozen, he would never hear his brother’s voice again. He would never get his brother to laugh. He would never have his brother jump behind him, throw his arms around his neck and scare the hell out of him. And now this bitch wanted to use him as a sounding board? As a mouthpiece for her stupid campaign? Hell no.

So he sat and looked at words hardly comprehending what was before him. Sam brushed against him and when Cas looked up he saw the answers to questions he never read sliding discretely on the desk. He finished quickly without causing too much attention and copied off of Sam’s neat writing.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said as soon as Sam opened his mouth. Without looking at his friend he walked quickly away and was soon running to the hospital wing. He didn’t say a word when he came in, didn’t notice that Dean’s color was completely back and he was sitting up in bed, he just threw his bag down and dropped heavily down on the bed. He pushed his face into a warm neck and breathed in Dean. He trembled all over and let go of the tears that had been forcing their way up his throat ever since that awful woman opened her fat mouth.

Dean didn’t say a word, he didn’t ask questions, he didn’t push his boyfriend. He simply sat and cradled Cas as best he could. The boy was shaking and Dean could feel his hot tears soak through the flannel Madam Pomfry had gotten him. He stroked Cas’s back and just gave his love and support.

“What was up with him?” George came up and stood close to Sam.

“Have you had DADA?”

“No, first thing tomorrow.”

“Well it was…interesting.” Sam filled in his friend and smiled at the string of curses that erupted from the redhead.

“And that nosy bitch kept asking Cas?” Sam nodded and more expletives followed.

“I can’t believe his calm though, if it had been me…I probably would have hit her.” He said softly and George softened.

“Me too, and it wouldn’t be just for my brothers.” George said quietly. He reached up and tucked a hair behind Sam’s ear. “You need a haircut.” They both jumped when Fred came out of the classroom looking down at his parchment.    

“Can you believe we got homework on the very first day? Haven’t they ever heard about easing in? My brain will pull a muscle if I think too hard too fast!”

“You’re lucky you didn’t have McGonagal,” Sam said easily looking at his friend. “New spell first thing.” Fred groaned and George grinned.

“Bet that wasn’t hard for you,” Sam shook his head and stuck out his tongue.

“Shall we go and visit Dean?” Fred threw his parchment in his bag and started walking in the direction of the hospital wing.

“Nah, let’s eat first I’m starving.” George said and Sam smiled gratefully at him. He didn’t know exactly where Cas went but he had a feeling, and from the way Cas was shaking in anger…he needed Dean to calm him down.

Much to Sam’s surprise the twins followed him to his table and sat and ate with him. He’d gotten used to the boys being around and he was glad he didn’t have to say goodbye to his friends now that the term had started. They talked and joked about nothing too important and Sam had to beat down the urge to hurl his plate at the fat toad’s face when he saw her eyeing the students with a benign grin.

“It’s not worth it,” George muttered pulling his cup to his lips reading Sam’s expression perfectly. The brunet calmed and Fred started in on a joke, Sam laughed but his attention was still focused on a hideous pink cardigan.

“C’mon,” George grabbed his hand unexpectedly and pulled him out of the Great Hall. Fred followed and soon they were out in the fresh air. They sat in the gathering twilight watching Fred tell more jokes and George sitting quietly next to Sam. No one noticed that their fingers were still entwined.

***

“You’re never going to eat if I’m in here.” Dean said quietly after half an hour of Cas’s silence. “The first thing I’m gonna do as soon and I get out is force feed you.” Cas nodded and pulled away a little from his neck resting his head on a warm chest. “Hey, that was supposed to be a joke, you were supposed to ask me what I was going to feed you and then I would get a dirty glint in my eye and we would laugh and you would feel better.” He hugged his arm closer around Cas’s shoulders. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He said softly and gently stroked Cas’s cheek.

“I miss Gabriel.” Dean nodded and kissed the top of Castiel’s head.

“I know you do, baby.”

“Will it get easier?”

“You’re always going to miss him, but yeah it’ll get easier.” Dean pressed his lips in and breathed deep the smell of Cas.

“What did you do? After your father died?” Dean sighed but still kept his nose in Cas’s hair.

“It took a long time, but I…I talked to him. You know, let him know how my day was going, what I did. I tell him a lot about you.”

“You still talk to him?”

“Not as often, only when I’m really missing him.” Cas thought about that for a while. “Did anything bring this on, or were you just missing him?”

“No—nothing,” Cas wasn’t about to start in on DADA because Dean would be out of his bed in an instant and hexing the living daylights out of Umbridge.

“Remember, I know when you’re lying, but I won’t push.” Dean kissed his scalp again and they stayed quiet. Madam Pomfry came in ready to kick Cas out but Dean gave her puppy dog eyes and she relented. “So, do I have homework?” Cas nodded and finally got up to grab his bag. Before he did, while he was still sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned down and kissed Dean fully. He massaged Dean’s hair and hummed when Dean’s tongue licked across his lips. He pulled away before he really got into it and Dean whined.

“We start anything like that I’m not going to be able to stop and I’m not fucking you in a hospital bed, Winchester.” Dean groaned again and Cas dug through his bag.

“It doesn’t have to lead to anything…” Cas looked at him dryly.

“Oh it will, after that damn picture you sent me.” Dean’s eyes hooded darkly.

“Liked that didn’t you, I’ll bet you looked at it every time.” He nearly succeeded in getting Cas back on top of him and kissing him, but Cas had more restraint. “Hey! You sent me one too! You sent me _a lot_!”

“Only after you sent one!”

It was three weeks into the summer and Cas and Dean had been writing constantly. Cas had decided on a whim to take pictures of everything in Arles and send them to his boyfriend and feeling just a bit closer when he did. And he got pictures in return. Dean waving in front of the most unusual houses Cas had ever seen. Dean pranking Sam.

Then came the picture that nearly killed him. The picture marked “For your eyes only.” The picture of Dean naked on a bed jacking himself off. His legs were wide and it was the first time Cas felt any kind of happiness watching his boyfriend’s hand move languidly up and down his shaft.

Yeah he had thought about that picture a lot. That picture had also become very useful in other aspects, so Cas had to send a similar one back to his boyfriend. It was marked “Thanks” and Dean had opened it at the breakfast table with the Weasleys all around. He’d coughed so badly on his orange juice that Molly thought he was going to pass out.

“Well I had to say thank you.” Cas shrugged, he pushed his boyfriend back onto the bed and got out the homework. He went over everything and Dean groaned at the amount but thanked Cas all the same.

“I forgot DADA.” Cas said quietly that was right, he’d been too upset. And there was no way he’d ask that bitch for anything.

“That’s ok, you got more than enough for me.” Dean was looking over his parchment but stopped when he saw his boyfriend’s face. “Cas?”

“I’m fine.”

“Like hell.” Dean breathed pure fire when Cas finally broke down and told him everything.

"You better get back here assbutt!" Cas dragged his boyfriend down, and a part of his brain at least said that it was good he had to use a considerable amount of his strength, so at least Dean was getting better. Dean deflated so at least he wasn't totally back to full power. “Please,” he held tightly to Dean’s arm, “Please don’t do anything. Swear to me Dean.” Dean nodded numbly. He wanted to kill the woman who hurt Cas so badly. He wanted to rip her to shreds with his own hands. 

"You can't be ok with what that bitch was saying." 

"It's no different from what I've been hearing all summer, I just got upset because I didn't think I would hear it at Hogwarts. And especially not from a professor." Cas sighed and Dean moved in to massage his shoulder, "It comes in waves, one moment I'll be fine and the next I can't breathe because it hurts me like fifteen tons." Dean rubbed his muscles harder and a single tear came from his favorite blue eyes. 

"I wish I could do something," he said, damn it he was frustrated.

"You are doing something." Cas replied quietly, "If I hadn't had your letters...and now if you weren't here..."

"But I'm not doing anything!" Cas smiled and it was only slightly tinged with sadness.

"That’s right, you're doing nothing. It's not like you're breathing and alive after your injuries, or giving me comfort, or giving me something incredibly sexy to look at, or...oh! Right there," he arched his back into Dean's warm, firm hand. Dean circled harder and Cas purred. 

"You are such a cat." He smiled just at the moment Cas stretched his arms out looking a picture of himself in his other form. His boyfriend huffed but flashed his glowing eyes at Dean which the little shit knew went straight to his dick. "Damn," he drawled out. “I've gotta get out of here." Cas grinned widely.

"I'm not going to object to that, Winchester. How long do you think she'll keep you in here?" 

"As long as she thinks necessary," Madam Pomfry appeared out of nowhere, "But I think if he has a quiet night he should be fine for tomorrow, remember," she looked sternly at Dean, "You'll have to take that potion three times a day for two weeks, I'll only let you out of here if you agree." Dean nodded. Before she could go Cas surprised all of them by jumping up and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for saving his life," he whispered and she turned pink.

"I suppose you'll eat up here Mr. Novak?" She covered, "You might as well stay here, young man, I've a feeling he'll try and sneak out if you left now." She gave him a small wink and Cas beamed. 

"Thank you," she flicked her wand and two trays appeared full of seaming stew. Cas picked at his food, mainly because he wanted to have Dean eat his portion but the boy flat out refused.

"I'll fatten up here and then you'll break up with me because you won't want to date me when I'm 500 pounds." 

"Most assuredly," they giggled and ate for a while. "Why do you still need to take a potion? Is it because you were hurt for so long?”

“Well I kinda, uh, got poisoned, so it’s probably for that…”

“Probably?” Dean met his eyes sheepishly. “I know this is _probably_ a stupid question, but were you planning on telling me that you were poisoned?”

“Um…no?”

“Wrong answer.”

“Then yes, yes all the way.” Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Hey I’m fine, it was a monster a few weeks back and I was able to keep off the bad stuff on my own.”

“The bad stuff…”

“Well like the dying and sickness.”

“Of course.”

“I knew I’d be taken care of when I got here so once I got here so I wasn’t worried.” Cas took a few calming breaths. “Why are you breathing like a bull?”

“It’s the only thing keeping me from strangling you.” That stopped his damn boyfriend. “What,” he had to breathe a few more times. “What the hell made you think that it was ok to hide this from everyone?” Dean opened his mouth but Cas talked over him. “I know you didn’t tell Sam, because he would have told me. So why the fuck is it so hard for you to accept help from anyone?”

He got up and walked to the door but when he got to the handle he groaned loudly and then turned around. He stomped back to Dean’s bed and glared.

“All I want to do is leave here and stay away from you, I’m that angry. But,” fucking hell he was angry and knowing he couldn’t leave Dean made him angrier. “I have to make sure you’re ok, so you better fucking heal because the longer I have to stay here the more pissed I’m going to get.” He slammed himself in his chair and crossed his arms and glared at Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Umbridge is deliciously terrible isn't she? I have such plans for her! Thanks for all the love so far!


	3. Out of the Wing

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Yes, Cas I’m fine, stop being a mother hen,” Dean groaned. They were at breakfast and after a rocky night Cas left severely pissed off. Dean was sure he would have to track down his boyfriend but there Cas was at the hospital wing helping Dean check out. His face was in a hard line but Dean peppered it with several little apology kisses and cooled Cas’s anger. They left the hospital wing hand in hand (a hand that Dean kissed every five steps in humble contrition earning a wider smile each time). They made it to the Great Hall and Cas refused to let his boyfriend out of his sight, which was fine with Dean (he’d suffered too much separation anxiety over the summer) but it soon got tiring with Cas gasping every time he raised his spoon.

“Seriously baby, I love you, but I will dump your ass if you keep this up.” Cas huffed and Fred, George, and Sam all watched in amusement.

“I missed this,” Sam said quietly to George, as they watched his twin bicker with his boyfriend.

“You missed this? I’m surprised you aren’t crying tears of joy that he stopped sulking. A right prat to live with I must say.”

“Well, yeah, but he’s happy now, and whenever we teased him over the summer he would just hit us, he’ll do whatever Castiel says.” Sam smiled fondly as he saw his brother taking more care under Cas’s watchful gaze.

“Ahh the power of love,” George brushed his arm against Sam’s to grab the bacon. “Though even you will admit he was a demon to be around.”

“He was difficult to live with?” Cas heard the last bits George’s comment.

“Nearly impossible,” Fred swept his arms knocking over Sam’s pumpkin juice.

“We were ready to murder him.”

“Quick and easy in his sleep.”

“No not quick and easy,” Sam interrupted, “Long and drawn out and he had to listen to Harry go on and on about Cho.”

“Oh that’s right, give him a taste of his own medicine!” They laughed and Cas looked at Dean in a new light, the boy was blushing and trying to act nonchalant which was fooling no one. Dean caught Cas’s eye and when he saw the brunet was relenting in his anger from the previous night he brightened.

“Yeah I was a bear to be around!” He added enthusiastically and they all started laughing, even Cas. “So does this mean if we ever fight then I can bring up how much I missed you over the summer?”

Cas scrunched up his face. “I think it’s a one-time thing, Dean.”

“Well in that case I better use it for when I really piss you off.” He kissed Cas swiftly and his boyfriend threw him an adorable glare. “So what do we have today?” He turned to Fred and George and Sam. Cas opened his mouth and made a noise, “Castiel,” Dean rounded on him. “I’m fine! Madam Pomfry gave me the green light, and I have to go back to class! Do you want me to fail my classes?” The other three looked awkwardly on as the fight started in earnest.

“I’m not saying you should get behind on your coursework. But you should take it easy, not push yourself too hard.” Dean squinted in a flinty glare.

“It’s just going to class, Cas, I’m not going for a run or getting on a broomstick.”

“Oh sure, and as soon as I turn my back you’ll eat whatever, forget your potion, get into a fight, push yourself too hard and end up back in the hospital wing.”

“And that would be just terrible for you wouldn’t it? It must have been really inconvenient for you to get all the way to the hospital wing to visit me.”

“Yes it was! I hated that you were in there!”

“Well why did you come and see me? You didn’t seem to mind coming and bawling on my shoulder, or sleeping in that chair, or eating with me! Maybe I would have gotten better faster if I didn’t have to take care of you.”

“I’m your boyfriend you fucking idiot, I will always go to you. And as much as I hate you right now I will always take care of you.”

“I know how to take care of myself, Castiel.”

“Oh and you do an excellent job of it! How long were you slowly being poisoned? Or stabbed? Or your lungs so full of fluid you couldn’t get more than three words out?” He grabbed his bag and got up from the bench. “ _I_ wasn’t the one who practically died in _your_ arms, maybe if I had you would be feeling a bit different right now.” He hissed out and then stomped away without a word. Dean worked his jaw as he refused to watch his boyfriend move away from him. He looked across the table at the trio who seemed to have no desire to make eye contact with him. Well the twins were staring at their plates but his twin was glaring at him with luminous eyes.

“And when the fuck were you going to tell me that you were poisoned?” he growled out and Fred pretended to see someone across the hall, waved and got up quickly. George stayed but he did slide slightly away from the sheer power rolling out of Sam.

“Sam it’s no big de—”

“If you say that it’s no big deal I’ll never speak to you again.” Dean shut his mouth and Sam sighed, “Fucking hell, Dean, your life is worth so much. Cas, me, everyone, we’d all just stop if you were gone.” Dean blinked and scoffed slightly. Sam got up from the table, and George swiftly followed. “Whatever. Don’t believe me. But if you don’t start taking care of yourself, and continue to throw your life away, then you’ll be alone very quickly. It just pisses us off when you treat yourself like crap and don’t see how awesome you are.” He left with George following.

“Well I always say a morning with a little drama is a morning worth having.” George said quietly and Sam laughed. “Remember over the summer when we put dragon dung in Ron’s bed and the drama after that?” Sam laughed harder and George really got into it, “Ahh memories, or when you were able to transfigure all of Dean’s food to taste like lettuce…” he bumped his shoulder into Sam’s when the boy didn’t laugh quite as hard, “Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face, “It’s just so hard, you know?” George nodded, “I mean he’s one of the greatest people I know and he throws his life away so easily. He doesn’t realize how much it hurts to hear him say crap about himself and then I get so much as a paper cut…” George nodded.

“I was lucky, Fred has more confidence than Draco Malfoy. But I can understand, he’s the most important person to you and it’s hard to see him not know how great he is.” Sam nodded. After a pause he bumped his arm into George.

“He’s not the only important person in my life,” he said softly and George smiled toothily at him. The redhead was about to open his mouth when his twin came up to him.

“Well I do believe that Dean will be unbearable today, but he is our friend and we have a duty to help him transition into higher education.” Sam rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Right, and I’ll bet that you will nobly sacrifice me to be with him today.” George said dryly.

“I’m only thinking of him, dear brother!” Fred sighed and the other two laughed, “Here’s what I think: we have Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions today, we’ll help Dean catch up, split the work 50/50. So you’ll take Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions and I’ll take lunch.”

“That sounds like an even split,” Sam smiled at the twins.

“Ahh, Samuel, I regret to say I feel a fainting spell coming on.” Fred winked and as he walked away they saw a small silvery wrapped pop out of his pocket.

“I changed my mind, I don’t think I want Dean to have the same confidence as Fred.” Sam said as they watched Fred swagger down the hall with several girls giggling as he walked past.

“Ahh yes, but then it makes it really fun to do this…” George pointed his wand and a water balloon flew as his twin and splashed all over Fred’s back. They heard his indignant yell and nearly fell over laughing. Sam leaned on George’s shoulder heavily and George wrapped an arm around his back to hold him up.

“I should go find Cas, we have Charms…”

“Yeah…” George pulled himself away from Sam and returned to the Great Hall to pick up a sulking Dean. Sam watched him go and shook his head, he had to go find Cas.

***

“Dean stop it!” George hissed at him. Dean was making it snow… again. “I swear, I will leave you and you’ll have to figure this out on your own.” Dean huffed but the swirling ice crystals slowed and stopped. They were nearly done with Transfiguration, George was pissed, first that his _dear_ brother hadn’t bothered to show up to this class, then that Dean made it fucking snow every time he turned his back, and finally the damn lovesick boy seemed like he didn’t even have to try when McGonagal handed out their spellwork. He simply flicked his wand and the small flame they were working on transformed into ice. Even McGonagal seemed impressed, though she didn’t show it. So George had to flounder and wipe snow off his sleeve every three minutes.

George was grateful he made it to dinner. He survived the freaking snowstorm that was Dean Winchester. The green eyed boy brightened at Potions, where he excelled, but his mood didn’t improve when he sat at dinner with Fred. Cas and Sam joined them and Dean almost made it snow again but a look from George withered him.

The couple refused to make eye contact through the entire meal which made the awkward tension amp up past twelve and Sam swore he could cut it with a knife. What made it worse was when Cas watched to make sure Dean was eating alright and the times when Dean caught him and glared.

“Well this has been sufficiently horrible.” Fred got up and stretched. “C’mon chaps we’re going to leave these two to figure out their own mess.” He hit Sam and his brother on a shoulder and they got up to wander away leaving Dean and Cas by themselves.

“We must be pretty bad if we can drive those guys away.” Dean said with a tiny smile. Cas nodded but didn’t match the expression, rather thinned his lips but he did meet Dean’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” they both said and Dean’s lips tugged up slightly again.

“Yeah…” Cas had spent all day with Sam neither of them speaking much other than Cas complaining that Dean was a “fucking idiot and why did I fall in love with him in the first place, I mean is it so damn hard to let someone take care of you?”

“I’ve never been special.” Dean said quietly, he spoke over Cas’s opened mouth, “When we were growing up, I mean Dad was great he was awesome and he always made sure we were happy, but it was "protect Sammy. Sammy’s the familiar, he’s the one who will be in danger." He’s always been more important than me, so I guess…” Dean’s voice trailed off. Cas stopped breathing when he understood what Dean was saying. “I was never like abused, or mistreated, or anything…it was just clear that I was the expendable one.”

“Dean…”

“No, I’m fine,” Dean sniffed and wiped his eyes brushing away the emotions. “I just wanted you to know why I’m broken like this. I just have never had anyone who has chosen me over my brother…except my brother. You’re the first…” Dean looked down so Cas couldn’t see the extreme vulnerability in his eyes. The truth was, Dean was over the moon that his boyfriend wanted to take care of him, he never had someone who gave up everything to be with him. But he wasn’t worthy of Cas, there was no way he deserved someone as wonderful and beautiful as Castiel.

“Dean,” Cas got up and walked the length of the table only to turn and walk it again so he could sit on the same side next to his astounding boyfriend. “No one has ever needed me before.” He said quietly as he took Dean’s hands in his. “I’ve never really had anyone rely on me, my brothers are all older so they get along without me, I could disappear and they would be sad but their lives wouldn’t change.” He sighed, “But you,” he finally was able to catch green eyes. “You give me purpose, I actually have someone who needs…me.” It was his turn to look apprehensive and down at their hands.

“I guess we’re both a mess.” Dean said after a while. Cas huffed out a laugh.

“I suppose we are.” He smiled and squeezed Dean’s large, warm hands. “I’m sorry I pushed you and hovered.” Dean reached up and cupped Cas’s face.

“Don’t ever be sorry for the way you take care of me,” he said softly but forcefully. “I was the ass, it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have been so inconsiderate.” He stopped when Cas laughed softy. “What?”

“I just love your accent.” Cas smiled and kissed his favorite lips softly. “I’m sorry,” Cas said again after quiet kisses, “I went overboard, I know you can just take care of yourself…I just…”

“It’s fine baby,” Dean nuzzled into Cas’s neck, “You keep on doing exactly what you want, I was the jerk, you take care of me in just the way you think best. If you want to turn my robes pink because it’ll make me sleep better or feed me only carrots or whatever you want, you’re gonna care of me, and I’ll do whatever you say.”

Cas cocked an eyebrow, “Whatever?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and his eyes grew lusty.

“Whatever you say.” He leaned in and kissed a bit more forcefully. He wound his hand up into Cas’s messy hair just to pull his mouth closer in. They both sighed when Cas opened his mouth with Dean and for the first time in months their tongues touched. Neither could tell who moaned or how Dean ended up in Cas’s lap, everything was forgotten except that perfect kiss. They shared warmth and breath and heartbeat and fire and soon Cas was far enough gone that all he wanted to do was bend Dean over and have his way, _finally_ , with his boyfriend. What he didn’t notice was how labored Dean’s breathing became and it wasn’t in the good way.

“Less fine,” Dean panted, “I guess we know my lungs aren’t back up to their full power.” He rested his head against Cas’s shoulder and tried to still his racing heart and lungs. It also didn’t help that he began to panic that he couldn’t get air in his body. His panic increased when he saw familiar images that had been torturing him for nearly a month. He tried to beat them down, tell himself they weren’t real, but it was getting harder and harder. It was hard to get a deep breath and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and then forced underwater.

“Dean…?” Cas stroked his boyfriend’s sides, “Darling hold your breath and then breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.” Dean did as commanded and Cas continued to coach him through his panic attack. “Shhh, darling, shhh,” he cooed and Dean finally calmed.

“S-sorry,” he let out a small pant and his lungs finally calmed. “I wanted our first real kiss to be perfect.” Cas leaned down and nudged his nose into Dean’s cheek.

“It was perfect, just like you.” Dean smiled lazily and then began a laugh in earnest. “What?”

“I love your accent too.” They kissed but very, very slowly and reveled more in just holding one another. “Hey say chair,” he teased as they both got up and walked out of the Great Hall holding hands. Cas noticed Umbridge had been sitting at the high table watching them with an odd expression. He didn’t want to bother Dean, but there was something in her smile that made Cas’s skin itch.

“What?”

“I said say cheeseburger, but what is just as cute,” Dean kissed his nose and they made it out of the hall.

***

“You’re going to fall asleep,” Cas chided softly but he couldn’t stop himself from running his hands lightly through Dean’s hair.

“I thought that was what you wanted, me to be taking it easy.” Dean murmured. They were in the library, or rather the sixth year study room of the library. It was full of armchairs and tables and the best part: no young students making noise or gawking at the American as Dean and Sam had been named by the first and second years. Dean was stretched out on a couch using his boyfriend’s lap as a pillow and there was no place either felt more comfortable.

“Not after two weeks, Dean, I think you should be well enough for homework,” but he couldn’t say no when a small chuckle left his boyfriend’s lips. He continued to stroke blondish hair and Dean hummed in approval. Cas continued to read out of his paperback, over the summer Dean had given him a list of science fiction novels and he’d become addicted. Now he was reading an Orson Scott Card and didn’t even notice when Dean did fall asleep while he continued to run his hands through smooth hair.

“Hey Cas,” Sam walked up and sat in a chair next to them. Dean was fast asleep and Cas woke up too from his spaceships and aliens.

“Hello Sam, how did trials go?” Quidditch house trials began today, Sam had laughed hysterically when Cas mentioned Dean should try out and when he finally got his breath back he giggled that Dean was afraid of flying. Cas had turned to his boyfriend only to be met with a red face and glare.

“Excellent, I’m going to be a Chaser.”

“Congratulations! I hope we can finally give Potter and the Gryffindors a fight. When’s the first match?”

“Hem-hem?” They both looked up and saw Umbridge with her honey sick smile plastered on. Again her eyes were hard to read but they made Cas’s skin feel uncomfortable. “I do believe this is a room for studying, not gossip.” Her eyes wavered down to Dean’s sleeping face. “I also believe that this is _not_ a place for sleeping, no matter what kind of special treatment the Headmaster deems to give out.”

“Sorry,” Dean slurred as he slowly woke up, “I must have dozed off,” he blinked hard and realized there were two extra people around him. “Excuse me ma’am did you need something?”

Dean was really fucking proud of himself. He not only sat back and listened to Umbridge’s ass backwards speech about Gabriel but he did it without punching the woman. He was like a grown up or whatever. Mature and shit. So he was really proud that he kept his cool as she breathing down at him. She smiled sweetly, looking even more like a toad.

“I was simply walking past and I noticed you were sleeping, this is a place for study, not sleep.” Her eyes flicked up to the other boy, “And is neither this school, nor any other area at Hogwarts is a place for…” she let her voice trail off and her face flashed a look of disgust directed straight at Cas. Dean caught her full meaning and felt his cool melting in the supernova of his anger. She could attack him, or Gabriel, or Sam but like hell was she going to attack his beautiful Castiel.

“I apologize for falling asleep,” he rose up from his place on his boyfriend’s lap. “However, I will not apologize for being gay,” he wove their hands together. “We are not breaking any rules and we aren’t vulgar in any way.” He said all of this evenly looking straight in her tiny, black eyes.

“Be that as it may, it is against nature and I will not see you together again.” She began to turn but Dean couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Like hell.”

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Winchester?”

“I believe you heard me Professor.” Cas closed his eyes in fear. “I will love who I love. And I love Castiel Novak,” Dean kissed Cas softly on the cheek. “We will be respectful but we will not stop being in love.”

“We shall see.” She whispered coldly and walked out of the room.

Cas and Sam both let out a puff of air sharing a wide eyed glance but Dean seemed unconcerned and flopped back down on the couch. He settled back into Cas’s lap, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pushed the fingers back into his hair.

“Dean…”

“Hmmm?”

“Aren’t you worried?” Cas sure as hell was. From what they heard from Harry she had pull with the Ministry.

“Nope,” Dean blinked up lazily looking astounding.

“Why not?”

“Because there is nothing she can do that will make me stop loving you.” Dean said simply as if it was the most logical answer in the world and Cas blinked hard. Of course. There was the answer, nothing would make him forget Dean. “Am I right?”

“Of course my darling,” he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend.

“Well I think you’re both crazy.” Sam said smiling and Dean looked over at his twin.

“Hey! Did you make the team?”

“Chaser,” Sam grinned and Dean beamed.

“Well I’m coming to every one of your games, you’re gonna be fantastic.” He threw a hand out and swatted his brother’s knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet fluff and care taking, I promise smut in the next chapter! As always comments are loved!


	4. Educational Decree Number Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments! I know I usually post on Sundays but this chapter just flowed out! I will be gone this weekend, I will be learning all about spinning my own yarn, and next week I will be involved in a Supernatural mystery knit along, I have no idea what I will be making but I'll post pictures!

“I think I’m ready for a run,” Dean looked cautiously at his boyfriend. They’d do nothing without Cas’s say so, and he wasn’t so sure the brunet would say yes seeing as how they still hadn’t been able to successively make out without him hyperventilating. Granted the last time was just a little one and he recovered enough to continue kissing, except that his boyfriend refused to get near him in case Dean might lose his breath again.

“Well,” Cas looked into hopeful green eyes. He was terrified every time he kissed Dean in the chance that the boy might pass out on him (it had happened three times so far) but every time Dean seemed to recover faster and his panics seemed to be less intense. Maybe a run would be good, “I think that it’s a good idea, but I’m coming with you, and so is Sam.” Dean beamed, they’d been back at Hogwarts a month and he’d gained back about half the weight he’d lost over that last awful month this summer.

“Of course,” he kissed the mouth in front of him gently and went back to eating his lunch. They both felt the eyes of Dolorous Umbridge but they ignored her and relaxed into the feeling of calm. “You know Sam’s gonna be practicing Quidditch more and more now that the matches start up in a month and a half. I’m thinking when I recover I’m going to be lonely without my twin…” He winked and Cas kissed him quickly but they could feel the passion behind the peck.

“Well we can’t have that,” they both shared sexy smiles, and ate the last of the food of their plates. “I think a run would be good for both of us.” Cas said quietly as they walked out of the Great Hall. “We should be able to go out tonight, or is that too soon?”

“Well, uh, how about tomorrow?” Cas held his boyfriend’s hand and stopped his nervous energy. “I mean if I, uh, have, um…”

“If a run doesn’t agree with you, you want the weekend to recover?” Cas’s tone was understanding and full of support. It was so good that Dean nodded without thinking. “Well if that does happen know that I won’t leave your side all weekend Winchester.”

“In that case I’m having trouble breathing right now,” Cas laughed and hit him on the shoulder. “Ow! I’m gonna bruise now!” His eyes hooded and he pulled Cas in flush. “I think I’ll need you to kiss it and make it better.” Cass laughed and leaned back kissing Dean’s arm with a loud smack of his lips. They both giggled, “Ooooh that felt better! I think I really hurt my ass over the summer,” Dean whispered dirtily, Cas rolled his eyes and started to walk away, “I think I need a lot more kisses to heal me!” He called as his boyfriend threw a wave over his shoulder. Dean turned and saw Umbridge smiling darkly at him so he threw her a smile and wiggled his fingers. She narrowed her eyes and rose steadily from her chair. Dean shrugged and went off to find Fred and George.

***

“I still think it won’t be good.” Cas said as Dean kissed his temple as they walked to the forest’s edge. “I mean what is a High Inquisitor? Does it give her special authority? Can she make rules? Can she expel us?” They were alone since Sam had a last minute Quidditch practice.

“Why would she expel us?” Dean got to the tree line and after thirty yards started stripping.

“Well you didn’t exactly make friends with her the other week, and she let us know how she feels about our relationship.” Cas neatly folded his clothes and sighed picking up Dean’s haphazard clothing and folded them as well. “I’m nervous, what if she does something and she has power now, what if she has more power than Dumbledore? What if—”

“Cas, baby,” Dean drawled softly out, he walked slowly up to Cas, “I’m standing naked here and you’re going on about nothing important.”

“Yes, but—”

“No buts, what’s the worst case? We get expelled? Well then we go to America and finish our education, or we say fuck school and teach ourselves. We have familiar magic so we’re pretty powerful. It doesn’t matter.” He reached out and held Cas’s hip. “She can’t break us up, so I can take anything as long as I get to kiss these lips,” he leaned in and gave an example, “Or this cheek,” he kissed both for good measure, “Maybe this nose,” he sucked lightly on the slight button nose. “I think I can easily put up with torture thinking of this neck,” he showered kisses all over the smooth skin, and then opened his mouth and licked a long stripe, Cas starting to moan and wiggle under his lips. He kept his hands still down at his lover’s hips but massaged tightly. “And I know,” he stopped after he really got into it, “I can go to my grave hearing this sound,” he moved and sucked on Cas’s collarbone and Cas threw his head back moaning loudly. He ran his hands around Dean’s back and pulled the boy in closer.

Without warning Dean’s eyelids lit up and he froze in Cas’s arms. Images flooded him and he felt clammy all over, Cas stopped moving and tried to pull Dean’s face up to look into his eyes. The damn pictures had been torturing him for months intensifying whenever he was too close to Cas.

“Dean, darling, what is it?” Dean still buried his face in Cas’s neck but at least he wasn’t hyperventilating. He could take deep breaths and he told himself these pictures in his head were wrong. Cas was right there, he was fine.

“I’m fine,” he pulled away and turned into a wolf. The feeling was fantastic. He looked up with pleading eyes at his boyfriend and then licked his hip.

“Dean,” Cas knelt down and took the wolf’s head in his hands. “I love you and you can tell me anything, but if you would prefer to change and go for a run I won’t push you. I just want to take care of you.” Dean nodded and blinked letting Cas know he understood, he whined and licked Cas’s chin all over his boyfriend’s face. Cas finally let out a smile, which turned into a giggle, then a full bodied laugh. Dean barked and smiled toothily as a panther appeared in front of him.

The giant cat nuzzled all over him purring and Dean rolled over immediately and was rewarded with a large head rubbing his belly. Cas’s purrs vibrated through them both and Dean sighed feeling totally at ease for the first time since that wizard caught them in the alleyway….

Cas mewed and rubbed his face on Dean’s neck when the golden wolf froze again. Green eyes were distant so Cas just settled himself down on Dean’s chest and waited it out. He started purring again after a while which seemed to comfort his boyfriend.

“I don’t want you to change.” A hand came to Cas’s ears and started rubbing gently. “It happened four days after we were separated from the Weasleys. We were cornered by some wizard who could plant images in people’s minds. He grabbed me first thinking I was the familiar and we lost Sam for a while…” Dean’s breath was shaky but the warmth of Cas’s fur and his purring calmed him. “He sent me all kinds of things, you dead, you killing yourself, you bloody, you killing Sam, killing me, joining You-Know-Who and telling him what Sam was, our bond breaking.” Tears came to Dean’s eyes and Cas rested more of himself over his chest just to give warmth and love. “It was hours before Sam found us…then he found the picture of you in Arles by the beach. He showed me you killing yourself in your bedroom, it just made it more…real.” He started to weep openly and Cas pressed his face into the tear stains. “When Sam got there I didn’t even comprehend it, all I could see was you. He…he knocked the wizard out and we ran. Or at least he carried me, I don’t remember leaving, I just remember waking up on a rooftop. Sam said I had been screaming and crying for you.” Dean calmed and was quiet for a long time. “After I got better I told Sam we were getting on a train and going to you.”

Cas raised his head and got a small smile. He had no idea that Dean and Sam were making their way towards him.

“Yeah, we made it to Paris, but we were being attacked every other day and that was when…” he gestured to the scar on his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his face in black fur. “I know it wasn’t real, but I have nightmares every night and when we kiss I remember…”

“I would never hurt you, my love,” Cas couldn’t stand it anymore he had to change and kiss the troubles off his boyfriend’s face.

“I know, but it was so real, I still look down and see your blood on my hands. And when I kiss you…” Cas nodded in understanding. “I just,” Dean was beyond frustrated. He wanted to be close to his boyfriend, all fucking summer all he could think of was taking Cas, spinning him around and kissing him into forever. But his fucking body wouldn’t allow it and it pissed him off. “I want us to be perfect and now I’m more broken than ever and I can’t be there for you and…” angry, hot tears flowed out.

“Dean,” Cas was patient and slowly kissed the salt lines, “I love you more than anything and do you know what that means?”

“That I shouldn’t worry?” Dean hiccupped.

“That to,” Cas tilted his head and kissed more along Dean’s tear streaks, “What it means is that it will always be perfect between us it won’t matter what we’re doing because we love each other and that makes it perfect.” Dean nodded numbly.

“Even when we fight?”

“Especially when we fight, because it shows we’re fighting to make this work,” Cas felt he had sufficiently kissed away all of Dean’s tears he moved to plant his lips all over Dean’s face. “Dean I love you and I’m never going to leave you or hurt you, no matter how depressed I may get I’m never going to harm myself or anyone around me.” He massaged Dean’s head as he kissed neck and jaw, “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” he breathed back and Cas brought his lips home. He started slowly just kissing chastely rubbing Dean’s sides trying to keep them both warm. Dean felt so much love flowing between them that he forgot the false images, forgot the Castiel’s blood on his hands and focused on feeling of Cas’s muscled back and Cas’s tongue gently asking for entry. He moved his hands down to warm hips and repositioned them so Cas could lay fully on top of him and rest between his legs. Their kiss heated up as their tongues familiarized with one another and they took the time to lick all over in the deep corners of mouths.

Dean started panting hard his panic beginning like an icy wind, Cas read his body perfectly, “Dean, I love you,” he kissed again, “I love you,” his tongue returned to Dean’s mouth, “I love you,” he murmured into lips and Dean relaxed and melted. He kissed his boyfriend earnestly and they both fell into the first real kiss they’d had since last year.

Cas hummed when Dean’s hands snaked down his back to his bare ass, but they seemed content to rest in the hollow of his spine. He wrapped his arm under Dean’s neck and back and cradled his love, Cas forgot his gentleness as Dean’s thigh pushed between his legs to grind into him. They both moaned loudly as they felt how hard Cas was and the brunet couldn’t stop himself from humping the warm muscle. Dean moved his hands lower and squeezed Cas’s ass guiding his hips into a rhythm.

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned out when a hand came down to stroke him. Dean shuddered and tried to get his hands down to Cas’s hole but he kept losing focus and energy due to Cas’s magic fingers.

“Dean,” Cas stopped moving to pant on to the boy’s chest. “Dean, darling, let me take care of you.” He cupped Dean’s shaft spreading precum over the cock and his hand.

“But I want to make sure you’re good too…” Dean practically whined.

“Oh don’t you worry, Winchester, I’ll be getting off.” Cas smiled darkly and started moving his hips again. They both moaned loudly at the friction and Cas raised himself up, got off Dean’s leg and moved between Dean’s hips. He pulled out his wand and coated his fingers and slowly massaged his boyfriend’s shaft and balls. Dean turned into a mess as those incredibly addicting fingers were all over him. He moved up and down the shaft and rubbed his thumb on Dean’s slit. The silky lube gave him the ability to move faster and when he got a good fisting going his other hand moved between the cleft in Dean’s ass to find the tight muscle.

Dean was writhing by the time Cas sank a finger in so he leaned down and kissed the boy passionately. He licked all over in Dean’s mouth as he wiggled his finger in the warmth that was hot, and tight, and slick, and _Dean_. He pulled his finger out and smiled into Dean’s lips when he heard a whine.

“Eager?” he whispered into panting lips as Dean’s eyes rolled back. Dean nodded, chased lips, panted, did whatever he could to get a finger back inside him. He grunted loudly again when two fingers pushed in scissoring him open. “I love you, I love the way you squeeze around me to keep me inside.” Cas started chanting, his plan was twofold: first to physically convince Dean of his love and second to convince him verbally. As the physical was heating up he started in on the verbal.

“Oh Dean you’re so hot and tight,” he moaned when he curled his fingers in gently rubbing Dean’s prostate. “Nothing will ever happen to me as long as you’re alive.” He pushed another finger in gently massaging the muscle open. He thrust in and out several times and slowed to a stop as he took in Dean’s completely wrecked body. His lips were red and spit stained, his chest was heaving (finally in the way Cas wanted), his eyes were lust blown, his shaft was leaking precum everywhere between them and his muscles twitched in anticipation and pleasure.

“Are you ready, my love?” Cas placed gentle kisses on the panting chest. He didn’t have to look up but rather felt Dean nod. Cas leaned back and caught Dean’s eyes, “Dean will you promise me something?”

“Any-anything,” he panted.

“Will you keep your eyes open? When we’re about to come, I mean…” Cas looked shy but determined, “I want you to look at me, I want you to see what you do to me. How you can turn me crazy, and I want to see how I can break you apart and then put you together, I want to see it all.” Dean shuddered and pushed Cas so he was sitting on his knees with Dean straddling him their chests melted together.

“Get inside me, now.” He pulled Cas’s hair back and rammed his tongue in Cas’s hot mouth. It was hard to concentrate but Cas lined his cock up to Dean’s entrance and Dean didn’t even wait but slammed down.

“Eyes,” Cas panted as they both froze while he filled Dean up to the hilt. They took a moment which felt like an eternity staring into one another’s eyes. Dean could see the love and devotion through blue eyes and Cas sighed when he saw Dean’s green orbs relax. When he was completely comfortable Cas pulled his hips back and thrust up earning a groan of pleasure as Dean clutched at him tightly throwing his head back. He started with a slow and powerful rhythm, pulling out inch by inch only to slam up again hitting deep within his boyfriend.

“Caaaass,” Dean dragged out but he kept his promise to Cas and pulled his head up, wrapping a hand into Cas’s hair so they could keep their eyes locked together. He nearly lost it when Cas thrust in even deeper and he felt he was going to break apart but Cas was right he was addicted to the look in his love’s face. Cas’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a small o, and a red flush began at his chest running up to his cheeks and forehead. While Dean loved this slow, languid pace he wanted to hear grunts and groans and skin slapping skin so when Cas pulled away he slammed down hard as Cas thrust up.

They both groaned loudly into the night and Dean bit at Cas’s bottom lip his eyes made of pure green fire. Cas looked a bit apprehensive but Dean nodded and their pace increased a thousand fold. Cas cradled them down to the ground and raised both of Dean’s ankles to his shoulders. He kissed calves as he pistoned in and out and Dean cried. He could feel the outline of Cas’s shaft hitting every spot within him and at this new angle Cas could slam into his prostate with such a force that Dean knew he was going to come without even touching himself.

“Dean,” Cas moaned as he sucked a hickey on Dean’s ankle, he thrust and moved and his hips were a blur and it felt fucking fantastic. It was better than anything because Cas knew he was healing his best friend. He was putting Dean back together and he could see it in Dean’s eyes that the boy was fifteen steps closer to being whole.

He slammed harder again and Dean actually screamed they both were going crazy as Cas’s balls slapped hard on Dean’s ass. Dean knew he would have a red mark if not a bruise and he grinned lustily at the thought. If someone were to see him there would be no doubt of his activities and that made him very happy. He shifted slightly and grabbed one of Cas’s hands connecting their palms over his heart. He kept watch of blue eyes and was that much closer to coming as he took in the hooded gaze and an expression made of pure sex.

“Cas I’m gonna….” Cas nodded vigorously as he increased his pace and thrust hard as Dean twisted his hips. He clasped around the cock inside him and they both came with a shout. Dean’s orgasm was intense but as he gazed into Cas’s eyes and saw the similar orgasm and lust and power in his boyfriend’s face… well he understood easily why Cas wanted them to look at one another. If he thought he was coming hard, it was nothing compared to when he looked into Cas’s eyes.

Another wave of pleasure crashed into them as Cas rocked his hips in and out a few more times and they watched the lust on each other’s faces. Cas thrust once more deep and hard and they both groaned when he pulled out and flopped down on Dean’s chest. He flipped them so Dean’s ear was pressed tightly into his heartbeat.

“If you ever feel scared, or see those images you remember this moment. You remember my heartbeat and how my eyes looked when I came. You remember the feel of me inside you, and how I looked with your legs on my shoulders ramming into you. You remember that.” He held Dean even tighter and the boy nodded.

Dean fell asleep quickly after that with Cas’s arms wrapped around him, his fingertips gently massaging him. Cas refused to sleep he wanted to watch over Dean, and they weren’t in the castle and safe so he stayed on guard. After about twenty minutes of sleep Dean started moving.

It was quiet at first, he shook and trembled but then it didn’t take long for him to really thrash and scream Cas’s name. Cas held him tighter and whispered in his love’s ear.

“Shhh, Dean I’m right here, remember the forest, shhh,” he held tightly as Dean pushed against him. Cas rolled them so he could lay half on top of his boyfriend just to make it harder for Dean to throw him off. “Shhh darling, remember my heartbeat, remember my eyes,” it was a mantra and soon Dean stilled, his cries lessening until he was still and emotionless under Cas. The brunet sighed and wished (not for the first time) that he was in Gryffindor if only just to help his boyfriend sleep.

***

A few days went by then there came the moment when Dean and Cas’s lives changed for the worse. They were walking along to breakfast but couldn’t get in because the entrance to the Great Hall was packed.

“Dean, mate, I’m so sorry,” Ron tried to smile. Harry and Hermione tried to look upbeat but they each had a hard time meeting eyes. Cas felt icy all over when the trio also looked at him. All the students around seemed unable to make eye contact, or they smiled sadly at the couple, well all except a few who seemed to be happy and superior. That was when they saw it.

“There’s a new Educational Decree.” Dean pointed at the wall he started to walk toward it but Cas just had a feeling and held back. “What?” Dean turned when he felt a tug on his hand. Cas shook his head violently and refused to move any closer to the Decree. “Ok,” he kissed Cas’s temple and they both tried to ignore the gasp around them.

**Educational Decree**

**#7**

All couples must be

of the opposite gender.

Same sex couples are prohibited

and will be punished

accordingly.

Dean’s entire body was filled with nothing. He frowned at the paper and then turned back to Cas not walking but just looking. His beautiful Castiel, the boy quickly becoming a man who was taller than last year and had the beginnings of broadening muscles. The boyfriend who was putting him back together. He took in the messy brown hair (he was absolutely convinced Cas didn’t even bother combing it), perfect round lips, and impossibly blue eyes. Eyes that regarded him with fear and Dean’s heart broke. He wanted to make the world perfect for Castiel and that was what he was going to do.

He sauntered over, he was going to push down his despair that adults were treating him and his boyfriend like garbage, right now he was going to take care of Cas.

“I’m dumping you,” he smiled when he got back to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm not Umbridge but UmBITCH! AmIright? Like I said I will probably not be able to write this weekend so I thought I would be a lovely author and leave you on a cliff note! I can feel the happy thoughts and love you are sending me! But don't despair I already have the outline for the next chapter and I have to fill in the corners so it *should* be up Monday.
> 
> Comments are always loved!


	5. The Aftermath

To all my readers that I killed, I am very sorry.

Ok let's get on with it!

***

“Wh-what?” Cas was dumbfounded. Whatever the decree said it made Dean turn around and look at him with and expression of sadness, and now he was saying they were breaking up?

“Yup,” Dean kissed Cas’s temple, “We’re through, complevit, fini, terminado,” he winked, sharing a secret look with Cas and tilted his head back to the awful frames on the wall. Cas’s eyes widened as the whole message became clearer.

“Well if we’re breaking up you have to continue kissing me.” Dean sighed heavily looking up at the ceiling.

“You’re going to have a lot of demands for an ex aren’t you?” Cas nodded.

“Hand holding, we’re still going to study together, oh and running, we’re going to do _lots_ of running.” His eyes hooded.

“Well I can’t have you wallowing, I’m going to have to make sure you’re not binge eating or just sitting in your sadness.” Dean grinned and Cas matched but then got serious.

“Dean, what are we going to do? Seriously, this is funny, ha ha we’re broken up but, what?” Dean squeezed both Cas’s hands when blue eyes started to mist over.

“We’ll figure it out. No fucking piece of paper is going to tell me to stop loving you.” He connected their foreheads, “The only person who can tell me to go is you and you already did that and here I am. You’re stuck with me, baby.” He pulled back and Cas looked better, “Besides,” he leaned in one last time and whispered, “So we’re forbidden, know what is beyond fucking hot?” Cas shook his head, “Forbidden sex,” Dean winked, “I know I can’t touch you, I can’t brush my fingers across your naked back, I’m not allowed to take you in my mouth until you scream, it’s prohibited if I lick your balls, or ram my shaft so hard into your ass that you can’t walk. It’s all forbidden.” They both shivered and they both wanted Dean to bend Cas over and fuck him right in front of Umbridge. “So are we good?” Dean slightly panted out when they’d both recovered.

“Yes, Dean, yes,” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and then they dropped and moved apart as they walked into the Great Hall. They both sat down at the Ravenclaw table with Fred, George and Sam. The three had obviously seen the decree and were avoiding eye contact.

“Don’t worry, we broke up.” Dean said easily and was met with three wide eyes. He made a face and the trio sighed, of course they hadn’t broken up over a stupid piece of paper.  “So,” he reached over to Cas’s plate and stole three pieces of bacon and two pieces of toast hearing a squeal, “I’m only here to make sure Cas doesn’t binge eat or something because he’s so depressed, you know anyone would if they couldn’t have all this.” He waved at himself and ate Cas’s food.

“Oh yes, you’re a real catch,” he said sarcastically, “Too bad it was me who broke up with you.”

“Hey!” Dean made an indignant noise as he drank from Cas’s cup, “I broke up with you! I dumped you not the other way around!”

Cas shrugged, “Whatever way it was I’m free now I could date anyone,” he looked around the Great Hall and Dean glared. Fred laughed loudly.

“I told you they’re going to be fine,” George whispered to Sam who nodded. He casually leaned and shifted so his robes fell over their intertwined fingers under the table. George rubbed a comforting circle on his hand and Sam squeezed the warmth.

“You are not free to date whoever you want!” Dean cried as Fred laughed.

“Yes, yes dear, we broke up, ooh,” he saw a fourth year Hufflepuff, “He looks like Luke Skywalker,” he faked rising from the table and Dean pushed him down all of them laughing.

“So you’ll trade one forbidden relationship for another?” Sam asked his glowing eyes swirling in amusement. Cas shrugged again and started eating Dean’s eggs.

“I wanted to test Dean’s theory,” Cas said with a full mouth and all looked confused except his boyfriend who looked red.

“What’s that?”

“That forbidden sex is the best kind.” The Gryffindors all roared with laughter and Sam pinched his nose wishing that he hadn’t asked. The hand in his seemed light and it was difficult to focus on anything but the warm fingers slotted with his.

He and George had been the first to arrive and when they’d settled down George took Sam’s hand under the table like they’d been doing it for years. Neither said a word but just started their morning routine as if nothing were different.

The group fell into talk of schedules, Quidditch, and the upcoming break when there was a familiar, sickening cough behind them.  Dean and Cas both turned and as much as Sam loathed it he removed his hand from George’s.

“Good morning, I was wondering if perhaps you had seen the new Educational Decree?” She smiled but her eyes were filled with a violent triumph.

“Yes Professor,” all five chorused.

“Good, then you will understand when I separate you two. It is prohibited to have a same sex relationship in this school.” Her smile glittered in victory.

“Oh that won’t be necessary, Professor,” Dean jumped in casually, “We broke up.” He gestured between Cas and himself. “Yeah we saw the error of our ways and we are now totally straight, we know that being gay is wrong.” He smiled cockily at Umbridge and she turned pink, her anger making it almost impossible to speak.

“Be that as it may I cannot have—”

“People sitting together?” Dean looked at her with a knowing expression, “We’re all just sitting together.”

“Well then I cannot have you near your ex—”

“Partner? We’re teenagers,” Dean huffed out a laugh, “We date people for a month, think it’s true love, and three weeks later we’re with someone new, if you don’t want us near our ex’s then you’re gonna have to get an individual table for each and every one of the students here.” He smiled again and they all could feel Umbridge’s rage. She turned on her heel and stomped away getting a small chuckle from Dean.

“Mate you have courage the size of Spain.” Fred said in awe. Dean shrugged and bumped Cas’s leg under the table.

“You know none of that was true,” he whispered.

“I know, but…you said you can think it’s true love and then in a few weeks be with someone new…”

“Well good thing I thought this was true love a year ago.” Dean froze, “Fuck shit! I totally forgot!” Everyone looked when Dean rose and practically ran from the table.

“What’s up with him?” Cas turned to Sam who just shook his head. He was paying more attention to the hand that had instantly taken his the moment Umbridge walked away.

***

“Charlie!” Dean huffed when he caught up with the fuming redhead.

“Those huh choo-shung tza-jiao du tzang-huo pieces of shit,” she muttered and Dean was wary. He’d never seen his friend so angry before.

“Charlie…?”

“Dean,” well at least she wasn’t mad at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s just that liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze of a Professor, did you see Educational Decree number 7?”

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice was sad.

“Oh shit, I forgot you and Cas…”

“Yeah me’n Cas. Wait I didn’t know…”

“Yeah, I mean I’m not like you and Cas where I have anyone, but it’s like I’m back in the closet all over again. No girl is going to want to come near me now that it’s forbidden.”

“Tell her forbidden sex is the greatest thing ever,” Dean winked.

“That doesn’t work.”

“Did for me, listen,” Dean didn’t have a ton of time, someone would be looking for him soon demanding an explanation and if that person wasn’t a redhead or twin he wouldn’t be able to lie. “You remember the movie theatre last year? I went to the door and it was gone.”

“Well it’s the Room of Requirement Dean, it’ll be whatever you need it to be.”

“How does it work?”

“You have to concentrate on what you really need, like last year I needed a movie theatre and it provided the perfect movie going experience. If you needed it for, say, amorous activities,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “I’m sure it would provide a bed or something.” Dean nodded and hugged his friend.

“Don’t let that ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng get you down, you’re not wrong in any way.”

“Thanks Dean.”

                                                                                                    ***

“Are you going to explain to me why you ran off on Tuesday?” Cas had been trying to get the information out of his boyfriend for days. Dean shook his head.

“Nope,” he wanted to kiss his boyfriend but Umbridge was watching them like a hawk. “Listen do you have plans tonight?”

“Well it’s either finish a book, study in the library, or watch Sam practice Quidditch, you know now that I’m single and all.” Cas winked.

“Would you like to accompany me, as a friend, to a screening of _Star Wars_?”

“Hmm that sounds tempting, but what about us being alone? I don’t know if I can trust myself…”

“I promise I will do nothing untoward to you,” Dean held up his hand.

“In that case, Winchester, I’m all yours.”

“Yes you are,” Dean said into his shepherd’s pie.

“Dean…” Cas drawled out as his boyfriend pulled him away from the Great Hall. They grew bolder as they moved further from Umbridge and her hatred. “Where are we going?”

“I told you we’re going to watch _Star Wars_ ,” Dean wouldn’t look back at his boyfriend but was content to fell a warm hand. He knew if he looked back he would take Cas behind a tapestry and kiss him hard with a lot of tongue. Actually…that wasn’t a bad idea…

Cas let out a squeak when Dean pulled him behind a tapestry and kissed him hard with a lot of tongue. Dean pushed the surprised boy into the wall, but Cas didn’t stay surprised for long and quickly started participating _thoroughly_ in the kiss. Hands fisted in hair and robes as they let go of the oppressive fog that had hung around them for days. Their mouths were hot and frantic, Dean moaned when Cas sucked on his tongue and Cas groaned when Dean lay his entire body flush against his. The kiss grew noisy and they both were filled with fire knowing this was forbidden.

“Dean…” Cas gasped and his partner nodded. They kissed hot and needy a few more times and when they’d settled to slow lazy pressing of lips Dean pulled away and grinned.

“I’m sorry,” he said slyly and Cas looked at him in confusion. “I said I wouldn’t do anything untoward to you.” Cas matched his grin.

“You’ll just have to make it up to me.”

“Oh I intend to.” Cas tried to catch his favorite red lips but Dean escaped him. He peeked out and turned grinning like an idiot.

“We’re clear,” he giggled and Cas rolled his eyes.

“What are you four?”

“Sixteen, but you make me feel giddy,” Dean nuzzled his nose into Cas’s cheek as he led them through the darkened halls.

“Dean…”

“Now don’t start that again or we’ll never get there.” Dean whispered but he threw such a smile over his shoulder Cas forgot how to breathe. Dean fortunately didn’t notice or else they would be behind a tapestry again. They got to a large blank wall where the entrance to the door to the movie theatre should have been.

“I don’t get it, Dean?” Cas looked over at his boyfriend who looked at him sideways.

“It’s the Room of Requirement, it’ll give us what we need we just have to think it.” They both closed their eyes and shared the same thought _a place to be together safe from Umbridge_. A door appeared and they entered it excitedly.

“Which of us, do you think, dreamed up that bed?” Dean giggled into Cas’s ear. The bed was…perfect. It was large enough to really roll around on, with soft blankets but firm mattress, and a huge headboard. It also had high posters at each corner which instantly gave a strong image to Cas. There was also a plush sofa, a large fireplace with a comfortable fire, and a large window covering an entire wall filtering in the dusky light.

“Wait,” he pulled Cas to the couch in front of the fire stopping his boyfriend from jumping on the bed. Cas didn’t stop the whine and Dean laughed a full body laugh. A laugh so large it filled the room and made both of them extremely happy. They flopped on the couch and Cas didn’t wait but straddled Dean and continued their kiss from the tapestry. He pushed his tongue into Dean’s spine and grinded his entire body into his boyfriend. Large hands came under his robe in earnest and untucked his shirt so the fingers could scratch at skin.

The hands were everywhere under Cas’s shirt and Dean’s hair was an absolute mess as Cas practically ate his face. They grunted together and Dean swore their heartbeats were in complete synch. When Cas started moving his hips Dean’s mind woke up enough to remind him he had a plan.

“Cas,” he groaned loudly when he felt his favorite shaft rub against his hard cock. “Cas, baby please,” Cas nodded and kissed all over Dean’s face misreading the beg. He started rutting in earnest and Dean threw his head back and grunted loudly. “Stop, babe please.”

“Dean,” Cas moaned he was so full of need Dean’s mind just went _fuck it_ and he grabbed Cas’s hips hard to work a rhythm between them. He caught Cas’s lips again and they panted into open mouth’s as they dry humped one another. “Oh, Dean,” Cas groaned and connected his forehead with his boyfriend’s unable to think of anything past the pleasure tightening in his belly.

“Cas,” Dean slowed the thrusting and pulled Cas’s hips in tightly so they could just rub their shafts hard together. They could feel each other’s outline perfectly and they moaned when a minute shift let their orgasms loose. Cum filled their boxers and they panted, their foreheads still pushed hard into one another.

“Cas,” Dean caressed his boyfriend’s face holding the body in tight to his chest. “I love you,” he breathed and Cas nodded not needing to return the sentiment, Dean already knew. Cas whined again when Dean moved but his crusty boxers made him grunt. He grabbed his wand and waved it at both of them cleaning them up. “Thanks,” Dean pushed his partner down into the couch and moved to his bag.

“So before I got distracted,” his green eyes were light as he returned to the couch and Cas settled in straddling his lap again but this time there was a good distance between them. “I wanted to tell you something. I love you.”

“You said that already, Dean,” Cas laughed but Dean kissed him into silence.

“Shut up, I wrote this down.” Cas waited patiently watching green eyes. “I love you, and I’ve loved you since the first time I changed in front of you. But I knew you were special from the first second I saw you on the train platform. So I just wanted,” he looked down at their intertwined fingers, “I wanted to celebrate…I’m sorry I forgot, but I just…”

“Dean are you trying to tell me you’re trying to celebrate our anniversary?” Cas whispered his heart bursting with absolute joy.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean looked up apprehensively and Cas threw his arms around his boyfriend in happiness. They kissed everywhere but nothing sexual, just two souls connecting.  “No,” he pulled Cas softly when the quiet kisses started to heat up. “I have something,” he looked nervous again.

“Didn’t you say it?”

“No, I uh, well I have,” Dean pulled out two packages wrapped badly in the Daily Prophet.

“Dean, I didn’t get…” He was cut off with a swift kiss.

“I’m not giving something to you because I want you to give me a gift, I’m giving you something because I love you and you deserve something special. Open this one,” he handed the square package to his love.

Cas opened it and it was a plain charcoal grey journal. He opened the pages in confusion but nothing was there. Dean slipped his hand in his bag and pulled out a matching journal.

“It’s, uh, a two way journal. We can each write in our pages and it’ll send the words to the other journal.” He pulled his ballpoint out and wrote in his journal. _I love you_ appeared on Cas’s page. “I thought on the nights when we’re stuck away from one another we can still be close…”

“They’re perfect,” Cas kissed his boyfriend like crazy holding tightly to his journal. “I love it, I love you,” he murmured over and over and Dean smiled into his lips sinking into the wonderful feeling of giving the perfect gift. In between kisses he pressed the other package into Cas’s hands and watched the boy’s confused face. It was a potions bottle filled with a silky substance that glowed faintly and smelled like evergreen.

“Um,” Dean blushed fiercely, “It’s uh, lube,” he whispered out.

“I can see that,” Cas examined the bottle with squinty eyes and tilted head which drove Dean crazy. “It must be special to glow like this.”

“I uh, well I spent most of the summer working on it.” Dean looked at the bottle, “It can keep you, you know…”

“Hard?” Cas started to share Dean’s fiery blush.

“Yeah, but I added an extra spell in, you can come as many times as you like but you don’t have to wait like an hour or something before getting it up again. And it doesn’t get painful or anything and you can stop by just putting the other lube on,” he pulled out the other bottle that was a darker green and smelled like musk. Dean waited on the edge of his seat as Cas examined the two bottles. “Cas?”

“Hmm?” Dean was terrified, what if Cas thought him forward? That he only saw Cas as a way to get off and that Dean was a sex addict. What if Cas thought Dean was only in this relationship because of his body?

“Cas baby I’m sorry I didn’t think, I should have thought you wouldn’t want…” He was stopped by Cas crashing into him.

“I have one question,” Cas said casually as he took in Dean’s heavy breathing and wrecked face. His hair was standing on end and it seemed as if he couldn’t even figure out how to blink correctly. His boyfriend looked like he couldn’t think past the fog of lust in his eyes much less answer any of Cas’s questions but he was able to nod. “Do you have the instructions for making this? Because we’re going to use this bottle. To. The. Very. Last. Drop.”

“Oh fuuuuuuck,” Dean moaned.

“That wasn’t the answer I was expecting…” Cas tapped Dean’s lips with his tongue and watched as green eyes rolled back.

“Yes,” he ragged out, “Yes, I have the recipe.” He rolled his head back as Cas sucked a mark on his Adam’s apple.

“Now,” Cas continued sucking, “How am I to thank you for these amazing gifts?” he wiggled away before Dean was able to get a hold of him and beckoned Dean into following him. His lover’s face hooded and he stopped when Cas slowly took his tie off. He lassoed his boyfriend’s neck and pulled Dean into him. They kissed slowly and Dean forgot his surroundings completely until he woke up with Cas pulling away. He tried to follow but the bastard had tied his hands together behind one of the posters.

“I’m gonna get you for—” Dean’s threat died on his lips as Cas started to slowly strip which turned quickly into a scene from a porno. A sweater flew off and Cas arched his back to run his hands through his hair. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt biting his lips hard and staring straight into Dean’s eyes. When the shirt was open and Dean could see tan skin peeking out he pulled at the tie but Cas must have put a spell on it or something because it held strong.

Cas smiled knowing exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend and winked lustily. He pulled his belt off and snapped it a few times before letting it fall to the ground as well. His pants hanging low on his waist he sauntered over to the couch, grabbed his wand, and flicked it in Dean’s direction and instantly Dean’s robe, vest, tie, and shirt was folded neatly on one of the chairs.

“Hey! I wanted to tease you!” Cas smiled cheekily knowing the exact effect he had on his boyfriend.

“Don’t you worry, darling,” he teased out, “I think you’ll get more than enough of a chance,” he held out the silvery bottle and embraced Dean to place it on the bed. Then the little stripper moved his fingers to Dean’s waist and unbuttoned his pants easing the zipper down. “Oh Dean, so perfect and so ready for me,” they both looked down and saw a red tip poking out of the boxer band. Cas snaked his fingers down Dean’s sides and into the pants and boxers and eased them down. He rubbed his face unashamedly into Dean’s crotch as he pulled feet out of fabric.

Dean sighed when Cas returned back up but quieted quickly when Cas slipped out of his shirt and Dean could see his well-muscled V as his pants hung low. Cas reached behind him again and grabbed Dean’s bottle. Without breaking eye contact he unstopped the tube, opened his mouth wide, and tilted it pouring a good amount on his tongue. Dean fought wildly against the tie holding him down, this was by far the most erotic sight and it was killing him. Cas smiled sloppily with some of the lube oozing out between his lips. He got to his knees quickly and pushed his nose into Dean’s soft hair at the base of his quite impressive erection.

“Fuck Cas, you’re gonna kill me,” Cas looked up and smiled with slick lips and took Dean into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around all sides of Dean spreading the magical lube over every centimeter of skin. His saliva and the added lube made the sounds Cas was making drive Dean up the wall. He couldn’t bury his hands in the messy hair and it just made everything hotter. They could feel the lube warming and it glowed brightly. Cas pulled back with a spit line connecting his lips and looked up at Dean who nodded. Cas returned his lips around the shaft in front of him. He sucked on Dean’s slit and tongued it hard earning a full body shudder and loud moan from his boyfriend. He nodded around the cock and started massaging Dean’s ass spreading his cheeks and playing with balls.

“Oh fuck, Cas, fuck Cas,” Dean moaned over and over and over. Cas pulled away only to pant and look up at his love.

“Come on, my darling, show me how this potion really works.” He winked and sucked hard on the shaft. Dean thrust into his open mouth and Cas took him all the way down, swallowing when he felt Dean’s head nearing the back of his throat. He reached between Dean’s cleft this time and flicked his hole causing the boy to scream and shoot into Cas’s mouth. When Cas felt he had sucked all of Dean down he pulled away and looked keenly at the shaft that was still hard and pink waiting patiently for another orgasm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again a bit of a cliffhanger but I think we all know where it's headed ;) 
> 
> I have nothing but joy and love for every one of you. I know I've said this before but I've never seen myself as a good writer and you have given me so much love and confidence that I almost started to cry when I opened my mailbox today. So thank you awesome nerds!


	6. So It Does Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola followers! I am so excited for this weekend! I have nothing going on and Netflix just added Season 10! You can guess what I'm going to be marathoning! 
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ALL SEX. Which huzzah that's great, but it is ROUGH sex. So if any of you have triggers you won't miss anything in this chapter if you skip it. There will be some more rough scenes throughout the rest of this fic and I'll try and let you know with enough warnings. 
> 
> Happy reading!

“So it does work,” Cas wiped at his mouth and Dean growled, he should be the one cleaning up his boyfriend, not Cas taking care of himself on his own. “So sorry, that was inconsiderate,” Cas stood and held his lips less than an inch in front of Dean’s mouth. His tongue darted out and licked the excess lube that had dribbled down his lover’s chin and then shoved his tongue in to clean Cas’s mouth, you know just in case.

They made out enjoying the taste of Dean and evergreen in Cas’s mouth, but while Dean was prepped and ready whenever Cas was not and he whined rubbing his crotch into the  thigh between his. Dean pulled away and licked a long stripe over Cas’s mouth and slowly moved down licking long, wet lines along Cas’s chest and abdomen. He moved so he was kneeing and Cas’s legs were wide enveloping his body. Castiel hissed through his teeth when he felt Dean’s nose nudge at his low sung trousers and then moaned when he felt teeth opening the button and pulling the zipper down. The nose was back nuzzling his clothed erection and driving the boy crazy. The thrust his hips into Dean’s face and he could feel a dark chuckle vibrate through his dick.

The teeth were back and they pulled the fabric of his boxers and pants down enough that his dick was free but the clothing was stuck on Cas’s ass. Dean just shrugged, his goal was to free Cas and he’d done that. He opened his mouth and looked up expectantly at his boyfriend who blinked through his lust to understand what Dean wanted. Getting the meaning of the look after a moment he reached and grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some gently in Dean’s mouth. Green eyes nodded when he’d taken enough and Cas stoppered the precious bottle and placed it back on the bed.

He had a hard time focusing after that as a mouth clamped down on his hard shaft. A tongue swirled like his did covering his dick with the silky potion. The tongue also spent time at his slit and Cas shouted out thrusting into the hot mouth. Dean was amazing but as soon as he got a good rhythm and successfully relaxed his throat he stopped and looked up at Cas. He raised his eyebrows and winked and then just sat and waited.

“You lazy bastard,” Cas panted out and grabbed the post in front of him about a foot above his head so his body was deliciously stretched out. He started rocking his hips forward and nearly passed out when he felt himself fucking Dean’s mouth. And looking down? Forget about it. He nearly came seeing his cock filing Dean’s mouth and Dean breathing hard taking him down. Cas really started getting into it when Dean nodded around him letting him know it was ok to go faster.

Dean was in bliss, he originally was going to kill Cas for tying him up, but after that blowjob his boyfriend had given…maybe the tie wasn’t so bad. And now…seeing Cas gripping the post above him and rutting wildly into his mouth, yeeeeeeaaaaaaah they were going to be tying Dean up again, probably Cas too.  He opened his mouth wider and his jaw was killing him but Cas started grunting and moaning as his hips moved like a blur and Dean forgot his sore shoulders and painful jaw, Cas was more than worth it. The only thing keeping them steady was the post and it took Cas’s thrusts without complaint and just gave its strength.

Cas thrust faster than he’d ever thought possible. He held onto the bed like it was his life line and used its strength to really push deep into Dean’s throat. He’d worried earlier on that he was hurting Dean but the green eyes were full of fire and desire and lust so he got that answer. He pistoned wildly a few more times and then scratched the wood in his hands feeling his orgasm rip through his body. He felt like his entire body had exploded and he was filed with nothing but pure, white hot light. The only thing that kept him up was the bed and he actually passed out for a second.

When he came to Dean was licking his groin and breathing deep in his hair. His boyfriend seemed to sense that his partner was awake so he slowly kissed up Cas’s happy trail and chest. When he stood between Cas’s arms, he couldn’t seem to get his fingers to let go of the post, he kissed softy all over Cas’s face. They both relaxed into the feather kisses and soon their mouths were connected and lazily rubbing their tongues together.

“Let go baby,” Dean whispered as Cas tried to relax his fingers around the hard wood. When he did he sighed in the slight burn and looked at his fingers. They had deep red marks where the wood had bit into the skin but no bleeding. “Babe,” Dean whined and Cas came back to himself. He quickly untied his boyfriend and spun the boy around so he could massage stiff shoulders. He pushed his fingers into the knots and Dean hummed when Cas’s shaft whacked his ass.

“I know you might be trying to tell me something, but I’m claiming your ass first Novak,” he growled out and Cas looked down surprised.

“I forgot!” Dean turned and looked at him dryly, “Shut up, that was an intense orgasm and I don’t know, I feel….”

“Completely relaxed but still hard?” Cas nodded, “Yeah I had to test this out all summer…”

“Oh you poor martyr!” Dean sniffed hard and Cas laughed.

“I was a martyr I didn’t have you there with me! I went through every damn picture you sent me, you saved my life when you sent me the one with you on the boat…” they both smiled darkly. Sure Cas had said thank you with a picture of him jacking off, but that hadn’t been enough. Taking dirty pictures of himself got Cas off much more than he expected (probably because he knew he could trust Dean) so Dean had quite a few gems.

“That one was fun, but I had to be careful Michael and Lucifer were just above me,” he turned husky and pushed down the last of his clothes and enjoyed being naked with his favorite person.

“You kinky bastard,” Dean sighed. The boat picture was by far his favorite. Castiel was on a bed with a window filled with a view of the ocean behind him. He was on his knees, his chest and arms flat on the bed with the camera behind him, bent over so Dean had a perfect view of fingers disappearing into his boyfriend’s ass. Cas had also positioned himself so his hard cock was hanging between his legs and his face peeked out behind one of his knees. Dean watched that picture like a pervert over and over his favorite part when picture Cas came with a silent scream and pulled his fingers out of himself and waved sexily at the camera.

“I had the worst neck cramp after, Michael wanted to take me to a healer.” Cas raised himself up, stretched and then flopped on the bed in the living pose of his picture. He wiggled his ass and he felt Dean tearing his way up to get to him. He heard the bottle clink again and gasped when a finger came between them to nudge at his entrance.

They both sighed when the finger sank home, Cas at the perfect burn he was addicted to and Dean feeling the thick muscle squeezing him in. He slowly curled his finger as his other hand rubbed the perfect ass and back up and down. He hoped Cas’s neck would be ok because this image right now was surely going to make this his favorite position ever. Cas’s smooth back was open and his ass was wide just waiting for Dean.

“You know I didn’t tell you,” He grinded another finger in and Cas groaned loudly into the bed. He’d moved his arms so they were supporting his neck and conversation wasn’t that high on his list right now. He was lost in the feeling of Dean’s fingers and he felt like the virgin from last year when Dean first reached in and touched him deep inside.

“Hmm?” he panted out, he was starting to be too far gone to carry on silly things like words.

“This potion does something else too,” Dean didn’t speak for a long time as he scissored his fingers to open the quickly relaxing muscle around him. “Damn you’re so fucking hot.” He rubbed Cas’s ass and the boy wiggled under his touch. Dean curled his fingers and felt the smallish bump that made his boyfriend totally lose it. He rubbed it a few times before pulling out to add another finger. They both moaned at the mouthwatering tightness as Cas relaxed around the fingers. His eyes rolled back when he felt the talented hand fuck him a few times for good measure.

“S-something el-else?” he panted and he felt the hand pull away. Dean lay his entire body across Cas’s back and he could feel the blunt cockhead at his entrance and he almost cried.

“It keeps you open, no prepping after orgasm.” Dean whispered in his ear, “That was fun to test out,” Dean bit down on the skin just behind Cas’s ear and they both groaned out when he pushed in filling Cas to the hilt.

“Oh fuck,” Cas spread his legs wider and Dean had to grab his hips before his gooey puddle of a boyfriend fell. He nipped at the back of Cas’s neck as he thrust in and out a few times, his wolfish instinct taking over. The angle was hard to suck Cas’s neck and properly thrust so Dean pulled away from the red mark and sat up kneeling between Cas’s legs. He started pushing in and out admiring the way the muscles jumped and tensed when he sank all the way in. He increased his pace, just because he wanted to see those muscles jump even harder and he rubbed circles into Cas’s hips giving the boy his strength so the brunet could fall apart.

Cas was glad he was laying on the bed, after months of waiting and trying to remember exactly what Dean’s cock felt like he was so melted he couldn’t hold himself up. He was glad Dean was enjoying this position so much because he wasn’t doing much except taking his boyfriend all the way in, and holyfuckingdamnshit it felt amazing. He could feel Dean’s thighs brushing his every time the boy thrust in and Cas was so lost in pleasure he didn’t even comprehend the words coming out of his mouth.

“Oh fuck Dean harder, break me apart, bruise me…fuuuck” he groaned out and Dean dug his nails deep into hips knowing he was giving Cas bruises but it just made the boy scream harder. He grunted and something animalistic took over and he rutted hard into Cas’s ass. Like pulling out in a fraction of a second just to slam and crash into him like iron. Dean knew even he would have bruises from Cas’s hips slamming into him but the brunet kept asking Dean to fuck him harder.

Cas froze when he felt a hand hit his ass. The loud smack echoed on the walls over Dean’s balls whacking his ass. They both froze actually, Dean in terror and Cas in white hot bliss.

“Again,” he breathed out, “Oh fuck Dean h-hit me again,” he squeezed his ass around the shaft still deep inside him and Dean moved cautiously. He raised his hand again but only lightly swatted the hard muscle. His pace too had dropped down to near nothing which seemed to annoy his boyfriend to no end. “Fuck,” Cas growled out, losing his temper, turning slightly and glaring flairing his glowing eyes in warning. “If I say fuck me so hard to the point where I can’t even _walk_ and hit me until I have red welts, you do as I command, do you understand?” He didn’t wait for an answer but slammed his hips back so hard he nearly knocked Dean off the bed.

“Yes, sir,” Dean panted and he quickly started up his pace again. When his balls were bruising flesh he held his hand out and slapped Cas again. Castiel groaned in the pure pleasure that seemed to have come uncorked inside him. The pain seared through him and drove him insane on the lust that flowed through his veins. A slap came again and he screamed feeling the beginnings of an orgasm. He reached down and pinched at his balls and gripped the base of his cock. There was no way he was letting himself come when he’d finally got Dean to give him the slight pain that was slowly turning him into fire.

Dean was worried he was harming his lover, but Cas was writhing and more turned on than he’d ever seen him. Cas was usually loud, but he really only screamed when he came, but when Dean brought his hand down to the red mark on one of Cas’s cheeks the entire body he was fucking seemed to turn into pure orgasmic energy. 

“Ohhh fuck, harder,” Cas begged and Dean changed hands and slapped Cas’s ass just a bit harder and the boy froze in bliss. “I love you, I love you, fuck so perfect, fuck me harder,” Cas chanted out and Dean alternated between slapping and fucking hard. Cas was in pure bliss but he kept growling orders, he wanted Dean to slap him and fuck him.

“Well it’s a lot to remember,” Dean complained but he gave over to the wolf inside him. He pulled Cas roughly to his hands so the boy was on fours. Dean then went down on one knee and brought his foot up flat outside one of Cas’s legs. He then lay across Cas’s back and thrust in so hard he nearly sent brown hair flying into the wall. Dean then bent over and bit on Cas’s neck hard and the boy screamed again in bliss.

Dean growled and kept his hold on Cas’s neck as he fucked so hard he forgot what it felt like to be human. He was nothing but pure instinct and that instinct was to fuck and fuck hard. He slammed into Cas and bit the warm flesh in his mouth and slapped the firm ass. In this new position he didn’t wait between hits but spanked in time with his frantic thrusts.

Dean panted hard pausing for a moment to adjust Cas under him. He growled, sounding more like a wolf than boy, when his boyfriend whined causing the body to be silent under him. Dean started thrusting again, this time slowly building up to the chaotic pace they were fucking at. He moved to splay his arm across Cas’s chest and without realizing it his blunted teeth sharpened ever so slightly as he bit down again earning a shout. Once all these things were done he moved like a demon slamming his hand and hip down in unison. His hand on Cas’s chest found a swollen nipple and pinched hard and curses mixed with adoration flowed out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Cas was a mess, he could barely keep himself up and when Dean lay across him he had to rely on every ounce of his strength to keep them upright. But when Dean bit his neck and slapped him something came undone and he tapped into his panther muscle and he gave over to the wild, painful thrusts. And it was astounding. He was going to be marked and bruised and he probably wouldn’t be able to walk but fuck he was lost in how amazing it felt. The sharp pain on his neck, the sting on his ass, and inside him…Cas guided Dean’s hand down to grab his base so he wouldn’t come. He hoped the sex god would get the message and hold him so then Cas could return his other hand the to the bed to keep them up. Of course Dean got a different idea.

“Don’t want to…” he hissed out as he felt a particularly hard slap on his ass. “Want to last…Oh!” he yelled when Dean growled and stroked his cock even squeezing it a bit for that little extra delicious pain. “No, I don’t wanna…” but the pain and the bite and the fucking and now the firm stroking of his shaft was too much and he blacked out orgasming hard. 

“DEAN, FUCK!!” He shot out cum, but Dean continued assaulting his body so thanks to the potion he came again. And then again. And again. He was soon nothing but a never ending orgasm, his cum shooting out in an almost continuous stream. The fucking was so intense and Cas kept coming over and over and Dean kept biting and rutting into him. His thrusts were getting erratic and Cas could tell he was close, he rested their weight on one hand and reached back pulling on sandy hair, hard. He heard a groan so Cas twisted his hand in the hair.  

With that bit of pain Dean came screaming into Cas’s neck and biting down, drawing blood. Cas came again at the searing pain and both bodies froze, except for Dean’s hips who just took over muscle memory to ride them through more orgasms.

When they finally came down Cas collapsed on the bed unable to hold both of them up. He was in a haze not able to comprehend anything. Dean got up as quickly as his sore muscles would allow and found a glass of water on the small table near the bed with a bottle of something next to it. When he opened the vial and smelled the soothing potion he smiled, the Room of Requirement really knew how to take care of them.

He returned to the bed and flicked his wand so the large puddle of cum on the bed disappeared. Cas’s ass was also clean, Dean had come inside him at least six times so he was pretty full. The boy sighed but had a hard time feeling comfortable as the extent of their rutting caught up with him. He groaned at the pain and Dean was by his side in an instant.

“Drink this baby,” he guided the goblet and Cas took a few sips, his throat was raw and the cool water helped immensely.  He was too weak to hold the goblet up himself but Dean was more than happy to cradle his head and tilt the glass to give him reviving sips.

He nodded when he’d taken enough water and Dean set the glass down after taking a few sips himself. He then took the vial and rubbed some of the potion on the red skin all over Cas’s back end. He smiled broadly at the groan of pleasure Cas sighed out.

“Better?”

“Incredibly,” Cas whispered out, the sting was gone and his flesh just felt stiff and warm in the best possible way. He felt a tongue come to the back of his neck and lick his bite; the ministrations were tender as if Dean were asking forgiveness. Cas nodded but was unable to speak or move his entire body felt like jelly.

Once Castiel had been completely taken care of Dean cleaned up the bed and pulled one of the soft blankets over them. He pulled Cas’s limp back to his chest and (thanking the potion again for both keeping him hard and keeping Cas open) he slipped back inside his boyfriend.

“Dean, I can’t…” But strong arms just wrapped around him and Dean threw his thick leg over Cas’s. They settled in enjoying the feeling of being complete with one another. Dean didn’t thrust or move his hips but just relaxed in every way possible inside his lover.

And Cas was just a puddle of goo. He felt utterly boneless and reveled in Dean’s strong arms and the feeling of his shaft just made the moment perfect. They rested in each other for a long time, not really falling asleep but just compete and sated.

“I love you,” Cas whispered and Dean never felt the words stronger, he could feel the love through Cas’s sweaty skin, his deep breaths, everything.

“I love you too,” he buried his face back in to Cas’s neck feeling safe at last. He knew the images would never plague him again, he would never dream of Cas killing himself or others, and he would never doubt Cas’s feelings. He could take on the world, on just this feeling alone.

He did have a flash of guilt when he saw the bite darkening into a purple bruise and the skin still bled slightly. He licked the flesh again and he felt Cas sigh.

“So you really liked that?” Cas shifted so that his back was pressed even harder into Dean’s chest and so more of Dean could fill him.

“I have no words to express how amazing that was,” he sighed, his voice was raw and he would need all weekend to recover. That was if they didn’t have noisy, hot, rough sex again. And Cas planned on having a lot of noisy, hot, rough sex with Dean until he died.

“Really?” Dean was apprehensive and Cas stroked his arm.

“I won’t try anything with you if you don’t want to, but it felt like I was made of pure fire. That you emptied me out and replaced inside me an energy of pure, rough ecstasy.” Cas rolled his head so he could look at Dean in earnest. “Sex with you is amazing, but this was by far greater than any other moment in my life.” Dean nodded and grinned lazily.

“So I know I came about six times, how about you?” He ran a sluggish hand up and down Cas’s thigh. He shifted his hips and they both grunted as his shaft moved inside Castiel. The boy huffed a small laugh.

“I honestly don’t know, I lost count around nine…”

“Nine! Damn,” Dean looked cocky, “Well I’m guessing you liked your anniversary present.” Cas nodded and turned so he could kiss languidly at Dean’s lips.

“Absolutely,” Dean shifted his arm to hold Cas closer and he felt his entire body was at ease and nothing bad could happen to them.

“I think I found the place I want to die.” Cas looked at him as much as he could. “Right here with you, after amazing sex, still buried in your ass.”

“How poetic, but,” Cas tried to push himself away and Dean tried to hold him in. He yelped when he felt a hard pinch and his arms relaxed. Cas pulled away completely, Dean hissed a breath when he felt cold air on his shaft, but his boyfriend spun around, threw his leg high on Dean’s waist and slotted them back together. They both sighed when they felt Dean bottom out and arms quickly wrapped around torsos and chests quickly became fused together. “I think this is where I want to die. Looking at my favorite color of green.”

Dean smiled, slow and genuine, warming both their souls. He lazily stroked Cas’s mouth with his tongue and then they kissed long and leisurely. The kiss was unhurried as if either could really do only this until they died. Dean held Cas’s back and head trying to let the boy know just how much he loved and cherished him, and Cas did the same.

The kiss led nowhere except adding warmth and love to their bodies. They kissed for an eternity just moving their lips in synch and rubbing their tongues together. When they pulled away they rested foreheads together and fell asleep almost in the same instant.

When Dean woke up he found he was on his back. He didn’t know how long had passed but the room was dark except for the blue moonlight flooding them. Also Cas was riding him.

Cas had flipped him to his back and was busy getting himself off on Dean’s cock. He didn’t know where the energy came from but he’d woken up and Dean was fast asleep but still hard and buried inside him and something just went “I need to get off right now,” in Cas’s brain. So he pushed his muscle of a boyfriend to his back, straddled, and rode. It wasn’t really about having the shaft inside him pull in and out, but more about having the shaft inside him roll and hit every spot inside him. So he tilted and moved his hips, grinding down into Dean’s open lap.

Dean now decided this wouldn’t be a bad place to die. He figured Cas had no idea he was awake because the brunet was biting his lip hard not to let out a peep. He had his eyes tight shut and his back was arched and Dean fell in love. He had never been in love before, everything he’d felt before was a lie, an infatuation. A crush. This was love. This was deeper than anything he’d ever felt before and he stopped breathing. He couldn’t get air into his lungs when Cas rolled his head back and his mouth opened into a small O.

“You know it’s rude to use your boyfriend’s penis to get yourself off when said boyfriend is asleep,” he chided and rose up to lean back on his hands. Cas snaked forward, not even opening his eyes (he seemed to just know where Dean was) and started kissing sloppily. Their mouths opened wide and missed the edges of lips so chins and cheeks were spit stained but neither noticed when Cas started moving his hips again.

Dean wanted to reach down and hold on to Cas’s hips but his arms were the only thing holding them up now that Cas decided to drape himself across Dean like fabric. Their kiss was a mess but it amped up the need growing in Cas’s stomach. He had to get off. Now.

He pulled away from the kiss earning a sexy whine but his need made him crazy. He started fucking Dean’s cock in earnest, the gentle rolling nearly forgotten. He sighed when he felt the familiar, delicious, tension building in his gut, but groaned when his tired body protested and gave out. Dean fell over when Cas crashed into him but he cradled them into the bed.

“No,” Cas grunted out, he tried to pull himself up but his arms refused. His need was making him crazy and frustrated and he wanted to cry.

“What is it baby?”

“I want to get off,” Cas inwardly rolled his eyes knowing he sounded like a small child. “I have…” Dean kissed him swiftly in understanding.

“Yeah this potion can make you kind of horny.” He smiled. “When we really break it in we should see how long we can last,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well how come you aren’t horny?” Cas couldn’t stop his hips from rutting Dean’s stomach.

“I used it all summer,” Dean laughed, “Try waking up from an orgasm and you’re humping a pillow, now that’s horny.” He leaned in and breathed into Cas’s ear, “Though you can do anything and it’ll make me hornier than hell.”

“Still doesn’t help me now,” Cas whined, he wanted to come so bad and all they were doing was _talking_ and he felt like he was going to explode with want.

Dean went into action immediately. He pulled out of Cas and rolled the boy onto his side. Then he knelt straddling one leg as he threw the other over his shoulder. He then rocked slowly in and out of his boyfriend earning a sigh and praises and thanks.

Dean’s hips moved smoothly and beautifully, but still deep and hard. He was patient and went at a medium pace content just to build up his boyfriend to his release. Cas could hardly appreciate the beauty of Dean’s body all stretched out because the hot, itching need in his belly was screaming at him to get off. He tried to quiet it, that, in fact, this was exactly what his boyfriend was doing _at this very second_ but his libido and instinct wouldn’t listen.

But Dean wasn’t his perfect partner for nothing, he reached down and Cas groaned loudly when a hand quickly jerked him off. Dean moved his hand and hips in the same rhythm and it didn’t take long for Cas to shout and arch his back in pure pleasure. He rode and rode his high until he felt Dean filling him and he came all over again.

It wasn’t until he woke up did he see Dean gently massaging the other lube onto both of them and he watched in dismay his shaft softening.

“No, I could have gone another round…” he said weakly to which Dean chuckled as he melted into Cas’s chest.

“You may, but I’m bushed.” They kissed lazily for a while and fell into a perfect sleep wrapped in sweat, love, and unity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and support, and don't be afraid to comment! Even if it's "Hey I liked the color of the curtains, I'm a fan of plum" I will be more than happy to debate with you on the merits of curtain color. 
> 
> Also anyone noticing the change in Dean? I hesitate to put this comment in because I really don't like to hint, but this story we're going to see a whole ton of a lot of changes in Dean and it's slowly starting. 
> 
> That's all, much love and kisses!


	7. Educational Decree # 22

"I can't believe he had to run from that giant boulder! Are you sure they didn't use magic? How did they do it?" One of the wizard borns was asking frantically. 

"You want to know about the  _rock_?! I want to know how they melted the guy's face off!"

"Yeah or how the guy reached in and pulled a heart out?!" Dean laughed along with Charlie. The rest of the wizard borns glared at their giggles, The First Ever Explicitly Awesome Hogwarts Film Club had just finished the first two _Indiana Jones_  and broke for lunch before finishing the third. Cas was sitting far too far away from his boyfriend for Dean's liking but it couldn't be helped. Umbridge wasn't in the Great Hall but that didn't mean she wasn't somewhere. So Dean focused on how the wizard borns were blown away by the (if he admitted it) slightly camp special effects. He was content to hold Cas close during the movies and, even though it wasn't enough, it would have to do. 

"Hem-hem?" Inwardly they all groaned when a Hufflepuff second year had gotten too into the discussion and was standing on the bench reenacting her favorite scene. Dean turned and faced the pink toad. The student went back to her seat and they all settled. 

"Might I enquire as to the subject you are talking about?" 

"Oh Professor it's a series of muggle movies, they're really fantastic!" One of the wizard borns started and inwardly Dean cringed. He could see Umbridge's eyes move maliciously and he knew a new Educational Decree would be on the wall by the end of the day. 

"I see, well I suppose there are some things worth studying that the Muggles have created..." she let her voice drop and she glanced at Castiel and then Dean.  If looks could be filled with poison the raking she gave Cas was just that. Dean's heart beat painfully when Cas flinched away and looked down at his lunch.

“There are lots of things Muggles have created worth studying.” Dean said loudly, “Wizards don’t know everything.” Umbridge thinned her lips but stopped herself from saying anything.

***

“Wow I needed that,” Cas lazily stretched and turned so he could lay on his stomach and look at Dean who flopped next to him.

“Mmm me too,” Dean was equally boneless next to his boyfriend. That had been some _good_ sex. It had been a week since the Film Club and with classes, clubs, and homework the couple barely had any time to see one another. Other than meals they never saw each other so when Dean sent a message in their journals on Friday night to meet at the Room of Requirement they were barely through the door before clothes were gone and they were on the bed.

“I miss you,” Cas pulled Dean into his chest and they just traced sweaty skin. “I wish we could do this in the open.”

“Oh I thought you English were proper, but here you are wishing we could walk around _naked_ ,” Dean faked being shocked. Cas slapped Dean’s ass and they both laughed. Dean threw a leg high over Cas’s hip.

“Are you ready again?” Cas smiled slowly.

“I’m making up for our time apart,” Dean said primly before he sank down and kissed softly at the base of Cas’s neck.

“If this is how you make up then we should spend more time apart,” Cas tilted his head back and fell into the bliss of Dean’s lips.

“Never,” Dean whispered between kisses. “If we’re free,” kiss, “We’re going to,” kiss, “Be together all the, “Damn time.” He moved to shower more kisses all over Cas’s chest. “Fuck I love you.”

“Language,” Cas breathed, but they were getting just on the brink of falling into their words not working anymore. So he sank into Dean’s arms and floated away.

“Wow, I don’t know about you but I think seven times is our personal best,” they both panted as they fell back on the couch.

“We’re young we have stamina.” Dean languidly stroked Cas’s sides and buried his face in Cas’s neck. “Did you go to the Great Hall before you came here?” Cas shook his head. he was enjoying the curves of Dean’s spine and the beauty of his ass.

“I stopped at the kitchens so we have food, are you hungry?”

“No, just that…there’s a new decree.”

“Oh?”

“Educational Decree Number 22: All male and female students must maintain at least sixteen inches difference between one another.” Dean recited in Umbridge’s high falsetto.

“Oh? What about students of the same gender?”

“Just said male and female students,” Dean shifted so they could lay on their sides and still be curled tight together, “So I think we’re good.”

“Oh good, because if you left now I’d get cold and I don’t want to get a blanket.” Cas yawned into Dean’s chest and started to fall asleep.

“So that’s all I’m good for, I’m closer than a blanket?!”

“Yes, now be quiet, blanket.”

“You are so freaking lucky I find you so damn adorable.” Dean kissed Cas’s nose and the boy said something but sleep had overtaken him and made him unintelligible.

***

“I’m all for it, but are you sure protest is the way to go?” Dean looked at the hula hoop Charlie was carrying. She tapped it a few times until it hovered nicely around her waist.

“It’s all we have, Dean. We need to stand up to the man.” She tapped the neon pink plastic some more and duplicated them around Dean’s waist which turned blue.

“Fine, but we’re not pulling Cas into this, I don’t want him getting into trouble.”  They stood at the Great Hall doors and started passing out the hoops. If a pink and blue hoop got too close to one another they started squawking like birds and dinged pleasantly if the same color hoop touched. Charlie had gotten a bunch of students from Film Club and others around and soon the entryway to the Great Hall was filled with students walking around with pink and blue rings around their hips. Everyone laughed when Fred ran to hug Alicia and loud squawking filled the large room.

There were pleasant dings when Sam came up to George and soon everyone was moving around as quickly as they could, laughing at the loud shock of noise, and cheering when two hoops of the same color touched.

“Dean, mate,” Fred nodded his head and they looked in the Great Hall doors, McGonagal and Flitwick were trying their hardest not to smile, the transfiguration teacher even going as far as covering her lips as they quirked up.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Everyone froze at Umbridge’s roar.

“RUN!” Dean yelled and there was a flurry of movement. Dean slashed with his wand and everyone’s hoops disappeared except his. While everyone was running away Dean stayed put. Umbridge would need someone to blame and as she already hated him…

“Mr. Winchester,” Umbridge’s grin was filled with fiery, ugly triumph.

“Professor,” Dean drawled.

“And what is the purpose behind this?”

“Well you see with the new decree I wanted to give students the ability to know exactly how far away they are from one another just to help.”

“How kind of you,” Umbridge was dry.

“That’s me,” Dean smirked.

“No! Dean!” Dean whipped around. Cas was running to him but Sam pulled the boy back. Dean could see the rapid thoughts firing in Umbridge’s brain all turning for the worse against Cas.

“I gotta ask, Professor,” he said loudly. “That new decree apply to grownups too? Because last time _Fudge_ was here you were standing awful close…” pink splotches popped up all over Umbridge’s face and Dean knew he was successful.

“Detention, Mr. Winchester,” she purred coolly.

“I figured, Professor.”

***

“Ah Mr. Winchester,” Umbridge purred when Dean walked through the door. Dean sniffed and set his bag down carefully next to the entrance. Cas had begged him to just do his detention and keep his mouth shut. “Don’t get in any more trouble,” Cas said quietly when he walked with Dean to Umbridge’s office.

 

He sighed and walked to the desk the fat toad indicated to. It sat alone in the center of her room with a single sheet of paper. He went back to his bag but she stopped him.

 

“I have a rather special quill I wish for you to use,” she purred and Dean worked his jaw. She looked him straight in the eye and his insides pulsed in anger. She was enjoying this, she was getting off on torturing him and it sickened him. She pulled a thin, needle sharp black quill and handed it over with a syrupy smile. “I would like you to copy some lines for me, Mr. Winchester,” she handed over the quill and pointed at the single sheet of paper on the desk.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean clipped out and then sat down.

 

_Being gay is wrong_

 

Was scrawled neatly at the top of the page and instead of a writhing mess of anger, Dean’s insides froze. Umbridge watched him with an open stare seeing any crack in his calm. Dean would be damned if he gave her that satisfaction.

 

He sat silently and started on his lines, feeling a burn on his left hand. He refused to make a sound, a move, or anything as she watched him like a hawk, an open look of greedy eagerness on her face. She wanted him to break, to give into her power. But she was disappointed, Harry had grabbed him at the table and warned him and Dean had begged him not to tell Sam or Cas. They would have broken down the door, or done something stupid and would have ended up right here next to him. No, he would take this on alone, his hand was really on fire now, he wouldn’t bring Cas or anyone into this. He must have disappointed Umbridge because she leaned back in her desk with a sigh.

 

“Yes, Professor?”

 

“Nothing, Mr. Winchester, continue on.”

 

So Dean did. He wanted to cut his hand off as the awful words were scrawled into his skin, but he stayed silent. He thought of Castiel. How kind the boy was, how caring, how…Dean’s hand stopped hurting as much…how Cas looked in the darkness in the Room of Requirement. The blue light hit is tanned skin and had become Dean’s favorite color. The way he had thrown his entire body back and rode Dean was the most beautiful sight Dean had ever seen. He was waiting until he knew for sure what he felt to tell Cas, but he knew now. Pushed back in their bed the other night, with moonlight haloing his boyfriend, it all just clicked, and Dean knew. So he thought of the most perfect, beautiful person, and the pain ebbed to nothing.

 

“Hmm,” Umbridge came up and interrupted Dean’s visions of a dark head of hair bobbing on his cock and a hot mouth sucking him down. She grabbed his left hand with her fat fingers. Dean looked at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see nearly an hour and half had passed. “Seems like our message hasn’t taken hold. I think another detention will remedy that.” She smiled down at him like a cat, “Tomorrow, same time please. You may go.”

 

Dean rose using all of his restraint not to slap her across her fat face. He grabbed his bag and closed the door, not giving into instinct to slam it into splinters. He itched his hand enough to erase the faint lines into a red mark.

 

“Dean,” Cas rose from his bench across from Umbridge’s office. He slipped one of Dean’s paperbacks into his bag and held his hand out to his boyfriend.

 

“Have you been waiting here the entire time?” Dean kissed Cas’s forehead as the dark haired boy nodded. “You didn’t have to do that babe.” He whispered, but refused to let Cas pull him away. “Wait,” he breathed and then pulled Cas into a kiss. It was deep and passionate and grateful. Dean needed Cas and the boy was there. They kissed a moment more and then pulled away.

 

“Thanks,” Dean whispered again and Cas smiled. “I probably should have waited till we were…” he indicated to the closed door behind him.

 

“I can’t think of any place in this castle I wouldn’t want to kiss you at.” Cas started to lean in a bit more but Dean stopped him.

 

“Nah, babe, let’s go.” He tugged his boyfriend along and they started to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

 

“Are you free tomorrow, I think Sam has practice…we could study…” a dark light filled Cas’s blue eyes and Dean nearly melted.

 

“Um…well, ah…”

 

“You aren’t breaking up with me again, are you Winchester?”

 

"What? No!" Dean was taken aback and Cas laughed. "No," he calmed, "I just..." he looked at his toes, "I have another detention." He said sheepishly.

 

"Dean! I told you to keep your mouth shut and not get in any more trouble! What did you say?" 

 

"Nothing! I just...she thought that one detention wasn't enough." Dean didn't tell Cas that Harry had shown Dean his hand...the words were carved deep in his flesh. Dean's message didn't even break skin, the redness already faded. "I did stupid office work for her," not quite a lie, "I think she just wants me to come back to do more shit for her." Less of a lie. 

 

Castiel sighed and held Dean into his chest. He pulled his face back slightly so he could open his mouth and take Dean's tongue into his. They fought for dominance with Dean's hands pulling at Cas's hair and Cas's arms encircling Dean's back to pull him closer in. Their tongues were hot and needy, every moment was precious to them and it seemed that even their kiss understood this empty hallway was not to be taken advantage of. 

 

Dean backed Castiel into the wall and pressed him there working his mouth even wider to take in as much of Cas as he could. He breathed deeply memorizing everything, the way he smelled, the way his body fit so perfectly into Cas’s, the way the world stopped around them, the way Cas just seemed to _know_. He knew exactly what Dean needed and he gave it without hesitation.

“Mr. Winchester?” They broke away quickly, looking guilty. Dean’s mind started screaming at him. It was his job to protect Cas and making out in the hallway would surely get him a detention with Umbridge. The thought of seeing Cas’s beautiful hand marred by those ugly words made Dean crumble in on himself. “Mr. Novak, Mr. Winchester I suggest you get into your dorms before curfew.” Dean looked up into the lighted eyes of McGonagal. She gave them a rare smile, “Dorms, now.” She waved her hands and Dean wanted to hug her.  He pulled Cas along and they practically ran down as far as they could together before they split.

They kissed again, much softer this time. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean said to Cas’s lips. “We could study on Friday.”

“Don’t you have your run with Sam?” Cas squinted, but his features relaxed when Dean kissed the special spot behind his ear.

“He can run on his own, besides…” Dean pulled back to be sure the other ear was treated equally, “I think _studying_ will be a work out enough.”

“You better believe it Winchester.” Cas breathed out and then caught lips one last time. They broke away when they heard the footsteps of the Imperial Squad approaching. They kissed quickly once more and then walked away from one another.

***

“Harry!” Dean caught the kid in the hall just before they went into breakfast.

“Dean, how was it?” Harry dropped his voice and glanced down at Dean’s hand. “What did she make you write?”

“‘Being gay is wrong’,” Dean nearly fell backwards from the strong curses from the guy’s lips.

“Is she…” Harry seemed beyond words he was that angry. “I’m sorry Dean,” he really did look it once he calmed down. “I’m sorry she’s so…” and he was off again. Dean clapped the kid on the shoulder and stopped his raging.

“How long did it take?” He looked at Harry’s hand, the marks were less red but he would carry those scars the rest of his life.

“Six or seven detentions, it goes quicker every time, but it’s gonna hurt more.”

“Shit, well thanks for warning me man, she was watching to see if I flinched.” Harry smiled darkly.

“She really enjoys pain doesn’t she?”

“Who enjoys pain?” Cas had come up behind them and Dean was glad his stupid boyfriend hadn’t walked in a minute sooner.

“Everyone’s favorite toad,” he threw an arm around Cas and kissed his temple, they broke away quickly before anyone noticed and got them in trouble. Harry laughed and walked in the hall with them but it wasn’t the normal chattering and loud energy breakfast usually brought. The hall was hushed and it seemed no one wanted to make eye contact. Dean threw a confused glance at Harry and then Cas but both looked blankly at him.

“Harry, Dean, Castiel,” Hermione walked quickly up to them, stopping Dean from following Cas to his table. “There’s a new educational decree…” She wouldn’t meet their eyes so they followed her out to the bulletin board.

_Educational Decree Number 26:_

_All students must eat at their respective house tables during every meal._

Dolores Jane Umbridge

Dean had to read through the paper three times, its meaning sinking into him coldly. He could feel Cas watching him so he plastered a grin on his face.

“Well then we’ll have more to talk about when we study.”

“Until she takes that away too!” Cas nearly shouted, and Dean had to work to calm him down. He massaged Cas’s hands, the closest he dared to get, Educational Decree Number 7 hanging heavily on them.

“Baby, she can’t take away us.” He said softly, “We’re going to stay together, even if she said I wasn’t allowed to look at you or talk to you or think about you I would still be with you. She could turn you into a troll and I wouldn’t stop wanting you.”

“A troll,” Cas looked up, his mood evening and he even smiled. “Really Dean?”

“Yup, a big ol’ mountain troll, with the club and the snot and the smell, I’d still be here.” This time Cas really smiled, not just a smile to make Dean feel better but a real, true smile.

“Ok Dean, I’ll get in enough trouble and get turned into a troll.” He laughed when Dean faked a loud groan, “I’m really liking this idea of being a troll, I could just hit her over the head with my club…and now that I know you have a fetish…” Dean groaned for real and Cas let out a loud laugh. Dean brought one of Cas’s hands to his lips and kissed it reverently and Cas took Dean’s other hand and mimicked the motion.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“You don’t want me to go with you to Umbridge’s?” Dean shook his head.

“One of us in that hell hole is enough, finish your Charms so I can cheat off you.” Cas stuck out his tongue, and Dean dropped his tone to under a whisper, “Or, finish all you can so we can _really_ study tomorrow Friday night.” Cas smiled and they broke away.

Dean slid into a seat next to Fred and George and followed their gaze to Umbridge who was watching the hall with a superior, hawk-like, eye.

“Been watching over us all morning, she’s catching anyone not sitting at their house table and taking their food away.” George filled Dean in with a malice laced voice.

“We think she’s been watching for you mate,” Fred added. “How was detention?” Dean shrugged and piled his plate high with eggs and sausage. Truthfully he wasn’t hungry in the slightest, the newest decree making him sick to his stomach, but he wanted to give Umbridge the finger without actually giving her the finger. He started in on his eggs when Ron nudged him.

Sam was walking in casually and toward Dean. He turned to his twin and blinked once hard, and instantly the message was received and Sam changed his course. Dean watched as Cas filled his brother in and could almost feel Sam’s rage. Cas seemed to calm Sammy’s anger down so Dean turned back to his breakfast. 

“You’ve got a fan,” Fred leaned in and whispered to Dean. He followed the redhead’s gaze to the high table and got a full glare. Umbridge was openly looking at him in clear anger, her plan had failed and here Dean was unpunished and breaking no rules. Dean stabbed his sausage with a fork and an idea came to him.

Without breaking eye contact he brought the sausage to his lips and darted his tongue out  to lick the length of the meat and then suck at the tip. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as Dean took more of the sausage in using his fork to bob it in and out of his mouth. He rolled his eyes back as he bit down on it and angry red splotches appeared on her neck. She turned, gathered her things, and walked out the door behind the staff table. As soon as she was gone the hall broke into chatter, students didn’t move to other tables, but the tension did ease.

“Way to go Dean!” Fred slapped him on the back, “Although I don’t think I will be eating sausage links for a long time.” Dean laughed with his friends and got up from the table, his job done.

The day was long and uneventful. The Gryffindors didn’t have any classes with the Ravenclaws so Dean didn’t get a chance to see his brother or boyfriend until lunch. But again Umbridge sat on high so Dean was with his housemates. Which he didn’t mind, he enjoyed Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Lee, and all the others. He really did like being around his fellow Gryffindors…but he wasn’t in love with any of them. Cas he was in love with and the dude was sitting one hundred fucking feet away from him and he couldn’t go over. He ended up skipping dinner to finish all his homework for the weekend, besides he didn’t really want to see his hand cut open on a full stomach anyway.

“Mr. Winchester,” Umbridge purred when he walked in. She was still pissed as hell and trying not to show it, Dean bowed slightly.

“Ma’am,” he sat down at the desk and looked up for the quill. She was breathing deeply but she calmed herself and handed him the jet black weapon.

“Let’s hope tonight will be better,” she cooed and Dean started working.

Just as Harry said the skin opened quicker and the pain was deeper. Dean was still able to forget it all and focus on Cas’s naked back tensing under him, Cas’s hot lips sucking on his chest, Cas’s shaft hitting the back of his throat. He worked lines for an hour, and this time he felt the skin rip closer to the surface. There was no blood still, but the red was angry and it refused to fade.

“This is better, though it still doesn’t seem to have stuck, tomorrow. You may go.” Dean bowed again and walked out.

They lasted two weeks like that, Dean would walk in, bow, and work his lines. By the end of the second week the skin opened up easily and not even Dean’s favorite picture of Cas riding him could stop the pain. He wrote three lines and the blood was fresh and flowing. Umbridge didn’t even leave his side but watched and made complimentary noises.

“That seems to have done the trick Mr. Winchester, but one more just to really, ah, _solidify_ it.” Dean wrote the line he’d been copying now at least a thousand times, he looked her straight in the eye and didn’t flinch when flashes of pain cut into his hand deeper than they’d ever gone before. “Good work, Mr. Winchester, I hope I don’t have to see you in here again.” Her tone and look said the exact opposite.

“Ma’am.” Dean returned his usual bow and walked out of the room. It wasn’t until he was three corridors and two flights away and safely behind an empty classroom door that he cried. The blood wouldn’t stop flowing and he went through about ten Kleenexes (he had to keep pulling more out of his wand) did it seem to ebb down. The tears were still flowing quietly, but once his hand stopped bleeding Dean was able to calm down. His panic eased and he quieted.

Once he was completely calm he looked at his hand. _Being gay is wrong_ was etched across his skin in his own handwriting. It looked as if Dean had carved the words himself and fresh tears threatened to flow when he thought of how Cas would take it. Dean had been careful around his boyfriend, he’d worn long sleeves and hid his hand under blankets or pillows, but that was when the words were just red marks. They weren’t easy to read and they faded. But this? This was something Dean couldn’t hide. This was something he would never be able to hide.

But…

It was something he was going to be proud to wear the rest of his life.

Umbridge give him a mark saying he was wrong? Well guess what, bitch? He was going to do wrong the rest of his life, he was going to love Castiel, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Now he just hoped Cas would see this branding in the same light as he did. But knowing his boyfriend as good as himself when Cas saw the blood he doubted it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong of me to say just how much I love writing Umbridge? I am having so much fun seeing just how much of a bitch I can create! Is that wrong?


	8. One Big Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been such a crummy author, I was on vacation and had so much going on I barely finished this chapter! I hope to be better on time next chapter! Thanks for the love and patience!

“So you’re done? You didn’t do anything more to get another detention?” Dean rolled his eyes. He’d carefully hidden his hand (still wrapped in a bandage because it wouldn’t stop bleeding) and he leaned in kissing his partner’s jaw.

“I’m done.” He smiled at his beautiful Castiel. “Listen, I have to tell you something and I don’t want you to freak out…” Cas’s eyes narrowed, he stopped running his hands through Dean’s sandy hair.

“Freak out…”

“Yeah…” Dean scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Alright, what do you want to tell me?” Cas braced himself. They were lying on their bed in the Room of Requirement. Cas had arrived first since Dean had a late class and neither really wanted to go down and eat with the toad reigning on high. Dean also wanted to meet his boyfriend in a place where Cas could yell and throw things without an audience.

“First off I didn’t keep this from you because I didn’t want you not to take care of me,” Dean sighed and played with the edge of his bandage. “You get to take care of me, and guess what I get to take care of you.” Dean thinned his lips and glared slightly at his boyfriend who nodded. “If I had told you, you would have stormed in and I wouldn’t have been able to protect you…” Dean dropped off and looked intensely in Cas’s blue eyes. “And if I can’t protect you then I am worth nothing.”

“Dean, show me whatever it is you want to fucking show me.” Cas’s insides were ice, he was terrified and as Dean went on his fear grew. What did Dean want to show him? Was he going to break up with him?

Without breaking eye contact Dean slowly moved his hand out between them and pulled the bandage off. He hadn’t show his hand to anyone and he’d gotten used to the ugly words, but his stomach still churned when he saw the fresh blood. Cas froze when he saw the bright crimson glistening on his boyfriend’s hand but his lungs forgot how to function when he read the words scratched into Dean’s beautiful hand. He sat up and caressed the skin and Dean sighed when he felt Cas’s soothing fingers on his.

“I’m so sorry my love,” Cas kissed all over the non-bleeding skin, “Is there anything I can do?” He looked up, Dean had closed his eyes and seemed utterly relaxed at his boyfriend’s ministrations.

“Be you,” Dean breathed out and Cas continued kissing.

“I can do that.” He smiled into Dean’s skin and moved his way up Dean’s arm to his neck and face. After Dean was completely boneless Cas pulled back slightly. “May I?” He looked down at the hand between them, “I think I can stop it bleeding…”

“You think?” Dean chased Cas’s lips but his boyfriend deflected. Dean hissed when he felt a stinging pain on his hand but when he looked down the skin was closed but still bright red.  “Thanks,” he said shakily and then worried his lip looking up terrified. “So, you’re not mad?” He was hesitant and his eyes were full of nerves. Cas thought it over, Dean was right if he’d shown Cas his hand, or told him earlier, Cas would have rushed in and taken Umbridge by the throat. Then Cas would have been right there next to Dean with those terrible words on his hand and he understood. Dean wanted to protect Cas just as much as Cas wanted to protect Dean. He leaned in and kissed Dean sweetly.

“No, darling, I’m not mad.” Dean wrapped his arms covering as much of Cas’s back that he could, with one hand tangling up in chocolate hair. Slowly, reverently, he turned them so Cas was on his back with Dean laying flush across him. He didn’t lean in for a kiss, didn’t press his lips anywhere on his boyfriend, but simply looked deeply at his partner. His love. His Cas.

He studied every inch of the boy’s features, and Cas seemed content with the inspection. He busied himself massaging Dean’s temples and running his hands through sandy hair. Dean took in as much of his boyfriend he could and soon lost himself in endless blue eyes.

“Marry me,” he whispered and Cas lost his breath.

“What?”

“Will you,” Dean nipped Cas’s bottom lip but he pulled back before they could kiss, “Marry me?”

“I’m—we’re sixteen…” Cas tripped over his tongue.

“I’m not saying tomorrow, it can be after graduation, after five years, after ten, after fifty, I don’t care when I just wanted to ask and hear your answer.” Dean nuzzled Cas’s neck but pulled back when Cas tugged lightly at his hair.

“Ask me again.” Cas was breathless.

“What?”

“I want to hear you say those four words again. I have to be sure.” Dean looked scared but took a deep breath.

“Will you, Castiel Novak, marry me?” Dean was blown over by Castiel kissing him and sucking the air right out of his lungs. They rolled so Cas was on top holding his love and future still kissing senselessly. He pulled back and it was Dean’s turn to get scrutinized. Cas studied every freckle and crease in his boyfriend’s face and Dean hummed in contentment.

“Yes,” he whispered, “Yes, Dean Winchester I will marry you.” He said it softly but they were seven words that would be ingrained on Dean’s memory forever.

“You know,” Dean said after a long silence and more kisses, “We’re going to have to invite Umbridge.” Cas looked at him like he was crazy, “I didn’t realize I wanted to marry you until I was sitting in her office doing my lines. Everything clicked. I never really wanted to be married before, I don’t know I guess I just never thought I’d be a good husband, but sitting there with my hand cut open and those words and her…I dunno I just realized that I could marry you and never have to worry again.”

“That was amazing,” Cas breathed and Dean hit him with a pillow, “No I’m serious I felt a tear there.”

“Shut up,” Dean huffed and hit his boyfriend again and soon there was a raging pillow fight. They laughed and let go of everything and just giggled, slugged the other with a pillow and ended up collapsed on the bed, breathless, sweaty, and laughing. They were on their sides and content just to run lazy fingers over arms and thighs just looking.

“You know,” Cas started after they’d been lying quietly for a long time. He had shifted and was spooned in tight to Dean’s body. “I think this is the first time we got into a bed and kept our clothes on, I think we’re maturing.” He felt a small laugh.

“That can be arranged.” He felt a hand snake slowly down his abdomen to his boxer band (the only clothes either boy had on because come on).

“Don’t be an asshole,” Cas laughed as he pulled the hand away.

“Oooh I like those!” Dean said gleefully and the hand moved to Cas’s ass. Cas giggled again but the hand went nowhere except to tickle him slightly. They settled again and Dean kissed the dark mark on the back of Cas’s neck. He still felt bad about the bite but Cas assured him it was the best sex they’d ever had.

“Are you thinking about going to the Hogs Head tomorrow?” Cas asked, breaking Dean’s fantasy of slamming Cas into a tree and rutting him hard.

“Hmmm? Yeah I think so, Hermione has some kind of idea going on, I think a good portion of the Gryffindors are coming. You?”

“Yeah, do you know what it’s going to be about?” He felt Dean shake his head. “Well it’ll be something to do.” Dean’s arms tightened around his chest and waist.

“I don’t have to do anything with you for the rest of my life Novak.”

“If that’s the case why do you want to get married?” Cas teased and felt Dean squeeze him playfully.

“Other than that,” light, feather kisses showered his back and shoulders and Cas relaxed into a doze. Dean continued kissing until he felt ready to fall asleep himself.

“Cas?”

“Hmmm?”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

***

“Seriously she wants to meet here?” Dean looked at the shack of a bar and then back at his boyfriend.

“Not many students come here…” Cas offered with his palms up, “At least take me in and get me a butterbeer I’m freezing.”

“So demanding, why did I ask you to marry me again?” Cas shrugged and scrunched his nose.

“Because I’m adorable?” Dean laughed and threw his arm over Cas’s shoulders.

“Shit, you’re gonna be the death of me baby.”

“Only if you get to be the death of me,” they shared grins. “Seriously though, get me inside I’m fucking freezing.”

“Yes fiancé,” Dean whispered, they’d agreed that morning (still wrapped up in one another) that they wouldn’t tell anyone about their future plans until they could announce it loudly without getting detention.

“Oh great, the happy couple is here,” Fred teased.

“Yes if you have any questions ask them now,” George chimed in.

“Because they’ll be eating each other’s faces in minutes,” Sam finished earning a glare from his brother.

“Et tu Brute?” The Winchester twins laughed while the wizard borns around looked in confusion. “Seriously, you don’t even know _Shakespeare_?! He’s like the greatest writer of all time, and he’s British!” The Weasley twins shrugged and Cas settled them all at a table.

“Does he write like those _Star Wars_ books you got me? Because those were good.”

“No, he—” Dean huffed and rose from the table to get butterbeers for the table.

“I’ll help,” Dean didn’t have to look to know his brother’s calming presence.

“Listen man, I’m sorry if Cas and I…” Sam slapped Dean on the shoulder and laughed. His eyes were glowing and happy, and Dean took a moment to really take in his twin. Sam seemed calmer, sure they were back at Hogwarts and the threat was lessened, but the dude was strung so tight Dean swore he could shove a coal up his brother’s ass and get a diamond in a few days. But now…?  An easy calm filled his brother to the point where Dean almost didn’t recognize him.

“Dean don’t worry about it, you’re in love.” Sam teased and took half the glasses back to the table.

“I’m not the only one,” Dean muttered as he watched his giant brother return to the table setting a glass in front of himself and George. He settled himself sliding a glass to Fred and Cas and Hermione stepped up.

“I’m sorry for not knowing Shakseboppy,” Cas whispered, “Is he your favorite author? I’m sure I’d like him.”

“We’re all here today because we’re fed up,” Hermione started but she had to stop because Dean had nearly fallen from his chair he was laughing so hard. Cas had turned red and was trying to look dignified but he couldn’t help sharing in on the boisterous laugh.

“This isn’t about S.P.E.W is it? Because I don’t know if I can handle that for another year…” Fred called out and got a glare from Ron.

“Just let her speak, Fred!” The glare was also sent to Dean and Cas who tried to be serious but a giggle would escape every now and then.

“Ok, so we’re here because we’re fed up. We should be taught magic and we’re not, so we should do something.” That sobered everyone in the room and all started nodding. “I mean You-Know—Voldemort is back then we have to be prepared and we aren’t. We need to be taught, and we have a teacher.” She beamed down at Harry who flushed slightly. Cas remembered Dean saying last year the kid hated being the center of attention and he could understand. He rose awkwardly and took Hermione’s place.

“Uh-thanks Hermione,” he looked at all the open faces and swallowed, “First off I’m not going to say anything about Gabriel, so if that’s why you’re here you can clear out now.” And three students in the back actually got up and left. “So uh, what Hermione said…I mean, yeah I agree we should do something, but defense against the dark arts is not all spells and fancy curses, it’s all luck and most of the time I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“But you know spells,” someone called out.

“Yeah, but just knowing—“

“Is it true you can produce a patronus?” Dean’s eyes went wide, he didn’t know that about his friend. Even he couldn’t produce a patronus, Sam probably could but Dean had never been able to.

“Uh yeah…” Harry got more and more awkward as his many talents were listed off. “Yeah, ok, I’ve done a lot of stuff, but it’s all just luck. And I didn’t know what I was doing…”

“Sounds to me like you’ve had a lot of experience out of the classroom.” Dean said and everyone listened in. Dean Winchester was a boy to be listened to, it was rumored around the school the guy took on a vampire all by himself this past summer. “So no matter what you did, what luck you had, you survived and we want to know everything that helped you so we can survive too.” Hermione smiled and Cas beamed at him. She pulled out a parchment and _Dumbledore’s Army_ was scrawled neatly across the top.

“If you are interested you can sign here.” Dean was the first up and the rest followed quickly.

“Now we just need to find a place…” Hermione was saying as they left the Hog’s Head.

“What about the Room of Requirement?” Dean offered an easy arm around his boyfriend. “We use—I mean the Film Club uses it…it becomes what you need it to be.”

“That sounds promising,” Harry grinned, “Where is it?” Dean tried to ignore his boyfriend’s secret smile and the smug look on his twin’s face as he described the Room’s location.

“I don’t think we should be there when Harry thinks up the room,” Cas whispered as they neared the castle. “We wouldn’t want any of our, ah, furniture to show up…it might be awkward if a giant bed appeared in the middle of everything.” Dean blushed and moved away from his boyfriend as they entered the castle. They got a sympathetic look from the group and Dean smiled easily.

“Hey don’t sweat it, we are going to be fine. She can’t tell us not to be in love, we’ll graduate and get married and be together.” That stopped everyone.

“Uh Dean…” Sam had a light in his already glowing eyes.

“Yeah Sammy?”

“You know you have to ask first…” Dean looked in confusion but a glance at Cas told him his mistake.

“Ooops?” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Dean asked me last night, though I thought we were going to wait to say anything…” Dean grinned widely.

“So you really are…?” Fred was grinning but Sam just looked on.

“Yeah, we’ll wait until after graduation but yeah, we are,” Dean was looking at his twin who didn’t seem to be saying anything. They smiled at the congratulations and thumps on the back, though Dean had to agree with Cas, he wished he would have kept his mouth shut. Being well wished with his fiancé made him want to kiss said fiancé but that wasn’t going to happen. But he wasn’t dampened when he got to hear how happy everyone was for him and he was even more joyful when he saw all the happy images of his future with Cas. But then again the look Sam was giving him… he squeezed Cas’s robe (the closest he could get to his boyfriend) and nodded to his twin. Cas understood and walked with his friends back to lunch.

“So…” Dean hesitated, he’d spent nearly every minute with his twin since birth he knew exactly what Sam’s looks meant. This one meant Sam had some kind of problem going on but didn’t want to tell Dean. “What’s the issue?”

“Dean…” Sam scrubbed his face with his hand, “Do you have to be such a bull in a china shop? Haven’t you heard of tact?” Dean just waited with an open face and Sam sighed again. “I don’t have a problem Dean.”

“Like hell Sammy, you’re my twin and I know you.”

“Exactly I’m your twin!” Sam exploded, “What the hell, man? You couldn’t have fucking told me? I know you wanted to keep it a secret but fucking hell I deserved to know!”

“Wait you’re pissed I didn’t tell you first?” Dean was dumbfounded.

“Yes! Or at least you could have picked a better way of saying it than just “we’re getting married,” I mean have you even thought this through or was this just another spur of the moment thing? Or is it an idea that you’ll forget about in ten minutes—” Sam stopped speaking because Dean pushed him violently and he landed on the floor.

“Don’t you fucking say that!” Dean was enraged, “I love Cas and I am going to marry him. This isn’t some sort of fling or something that will fade no matter what any of you assholes say.” Sam looked up at his hero and raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry, I just had to know if you were serious.” Dean’s face was like thunder, “I’m sorry I just never thought I’d be watching you leave, I thought I would be the one to break us apart. I mean I always thought we’d be together…” He took Dean’s hand and hugged his brother tightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and Dean thumped his back.

“It’s ok Sammy, you had me worried there.” They both pulled away and grinned. “And Cas’ll never take your place, you’re my twin and I’ll always love you.”

“I don’t want you to worry about Cas taking my place, or me taking Cas’s, it was just…it took me by surprise. You’re my dopey brother, I guess I never thought you’d be _married_. You’re sixteen for heaven’s sake you’re supposed to be thinking about Charms homework, not bad cake and wedding vows.” Dean laughed and hit his brother hard on the shoulder.

“We’re not thinking of that, we just wanted to I don’t know, settle our future.” Sam nodded.

“With shit like Umbridge going on I’m sure you want to know you’ll stay together forever.” It was his twin’s turn to nod.

“Yeah, but, I know this sounds cheesy as hell, but I just want to know that I’ll be with him always. I really love him.” Dean’s face got a gooey, lost grin covering it and Sam just had to laugh.

“You’re hopeless.” He ruffled sandy hair and Dean grabbed him by the neck and brought him down. They both huffed and laughed and wrestled for a while more.

“So I have to ask you,” Sam said after he got his robes back together, “How did you…I mean Cas said that he just knew when he loved you, but how did you know it was him?” Dean angled his head and looked at his brother confused.

“Sammy are you trying to tell me you’re in _love_?” He started teasing.

“Fuck off, I’m trying to be serious.” Sam snapped and Dean sobered.

“I guess, I don’t know I didn’t really realized it at first, I just sorta looked at him and knew…” He looked at Sam’s frustrated face. “That’s exactly what he said, wasn’t it?” Sam nodded, “Sorry man I wish we could be of more help.”

“But did you know right away? Like right when you first saw him?”

“Oh hell no!” Dean laughed, he looked around to make sure Cas wasn’t near to hear. “I mean I knew the guy was different, and I was really attracted to him, but it wasn’t like love at first sight or any of that shit. It was slow. Is that more helpful?” Dean looked apologetically at his brother.

“Yeah, it helps…it’s just I don’t know if he…”

“He? Huh I didn’t know you were…” Sam shrugged, “Well if you look at him and feel that he’s different from everyone else, then you trust yourself. Just go with it.” Sam nodded slowly, “Just you know, don’t make out with him in front of everyone especially me.”

“Oh that’s rich! How many times have I seen you try and suck Cas’s face off?!” Both of them laughed hard and walked into the Great Hall. Dean’s eyes misted over when he saw his fiancé sitting and laughing with other Ravenclaws from the DA.

“One last thing,” Dean clapped his brother, “I knew Cas was different because I was attracted to him. Like _really_ attracted,” Dean wagged his eyebrows and Sam groaned.

“I am so done with your shit,” Dean laughed and waved at Cas and walked to get lunch with Fred and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww right?! I know they're young but I love the idea of them at sixteen knowing they'll be together for ever.


	9. I'll Take Care of You

The DA started and went strong for four weeks, and Christmas vacation was five weeks away. Dean found Harry to be an excellent teacher and even learned a few things from him which surprised him since defensive spells were taught to the Winchester twins with their baby food. Cas was thriving and it was the first real time he and Dean got a chance to let go and really test their bond.

It first began when Dean wanted to try out a patronus charm. He’d gotten the idea when it was mentioned that Harry could do it. He kept waving his wand but nothing came out, Cas had a late study group so he was stuck in the library and Dean felt an unfamiliar tug at his magic as the spell eluded him.

“You have to think about a really happy memory,” Harry commented. Dean huffed and thought about when he and Cas first had sex. His mind was full of images of Cas stretched out and bare, of Cas throwing his head back. He could feel his boyfriend’s body wrapped around him their sweat mingling together. But still the spell was just out of his grasp.

“What are you thinking about?” A whispering voice came up behind him and Dean threw a side glance at his boyfriend. Cas looked amazing as always, though his nose was a bit red and his eyes were watery, standing behind Dean with his hands lightly on Dean’s hips.

“Something happy,” he was currently picturing Cas’s messy mop of hair popping into the train car a year ago asking if he could hide with Dean and Sam.

“Oooh am I in it?” Cas blew air into Dean’s ear.

“Stop it,” Cas puffed out air again and Dean glared. “Seriously, cut it out this spell is hard.” But now Cas had a mission and that was to annoy his boyfriend so he bit lightly on Dean’s ear and received a swat in return. “Castiel stop it.” Dean growled and Cas stopped. Dean so rarely used his full name that Cas knew he was pushing it.

“Can I help?” He pulled away from Dean’s ear and rubbed small circles on Dean’s hips. They both flinched when they heard a crash and looked to see Neville on the ground again stunned by Hermione.

“You have to tap into a happy memory,” Dean quoted Harry, “I have a ton of happy memories but I can’t figure out how to tap into them.”

“Ok,” Cas scrunched up his face and pulled his wand out. They both performed the spell together and Dean could feel the pull at his magic, but it was hard to explain it felt like his magic was pulling _towards_ Cas.

“Do you feel that?” He whispered and one look at his boyfriend gave him the answer. “Can we just let go and trust our bond?”

“I suppose…” Cas raised his wand again and Dean followed suit. They started the spell and Dean felt the tug, but this time he push his magic towards the boy next to him. They both gasped when their hands glowed and giving into instinct they intertwined their fingers and a wolf and panther glowed in front of them.

The room went silent as the two powerful patronuses raced around the room chasing one another and playing and rolling.

“Wow,” came a hushed whisper. The couple became self-conscious and dropped their hands and wands the glow fading to nothing.

“Wh-what kind of magic is that?” Hermione was breathless and Dean looked at her sharply.

“Familiar,” Sam spoke over the room. “Dean and I…I am a full familiar and Dean is half.” Hundreds of questions started up and Sam answered them all calmly.  

“So is that why your eyes glow?”

“Is that why you’re so good with magic?”

“Are all Americans familiars?”

“Are—”

“Stop!” Dean called over the noise. He looked at Sam trying to understand his brother’s burst of stupidity. The whole reason they got to stay at Hogwarts was for them to keep his secret. Yeah Cas knew but Dumbledore seemed ok with that. Sam just blinked calmly at him and Dean realized everyone was looking at him. “Uh, yeah Sam’s a familiar, but nobody can know. Familiars can bond with a wizard and both their magic becomes more powerful. If we aren’t careful Voldemort will come after Sam…” Dean paused and looked at Sam who nodded slightly. Dean swallowed hard, “He—Voldemort came after our mother. She was a familiar and when he found out she was bonded he killed her.” Cas was shocked to his core. He felt an icy hand wrench at his stomach, Dean hadn’t shared this with him and he could see green eyes looking at him apologetically.

“So that’s why we must ask you to keep this to yourselves.” Sam took over as Dean lost himself in Cas’s gaze. “Dean is bonded to Cas so we have to protect them too, Voldemort will try and get us so it’s more important than ever to learn these spells. I know we’re asking a lot of you but I couldn’t lie to my friends anymore.” He looked apologetically at Dean who went over and hugged him.

“Don’t apologize for anything, brother, we’re all good.” They both surveyed the room and found nothing but support and smiles. Out of the crowd George came out and stood next to Sam, they shared a secret smile and then the rest of the students followed. Dean felt Cas’s familiar hand in his and he relaxed into the touch.

They practiced for another hour and soon it was time to go in twos and threes to distract attention. Dean waved them all off and when it was only him, Cas, and Harry he nodded and the boy went off with a wave.

“So…” Cas started.

“I’m so sorry I never told you, I should have told you. It’s not something we really talk about, I’ve been so used to hiding it that I guess I never really thought that I hadn’t told you. And I asked you to marry me and I didn’t tell you everything about myself, but I don’t like to talk about her…”

“Dean…”

“Now he’s back and I can’t think about how he got my mom and how he can get to Sam. I won’t let him get to Sam.”

“Dean!”

“What?”

“I love you.” Cas connected his forehead with Dean. “I’m ok that you didn’t tell me. It’s personal and I’m glad you told me now.” Dean swallowed hard and nodded into his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I guess I talk so much about my dad because mom died when we were so young so I didn’t ever really know her…”

“That’s ok,” Cas sighed, “I didn’t know my dad either,” Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’s back. “He died in the First Wizard War. We don’t know how he died just that Dumbledore came to the house to give mom the news. I was two…” they both sighed and shared sorrows. It was broken only when Cas sneezed violently.

“You’re not getting sick are you?” Dean worried. Cas tried to shrug it off but he suddenly felt exhausted. All he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. He shook his head but Dean didn’t look convinced. He placed a gentle hand on Cas’s forehead and sighed again. “Yeah you’re getting sick.”

“No,” he tried to argue but his energy was leaving him in droves. He leaned heavily on Dean who shouldered him and led him out in the hall. They made it back to the Ravenclaw common room without meeting anyone and Cas didn’t even have enough energy to kiss Dean good night. Two days ago a new Decree came out prohibiting students to enter other dorms so Dean had to watch Cas climb his steps.

“I’ll have my journal, let me know you got to bed.” He called softly and Cas waved over his shoulder. Dean practically ran back to his dorm and when he got in bed and opened his journal Cas’s writing was there waiting.

 _In bed, but I’m not sick._ Dean laughed.

 _Sure, and right now you’re not coughing or feeling so tired you can’t keep your eyes open._ He wrote back.

 _Shut up._ Dean really laughed and Fred threw a pillow at him.

 _I love you_ , he wrote, _even if you’re about to leak snot and look disgusting_.

_Fuck off. I love you to._

***

Dean was completely right, Cas was sick. He went as soon as he admitted he was sick to the hospital wing but since he had stubbornly refused for so long Madam Pomfry said no potions she had would help and he would just have to ride it out. Dean was by his side constantly which Cas had to put a stop to.

“No,” he sneezed and tried to speak normally though he had no voice, “I can’t have you getting sick. So you have to leave me alone.” Dean looked hurt but Cas set his face and his boyfriend had to listen (mainly though because Dean knew if he argued it would take too much out of Cas and the boy would probably collapse).

So Dean kept his distance and it killed him. It also killed his friends because Dean insisted they all check up on his boyfriend with such a ferocity that they tried to run away any time they saw the older Winchester twin. He lasted three days away from his boyfriend.

Cas just got done with a brutal Transfiguration class. Sam had excelled and in a burst of goodness the Ravenclaws didn’t know McGonagal had everyone who mastered the spell could leave early.

“Leave,” Cas gritted through his teeth as he coughed. “Sam I need to concentrate and you hovering won’t let me. I’ll finish the spell and then go sleep in the dorms.” Sam nodded and left quickly. As good a friend as Cas was Sam did not want to catch whatever the boy had. After the twin left Cas could concentrate more and he was able to get the transformation, but it took a lot out of him.

He walked through the corridors toward his dorms, he would send a message to Dean once he got in bed. He’d been looking forward to this moment all week, it was Friday, classes were done, and he could spend all weekend in bed sleeping. Except that his body had other plans.

 _Just a little sit down,_ it begged as Cas dragged his feet his energy flying away from him faster than a blink. _Yeah, I need to just sit down and then I’ll get to my bed_. He sank down and pressed his face against the cool marble of the wall. Cas just closed his eyes and sank into the bliss the cold stone gave to his warm face and he fell asleep.

When he woke up the cool marble was gone but Cas thought he’d never felt more comfortable. He was in his bed and blankets were snuggled up and his mattress had never felt softer. When his brain woke up just a bit more between the cotton stuffed in his ears he realized there was an arm over his stomach and under his neck. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know whose arm it was, or whose body was pressed tightly into his side.

“Dean,” he croaked and opened his eyes. Cas was all ready to glare and lecture his boyfriend, but right at that moment he was so content he couldn’t even muster up the irritation.

“Yeah baby, what do you need?” Dean had woken instantly and was in action mode. He cradled Cas up to a sitting position and grabbed a goblet of water. Cas was too weak to hold the goblet up himself but Dean was more than happy to help. He watched his boyfriend wince as the first sip hit the sandpaper his throat was made out of, but then drink greedily once the soothing water took effect.

“What are you doing here?” Cas managed out when he was done drinking.

“Babe you passed out in the hallway, I had to get you somewhere and take care of you.” It was then that Cas realized they were in the Room of Requirement, but it had changed slightly. The room exuded comfort and glowed with soft light. Even the bed was a bit different. It was still huge but more for sleeping than their other activities.

“Passed out…?”

“Yeah you were on the floor,” Dean swallowed he knew Cas was just suffering from the flu but seeing the love of your life lifeless on the floor… “I’m glad I was following you, shut up,” he said when Cas glared slightly, “You haven’t eaten anything for days and you’re pushing yourself too hard with classes.” Cas sighed and settled back into the pillows Dean had placed behind his back.

“I’m in your clothes…” His heart was doing flips when he looked down at Dean’s black shirt and plaid boxers.

“Yeah once I got you here I ran to my dorm and got a few things, you were sweating and delirious…your fever broke sometime around one am so you should be feeling better soon.” Cas nodded, “Hey are you hungry?” Cas nodded even harder and Dean smiled broadly, “Well I have to go to the kitchens, you gonna promise to be good and stay in bed?”

“I’ll stay in your bed forever Winchester.” He whispered with a slight gleam in his eye.

“Now I know you’re getting better, if you start making dirty jokes.” Dean kissed Cas’s hand and left, but the bed (being magical and in the Room of Requirement and all) remembered Dean’s warmth and comforted Cas into a light doze.

“No chicken noodle soup!” Dean rubbed a hand through his hair as three whole roasted chickens were pushed at him. “Wait!” the house elves looked at him patiently. Dean loved the little creatures, when Fred and George took him to the kitchens for the first time last year Dean was blown over by their generosity, but now said generosity was grating.

“Do you know chicken noodle soup?” He asked one elf who squeaked up at him.

“No sir, we don’t know any chicken noodle soup,” she looked like she was about to cry.

“That’s ok!” Dean said quickly as tears pooled in several pairs of eyes. “It’s more of an American food, but it helps when people are sick. It’s got chicken, noodles, vegetables and broth.” The elves all nodded and Dean smiled when they went to work.

“This helps too sir!” A small elf shoved hard candies in his pockets and the generosity was back again. Cakes and pies and all kinds of foods were pushed at Dean and he laughed. When he finally got his soup, and three pies (because come on _pie_ ) he thanked them over and over and left.

Cas was dozing comfortably and Dean just stood and took him in. He seemed to know that his boyfriend was there because he stirred and looked up.

“Three pies, seriously?”

“Hey I got you soup! And stuff for your throat!” Dean shed his jeans and robe and clambered back into bed with his love. Dean was like a five year old at Christmas filled with delight that he got to feed his lover. He sat behind Cas and ladled the hot soup in his mouth and his joy at being a good healer and boyfriend only grew with each grateful bite Cas took.

“I’m glad I don’t have any energy, you seem to have enough for both of us,” Cas said through drooping eyes. Dean, satisfied Cas had eaten enough soup, was now massaging his back as he tried to stay sitting up but it was getting hard. Reading his boyfriend perfectly Dean eased him down on the pillows and grabbed something small in from his bag.

Cas tried to protest weakly that he didn’t want sex when he felt his shirt lift but then Dean was spreading a warm potion all over his chest and he could _breathe_. The potion heated his skin and Cas took three or four delicious lungfuls through his nose.

“That’s amazing,” he whispered out, “Did you make it?”

“Nah, it’s called vapo-rub Norm—Muggles invented it.”

“Muggles?” Cas was in awe, his energy and consciousness was leaving, but he was in awe. “How do you know so much about…?”

“Well when we were on the run Sammy and I couldn’t use magic so we learned a lot. And dad taught us too, he was Normal born.” Dean smiled softly at the gentle rise of Cas’s chest. He pulled his black tee-shirt down to cover his boyfriend up and then burrowed him deep in blankets. He replaced the vapo-rub to the side table and then snuggled in right next to his boyfriend.

***

It took all weekend, but Dean healed his boyfriend through the worst of his flu.

“Dean, what’s akedke?” Cas wondered after he finished his lunch on Sunday. “Sorry, ake slash dke?” Dean looked in confusion and pointed to his chest still covered in his boyfriend’s shirt. Dean couldn’t answer for a while because he was laughing so hard, he nearly knocked Cas off the bed but he sobered.

“Ah, no, baby it’s not akedke, it’s AC/DC, it’s a Normal band, a rock band.”

“They play with stones?” and Dean lost it again.

“No babe, they don’t play…I’ll get you some music when you’re better. It’s not really music you want to listen to when you’re sick.”

“I’m not sick,” the brunet spoke weakly, or at least less weak than when Dean found him.

“Not this again,” Dean kissed his boyfriend lazily. “If I recall the whole reason you got in this mess is because you refused to admit you were sick.” Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Are you complaining, Winchester? I just spent all weekend with you _in bed_ and you call it a mess?” Dean blanched then shook his head violently.

“No, no sorry baby, no this was awesome.” He watched his boyfriend grin like the devil and Dean smirked, “Hm, maybe I should have just left you in the hallway, then I could have had a weekend to myself…” he sneezed violently, “Then probably not caught your cold…” Cas felt instantly guilty.

“No please say you aren’t sick,” he worried his lips and rubbed a concerning hand over Dean’s arms. Dean waved him off, but now he was feeling tired and he rested his head back on the bed. “Shit, you’re sick and it’s all my fault.” Cas cried and Dean sprang up and grinned.

“Gotcha,” he kissed Cas’s nose and got a pillow in his face for his efforts.

“You’re an asshole.”

“But I’m _your_ asshole.” Cas grinned as he kissed a smiling mouth.

“Yes, you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I just love sick fics I had to add a chapter in as well, and I really liked the idea that even in the wizarding world there's no cure for the common cold. I also really enjoy the idea that Dean knows a lot about the muggle world because he's lived like a muggle most of his life. 
> 
> Thanks always for the love! I adore getting the email saying I have new comments!


	10. You're Invited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! I had terrible writers block and then my computer decided to throw a tantrum. This aside I am happy to introduce Chapter 10!

“Hey Dresdin,” Dean was surprised, since the edict forcing the couple apart Cas’s owl still visited him at breakfast but he never brought mail. “You know Cas is over there, right?” The barn owl looked at him dryly and hooted aridly but shook his leg out. Dean shrugged but when he looked there indeed was a letter addressed to him. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten mail, Mrs. Weasley made sure to send both him and Sam a note every now and then so they knew they weren’t forgotten.

Inside was a red and gold paper which hummed Christmas tunes softly and smelled faintly of holly. It snowed slightly and Dean grinned.

_Dearest Dean,_

_The Novak family would like to invite you to spend the Christmas holiday with us at our estate outside of Yorkshire. We will pick you up at Kings Cross and do some Christmas shopping before we go back home. I would love it if you can spend the holidays with us so we can get to know you better, and I’m sure Castiel wouldn’t mind it as well. Dresdin can bring your reply back as soon as you decide._

_We look forward to seeing you!_

_Anne_

“My mother,” Cas said when he saw Sam opening an invitation. He glanced up and his heart soared when he saw Dean had a similar red and gold stationary. “She likes to do things proper. It looks like Dean got one too…” he wished he could just run over and grab his boyfriend and find out what Dean wanted to do. Would he want to spend his Christmas vacation with Cas and his family or would he prefer a more quiet time at the castle?

“I uh,” Sam looked apprehensive, “I kind of made plans…do you think your mom will mind?” he looked apologetic and Cas hugged him. Umbridge was walking past and Cas raised his eyebrows at her.

“No! She’ll be fine if neither of you come…” Cas was wistful, if Sam had made plans then Dean would most surely be with his brother.

“Oh I wouldn’t count Dean out.” Sam smiled and nodded in his twin’s direction. Dean was signaling him and he got up quickly hearing Sam chuckle behind him.

“So I got this fancy ass invitation to your house for Christmas…”

“Yeah I’m sorry my mom…she’s old fashioned, she likes things proper…” he worried his bottom lip as Dean tried to keep a straight face.

“Of course I’d love to come!” Dean broke easily, he was just that happy. “Why didn’t you ask me before to come to your place? I was thinking you didn’t want to spend break together.”

“I guess I thought you might not want to come…” Cas looked at his shoes.

“Hey,” Dean said softly, “I asked you to marry me, of course I’m gonna want to spend every moment with you. Just think, we can hug out in the open, I can touch you, I can tell you I love you.” They both looked around nervously. “We could spend Christmas homeless in London and I’d still be happy because we’d be together.”

“You already spent enough time on the streets. Come home with me.” Dean pushed his head back, closing his eyes and sighing.

“You have no idea how good that sounds. I haven’t had a home in…I don’t know…I guess Hogwarts is my home.” Cas smiled comfortingly and longed to run his hand through Dean’s hair.

“Well let’s go and spend the holiday with my family and then in the future we’ll have a home together.” They both beamed and settled in to a happy future.

Cas watched Dean write his answer to his mother. “Wait, I forgot to tell you, Sam said he had other plans…” Cas said as he watched Dean tie his letter to Dresdin’s foot. He didn’t want to bring it up in case Dean wanted to go with his twin.

“Yeah, he’s going to the Weasleys. Let me guess you didn’t want to bring it up in case I was going to go with him?” Cas blushed giving Dean his answer. “Well I’m going to have to punish you for that.” Dean’s eyes hooded, his entire face darkened, and Cas felt an entire shiver in his core.  

“I guess I should aim to misbehave a bit more then.” Dean looked absolutely feral and he leaned in his eyes glowing. He smiled slightly and flashed sharp teeth.

“Friday night, Room of Requirement, I better not hear of you misbehaving…” he growled out and let Dresdin fly.

So there Cas was waiting at the door of the Room of Requirement. He hadn’t seen Dean in two days and he’d had to jack off three times thinking of Dean’s threat. Dean had sent him a note in their journals telling him to come in, Cas had wanted to wait to see if Dean would show up but apparently his boyfriend had other plans.

Upon entering Cas had to take in a breath, the room was nothing like he was expected. It was a forest. He could feel the relaxing smells of the trees and he was tricked into believing that he was outside. He walked past a few trees and found a small table with another note.

  *          _Get naked_
  *          _Prep yourself, you can either use the regular or special lube._
  *          _We’re going to play a little game: I’m hiding somewhere in the Room and whoever finds the other first gets to be on top_ Cas shivered and got hard at that one
  *          _Yell out your safe word._



“Apples!” He yelled out and he heard a growl far in the depths of the forest. He made quick work of his clothes and then grabbed the glowing lube without hesitation. He read over the card again and thought of growling eyes watching him as he stroked his cock into hardness. He made sure to really put on a show knowing Dean was somewhere watching.

When he was fully hard and his shaft was glistening with lube, he planted his foot on a fallen log and reached around with slicked fingers to find his hole. He groaned loudly when he felt his finger push in, he wanted to move faster but he knew Dean wouldn’t appreciate his uncomfortable pain. Now pain made up of ecstasy…that was something he hoped he’d coax more out of his partner. He fucked himself on one finger and moaned out.

“Dean,” he dragged as he slipped another finger in. Without realizing he started stroking himself and by the time he was riding three fingers his hand on his cock was moving fast and he could feel an orgasm building. “Oh fuck,” he grunted as his middle finger hit his prostate and he was coming hard. He shot out over the forest floor and groaned Dean’s name as glowing green eyes watched on.

When Cas recovered he moved through the forest he started searching for his boyfriend. If he was honest with himself he didn’t really want to find Dean, what he really wanted was that glorious pain that he was pretty sure his boyfriend was going to give him.

He walked through the forest but turned when he heard a growling behind him. He looked and saw green eyes glowing in the distance. He ran towards the eyes but they’d vanished by the time he’d gotten there. Then another growl came at the side of him. It seemed as if Dean was intending to race him around the forest, but as long as it was toward his love Cas couldn’t care.

He was in a small clearing when he heard an even louder growl just right behind him. Suddenly he was on his chest with a body pressed painfully into his back. A mouth was biting down hard on his shoulder and he cried out.

“Safe word?” Dean growled out.

“Yeah, I know.” Cas panted back. The mouth was back on his shoulder and a slap came hard on his ass echoing over the room. Cas didn’t even have a second to prepare himself when a cock was thrust hard into him. Dean adjusted while he was balls deep in Cas’s ass to straddle his partner’s hips and spread his legs. He wrapped his own legs around Cas’s and set his hips at a brutal pace. He couldn’t really spank Cas that well in this position so he swatted muscled thighs and bit hard on a beautiful back.

Cas was beyond blissed out. He couldn’t remember anything beyond “Oh fuck Dean harder,” which he moaned continuously. If he had been more himself he would have noticed the chest pressed into him was a little bit harrier, the teeth clamped down on his shoulder a little bit sharper, the nails scraping his thigh a little less human, and the cock inside him just a little bit different. But he didn’t comprehend any of that his mind only fusing on how spectacular Dean was.

In truth Cas’s mind was functioning better than his partner’s. Dean continued to thrust hard, so hard he felt he was going to push through Cas and feel his cock brushing the forest floor, but Cas was taking him so wonderfully. Dean decided he wanted to fuck his mate even harder so he pulled away roughly, biting an arm in warning when a whine started under him. He got Cas to his knees and sank in again. He growled at the keening moan of pleasure from his mate he thrust a few times slapping a beautiful ass along the way. But it still didn’t feel right.

He reached his hand down and grabbed a messy fop of hair and pulled up so Cas was arched into him. He held tight to the hair and thrust again, this time he was the one who moaned wantonly at the perfect feeling. He slapped again and Cas cried clenching around Dean and coming. Dean rode him out and when his boyfriend came to he was being fucked at a chaotic pace. The sound Dean’s hand coming down on his ass and his balls slapping him was something Cas wanted to take to his grave, and then when Dean started grunting…Cas wanted to die right there.

The hand returned to his hair and he cried out in the pure pleasure of it. Dean stopped for a fraction and leaned in to his ear.

“Safe word?” His voice was made of pure gravel and didn’t even resemble a sound a human made.

“If I need to use a fucking safe word I’ll use a fucking safe word.” Cas growled back and screamed out when the pace was back up. Dean rutted into his mate hard and he admired the way Cas’s spine was curved ever so slightly. He watched as he thrust and he couldn’t help running his claws to trace that beautiful, curving line. He felt Cas shiver and his cock responded by shooting precum into his mate. In that little move the last bit of boy snapped in Dean and his mind was full on wolf.

He released Cas’s hair and pushed that beautiful back down straight so he could drape his body across Cas’s. This time, though, he held himself up on his hands on either side of Cas and once he was positioned he went into rut. Other than his hips his entire body was still, but his hips…his hips moved at lightning speed with the intent of coming deep inside his mate. Cas shifted minutely and Dean bit down at the base of his neck hard, growling and tasting blood. He held Cas in his mouth as he rutted and the only thing running in his head was _breed, mate, knot, tie, breed, mate, knot, tie_ over and over again. He released Cas’s neck as his hips kept up their relentless speed and somewhere along the way Cas came. Then he came again. And again. By the fifth or sixth time he shot out he clenched tight around Dean and the wolf roared as he came inside his mate.

This time was different though, rather than just a spurt, or one good shot of cum he kept coming and coating inside Cas. They both groaned and grunted as his pace ebbed while the stream of cum slowed to nothing. Dean held his boyfriend around the waist and pulled them down to lay on their sides on the soft forest floor.

“That was,” Cas was still panting after ten minutes.

“Yeah,” Dean was just as thick headed, but an ease and calm filled him, something he’d never felt before. The wolf inside him was wiggling in happiness and rolling over in joy. He shrugged, usually his wolf let him alone, but if his wolf was happy then he guessed so was he. He started to pull away from Cas to get water for his boyfriend but his dick wouldn’t allow it. Cas let out a whine when he felt something painful pulling at him.

“What is it?” he asked lazily.

“It won’t come out,” Dean was panicked slightly. Yeah being stuck inside his boyfriend was fantastic, and a place he wouldn’t mind staying, but he needed his dick back. He couldn’t live the rest of his life inside his boyfriend…wait, that didn’t sound half bad. But then images of going to class with Cas in his lap, or going to Christmas with them _together_ mortified Dean. He tugged harder and Cas cried out in real pain stilling Dean instantly.

They both stopped moving and Cas gingerly squeezed around Dean, earning moans from both.

“You feel different,” the brunet finally said, “How much of your wolf did you let out?” Dean shook his head, other than fully changing he was pretty much a wolf. “Well I think it’s like last Christmas with Sam, you weren’t human, you were a wolf.” Cas said all this calmly, almost sleepily and Dean still freaked out.

“That doesn’t explain why I can’t pull my dick out of you!”

“Calm down.” Dean took a few calming breaths, “You let your familiar out Dean, you fucked me as a wolf, so…” Dean looked at his boyfriend in confusion. Cas rolled his eyes and turned as much as he could to kiss his lover as sweetly as possible. “You’re tied to me as a wolf.”

“What?”

“Well I know it mainly from dog breeding, but wolves have a knot and when they rut the knot swells and locks them inside their mate. It’s a way to ensure their mate will breed.” Cas threw his leg back over Dean’s hips and they both sighed when Dean shifted inside him.

“So you’re saying I was trying to get you pregnant?” Dean was incredulous. “I’m so sorry man, I didn’t mean to…” He was cut off again by Cas’s lips.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I’m going to get pregnant, and because of the potion it feels…rather nice.”

“Rather nice?” Dean shifted them so he was on his back and Cas was pressed tight into his chest.

“Yes,” Cas rolled his head on Dean’s shoulder, “It feels rather nice,” they kissed with tongues tasting one another deeply just familiarizing themselves with their partner’s mouth.

“Well that was rather nice,” Dean teased and massaged Cas’s stomach as they lay back their faces pressed tight to one another.

“Mmmm,” Cas drifted off and Dean wrapped his arms around his soul mate still massaging gently.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“How long does this last, this knot?”

“Are you planning on going somewhere?”

“No, just wondering when we can start round two.” Cas shivered.

“Usually half an hour? Sometimes more,” Dean nodded and licked one of the several bites on Cas’s shoulder.

“Ok, how are you feeling?”

“Knocked up,” Dean laughed sending vibrations all through Cas, who started laughing with him.

Rounds two, three, and four were spectacular and every time they shagged Cas thought he wouldn’t be able to take one second more. He thought there could never be a peak higher, orgasm harder, or that his body could go through so much pleasure. He was wrong and Dean was more than happy to prove that point.

They ended the night (creeping closer to the early shiftings into dawn) spectacularly blowing one another with Dean lying heavily on top of Cas. This time he was more than happy to rub the calming potion on them both and Dean surprised him again by “finding” a bed in the middle of the forest.

“So did you just concentrate?” Cas wondered between long yawns as Dean settled in behind him, spooning him perfectly.

“Yeah I thought about how much I wanted to do you in the forest but it’s getting cold and I don’t want you relapsing.” They sighed as Dean scented Cas’s perfect neck.

“Mmmh, I’m going to have to try it next.” He could feel a dark chuckle at the back of his neck. Then a tongue came out and licked the considerable amount of bites on his back.

“I’d like that. To see what my dirty little fiancé’s fantasies are. Bet you think up a library or something.”

“Watch it,” Cas warned as the chuckling stopped, “Maybe I’ll dream being way, way up high, or maybe I’ll dream Luke Skywalker and you’ll get to _watch_.” The ministrations on his back froze and Cas laughed lazily at the small whine. He rubbed the strong arms around his torso and laced his fingers with his partner’s. “Or maybe we can just think up Umbridge’s office and really make a mess.”

“I like how you think, Novak.” Dean went back to tending to Cas’s bites and Cas hummed in contentment. Suddenly what little light there was in the forest went out with a pop. The trees thinned to near nothing and the sky burst with stars.

“Huh, I was just thinking how much I wanted to watch the stars with you,” Cas murmured in surprise.

“Well don’t think of the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man,” Dean chuckled, he took his mouth away and snuggled in looking up at the sky with his love.

“What?”

“Nothing, just remind me to tell Charlie we’re watching _Ghostbusters_ next.”

“Ok,” Cas yawned and Dean threw a warm blanket over them easily. They both slept and the stars shone on winking merrily that they were able to give the secret couple happiness.

***

“Dean! Dean!” the sandy haired boy was being roughly shaken awake.

“Wha—” there were only two days left before break and Dean had been snuggly and warm dreaming of Cas. Now he was awake in the Gryffindor dorms at who knew what hour with a white face pushed near his. “What?” He took in the face and was in instant action mode, his sleep gone.

“It’s Harry,” Fred was white and George was frantically packing bags. Fred stood up then sat down and repeated the process a couple more times. “He said dad was attacked. We’re leaving for London right now.” With that he stood up again only to sink down in his bed.

“Hey it’ll be ok, we’ll figure out what happened.” Dean got up quickly and went over to help George pack, which was a good thing since the boy seemed only to be packing socks. Dean gently took over and in seconds both twins were packed in one backpack.

“McGonagal is waiting in the common room for us,” Fred gave Dean a hug and rushed down with the bag, but George lingered for a few moments more.

“Tell Sam…” he was cut off by his twin calling for him and he fled after his brother.

“Tell me what?” Sam kept asking his brother as they walked to the Great Hall. Dean shrugged.

“Dunno, he left before he said anything more.”

“Are you sure or are you just messing with me?”

“Nah Sammy now why would I do that?” Dean threw an arm around his twin who groused and glared.

“Fuck off Dean, now did he really say tell me…”

“No,” Sam’s face fell, “He said ‘tell Sam’ and then he raced off.” Dean barely ducked the punch aimed at him and instead it bounced off his shoulder.

“I wonder what happened,” Cas spoke over the two to stop them from roughhousing. Dean had gotten up at dawn and lingered at the Ravenclaw staircase just to catch his brother and Cas before they headed down to fill them in. He knew Sam was going to the Weasley’s for Christmas and he knew his twin would worry if he didn’t see any Weasley at the table.

“Dunno,” Dean repeated as he put his brother in a headlock. “They just said Mr. Weasley was attacked and something about Harry.” He calmly released Sam and the boy glared.

“But what did they say?” Cas pressed.

“Good lord! You two!” Dean threw his hands up and walked to the tables. Umbridge sat on high, but it seemed like she was annoyed at something other than Cas and Dean because she hardly paid them mind when they all settled down. It looked as if she was looking for someone and for once it wasn’t them.

Sam worried away breakfast until the owls came. An owl he didn’t recognize landed gracefully and dropped a letter before Sam or Cas could react.

_Sam,_

_Well that was an adventure! (Though one I would never like to repeat again). Everyone is thriving and look forward to a quiet Christmas. I hope you enjoy your holidays at Cas’s especially the train ride, King’s Cross is always beautiful at Christmas._

_See you in the New Year_

Cas looked in confusion at the note but when Sam looked up he was beaming.

“Would you like to share?”

“It’s from George,” he whispered and Cas leaned in.

“It’s encoded.”

“Yeah,” the first half was easy to decode Mr. Weasley was fine but they had to keep quiet about what happened.

“Well I’ll let my mother know you’ll be with us for Christmas,” Cas was about to pull parchment out when Sam stopped him.

“He’ll be there,” Sam grinned, “He’ll be at King’s Cross to meet the train.”

“How can you be sure?” Cas was uncertain.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean is totally changing, and I think in about a chapter or two we'll get our answers!
> 
> Thank's for reading!


	11. Just Snog Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long with the update, grad school has been crazy busy and I'm working on a paper to get published, so I wanted to write a few extra chapters ahead in this one so I can just post at a more reasonable allowance! 
> 
> Thanks always for the love!

“Dean you’ve met my family before.” Cas sighed as Dean paced the small train car again. Sam watched on, trying to seem unamused but failing terribly.

“I know!” Dean snapped, but he cooled when he saw the hurt flash on Cas’s face. “I know, baby I know, I just…” he sighed and flopped down next to his twin. “I’ve never had Christmas at a home before.” He muttered and Sam patted his arm. Dean refused to make eye contact with Cas and preferred to watch the countryside flash by as they neared London.

“What?”

“I’ve—we’ve never had a Christmas outside a motel before,” Dean grumbled louder.

“What about last Christmas?” Cas said without thinking.

“Uh, Cas? You dumped me last Christmas.” Even Sam flinched and Cas hid his face in his hands. Dean slipped in next to his boyfriend and whispered softly.

“Hey, hey,” he leaned in trying to find blue eyes, “Hey I love you, it all worked out for the better we learned how much we want to be together.” Cas shifted slightly and Dean continued praising. “Everyone goes through a bad patch and that was ours, we’ll get married and Sammy’ll make fun of how lovesick we were.”

“Damn right,” Sam agreed behind the most recent issue of the Quibbler.  Dean and Cas both smiled at him.

“See we’re going to be fine baby,” Dean nosed Cas’s cheek, “I forgive you.” He murmured. Ever since the night in the “forest” Dean couldn’t get enough of Cas’s scent. It seemed after Dean let his familiar out his wolf wouldn’t leave him alone, and his wolf was addicted to the smell of Cas. “Damn you smell good,” and Cas squirmed giggling under Dean’s nose. Dean couldn’t describe the smell, Cas smelled like the ocean, and cinnamon, and vanilla, and old books, and he calmed instantly when he could get his lungs full.

“Dean,” Cas giggled again but brightened when Dean left the crook of his neck. “Ok, I’m fine,” he smiled and traced circles on Dean’s cheekbones. “I love you,” he murmured and Dean beamed.

“I love you too.”

“I’m going to vomit.” Dean laughed and threw Cas’s book at his twin. He kissed away the indignant noise coming from Cas’s mouth and settled his head on his boyfriend’s lap. Closing his eyes he itched at the red mark etched on his hand absentmindedly and fell asleep almost immediately.

“Sam,” Cas said softly when he saw the glowing eyes glued to Dean’s hand and the ugly words inscribed there. “He’s ok, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Yeah…but I’m pissed as hell its even there in the first place.” Sam breathed hard through his nose. “Dean is amazing.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“Shut up. I’m just…how can she do that to my brother? He’s annoying as hell, and most of the time I hate him, but he’s my brother and under it all he’s awesome.” Cas nodded and stroked Dean’s hair absently. They stayed silent looking out the window.

“Cas?” Dean was dead asleep and snoring slightly so Sam knew he had the chance to ask without anyone listening in.

“Yeah?”

“How did you know…you were gay?” Sam looked apprehensive but eager to hear Cas’s answer.

“Um, well…” Cas scrubbed the back of his neck. “Well I guess I never really took an interest in girls, and then when I was eleven there was this Muggle boy…” Cas’s eyes glazed over, “I just really liked him and I really wanted to kiss him.” Cas shook his head laughing slightly. “Which of course he didn’t want anything to do with me so I just ended up pining. My mom found out why I was sad and we talked it over. I came out and everything felt right.”

“So there weren’t any…uh signs?”

“You mean did I dream of penises and threw up at the sight of a vagina?” Sam gave him a dry look and Cas laughed. “I suppose attraction is attraction, I learned I was attracted to boys but attraction can go on whoever you feel like.” Cas wanted to ask but he knew Sam would shut down so he just answered the familiar’s questions as openly as possible.

“How did you know Dean was gay? Or any of your other exs?”

“We have a secret handshake.” Cas nearly woke his partner up he was laughing so hard at Sam. “I’m sorry,” he said wiping his eyes, “Well there are three ways; one: he tells you, two: you ask, or three: you just go for it.”

“Go for it?”

“Just snog him. It’s terrifying but just kiss him hard and you’ll have your answer.”

“Let me guess that’s what Dean did.” Cas laughed softly and looked down at the peaceful, freckled face.

“I kissed him, actually. I came out and a month later we got into some stupid argument and he told me he was gay.” Cas thought for a second, “I don’t really even remember what I thought when he said that, just that I really wanted to kiss him.” Sam looked like he wanted to say something but Cas spoke over him. “If you want to kiss him, you kiss him. Even if he pushes you away, even if you don’t end up with him, if you want to kiss him that one perfect time you do.” Sam nodded and they didn’t say anything more the rest of the journey.

“Dean,” Cas shook his lover’s shoulder gently when they were five miles outside of London and everyone was shifting around the train. “Darling, wake up.” Green eyes fluttered and Dean tried to roll over.

“Five more minutes,” came a muffle somewhere near Cas’s crotch.

“Nope, get up sleepyhead.” Cas pushed at Dean who seemed to enjoy the new scent flowing through his nose.  Without even thinking that there were other students just outside the glass, or that they were minutes away from meeting Cas’s mother, or that his twin was three feet away, Dean leaned in and took a long pull. Cas was mortified and pushed his boyfriend hard. Dean seemed to wake up after that and shook his head slightly.

“What?” He looked at his glaring twin, “He smells good.” Cas was beyond embarrassed and covered it by busying himself with getting their bags down and throwing them at his boyfriend. Dean’s wolf growled at him and he rose immediately and comforted the boy.

“I won’t say sorry, I’m addicted to you baby and I’m not sorry for that.” Cas turned and grinned.

“Just keep the scenting down to a minimum when we get to my house.” Dean paled and remembered just what was about to happen and that was when the train chose that moment to stop.

The trio got off and started searching the platform for Cas’s mom and whoever was picking up Sam. It didn’t take long to find Anne Novak who was waving like crazy at the three boys. She hugged her son and then Dean, and then much to his surprise Sam.

“It’s so good to see you boys,” she said happily, she looked older from the last time Dean saw her. There were lines under her eyes and she looked thinner, but her happiness was genuine and she had begun to heal. “I want to hear all about your term.” She asked hundreds of questions and Dean was blown over. He looked at his twin who raised his eyebrows. So this was what it was like to have a mother, huh.

Dean had just gotten done talking about how much he liked potions when Sam’s face split into a wide grin and he jumped away from them. Standing on the platform about a hundred feet away was George, a man Dean didn’t recognize, and a large, shaggy, black dog. Without saying a word Sam ran up to the redhead and kissed him.

It was needy and had a lot of teeth but Sam just reveled in the way George’s lips felt against his own. He reached up and ran a hand through red hair and breathed hard when George opened his mouth to invite Sam’s tongue in. Hands went to backs and hips anything to pull clothing tight, or really just something to hold onto as the kiss lasted and lasted. When Sam pulled away, which he was loathe to do, he had to know, had to see George’s eyes. When the brown eyes met his they crashed together again. Nothing needed to be said they both felt the same way.

“I’m not greeting you like that,” Dean joked when the couple pulled away and Sam rested his forehead on George’s shoulder. “Ow!” Dean glared at his boyfriend who had punched him hard.

“Remus Lupin,” the man extended his hand when Sam and George started kissing again. “I used to teach at Hogwarts.” Cas beamed at his old professor, he was by far his favorite DADA professor. “Castiel how have you been?” They entered into polite conversation and Anne turned to Dean smiling.

“How have you been Mrs. Novak?”

“Anne, please Dean, we’ve been good, healing…we miss him dearly.” She sniffed and it was Dean’s turn to hug her.

“I know, he was a great guy, he helped me when I was trying to figure out my feelings…” Anne beamed truly and seemed a lot lighter.

“Well we usually go shopping in London for the day and then take the floo network back home…does that sound good?” Dean nodded and went to roughly pull his twin off his new toy. Sam made a noise of protest and wanted to hit his brother but Dean would have none of that.

“Come on, you can make out with him all break, we’re leaving.” Sam cooled immediately, they looked awkwardly at one another so George and Anne went to join the conversation with Cas and Lupin. “Well, I don’t think I need to say have a good Christmas.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and looked in George’s direction. “Just be sure whatever steps you take you’re ready and shit like that.” They both blushed.

“Dean it’s not gonna be like that.”

“I know, but be sure he doesn’t push you. If he makes you uncomfortable that’s not good, if he tries to guilt you into doing shit you don’t want to then I’ll go after him.”

“Dean…”

“Shut up, I will.” Dean set his mouth and Sam sighed, he pulled his twin roughly into a hug and they slapped each other’s backs. “Ok so have a good time, be respectful and all that shit.” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” He took in Cas over Dean’s shoulder and Dean followed his gaze, “On the other hand I don’t think it’s needed, you’ll do whatever he says.” Dean ruffled chocolate hair.

“Fuck off,” he looked apprehensive, “Well…”

“Well…” Sam paused, “Oh come on, I’ll see you in two weeks. We should be used to being apart,” they grinned and hugged one more time before returning to the group.

“How’s Mr. Weasley?” Dean asked quickly before Sam could start making out with George.

“He’s better, he’s still in St. Mungo’s we’ll probably go and visit him later today.” George looked over at Sam as if the boy was his favorite meal.

“Well we should be going,” Dean said even quicker praying that he never looked at _his_ boyfriend like that. But a glance over at Cas told him different, of course he looked at his lover like a slice of pecan pie. Cas looked like the embodiment of everything Dean needed, like sex on a stick, like the only thing he wanted in his life, and Cas was looking at him in confusion.

“Dean? We’re ready to go…” Dean nodded, hugged his twin one last time and followed his lover and Mrs. Novak. They left the train station and Dean took Cas’s hand in his.

“So where do we shop?” Dean’s eyes were on a huge Muggle store across from Kings Cross. It had a large Christmas tree decorating one wall and Dean remembered looking at it over the summer when he and Sam camped out the night before the train to Hogwarts.

“Would you like to go to there, dear?” Anne read Dean’s face perfectly. He nodded shyly and the two Novak’s smiled at him.

The store was awesome. But perhaps the greater part of the experience was watching the sheer look of wonder on Cas’s face. Anne made her way to the home goods section to look at cookware leaving Dean and Cas to wander with a promise to meet back at the front of the store in half an hour. They looked at the toys which fascinated Cas to no end, making Dean laugh.

“What should I get you for Christmas?” Dean whispered as Cas played with a nerf gun. He leaned in and kissed his distracted boyfriend’s cheek and picked up a smaller gun and another toy without the brunet even noticing. Cas had found a virtual reality helmet so Dean left to find Anne and pass Cas’s presents on to her. After explaining his idea she was delighted and took the items and Dean’s money. He returned with Cas not even realizing he’d been away.

“Come on babe,” he dragged a reluctant Cas away from the toys and into bedding. Cas suddenly brightened and pushed Dean towards the bathroom. He ignored the protests and shoved Dean roughly in telling him to count to two hundred and then come out. “What are you four?” Dean rubbed his arm where Cas had grabbed him and laughed at how transparent his boyfriend was.

When he figured he’d gotten to two hundred he went in search of his artless boyfriend. He found the brunet humming tunelessly looking off in the distance, a large bag in his hand.

“What’d you get me?” He slid his arms around Cas’s waist and nuzzled into his favorite neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cas blushed and giggled slightly when Dean found a ticklish spot behind his left ear.

“I’m going to have to remember that,” Dean smiled and tickled Cas again with his nose. “Hey look at this,” Cas stopped and followed Dean’s gaze.

“I don’t see anything,” Cas was confused.

“Exactly,” Dean kissed his favorite lips softly and pulled away. “I can kiss you and no one is going to start shouting. I can hold your hand,” they looked down at their interlocked fingers. “And we won’t get detention, I can say I love you without anyone screaming.” They beamed and connected foreheads for a moment more, as they were walking to the front of the store Dean saw some crystal ornaments he pointed one out to his boyfriend and the brunet nodded. Dean paid and they made their way quickly to meet Anne at the front. She was bag-less but she nodded slightly to Dean and he calmed.

They made their way to Diagon Alley and Dean’s eyes bugged. He’s never been there before and there seemed to be shops for everything. He got a broomstick care kit for Sammy, some labels for the twins to use on their Skiving Snack boxes, and a book for Cas. They shopped for a while Dean really just following Cas as they went from store to store. Anne watched on and she felt a lightness she hadn’t experienced in a long time. Her youngest was being taken care of by a boy quickly becoming a man. She couldn’t have asked for a better partner for her son. Dean slipped his arm around Cas’s shoulders and Anne saw a reddish mark on the boy’s left hand. They were some kind of words on his skin but Anne didn’t want to ask now.

They shopped for a while and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to use their fireplace. They had a dinner of stew and talked about the upcoming holiday and the end of the term.

“Yew-Tree Lodge,” Anne spoke clearly and disappeared amongst the green flames. Cas followed suit and Dean went after. He remembered the twins saying that Cas’s family was rich, but the way they acted and Yew-Tree Lodge didn’t sound like a very big place. He was wrong.

He stepped out of the fireplace into a spacious kitchen. The light was fading from behind the wall of windows but there were three small house elves waiting for them.

“Dean, this is Lucy, Fila, and Stuart.” Each bowed low and Dean smiled at them.

“Nice to meet you,” Anne dropped the bags on the table and the second smallest elf of the three, Lucy, went to help her. They spoke softly and Dean looked down when he felt a hand tugging at his.

“Sir I can show you to your room, sir!” Stuart peeped and Dean looked at Cas, he wanted more than anything to share a room with his boyfriend, but he would follow whatever rules Anne set out.

“Mom,” Cas dragged out and Dean had to laugh, he’d never heard Cas beg like that before, not even during sex. “We won’t do anything, and you let Meg stay in with Lucifer!” Anne seemed to be considering it, “I’ll just sneak into his room anyway,” Cas was relentless and Anne rolled her eyes nodding.

“Go on, we’ll see you in the morning.” She smiled and hugged both, kissing each on the cheek embarrassing Cas and making Dean pause a thought just occurring to him.

“I’ll follow you in a minute,” he kissed Cas’s cheek and returned to the kitchen where Anne was putting away some of the cookware she found at the muggle store they went to. “Uh, Mrs. Novak..? Anne?”

“Yes dear?” She turned expectantly at him and Dean’s words froze.

“I uh wanted to uh, well…” he scrubbed the back of his head, “that is I wanted to tell you, or no I wanted to ask you…I am so bad at this.” He looked up through his lashes and Anne understood why her son was so drawn to this attractive boy.

“Dean?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“I have a feeling you want to tell me something important,” she smiled easily when he nodded, “You can tell me anything dear, would you like some tea? I’ve always found that helps to steady the nerves.” Dean nodded again and watched Anne wave her wand filling the teapot with steaming tea. He wasn’t one for tea but he would drink whatever this woman put in front of him. When the cups were settled and everything had a soft glow about it Anne waited patiently for Dean to start.

“I love your son,” he blurted out. If he was going to get through this it was going to be bull in a china shop, just barreling through. “I love him and I want nothing more than to be with him.” Dean wrapped his fingers around his cup and looked nervously at Anne. “I know I’m young and have nothing, and I shouldn’t even be thinking about the future, but I want to be with him forever.” He was nearly shaking, Anne’s face was frozen giving nothing away.

“Dean are you saying you want to marry my son?” Dean smiled nervously again and nodded. He broke his cup when Anne jumped over and hugged him. He turned red when she cooed and rubbed his head. “This means I get to be your mother!” She pulled away, “I’ve always wanted a son!” She winked and laughed and once Dean’s mind caught up that she was accepting him and letting him marry Cas his tension was gone and he laughed along with her.

“But you cannot get married until after graduation, and I get to plan everything.” She was lost in happy thoughts, but her face sobered when she got a good look at Dean’s hand. She fingered the pink scars sadly, “I don’t need to tell you that some will not accept, nor will they understand you.” Dean froze for a second, “I’m sorry there are those in this world who won’t see how wonderful your love is. Who…?” She continued rubbing the scars.

“It’s ok, I’m fine,” Anne smiled.

“I know you are, but that doesn’t make this right.” She rubbed his hand one last time and then pulled away. “Well, to bed, I’m know we will be getting to know one another much better as the days go on.” She hugged her future son-in-law one more time and then sent him off.

When he got to the hallway Fila was waiting for him. She bowed low and bobbed her head smiling. She was wearing a clean, white dress and her blue eyes shone in the dark.

“You don’t—you don’t have to bow,” Dean said lamely, “Not to me, you don’t have to…” Fila beamed and waved her hand on. Dean followed her through the dark hallways, not really paying attention to the house because he was starting to get very tired and all he could think of was snuggling down in with Cas and falling asleep.

“So, uh, how long have you worked here?” If he didn’t start talking he would bump into a wall because of the happy images of Cas pressed tight into his chest, his arm engulfing and protecting the brunet.

Fila held up five fingers.

“Five years? Or months?” She nodded to the first. “You know you don’t have to be afraid to talk to me, I’m human, nothing special,” Dean gave what he hoped was a winning grin. Tears brimmed Fila’s eyes and Dean panicked. “I mean if you don’t want to that’s totally fine, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m very sorry it won’t happen again, please forgive me.” Fila truly started crying at that and Dean could have hit himself. But to his surprise she jumped up and hugged him around the waist.

When she pulled back, tears were still shining but she smiled at him. She pointed to her heart and beamed ever more and Dean understood.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled back and Fila led him down another hall and pointed at a door. Before she could disappear Dean bowed low to her and then turned inside Cas’s room.

“Woah,” he said softly when he entered Cas’s room. Everything about it exuded comfort and reading. There were books everywhere, a few soft armchairs one of which held his boyfriend who looked up when he walked through the door.

“I was just going to come and look for you.” He dropped a bookmark in his book and closed it, walking towards Dean.

“Bullshit, you forgot all about me.” Cas shrugged and Dean laughed. He led Dean around the room, showing him where the bathroom was, and where his clothes were. Cas was just about to show Dean his collection of science fiction novels that he’d gotten over the summer when Dean failed to stifle a huge yawn.

“Let’s go to bed.” He tugged at Dean’s jacket and pants. Soon they were both in just boxers and Cas led his boyfriend hesitatingly to his bed. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” he laughed out the emotion, “It’s just you.” He felt his boyfriend come up behind him.

“Thanks,” Dean nosed the back of Cas’s head but he too seemed to be at a loss. “Truth?” He wound his arms around the front of Cas’s waist and rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder while his partner nodded. “I’ve never had my own bed. I mean the ones at Hogwarts and the Weasleys over the summer don’t count, they were for other people before me and other people after me. I’ve never had a bed or a room all my own since I was two. So…”

“You’re nervous,” Cas finished. He suddenly became very self-conscious of his room and his things and his furniture. Most especially the furniture directly in front of them, “So…”

“So,” Dean kissed the shoulder under him and gently pushed on Cas’s chin so he could look into endless blue eyes. “You gotta promise me that you’ll let me make us a home. Let me nest the fuck out of everything, if I want pink fluffy clouds…”

“I’ll get you pink fluffy clouds.” Cas finished, his heart beating rapidly when Dean said he’d make them a home. “It will be perfect.” Cas moved away to pull the blankets down and then eased them under the covers. They had a brief fight for who would get to hold who, and ended up with Cas on his back half holding Dean, and Dean on his side pressed in close his arm resting heavily across Cas’s chest. It was good they fell into a quick, deep sleep because they wouldn’t be getting much that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geammy is finally happening! I don't know what the ship title for George/Sam is so i'm titling it Geammy. If you can think of another name I'd love to hear it!


	12. Changes, Changes, Changes

Cas jumped when his door flew open and sparks flew around his room. Dean, who seconds before was nestled in heavily and deep asleep, went into instant action mode. His whole face contorted so that his wolf played out clearly in his features. His teeth were sharp, his eyes glowed, and his growls could be heard easily over the explosions. He moved so that he was covering most of Cas with his body and bared his teeth at whoever dared threaten his mate. Every muscle was on high alert and he was tensed to fight.

Cas looked out under his boyfriend’s arm to see who had broken into his room. He rolled his eyes when he saw Lucifer and Michael. It was always Gabriel who tried to scare the shit out of them during Christmas break so it was natural that his two oldest brothers would want to try and fill the gap. The sparks fizzled down to nothing as Dean still refused to relax.

“Dean,” he tried to push up but the body protecting him was like iron. “Dean!” He pulled and the blazing green eyes snapped at him. Cas was terrified for less than a second when the sharp teeth were pointed at him, but he rolled his head and pushed Dean’s face into his neck. He watched at the shoulders eased and muscles relaxed as Dean took pull after pull of his scent. The boy still refused to look away from the older Novaks but Cas relaxed when he felt the body’s alertness drop down a notch or two.

“Guys just go, I’ll see you in the morning.” Michael looked like he wanted an explanation, “You’ll get your answers in the morning, just leave.” The two relented and left. Dean pulled at Cas’s body wordlessly, pawing at him until he’d gotten the brunet to lie on the bed where he wanted him. Then Dean eased himself down so that his entire body was shielding Cas from the door.

“Is this really necessary?” Cas grumbled but was growled at as Dean nosed his neck again. “Well I guess I’ll never be in danger again when you’re around.” A growl came in agreement and a tongue came out to lick his neck. Without shifting Cas reached over and stroked Dean’s hair. He petted and felt his lover sigh. “Come on, I’m fine, relax darling.” His words seemed to strike a chord in Dean because he felt the muscles lose their tension.

They lay for a while Cas petting his boyfriend and Dean letting out the occasional growl or sigh. It was lazy and contented and Cas succeeded in falling into a light doze. The noises soon turned to whines and Dean moved closer to scent his mate. There was a growing need filling him and he whined again rubbing his hips into Cas. The brunet sighed when he felt a hard cock pressing into his side.

“Really?” He groaned, but Dean just whined and started to rut harder into his mate. He pawed at the warm body and managed to roll Cas over and wasted no time in pulling boxers down.

“Mmmm,” Cas sighed as he felt rough fingers massaging his ass. “Hey! Wait!” He woke up fully when he felt the blunt head of a cock pressed at his entrance. “Hey, hey you can’t just move right in!” Something in his tone made Dean pause and Cas took advantage and rolled out from underneath. It was then when he finally took in his boyfriend.

Dean’s features had relaxed a bit but they weren’t the familiar ones Cas had come to love. His cheekbones were sharper and his eyes glowed like Sam’s. His teeth had blunted slightly but he still looked like words were beyond him. He growled slightly when Cas moved away and his features became stormy when Cas got up from the bed.

“Hey,” Cas took the hard face in his hands, “You can’t just thrust in, it will hurt me, and you would never hurt me right?” The feral head shook and Cas leaned down to lick his boyfriend’s chin. Dean growled in approval and Cas went to his closet to grab the special lube Dean had given him. He hoped it wasn’t hard to make they were going to run low if they used it every time they had sex. He was already tired and he really hoped that Dean wouldn’t want the frantic pace they were used to when the wolf went into familiar form.

He moved out of the closet and returned to the bed where Dean had lost his boxers and his impressive cock was standing to impressive attention. Cas felt his hardness stir as Dean looked at him in sheer hunger. It felt powerful to know he could bring this almighty wolf to his knees on just looking at his body alone. Speaking of…

“I’m not hard,” he looked up through his lashes and bit his lip. Dean took the hint and fell to his knees taking Cas completely in his mouth. He threw his head back and moaned as the talented mouth and tongue brought him to full hardness. “Oh fuck,” he grunted and swung one leg over his boyfriend’s shoulder using the other muscle to steady himself. Dean didn’t even notice but just swallowed down and nodded.

Cas made quick work prepping himself though it was hard as Dean kept bringing him close to orgasm and his muscles would tense and spasm around his fingers. When he nearly got four fingers in he pulled Dean’s hair roughly away so he could finish his work. Dean looked up confused, dazed, and a bit angry when his toy was taken away. Cas could hardly care when the glowing eyes looked at him accusingly as he rode four fingers.

“Oh fuck,” he bit his lip and rubbed his prostate a few times, “I’m ready.” Dean looked lost and frustrated and growled when Cas turned. The growl was swallowed when the wolf saw the beautiful ass presented to him. Cas gasped when a nose was pushed into his cleft and a tongue darted into his hole easily. A growl rumbled through him and the tongue was pulled away, apparently the wolf didn’t like the taste of the lube potion.

Cas felt his lover stand slowly and he prepared himself to be bent over and ruthlessly fucked. He sighed and leaned over the bed but was pulled up by Dean looking at him in question. He actually cocked his head to the side which Cas found adorable.

“I’m not really…I don’t really want to just rut and fuck.” He sighed, “That’s great, but I’m so drained afterword and I’m already tired…” he stopped when a soft kiss barely brushed his lips. Dean picked him up and kissed him again. He cradled Cas to the bed and kissed him again. He lay Cas gently down on the bed and kissed him again. He settled Cas on his side and kissed him again. Once they were positioned, he pulled at Cas’s thigh to wrap the leg around him. Then he cozied in against Cas’s back and kissed his boyfriend one more time. They both sighed as he slipped in easily and his thrusts were gentle and controlled. He pushed in and out quietly and Cas rode and rode thinking every minute he was closer to completion.

Dean splayed one hand across Cas’s lower stomach and another across his chest while Cas rubbed his lover’s flexing thighs and ran his hand through sandy hair. He turned his head that millimeter and instantly a hot mouth was on his. They rode quietly and were consumed by one another. Somewhere between sucking Dean’s tongue and the hand massaging his abdomen Cas realized this wasn’t fucking, it wasn’t rutting, or sex, or any of those awesome baser things. This was making love.

This was connecting totally with Dean, feeling his shaft hitting him inch by inch. This was Dean’s shuddering exhale on his shoulder groaning at the sheer intense power shared between them. This was making love.

Their orgasms came at the same time engulfing them together in a passionate fire. Cas turned and kissed his boyfriend quickly so their moans would at least be muffled. He felt Dean’s knot this time sink in and take hold and he moaned again when he felt full. Dean licked inside his mouth and pulled away sighing.

“Feel better?” A whine came at the back of his neck and a tongue darted out licking him. “So can you say anything at all?” The nose burrowed into his sweaty hair, Dean seemed to like his smell with the addition of sex, cum, and sweat.

“No,” he growled, his voice lower and made of gravel. Cas laughed slightly.

“Seriously though what happened?” Dean just buried himself in Cas’s scent and said nothing. “Dean, talk to me.” He couldn’t turn around because of the knot but he could pull his head away. A small whine came when Dean’s nose was no longer filled with the glorious scent. “What happened?” Cas asked again.

“No.” He kissed Cas’s shoulders softly, and wrapped his arms tighter.

“Do you not know?”

“No.” More kisses.

“Is that the only word you know?”

“No.” Dean seemed content just to breathe in Cas’s scent and kiss all over his back and shoulders.

“Are you even listening?”

“No.” His tongue darted out this time to taste more skin.

“Do you, mmmh, do you ever want to have sex again?” He grinned smugly when the mouth stilled on his back.

“No.” The mouth shared his smug grin as he pressed smug kisses over Cas’s back. They quieted and fell asleep easily, but it was one of those light dozes. For one thing Dean, in wolf mode, twitched in his sleep so whenever Cas came close to a slumber Dean shifted inside him waking him up. Not a bad way to wake up…but Cas was tired.

When he finally did fall asleep he woke up riding Dean. The wolf was on his back and had Cas nestled into his chest, he had a hold on the brunet’s hips and moved them around as he thrust up.

“I thought you said, ah!” He panted and was instantly hard, “That it was rude to use your boyfriend to get off when he was asleep.” Dean just grunted and kissed a bit harder. Cas raised himself up on tired arms and rolled his hips forward and back and Dean massaged his thighs which were wrapped tightly around him.

Their pace was still slow and it was like making love again and this time it lasted and lasted. They came and Dean knotted again, but this time Cas was able to curl up into his boyfriend’s chest.

This happened two more times. Cas would fall asleep knotted to Dean and then wake in a different position. Each time was slow and powerful and each orgasm blew them over harder than the last.

The final time lasted about two hours. Two amazing hours of slow thrusts, inching in and out and pushing in hard. They connected for two hours, sometimes Dean waited five even ten minutes between each snap of his hips just reveling in the feeling of being full and filling. Dean had positioned them so they were on their sides laying chest to chest with arms and legs wrapped tightly together. They breathed the same hot air and connected foreheads.

When they came Dean didn’t knot, and his face wasn’t as hard. He looked more himself except his eyes glowed. He growled as he felt Cas tighten around him and hot cum covered their stomachs. He filled his boyfriend up and they both sighed when he pulled his sensitive cock out. Cas was sleepy and it was his turn to growl when Dean tried to pull away from them. He held his hands and legs tighter and jumped when a hand came down between them.

He opened his eyes tiredly and saw Dean wiping all the cum off their stomachs and then licking his hand clean. His eyes rolled back and it seemed as if he was tasting his favorite meal. He moaned softly as he licked the last bits away and Cas giggled when he felt a hand accidentally tickling him searching for more of the white substance.

“Does it taste that good?” Dean was finished with his bathing and settled in holding his mate as close as possible.

“No.” They both chuckled and Cas took a glimpse of the clock. He figured his idiot brothers had startled them around 10:30 and his clock now read 4:16. They’d been making love for almost six hours. He sighed contentedly and fell back down into Dean’s chest. He was asleep before he heard even five beats of Dean’s heart.

***

Cas woke four hours later to someone placing open mouthed kisses to his navel. He opened his eyes tiredly and saw a head bobbing under all the covers. He grunted when he felt the mouth sink home and take him down.

“You can’t seriously be ready for—ah! Ohhhh!” He moaned as his cock hit the back of Dean’s throat and Dean rubbed circles into his hips. Dean seemed to know just how to drive him crazy, so when a hand came to his balls he wasn’t surprised, he just groaned out. It didn’t take long to get him going and with the multiple sensations of being swallowed, licked, nipped, his slit teased, his balls rubbed, and his hole nudged at. Dean paused for a moment when he felt Cas’s slicked up hole but returned to his pace of easing Cas’s morning wood, because he was a good boyfriend and all that.

Cas came spurting into Dean’s warm mouth and he blacked out for a moment. He closed his eyes and felt Dean crawl back up and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. He laughed when he felt his boyfriend breathe deeply taking in as much of Cas as possible. He ran a lazy hand up Dean’s spine but couldn’t get himself to muster any more energy past brushing his languid fingers on beautiful skin. It had been a long night. Amazing, but long. Dean settled on his stomach half across Cas’s chest, unable to pull his nose away from a perfect scent.

“Why are you covered in cum?” He asked after a long silence. “I didn’t like, do you in my sleep did I? Like sleep walking?”

“Oh so you can talk now,” Cas yawned, “You don’t remember?” He traced shoulder muscles blindly, he wasn’t surprised. Dean hadn’t been able to talk so it wasn’t a shock that he didn’t remember. Cas had slept with a wolf last night, not his boyfriend. But then it was Dean, the way he made sure Cas was ok, made sure his partner got exactly what he wanted, he had had a tenderness Cas had never seen. “You were quite, ah, amorous.” He felt Dean freeze, his entire body was terrified.

Before he could register Cas was being flipped and turned and Dean was inspecting every inch of him. Cas was so sleepy he didn’t even bother to open his eyes but let his boyfriend study him to his heart’s content. When Dean seemed satisfied he settled back into Cas but the brunet could still feel his fear. He rolled and opened his eyes connecting with Dean’s green orbs. Except they weren’t Dean’s green orbs.

“What the hell?!” Cas grabbed Dean’s face and stared hard at his boyfriend. Dean’s eyes hadn’t stopped glowing. He mirrored his twin except that his swirling fog was a golden green instead of hazel. “Dean your eyes!”

“What?” But Cas was pulling him into the bathroom. “Cas what the hell happened last night?” He stared close at the mirror studying his different eyes.

“I, uh, well my brothers came in to prank us and you kind of went…crazy.”

“Crazy? Did I hurt anyone?” Dean started to panic.

“No, darling no,” Cas held his boyfriend and brought him back to bed. “No, you just, I don’t know, you changed into your wolf and just growled and protected me.”

“Like I fully changed?” Dean reached over for his boxers and threw a pair at Cas. They both settled sitting cross legged facing one another.

“No, just your face and eyes,” Cas bared his panther teeth and eyes, “Like that,” he shrugged. “I think you scared the shit out of my brothers, but you didn’t hurt anyone.”

“Still doesn’t explain how you’re covered in my jizz.” Cas laughed and moved to kneel behind his boyfriend. He rubbed tense shoulders and kissed the back of Dean’s neck.

“Relax,” he whispered into the perfect shell of a perfect ear. He rubbed harder, “That doesn’t feel like relaxing.” He teased and squeaked when Dean grabbed him pulling him over his shoulder to lie on the bed.

“What happened?” Cas laughed again and played with Dean’s fingers. “Fucking cat,” Dean muttered.

“Does that mean when we fight we fight like cats and dogs?” Cas giggled again. “Alright! Alright,” he held his hands in surrender when Dean’s face darkened. “I don’t know, your familiar just took over and you were a wolf in human form. You had needs…” Dean paled, “It wasn’t like that! It was nice, it wasn’t rutting or painful, it was slow.” Cas’s eyes glazed over, “We made love for nearly six hours.”

“Made love? Damn,” Dean grinned but he took in the rest of what Cas said. “Six hours?! And I missed that?!” He groaned and Cas pulled him down to lay on top of him.

“Don’t make fun,” Cas said primly, “It was amazing and nothing like we’ve done before. One of my top fives.” Dean growled and was about to start kissing his best friend senseless when a soft knock came at the door.

They pulled away and Dean flicked his wrist so that the blankets moved up to cover them. Cas was shocked so deeply that it was Dean who had to invite whoever was knocking to come in.

Fila opened the door tentatively and beamed at them. She made her way to the windows and opened the curtains with a wave of her hands. She then went to the side of the bed and blinked gesturing her head. Dean smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, let her know we’ll be down in a few minutes.” Fila nodded and smiled again and pointed at her heart before walking away.

“How did you know what she was saying?” Cas was in awe as Dean kissed him a few more times.

“What? So she can’t speak or is she just really shy?”

“No,” Cas was sad, “No she can’t speak, she worked for some pureblood piece of shit family six years ago. Her mother was in service to that family and tried to get her out but couldn’t. Then one day she, I don’t know served eggs the wrong way, or did some little thing that made one of them lose their mind. He cursed her ruining her voice forever. He then gave her clothes because he didn’t want a mute slave.” Dean shook with anger. Fila was beautiful and from what Dean had seen of her she had a wonderful soul. “I’ve never seen her take to anyone like that though,” Cas squinted at Dean.

“Hey baby do you really need to be told that I’m special?” He kissed one more time, no wait one more time after, ok just once more. Maybe one more after that. They got up and dressed before kissing once more, no wait just one more time, and then made their way down to breakfast.

“Good morning, dears!” Anne’s brief glance turned into a long stare as she took in the new eyes of her future son-in-law. “Dean…” she breathed.

“Yeah, we don’t know what happened…” Dean was nervous now that they’d left their little cocoon of safety. “I’m going to write to Sammy and see if he knows anything…”

“You should use our library first, my late husband was a deep reader,” Anne patted Cas’s shoulder, “Just like this one, we have an extensive collection.” Dean felt better, at lease no one was recoiling away in fear. “May I ask what happened?”

“They were being idiots,” Cas glared at his two older brothers who in turn jumped at the sight of Dean.

“Feeling better this morning?” Lucifer preened, once the light of day had filled the room and once Dean’s features were now to a more human level he had his confidence back.

“What did you two do?” Anne glared at her two oldest sons her tone made Dean’s wolf flatten his ears.

“What?! Nothing! It was a harmless prank! It’s what Gabe would have done!” Michael came to their defense. Anne’s face softened but she still looked at the two of them hard.

“I know Gabriel was a trickster, but he would have had enough sense to wait a day before barging into his brother’s room! He also wouldn’t have taken on a full familiar protecting his wizard without thinking!” She turned her heel and went to busy herself in the kitchen.

“So,” dragged Lucifer, “You’re a familiar?”

Dean shrugged, “I suppose I am?” He threw an easy arm around his boyfriend. As much as Cas may say that he was fine and that these were his brothers, Dean’s wolf couldn’t forget the scare from last night. He threw his chin back and puffed his chest letting the brothers know he wasn’t to be messed with.

“Easy,” Michael stepped between Dean and Lucifer, who looked like he was considering taking Dean on. “We apologize for scaring you last night, it was a tradition that Gabe…” he swallowed hard and Dean deflated, they were trying to hold onto their brother and Dean was being an ass.

“Hey, it’s fine,” he smiled and the two relaxed slightly, “I’m sorry I went bat-shit on you, I’m getting used to the idea of being a familiar…I still don’t know if I’m completely convinced…” he looked at Cas.

“Don’t look at me, I knew you weren’t an average wizard last year.”

“Wait, you’re getting used to the idea of being a familiar?” Michael was curious, “Aren’t familiars born? Not…”

“Yeah,” Dean was at a loss, “My twin is a familiar, our dad was a wizard and our mom was…”

“The familiar,” Michael finished. He looked stumped but he shared the light that was behind Cas’s eyes. “Have you checked the library?”

“Your mom mentioned it.” Before Dean could continue Cas was tugging at his hand in the opposite direction of the breakfast smells and Dean _almost_ whined in front of his future brothers-in-law. Michael looked just as eager and Dean followed reluctantly.

“Word to the wise,” Lucifer looked amused but still guarded around Dean as they followed his brothers, “They’ll forget everything, food, water, needs…they get obsessed and they’ll forget everything.”

“I’ve seen Cas get like that, and my brother is the same.” Lucifer broke a bit and threw a small smile at Dean. “Hey, I really am sorry for wanting to rip your throat out last night.” Lucifer’s eyes widened and he broke into a true grin.

“I’m sorry for scaring the shit out of you, though I’m having a hard time believing you’re a familiar if a bit of fireworks scares you that bad…what’s your other form a kitten?” Dean chuckled deeply.

“Nah that’s your brother…” Dean’s eyes got wistful and Lucifer was shocked.

“What?!” Dean chocked.

“What?” Dean tried to play dumb but Lucifer narrowed his eyes and jerked Dean back. “Oh uh,” Dean looked sheepish, “I didn’t know he didn’t tell you,” he recovered. “But it is for him to tell you.” He squared his shoulders and faced off Lucifer. The brother took him in steadily but Dean didn’t back down.

“I’m just messing with you,” Lucifer broke into a wide grin, “He hardly waited five minutes before we got home to sneak into my room and transform.  Scared the shit out of me,” Dean laughed hard. “We sort of honored Gabriel by pranking the hell out of one another, drove our mother crazy.” Dean chuckled hard and Lucifer grinned.

“I’m going to have to get some tricks, it’s been forever since I played a really good prank on my brother.” Lucifer threw an arm around Dean’s shoulders and led him through the house (Dean was more than happy when he smelled breakfast again).

“Library,” Lucifer said simply when Anne looked up and saw only two instead of four. She rolled her eyes and waved the two to the table.

“I’m going to have to put a charm on that door. No entrance before breakfast.” Dean laughed and loaded a plate with bacon, sausage, toast, and eggs. They talked about Lucifer’s job, an upper entry position at their family company. Dean started to learn that the Novak Group, founded by Cas’s grandfather, was substantial and was in charge of private protection. Dean would have never believed that Cas’s individual fund was nearer to three million galleons he was in serious awe. It wasn’t like the Winchesters didn’t have money. John was careful about his savings and he made a comfortable enough sum being a hunter that they didn’t have to worry. Now of course that bank account was closed to the boys when they were on the run so Dean had basically been impoverished and living off others since their dad died. The concept of money was as foreign to him as being an only child.

Anne and Lucifer had hundreds of questions for Dean too. Once he opened up Lucifer was actually pretty cool, Dean liked his easy going nature and he found he had a lot in common with the middle Novak son. Actually he found himself really enjoying his future family, Anne had an awesome sense of humor and Lucifer seemed really comfortable.

“No wait,” Anne stopped Dean from making up a plate after they were finished with breakfast. “If you bring them food they’ll never leave.”

“She’s right,” Lucifer winked, “Last year Fila kept sneaking them food and they were in the library for nearly two weeks. Gabriel finally laced Cassie and Mikey’s water with a sleeping potion just to get them to their rooms.” Dean chuckled at the image.

Lucifer stretched and nodded his head to Dean who followed eagerly. They went through the house and as happy as Dean was to spend time with Cas’s family his wolf wouldn’t leave him alone. He was going to have to ask Sammy if this was normal, did Sam feel a tiger rolling around inside all the time? Because it was fucking annoying as hell, his wolf wasn’t letting him alone and right now it was howling for Cas. _You can be with him, you can hold him and kiss him without getting in trouble and you’re not next to him? Go and find him!_ Dean grumbled and pushed against the annoying canine.

The furry head inside him sighed in contentment when they entered the library. It took everything in Dean not to run over and bury his nose in the slender neck under perfect hair. But then Lucifer slapped Dean on the back and headed out of the library with a wave. Michael was buried in a book with his back to Cas so Dean let him enjoy himself.

Cas jumped and then giggled when a ticklish nose came to his neck breathing deeply.

“Dean!” he tried to push away but then again he didn’t try that hard, rather he turned his head and captured the lips trailing lazily across his neck.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed into the kiss but before anything could get heated he pulled away. “You know you’re not supposed to study over break, right?” Cas forgot how to speak as fingers grazed his sides.

“Oh Dean,” he said softly, “Dean this is for you, mmm,” Dean’s fingers found the hem of Cas’s shirt and they both sighed at the skin on skin contact. “Hey,” he whispered, “My brother is right over there.”

“He’s not going to give me detention,” Dean whispered but he moved his hands back and kissed his boyfriend’s neck one last time. He settled on the chair next to Cas and really took in the room around him. Saying that her late husband was a reader was a huge understatement. The library was two stories and wall to ceiling books. It was a long room with several tables, armchairs, three large windows, and even a fireplace.

“So did you find anything out?” Cas had about six open books around him each he eagerly showed his boyfriend. Dean couldn’t help beaming inside at the sheer joy Castiel exuded. The dude was nearly jumping out of his chair he was that excited and Dean fell in love all over. He kissed Cas’s cheek lightly and focused on the books.

It seemed that there was a fifty fifty shot that the child of a familiar and wizard could be a familiar. Though there were no records of twins but it seemed that even if a child seemed normal they could turn into a familiar if they found a wizard they could bond. But the wizard had to practically be a soul mate and couldn’t be one just found on the street.

“See baby we’re special,” Dean beamed when they looked over how rare this bond was.

“I could have told you that.” Cas said holding his hand and beaming, “See here, it says that the wizards with familiar parents aren’t just the average wizard. But the potential of turning into a familiar is really infinitesimal.”

“Infinitesimal, babe, really?” Dean kissed his lover’s nose. “I’m dating a dictionary, like a really nerdy, British dictionary.”  Cas scrunched his face at his boyfriend. They read for a while in silence, Michael returning to look over things with them.

“Interesting familiar you have there, brother.” Michael said after a while when they looked over to see a sleeping Dean slumped over the table.

“He gets restless when it’s too quiet.” Cas said distractedly as he read through yet another dead end passage, several things were written about familiar origins but little after the bond took hold. “And I don’t _have_ him, he has me, we have each other…I don’t know it’s equal.” He was concentrating but he did take a look every few words or so at his sleeping, perfect boyfriend. Without a doubt Dean had him, owned him, and Cas was fine with saying that he belonged wholly to this snoring boy on his library table.

They searched for hours and finally Michael seemed to find something. Cas kicked Dean awake who pushed him hard enough that sent Cas toppling back on the floor. Which made Dean a mess of apology, he was trembling thinking he’d hurt his boyfriend and it took several minutes to calm him down.

“Dean, come on I’m fine.” Cas rubbed Dean’s arms but the boy was near tears after when he saw a small scrape on Cas’s palm. His wolf was screaming at him tearing Dean to bits inside and the only thing keeping it from taking completely over was Dean pushing back as hard as he could. He ended up shutting down completely and nothing Cas or Michael could say woke him up.

“This is normal,” Michael said quietly, opening the book for a worried Castiel. “According to this Dean’s familiar is fighting him. See there are two sides,” Cas was grateful his brother was speaking easily and quietly because Cas was freaking out at the completely blank look behind his lover’s swirling eyes. “One is the human and the other is the more animal. That part is wild, rough, and pure magic, what this is saying is that this part is pure instinct. Anger, joy, fear, sadness it will act instantly and it will hurt if necessary.” Cas nodded thinking of Sam last year after the Yule Ball. “You’re safe,” Cas looked up and took in his oldest brother in surprise, “You’re his wizard, or partner, or something so he’s never going to hurt you. Now if I were to put you in a headlock right now…” Michael grinned and made a move towards his little brother, “He’d probably rip me limb from limb.” He was right in that little movement Dean’s shoulders tensed but nothing else changed. “Here,” Michael handed the book he’d found over to his brother, “You should read up and I’m going to leave, if his familiar wins whatever battle is raging in there I don’t want to be around when it wakes up.” With that he ruffled brown hair and left. Cas sank to the floor next to his boyfriend and started reading.

_You hurt him! He’s our wizard and you hurt him!_

I didn’t mean to! Besides _you_ were the one who lashed out when he woke us up! (Dean didn’t think how strange it was to have an argument raging inside his own brain like he had multiple personalities or something. He could see nothing except his wolf pacing behind his eyes a wolf who was growling and snarling)

_Whatever I’m the only one of us who can protect him so you are going to let me out more often._

Fuck off! You had him all last night!

 _Yeah_ , the wolf panted and shared a lazy smile, _but really you have to watch out for him more he’s our soul mate and if he is gone I am too._

You mean your magic will be gone?

 _Something like that, I don’t know I was only born yesterday, but when a familiar and wizard bond it’s for life, there’s no bonding with anyone else_.

Do you want anyone else?

 _Hell no._ The wolf was adamant.

Then what are you bitching about?

 _You get him more_ , the wolf whined _, I want him too I deserve to have him too!_

Fine! You can have him too but you have to clear it with me first.

 _Fine_ , the wolf grumbled _, but if he’s in danger I’m taking over._

If it’s something I can’t handle then you can. And no more blacking me out, something could have happened last night and I don’t remember anything.

 _Fine._ The wolf grinned darkly _, you’re just pissed you missed six hours of sweet, sweet lovemaking._ Dean glared _. You better go back to him it’s been a while._

Right. Oh! (Dean remembered something) Knotting? Really?

The wolf grinned toothily, _I can’t help my anatomy, I also can’t help that our mate likes my cock better than yours._

Fuck off.

 _Mmm I’d rather fuck him,_ the wolf panted again. _Go back to him._

With that the wolf yawned and curled up for a nap. Dean blinked and instantly he could see again. Cas was reading calmly next to him and Dean just took him in. The beautiful blue eyes were squinted in concentration, the muscles were showed off under his button up, and his hair was messed.

“Dean!” Cas was joyous, “Is it you?” Dean took the book calmly from his boyfriend’s hands and rested it on the table above them. Then he moved so he was sitting in Cas’s lap, straddling him with his legs wrapped around his wizard’s lower back. He wrapped his arms around his favorite shoulders and connected foreheads with his favorite person. “If we’re going to have sex you’re going to have to brew some more of that potion, and really I’m not up to another six hours.”

“Not that that wouldn’t be fun I want to take care of you.” Cas sighed when Dean’s voice rumbled through them. The brunet snaked his hands down to the awesome ass sitting between his legs. “And the next time we, ah, make love, I need you fit and ready for a _long_ time.” Cas chuckled.

“What was going on in there?” He sneaked a finger between them and touched Dean’s temple, “You didn’t respond to me or Michael at all.”

“Well, uh, my familiar and I had a chat.” Cas was silent waiting for him to go on, “We got to know one another, he’s kind of an asshole.” Dean heard a bark in the far recess of his mind, “But he loves you and wants to spend more time with you. Seems to think we’re soul mates or something.” Dean felt the other boy stop breathing.

“And do you agree?” He barely whispered. Dean kissed lips easily and softly.

“Yes, absolutely, one hundred percent, yes.” He tried to kiss again but Cas was frozen and Dean freaked out. He pulled away completely and looked at blue eyes. Blue eyes that were crying, “Fuck, shit, did I do wrong? I’m so sorry we don’t have to be soul mates, we can be something else, does soul mate mean something different in England?” He rubbed arms frantically trying to catch blue eyes. “Hey come on talk to me,” he succeeded in bringing Cas’s eyes to his by gently bringing a chin up.

“No, I,” Cas sighed, “I’m just so happy,” he pushed a surprised Dean back and kissed him passionately. It was close and intimate and neither could stop smiling and giggling. Every caress and touch of lips made them joyous ad Dean could never remember enjoying making out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So were you expecting that? Dean's familiar has been one I'm having a whole lot of fun writing so we're going to be having more conversations with him. I was inspired by a fic I read oooh over ten years ago when fanfiction.net was just starting out and it was an Inuyasha plot where Sesshomaru was two different people and had a separate entity in his brain that was his beast. The same goes with Dean's familiar, just as Michael said it's more instinctual and we'll see that in future conversations with Dean and when the familiar becomes strong enough to break out and speak to Cas. Thanks always for the love and comments!


	13. Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a long update, my life has been pretty crappy for a while and now I'm finally feeling like it's back on track. I went through a pretty rough break up so I didn't really want to write anything romantical but then once I got back to these cute lovers I felt at home. Thanks for your patience and understanding!

“Hey show me what you learned.” Dean rolled off Cas to his stomach on the library floor. They’d been making out for a while, happy smiles and sighs contenting them into lazy moments. Dean busied himself rubbing Cas’s arms and Cas lost himself in the new, glowing eyes of his boyfriend.

“Right,” he said lazily, it seemed his soul mate (Castiel got butterflies when he thought that) had succeeded in getting him forget books, a foreign concept. He sat up and grabbed his book and returned to the floor next to his best friend. “Ok,” he settled on his stomach and flipped back the few pages he read while Dean was out.

He went over what Michael said and Dean listened intently. It seemed the boy was also intent on distracting Cas away from his reading. He trailed the tips of his fingers up and down Cas’s back until he got his wizard to stumble over his words and glare at his boyfriend.

“Stop it.” Dean rested his hand warmly on the small of his lover’s back. “Ok so it says that once bonded there’s no going back. You’re not going to bond with any other wizard after me.” He grinned like a goofball at his familiar.

“Are we talking about magic or sex?” Cas leaned and kissed him loudly.

“Both,” he breathed, “So our magic will slowly work and bond together, but it says something about wands here.” He pointed and Dean looked on in keen interest. As much as he was into the boy next to him he really wanted to know this. “It says ‘Familiar magic, once bonded, will strengthen both wizard and familiar. Most have found, after the magic takes hold, the previous wands will cease to be useful.’ I don’t really know much about wand lore but we should test it out.”

“Don’t you have books on wand lore? I’m thinking this book on familiar magic is rare, so you gotta have something on wand lore.” Cas beamed at him.

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” He kissed him loudly again and jumped up.

“And there goes lunch.” Dean muttered as he got up after his boyfriend.

They searched three hours because Cas just _knew_ there was a book on wand lore…which was just over…there? And had a blue spine?

“Ok so a wand bonds with a wizard just like a familiar does, so when a wizard also bonds with a familiar their wand will be confused.” Dean read from the cream book they found on the opposite side of the library. “So you can’t be bonded to your dragon heartstring wand and me too.”

“And you can’t be bonded with Sam’s hair in your wand either.” Dean sighed, “Hey, he’s always going to be your brother.” Cas read his best friend’s face perfectly and eased Dean’s tension.

“So we need new wands?”

“I don’t know, but Ollivander is a an old friend of our family. I’m sure we can get an owl to him or set up a meeting tomorrow.” Dean nodded.

“Oh, no wait! I need tomorrow.”

“You need tomorrow?” Cas giggled and was shut up by his boyfriend’s lips.

“I need tomorrow,” he kissed again.

“Well then we’ll go the day after that.”

“We can’t baby, it’s Christmas eve.”

“Shit, we’re going to have to go after Christmas.” Dean kissed the outside of the hand that Cas was running over his eyes.

“It’s not that bad,” Dean kissed all over Cas’s face. “We’re spending Christmas together. I get to hold your hand while we open presents. We can have Christmas sex in front of the fire.”

“I, mmm,” Cas stopped when Dean kissed his eyes, “I don’t have a fireplace in my room.” He moved his face just a bit to give Dean more space to kiss.

“Well then we’ll just have to settle for Christmas sex.” Dean murmured, but at that moment Cas’s stomach decided to grumble in hunger. “Let’s go eat.”

“Ah so I do have a young son!” Anne beamed when they entered the kitchen. “I thought it was just an illusion that I had a child still at Hogwarts, I thought I only had sons who worked at our family company.” She ruffled Castiel’s hair.

Stuart slid two plates with huge sandwiches on them. The boys ate gratefully as Anne talked.

“Dean, we usually have the whole family decorate the trees, but I’m afraid it’s just going to be the three of us.” Cas looked up in question.

“What? Where are Michael and Lucifer?”

“They had work, dear, with the rumors going around…most people refuse to believe what the Ministry says, they’re frightened.” The three all sobered and the boys stared down at their plates. “But it’s Christmas,” Anne brightened. “We’re going to celebrate, the boys are staying in town but they’ll be back for Christmas Day.”

“So, decorating a tree?” Dean tried to slice through the sadness and change the subject.

“Yes, it’s quite a tradition. Do you and your brother have any traditions?” Anne ignored Cas trying to stop her. Dean rubbed the back of his head and stared at the ceiling.

“Umm, well uh, we always decorated the tree with car fresheners…I suppose that’s a tradition. And we usually made gifts…” His eyes misted over, “Dad would always take us in his car and we would go look at Christmas lights. Then we would get away from all the Normals and go out to the country and he would set off fireworks, and Christmas lights, and all kinds of things.” Dean smiled at the memory. “We never really had a home, mom died when we were two and Dad became obsessed about keeping Sam safe, and the best way to keep him safe was on the road. So, I guess, we never really stopped. We would stay about two months in one place and then be off again…so we really didn’t have a regular Christmas…” Dean became self-conscious, “But, yeah the car fresheners, that’s the smell of Christmas for me, I guess. Pretty lame…” he looked up at the two Novaks, red from embarrassment at his humble Christmases. Anne surprised him though and brought him into a huge hug.

“Lucy helped set the trees up so whenever you’re done come into the living room.” She tried hiding wiping her eyes as she moved quickly out of the room. Dean’s stomach dropped as he realized he made Cas’s mother cry.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” he whispered to his boyfriend who was also looking at him with different eyes, “No, fuck, not you too. I’m fine! I had, have, a fantastic life I got to see all of America and I was happy.”

“Yeah,” Cas sighed, “I just never realized all the things I take for granted. I mean my own bed, and books, and…you didn’t even have Christmas ornaments.” Dean shrugged.

“It wasn’t like I was abused, or beaten, we were close and we had each other.” Cas nodded and then brightened.

“And I get to give you a home.” He wiggled in happiness and Dean just had to laugh.

“Right you are, my fiancé, you give me a home.” Dean leaned in, “Now that I know you’re rich you can be my sugar daddy.” Cas rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend’s face away.

“Asshole.”

“Love you too baby,” Dean laughed and they finished their lunch quickly.

“Wow,” Dean said softly as he took in the giant tree in the living room. It was easily ten feet and it smelled amazing.

“There you are,” Anne had seemed to recover and was beaming at them. Around her were boxes and boxes all labeled with different rooms on them. “I think, Castiel, we should decorate the large tree when your brothers get here on Christmas, but all the others we can do.” Cas nodded and edged toward the box with his name on it. “Go,” Anne laughed, “But before you do drop off the boxes along your way.” Cas nodded and handed three boxes to Dean, taking four himself.

“So what are we doing?” Dean asked as he followed Cas who every so often would stop and leave a box at a doorway.

“We’re decorating the trees,” Cas looked back with a slightly guilty look on his face, “We have trees all over the house and it’s a tradition to decorate all of them.” They had only one box left and were standing at Cas’s bedroom door. Cas’s enthusiasm seemed to have taken a puncture when they got into his room and saw a modest five foot tree between two arm chairs. Dean, lost in the excitement of seeing how Cas decorated his tree was didn’t notice for a moment, but then when his boyfriend wasn’t unpacking the box he looked up and saw an apprehensive Cas.

“What is it baby?”

“It’s just…I don’t care, but you might…”

“What, are you embarrassed about your Christmas ornaments?” Cas shook his head, “Are you nervous that I’m here?” Another shake, “Um, are you worried I won’t know how to decorate a tree?”

“I have money!” Cas finally let go.

“Well I know that, Sugar Daddy, but I don’t—”

“I’m not joking Dean, we’re rich and when I turn seventeen I’ll be very wealthy.”

“Ok, but—”

“And you’re poor, and I don’t care, but I take so many things for granted. Like Fila, and Lucy, and Stuart, and having a Christmas tree in every room, and never worrying about new clothes, or food, or housing. I can do whatever I want and you…” Cas shut his eyes tightly, “You are going to resent me because I will do something stupid because I’ve never had that worry but we can’t break up because we’re bonded, so we’ll end up hating one another.” Dean had been leaning casually against the bed listening to Cas’s rant, trying to keep the amused smile off his face. It got easier when he realized how much pain his lover was in and he moved to hold his best friend by the hips.

“I’m never going to resent you baby,” he whispered.

“How can you not, I have a Christmas tree in every room!”

“That just tells me you like Christmas and decorating.”

“I live in a house that has nine bedrooms!”

“So what? I don’t care that you’re rich, you know why I won’t resent you?” Cas shook his head, “Because you don’t go boasting that you’re rich. You’ve never looked down on me because I have less money. You never make fun of me for not knowing the proper way to act. And you’re never gonna look down on me when I try to take care of you even if the way I take care of you may be not as fancy, and you’ll never resent me because I will provide for us just as much as you will. Right?” Cas nodded.

“Right.”

“Now, let’s decorate.” Dean went nuts when he saw all of Cas’s ornaments. They were just like him, mostly sliver and blue to match Ravenclaw, with a few book ornaments, some crystals, and a few other nick-nacks that made the tree feel like Cas.

“We’ll have to get some gold and scarlet balls,” Cas commented when they finished. “For Gryffindor,” Dean beamed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I can’t describe how happy I am right now.” Cas could feel the joy radiating from the boy behind him through his back. “We made this tree.” Dean said softly and Cas turned in his arms to face his favorite person.

“I know,” he said softly, he smiled through his kiss and Dean did the same. “Come on we have more to do.”

They decorated the library, two guest bedrooms, and Michael and Lucifer’s rooms. Anne had found them in one of the guest rooms and said that Cas’s brothers wouldn’t be able to decorate and she trusted Cas to take care of it. Though her expression said she didn’t trust Cas at all.

Which was absolutely on point because in Lucifer’s room Cas strategically placed the icicle and ball ornaments to create “something magical” as Dean put it. Then in Michael’s room they charmed it so when Michael turned the lights on it started playing Christmas music which quickly switched to “It’s a Small World” on repeat for five hours straight.

They joined Anne for supper and talked about all kinds of things. Dean was getting more and more comfortable around his future mother-in-law and he wondered if Anne would be those types of mothers who would insist he call her mom once the rings were on. He had a brief moment where it felt like his stomach dropped down a fifty foot well when he thought of slipping a ring on Cas’s finger but when he looked over at his fiancé, who was waving his fork around and ranting about Umbridge, his insides turned to goo. Sure he was only sixteen, but he was going to spend the rest of his life with Cas and he couldn’t wait get some rings.

“Dean did she really…” Dean woke up from his happy image of looking at a gold band on his hand to see Anne’s white face.

“What?” He looked at Cas who looked down guiltily.

“Did she really force you to carve those ugly words into…into…” Anne looked like she was going to be sick.

“Oh, uh,” Dean looked down at his dessert, “Yes,” he said softly. When he looked up again Anne was breathing fire and her face looked like pure thunder.

“How dare,” she was beyond words. “How _dare_ she go after one of my sons,” with that she excused herself leaving a shocked Cas and Dean.

“I’m her son,” Dean said slowly and Cas looked up at him. “I’m her son.” He said more confidently and Cas beamed. “Shit, what is she going to do?”

“The dishes,” Cas said calmly as he took a bite of the warm chocolate cake. “It calms her. Sorry I didn’t mean to tell her…”

“Nah, it’s fine, she asked me last night.”

“Last night?” Cas looked confused. “So that’s where you went, I wondered.”

“Yeah, I wanted to tell her…”

“About your scar?”

“Nah, about,” Dean looked sheepish, “About us.”

“I think she already knows about us, Dean.”

“No, about _us_ ,” Dean waved between them and then held up his ring finger, “Us.” Cas’s eyes widened.

“Dean! I wanted to be there when we told her!”

“Well I didn’t say you knew, just that I wanted to marry you!” Cas buried his face in his hands.

“So you went to my mother asking for my hand.” Dean laughed happily.

“I suppose that’s what I did,” he rubbed Cas’s shoulders. “Hey, what’s so wrong with her knowing?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to be in on it.”

“Well then I’ll have to fix that.” Cas tried to ask what Dean meant but got nothing in return.

As Cas said Anne was in the kitchen looking much calmer elbow deep in soapy water. Cas waved off saying he wanted to continue reading the familiar book and Dean held back wanting to talk to Anne.

“It hurt really bad at first,” he said quietly, taking up a cloth and drying the dishes. “I didn’t think I was going to make it, and he, Cas, he helped me through it. I thought how awesome he was and I didn’t feel the pain.” Anne turned to him smiling sadly. “I know the words are awful and created by hate, but I don’t see them that way. I see them as a promise, a promise that no matter how ugly the world treats us I’m going to stay with him.” Anne stared into the glowing eyes of the familiar standing in front of her.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better man for my son.” She said softly and Dean blushed. Anne caught his downcast eyes, “I have to admit, when Cas wrote me and told me he was in love I was cautious. I was so worried he would never find anyone, he’s so reclusive. He never seemed interested in making friends. So when Castiel wrote me in October last year saying he was falling for this Dean Winchester I was concerned. He knew you only a few months and I worried anyone who tried to date him would be interested only in his money. But when Gabriel,” she took a deep breath, “The night Gabriel…you were so attentive and caring. You didn’t just watch over Castiel you took care of all of us.” Dean nodded sheepishly. “I’m just sorry the world is ugly and that it will be hard for you, but now I don’t worry.” Dean beamed and Anne matched his smile.

“October?” Yeah he knew Cas was special, and sure he knew Cas was his best friend, and he knew he wanted to be with the dude but it was around Christmas last year he really realized his feelings. Of course he realized and then Cas dumped him, but that was water under the bridge.

“Yes,” Anne smiled, “He wrote and said he’d met this astounding person but it wasn’t going to happen since you were straight, but he couldn’t help it he knew he was falling in love. Then he wrote in November full of joy that you were dating. He was nervous about the Yule Ball he was scared that you hadn’t asked so he thought that he should just come home since you didn’t seem interested.” Dean laughed softly.

“Yeah, I kind of forgot. I guess I just took for granted that we would be going before I even asked him.”

Anne matched his laughter and then sobered, “Then he wrote on December 26, I won’t forget it. All it said was ‘I made a terrible mistake.’” She looked at Dean who swallowed.

“We, uh, we broke up for a while,” he said softly. “We fought and he told me to leave so I did.” Anne placed a soapy hand on his wrist.

“But you found one another again.” Dean nodded and smiled.

“I uh, he was the something stolen for Gabe’s second task. He was underwater and he looked so _dead_ that I panicked. It took three guys to hold me back, but once Gabe got him to the surface they let me go which was a mistake.” Dean smiled at the memory. “I jumped off the second story platform, my mind didn’t register anything just that Cas was in danger and I had to get to him.”

“That will do it.” Anne chuckled, “Well he wrote after that telling me everything. How much he loved you, how you loved him. Everything. And I was happy that he’d finally found someone.” They stood leaning against the counter, the dishes long ago finished, just talking softly.

“And I love him, I just wish…” Anne looked at him calmly waiting for him to continue. “I wish I could have introduced him to my dad.” Dean said in a rush, “I wish I would have come out to my dad, I just wish…Dad would give him this huge bear hug and test him on all his knowledge. He’d cook for us, he’d probably tell embarrassing stories…he’d just…I want him to know how,” a tear came down his face, “I just miss him so much.” Anne moved instantly and held Dean in her arms. He was already three inches higher than her but she enveloped him.

“I know you miss him,” she said softly, “I’ll bet he’s watching you right now and he’s proud of the man you’ve become.” Dean smiled sadly and Anne wiped the tears under his glowing eyes. “Now, I know you don’t like tea,” she pulled away when Dean was better. He tried to protest but she just looked hard at him. “Don’t try and hide it, Dean,” he deflated and sank into one of the stools. “What do you like?”

“Um, I guess Coke?” Anne reached into the fridge and pulled out a can.

“It reads what you want and provides it,” Anne answered his confused face.

“Neat, this past summer was the first time I’d been in a wizard house, I’m still trying to get used to it.” Anne asked tons of questions about his time with the Weasleys which Dean answered happily. He didn’t think he’d have so much fun talking with a grownup, even over the summer he spent most of his time with the younger Weasleys not the parents, but Anne was different. It seemed like she really cared and was interested in what he had to say.

“Oh I nearly forgot,” Dean was on his way out towards Cas’s room. “We were reading today and one of the books said that once we’re bonded our wands might not work as well. Cas said you know Ollivander…” Dean hoped he got the name right.

“Yes, he’s an old family friend,” Anne nodded, “I can write to him and see if he’s free to come to the house, I don’t know how safe Diagon Alley will be now that…”

“Now that my eyes glow?” Dean sighed, “Yeah, well maybe we can find a spell in a book or something to hide them.” She nodded and then waved him goodnight. He surprised himself by hugging and kissing Anne’s cheek in return and they both smiled.

Dean was getting better at finding his way through the house, or at least his wolf seemed to have an inner compass directing him towards their soul mate because Dean just trusted and followed where his familiar pointed.

“Dean,” Cas looked up from his book and accepted the kiss his boyfriend placed on his head. “Were you talking to my mother again?”

“Yup,” Dean went to the closet to shed his jeans and tee-shirt. He came back out and Cas had closed his book and was making his way to get undressed too.

Dean slipped under the covers first and Cas slid in next to him. The huddled for warmth, limbs mixing together tying them up. Dean flicked his wrist again and lights went out except for the ones on the tree which gave off a soft glow.

“We’re going to have to test that more tomorrow.” Cas said, yawning.

“What?”

“That,” Cas waved his hands and Dean seemed to realized he’d been doing wandless magic all day.

“Tomorrow,” he promised his favorite person and then settled in for a kiss and sleep.


	14. The Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say so happy reading!

Cas was ecstatic. He woke up before Dean which meant he got to have the pleasure of mirroring the wakeup call his boyfriend had given him yesterday. He kissed lazily down Dean’s chest and the boy grunted and shifted in his sleep.

Reaching his goal under the covers was a new experience for Cas and he quite enjoyed being alone with probably the greatest thing he’d ever put in his mouth. Dean’s morning wood wasn’t as hard as Cas would have liked but he was more content just to put the cock in his mouth. It was warm and tasted amazing as Cas’s eyes rolled back in pure pleasure. He licked and pushed his tongue into Dean’s slit and he felt the boy under him really start to shift. He fisted the cock and took more of his boyfriend down and he felt a mumbled groan. When he was really going he felt hands grab his hips roughly and pulled to a now very awake Dean. His boxers were ripped away and Cas moaned when a hot mouth sucked him down.

Cas buried his nose deep in Dean’s balls when he felt the first twitchings of orgasm. Dean had to lean back and pull away just to breathe as Cas blew him magnificently.

“Damn baby, you are so good,” he roughly bit out, he felt a hum around his shaft and he leaned back in to take the waiting, leaking cock into his mouth. They both sucked and being totally in synch or whatever seemed to have the same idea because almost simultaneously they reached behind and flicked holes making everything feel so much better. Dean came after just a few flicks at his hole, but Cas needed Dean’s finger inside him, nearly breaching his rim to come.

“I’ll have to remember that,” Dean said after fifteen or so lazy kisses. “You need a bit more stimulation, I’m not complaining,” he kissed again, “But I’m just going to have to remember.” They shared a dirty smile.

“Well I’ll have to fuck you more often, Winchester.”

“Mmm, is that a promise?” Dean caught the fire in his lover’s eyes.

“Guarantee.”

“Mmmm,” Dean hummed in hunger, “When should we start?”

“Well I think someone said something about Christmas sex.” They kissed for a while more wrapping one another up in blankets and limbs.

“You know, in America, Christmas started like yesterday,” Dean teased.

“Oh really, so America is a day ahead?” Dean nodded, “Even though it’s six hours behind?” Dean chuckled and started working on his boyfriend’s neck. “So what should we do today?”

“Each other?” he felt a vibrating laugh through his lips. He pulled away and kissed Cas’s nose before getting out of bed and going to the closet. He came out moments later holding clean boxers, “I should shower…” Cas was up in a flash and gallantly held the door open for him.

“I strive to provide anything you may need sir.” Dean sidled up slowly and took Cas’s hips in his hands.

“Well if that’s the case, I need help washing my back,” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Anything for you,” they tore into the bathroom and giggled like fools as Cas showed off his shower and tub. In seconds they were under the water making mohawks and blowing soapy bubbles at one another. They kissed lazily under the hot water and stayed long after both were clean. It didn’t lead to sex, but the intimacy was just like when Dean was buried in his lover.

“I love you,” they both giggled as they toweled off. Dean pulled on his clean boxers but Cas just walked out of his bathroom into the closet, Dean following behind giggling like an idiot.

“What?” Cas pulled boxers on and looked at his dorky boyfriend.

“I don’t know, it just seems so domestic. Showering and watching you walk around naked.” Cas smiled but continued to look at his boyfriend incredulously.

“Ok…I suppose I’m going to have to get used to a giggling idiot of a boyfriend.” Dean had his pants on and reached around to pinch Cas’s side. They dressed quickly and went down to breakfast finding a note that Anne would be gone until noon and the boys should make themselves at home.

“Well I’m going to need the day to work on stuff…can I meet you for lunch at noon?” Dean said as he dried the last of their breakfast dishes. Cas started to laugh but then he thought about something and he realized he needed the day too.

“Noon,” he kissed his boyfriend and moved away to the library.

“Fila,” Dean found his new best friend, “Is there a place where I can work with some space?” She nodded eagerly, “And Anne, Mrs. Novak, brought home some presents I got…” Fila beamed and snapped her fingers and a large red bag was in Dean’s hand. She led him through the house and they ended up in a large room. “Could you…” Dean stopped the little elf as she walked to the door. “Could you come and get me at noon?” She beamed and nodded. “Thanks,” he turned and opened up the nerf gun.

After an hour and a half Dean threw his wand down on the floor. Cas was right his wand was not working. In frustration he waved his hands and the gun hung in the air. He raised his eyebrows and started moving his fingers which the gun reacted to.

“Neat,” he grinned and the gun started flying around the room. Spells flashed and buzzed in the air and in less than an hour Dean had a finished product. Smiling he started work on the other item in the bag.

He was so into his work that he didn’t notice when Fila came in to watch. The items he was working on was flying around in the air and Dean was lost in trying to figure out how to make his spell stick. He jumped when he saw the lamp like eyes on him.

“Sorry I didn’t know you were there,” Fila smiled up at him from her seat on the ground and tapped her wrist. “Thanks!” he waved his hands again and the presents were wrapped and they disappeared, Dean sending them to sit under the tree. He pocketed the tricky item giving him trouble, maybe Cas would know a good way to get the spell to stick.

He followed his familiar again hoping soon his nose could be buried in his boyfriend’s hair. But he was thwarted when a note was posted on the door.

Dean, don’t just come in here scenting me. Stop whining (Dean swallowed his whine) just knock and I’ll come out and have lunch with you.

Before doing what he was told Dean stripped, knocked, and changed quickly. The door didn’t open right away and Dean sat on his haunches waiting. After five minutes he rolled his eyes and was about to knock on the door again when it opened quickly.

“Dean!” Cas fell to his knees and started rubbing ears and face and everything furry. Dean played with him and Cas quickly dropped to the floor and changed too. They rolled around on the floor and then Cas got up and started running. Dean followed and when they got to the large front doors he blinked hard and the oak flew open.

They ran outside in the snow pouncing and rolling on one another. Dean barked and Cas roared and they played for at least half an hour before returning, panting to the house. They found their clothes and changed, red faced and flushed.

“That was fun baby,” Dean threw an easy arm around his panting boyfriend and they made their way to the kitchen. The three elves were all in the kitchen cooking and the smells were amazing.

“Oh I forgot to tell you, we always have a large party, it’s mostly for the high end clients but they all come on the twenty third.”

“So tonight,” Dean watched his boyfriend’s face enlighten. “I suppose it is, I forgot.” Dean made an indignant noise, “Oh come on, you’ll be fine. I’ll be there holding your hand and you get to eat great food. And after dinner we stay for half an hour and we can sneak off to my room…and since Christmas is already being celebrated in America.” He leaned in and started whispering dirty things in Dean’s ear. “I think I would very much like to open you up and see you splayed on my bed. I want to snap my hips and fill you to the hilt. I want to hear you moan as I lick your aching cock and feel your greedy hands pull at my hair when I fill my mouth with one of your balls.” Dean tried to take a calming breath, which Cas chuckled at. “Does that sound like a good plan?” He smirked at his boyfriend’s shudder.

“Yes, yes sir that sounds like a good plan.” Anne was in the kitchen and she gave them some sandwiches. She also had a list of things to be done for the night.

“Well, let us know what you need us to do.” Dean said before his boyfriend could kick him under the table.

“Now here’s a turn, my youngest volunteering for help without being forced,” Anne said incredulously, “Dean, my dear, you have done wonders with him!” Cas squirmed under his mother’s smothering kisses on his head.

“I can’t believe you got me into this,” Cas groused as he folded napkins. Dean laughed and kissed the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“But then I can’t show you my party trick.” Dean waved his hands and the napkins all rose and folded in front of them. Then they flew off and landed neatly on the place settings. Dean flicked his wrists again and all the silver wear rose and landed gently beside the gleaming plates. He turned expecting praise and adoration from his boyfriend but all he got was a glare.

“Great, fucking great, and when were you going to tell me about this?” Dean lazed up to his boyfriend.

“Now?”

“Oh, now, well…” Cas flicked his wrists and the wine glasses rose up and settled themselves down. “What am I going to do with you Winchester?” Dean’s eyes bugged but then he smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

“Love me forever?” Cas scrunched his nose.

“Hmm, not enough.”

“Marry me?” Cas tilted his head.

“Still not enough, Dean.”

“Fuck me open and raw until I can’t walk?” Cas beamed.

“That’s it.” They both beamed at one another.

“Oh I needed your help,” Dean pulled out the tricky item in his pocket. They worked together for half an hour and after the short time they had a small white box with a red ribbon.

“Thanks babe,” Dean kissed Cas’s cheek and sent the present under the tree. “Hey this place looks great,” they took in the large dining room table covered with soft cream napkins, cloth, and a long scarlet table runner. “But I’m thinking…” he laced his fingers with his wizard and they both raised their hands. Large gold and scarlet stars hovered over them and moved lazily around the ceiling winking down at the unseen guests.

“This looks amazing!” Anne beamed at the two boys, “You finished rather quickly…” she raised her eyebrows. Dean and Cas both flicked their wrists and everything on the table lifted so the table cloth could snap and pull the wrinkles out. The table wear settled and Anne looked with wide eyes.

“Castiel, your eyes…” she whispered and Dean spun just in time to see the glow fading from his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I guess that was our bond…” He said weakly to Anne who nodded, speechless.

“We should go get ready,” he grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him to his room. Before he could speak he was thrown on the bed and a mouth was frantically eating his face. He matched the ferocity in less than a second and pushed his hands up under Cas’s tee-shirt and traced familiar muscles. He brought his foot up and planted it firmly on the bed, bringing his thigh between Cas’s legs. Cas eagerly wrapped his legs as best he could around Dean and humped the warm muscle eagerly.

Dean groaned into the kiss that his boyfriend easily ate up and then proceeded to stick his tongue into Dean’s spine. Dean kept his hands under his lover’s shirt and scratched hard shoulder blades and it drove Cas crazy. He grabbed hips and arms and sides and face and legs and everything on his boyfriend. His hips moved like mad on Dean’s leg and he broke away long enough to grind and pant.

“Oh Dean,” he keened out and threw his head back and Dean felt a warm spot on his thigh. Dean kissed lightly removing his hands from Cas’s back and ran his fingers through chocolate hair. He continued kissing and for a while they were content and he ignored his raging hard on. Cas shifted and rocked into the erection and kissed in apology.

Dean felt a hard muscle slide between his legs and Cas rolled them so Dean could hump his leg. Dean had no intention of starting slow but just went after the strong thigh with vigor and plunged his tongue back in. It wasn’t long until he was grunting and groaning into his boyfriend’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned between frantic kisses, Cas nodded and bit on a red, lower lip while his hands rocked hips back and forth on his leg. The friction was amazing and Dean was so close, the slight pain as his boyfriend ate his lips was just enough to send him over the edge. He dragged out a long groan as his body shuddered and released.

“Wow,” he connected foreheads with Cas, “There anything in particular that caused this? Not that I don’t love that you just tackled me and had your way with me.” He kissed the scoff from Cas’s lips, “But was there anything, or did you just feel like connecting?”

“Hmmm,” Cas’s hair was a mess and he ran his fingers through sandy hair, “I don’t know, we were using our magic and something just told me I needed to have you now.”

“Mmm, I’m glad I could provide.” Dean smiled and played at Cas’s tee-shirt hem. They slotted their hips together and kissed hard. They shared breath and the space between them was down to the clothing they wore. They groaned when hips moved and the dried cum in their boxers itched and pulled at sensitive skin. “I think another shower is in order.” He pulled Cas up and dragged him to the bathroom.

“Dude,” he turned and giggled slightly, “We were in such a hurry we didn’t close the door,” Cas went white and saw his bedroom door was slightly ajar. Dean closed it quickly, “Hey come on, we weren’t naked, to anyone walking past we were just making out.”

“And dry humping!” Cas whisper shouted, which only served to make Dean laugh harder.

“Baby no one’s going to hear you in here.” Cas rolled his eyes and pushed his stupid boyfriend under the hot water. They made out a while more, but this time the shower was about getting clean and ready. Dean still giggled at the sight of them naked walking around Cas’s bedroom. They grabbed boxers and Dean returned to the bathroom to shave.

“I liked your whiskers,” Cas rubbed his face in Dean’s shoulders.

“That’s the beauty, babe, they grow again.” He laughed a bit when the face in his back shook. “Do you want me to grow a beard?”

“Would you?”

“Sure baby, I’ll grow a beard for you. It’ll take a while, but I will.”

“After,” came a mumble. Dean washed his face and dried off with a towel. He turned and took in his boyfriend who had black and white dress robes on.

“I like what you have on, wait after? After what?”

“After graduation,” Cas blushed and looked down, “If you grow a beard I’m going to kiss you all the time and it’s hard enough right now holding back.” Dean kissed his nose.

“Aww, I love you too, and when you grow a beard I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.” They left the bathroom and Dean looked through his bag. “I don’t think I have anything…” he looked up and Cas was already holding a hanger with a dress robe in dark green.

“I charmed one of my old set of robes, they should fit.” Dean kissed and started to get dressed.

“I really think these are instruments of torture,” Dean fiddled with his bow tie and Cas came up behind him laughing. He fiddled with the fabric, buttons, and instantly Dean looked professional but he was comfortable.

“You look phenomenal.” A heated whisper came to his ear. “I can’t wait to tear this off you…”

“Shit, Cas I’m going die if you keep this up.”

“Well I can’t have that,” Cas spread his hands over his boyfriend’s chest. “Then how will I keep warm at night?”

“Mmmm, let’s go down.”

Cas held out his hand and they walked down to the dining room together. No one had arrived yet but Anne had changed into a golden set of dress robes while Michael and Lucifer matched Cas. Dean clasped his boyfriend’s hand nervously and got a warm squeeze in return. The guests started coming shortly after that and Dean followed Cas’s lead in taking coats and welcoming guests.

Most were rich and jumped when Dean made eye contact with them. He got tired of saying it was a spell gone wrong, but he persevered and when they had a moment Cas kissed him in reward. When everyone was settled Lucy, Stuart, and Fila moved through the crowd with hovering plates of hors d'oeuvres over their heads. Dean stayed close to Cas, holding his hand and trying (but failing) not to moan at the great food.

“So, Dean, are you enjoying Hogwarts?” A rich old lady (whose name Dean had forgotten) asked.

“Very much so, ma’am, the classes are challenging and I know I’m getting a good education.”

“Do you have a favorite class?” Another in their party asked, it seemed Cas and Dean were popular with four or five people surrounding them.

“Potions, sir, I’ve always been more hands on with my learning.”

"And your eyes…”

“It was a spell gone wrong, at our last school in America my brother and I wanted to fit in so I asked him to charm my eyes but they got stuck.” The group chuckled and Cas pulsed his fingers around Dean. There was some unheard known signal between all of them and the groups shifted and the couple was left alone.

“Who knew my boyfriend was so smooth,” Cas teased as he rubbed Dean’s arm.

“Oh I got so many talents you have no idea.” Dean grinned, “Do you want some punch?” Cas nodded and Dean bowed slightly, “As you wish,” he said softly and Cas grinned like an idiot. Just before Christmas break Dean had showed him The Princess Bride in their room. They had curled up in bed and watched Buttercup and Westley fall in love and Cas decided it was his favorite movie.

Dean grabbed some cups and Lucifer came up to the punchbowl at the same time.

“I miss Gabriel,” the man sighed, “He made this damn party bearable.”

“He played tricks?” Lucifer took a deep pull of the red punch.

“No he spiked the punch.” Dean laughed, “Yeah, I miss him.” The boy nodded and slapped Lucifer’s shoulder. He turned and saw that Cas had a new visitor. He returned to his boyfriend’s side just in time to hear the old man’s final comments.

“…disgrace to this family,” the man spat out and Dean handed one of the cups to his boyfriend.

“What’s a disgrace? Hopefully not this food, because it’s delicious,” he joked trying to ease whatever tension was there. Cas grabbed his hand forcefully and held it tight, but this was different from the other times in the night and Dean was put on alert instantly.

“And an American, Castiel it is bad enough that you are…what you are,” the man said it as if it were dirty, “But to bring an American into your father’s home is a scandal. You have humiliated your family and I won’t stand for it.” Cas was white and Dean was red with anger but he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t punch this old man and he didn’t want to ruin the night by shouting at him but he had to do something, Cas looked like he was in pain and Dean had to do something.

“Well sir, I don’t know what you are talking about but Castiel is a wond—”

“I don’t care what you have to say, boy, I won’t let an, an infatuation speak to me in such a way. I know you’re only here for his money, and if there is any justice in the world, or if his family has any say in it he won’t get a knut. You are just some pretty face that is a gold digging American,” the man spat and turned to Cas. “Castiel, you have so much potential, you can be so much. Forget about this boy and you will be forgiven. It is a youthful dalliance, you will marry a pretty girl and you will take a place at your father’s company. You will not continue with…this.” He sneered at Dean and a glass of punch was poured on his head.

Everything in the room froze. The man sputtered as Dean and Cas slowly turned to see Michael’s empty cup. He replaced it calmly on a tray that Fila was carrying and regarded the man coldly.

“You will not stand in my father’s house and attack a member of my family. We are proud of Castiel and of his choice in partner.”

“You cannot mean that Michael,” the man was incredulous, “This boy,” he pointed at Cas, “Is bringing shame on your family, and this,” he pointed at Dean beyond words, “Is only here to steal your money and ruin you.”

“Then we will be ruined, we will not, however, turn our back on Castiel. He is worth more than our family name or money. Now I will ask you, politely, to leave. Now,” he inspected his nails as the man raged.

“I am your father’s brother! I deserve more respect than this!”

“You deserve nothing,” Michael sneered, “You will not openly attack your nephew in the midst of my mother’s Christmas party. You will apologize to Castiel and you will never speak to him in such a way again. You will also apologize to Mr. Winchester, he is our guest and he will not be treated as such.” The man balked but didn’t back down.

“I will go to the board with this, if you are willing to accept Castiel’s disgrace then you are not fit to run The Novak Group.”

“The board doesn’t care if my brother is gay, nor will they care that I accept him. They will most likely support my decision to stand by my brother. Now I will not ask you again, leave, now.” The man looked like he was going to open his mouth again, “You have the option of going now at your own free will or you will be forced to leave.” The man glared and shuffled off.

Dean nosed Cas and the boy smiled weakly. Everyone in the room was too polite and pretended they hadn’t noticed and Dean pulled his boyfriend gently to the kitchen and out the double doors to the cool, night air.

“How are you?” Dean asked gently as he rubbed circles into Cas’s hands.

“I’m fine,” Cas wiped his eyes and looked at his best friend. “How are you?”

“You still gonna marry me?”

“Yes,” Cas said without hesitation

“Then I’m fine.” Dean leaned in softly and kissed his boyfriend gently. They connected foreheads and were content just to be. They returned to the party a few minutes later and everyone to their grace smiled and went back conversing. A few couples came and spoke about school, Sam, and careers to the boys.

“I think I would like to work with potions, creating new ones, breaking down old…” Dean surprised himself with his answer. Before he could say more Anne was welcoming them all to the table. Dean sat next to Cas and watched which utensils he used so he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

The food was seriously awesome. There were six courses, and each were better than the last. Dean even ate the salad. Everyone commented on how lovely the stars were and table setting and Cas felt Dean radiate with pride. The conversation lulled when the desserts were served and Cas turned to Dean.

“I love you,” he said softly. Dean beamed and finished his cheesecake. He was looking forward to time alone with his boyfriend, as awesome as this party was, and as great as knowing his future family supported him was, he wanted (no needed) time with his fiancé.

Cas kept his promise and after half an hour the guests started to thin out and leave. Anne nodded to them and after Cas hugged Michael one more time in gratitude they were finally, finally going to Cas’s room. 


	15. Back to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me! I had written myself into a box and I didn't know how to go on but thankfully for this flu I have I finished the story!

As they walked back to Cas’s room Dean could easily see his best friend’s apathy growing and growing. He tried to get him to talk but all he got were one word answers.

  
“Let’s go to the library,” Cas suggested it was the longest sentence he’d given since they left downstairs that Dean nodded.

  
“Ok, baby, but we’re going to have to go to bed eventually,” Cas deflated again and then resumed his course to his room. Dean wondered what that was all about, he was not going to go into that library and spend hours there forgetting things like sleeping and eating.

  
Before he realized it they were standing at Cas’s bedroom door. Cas didn’t seem to want to open said doors so Dean did and watched his boyfriend instantly go to one of his arm chairs and pull out a book. Dean sighed, this was not how he wanted the evening to end. He wanted to be wrapped in every way possible around his soul mate and now Cas was pushing him away and avoiding eye contact.

  
So he did the only thing that felt right, he went into the closet and took off the now uncomfortable dress robes. With a snap of his fingers the robes swayed in the air, became clean of wrinkles and then hung themselves neatly in the corner of the walk in closet. Dean then grabbed one of his large shirts and slid that on. When there was nothing else to be done he took a breath and walked out where Cas was still reading but his eyes weren’t seeing any words on the page.

  
“Hey, babe, do you want to change out of those robes?” Cas closed his book with resignation and looked up wearily at Dean.

  
“Alright let’s get this over with,” he tried to pull Dean in for a kiss but the familiar refused.

  
“Get this over with?” Cas flinched but nodded. He sighed when Dean knelt down between his legs. Cas was tired, he was sleepy from the long day, he was sapped from the party, and he was drained of everything after dear uncle. He was just tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep with Dean in his arms but he’d promised sex so Dean was expecting sex.

  
Dean was about to rub his hands on Cas’s thighs but when a sigh escaped his lover he stopped.

  
“What’s going on in there?” he tapped Cas’s forehead lightly.

  
“Nothing, I promised sex, and you want sex.”

  
“I’m not some sex-addicted teenager Cas, I don’t need it.”

  
“No, it’s fine, I don’t have enough energy to fuck you, so you just get in me and then we’ll sleep.”

  
“Oh yes that sounds tempting.”

  
“I’m serious, Dean.”

  
“And so am I, baby. I’m not going to use your body just to get off. Now what’s going on?”

  
“Nothing, Dean—”

  
“We’ve already established we’re not having sex, so that’s no longer the issue. What’s going on?”

  
“I’m just really tired from…”

  
“From…” Dean sighed, “Was that your first time…”

  
“Was that the first time I was called a disgrace and humiliation?” Cas sighed roughly, “Yes, but I’m not upset about it, just tired.”

  
“Ok, then let’s go to bed,” when Cas didn’t move Dean finally caught his blue eyes, “Hey, you can just say I don’t want sex, I’m tired, and I’ll be fine.”

  
“But,” Cas cried in frustration, “I want to be intimate, I want to be close to you.” Dean smiled, finally they’d gotten to something where he knew what to do.

  
“There are other ways of being intimate that don’t involve sex.” He murmured kissing his boyfriend’s hand. This time Cas let himself be led easily and Dean brought him to the closet. He proceeded in taking off each layer and hanging it up. Anytime new skin was exposed he kissed it softly, reverently, until Cas was standing in his boxers. Dean trailed his fingers from Cas’s hair, down his shoulder, down his arm, and laced their fingers together. He sat Cas on the bed and came up behind and started massaging tense shoulders.

  
“Dean…”

  
“Shhh,” he continued to rub until he felt the muscles relax. Then he slipped them both under the covers, spooning his boyfriend who fell asleep before Dean could flick his wrists and turn the lights out.

  
Dean woke to shifting on the bed. It was dark, moonlight filled the room, but someone’s moving on the bed had succeeded in waking him up. Cas was gone from his arms and writhing on the bed several inches away from him.

  
“Cas…” the word died on his lips when Cas rolled and Dean saw exactly what had riled his boyfriend.

  
He was completely naked and that boy was hard. It was probably due to the fact that he was riding four fingers and fisting his cock like it was the last thing on earth he wanted to do. Dean twitched his fingers and his clothes were gone and he reached out to his horny boyfriend. Wordlessly he took both Cas’s hands in his, rolled his lover to his back and laced their fingers above Cas’s head. He kissed the keening moans from Cas’s lips, crushing his boyfriend with his mouth.

  
He then jerked his head and the bottle of lube Cas had been using sailed up and they watched as some of the potion coated his dick.

  
“No wonder you can’t get off baby, you’re using the long lasting flavor,” Dean chuckled but Cas just whined and rubbed his hips up to grind into Dean. The boy let out a shudder and the bottle flew back to the nightstand and they sank their hips together. He released one of Cas’s hands and reached between them to hold their cocks together and they both groaned at how good it felt. Cas bucked up and Dean thrust down until they were fucking his open hand coating it in precum and lube. Dean brought his face back down to Cas’s and they made out furiously as the other boy brought his hand down to help with the amazing friction. Though help with friction was a broad term. He played with Dean’s balls, scratched at his lover’s happy trail, pawed at his legs to bring them around his hips.

  
They continued to move like one body, thrusting into Dean’s palm until both were on the edge. Dean sucked on Cas’s lower lip and in thanks the boy took Dean’s tongue in his mouth and tried to swallow it. Breathy moans were filled with curses and names as completion was found. They kept riding out the orgasm until the spurts of cum were spent on their stomachs. Before Dean could register Cas was down and licking all the white off his stomach and then presenting himself to be cleaned. Dean lapped him up eagerly even sucking his cock just for safe measure. He then crawled lazily up Cas’s body and trailed fingers all over his boyfriend.

  
“So you’re not tired anymore?” Cas shook his head. He rolled them so Dean was on his back and Cas lowered himself down on the fine erection pulsing between them. “Didn’t you, ah! Didn’t you just get off?” Cas shrugged and started riding Dean like it was the only thing in the world he wanted to do. It didn’t seem like it was enough so he brought his hands back to Dean’s ankles and stretched out deliciously as the cock inside him hit perfectly. Dean grabbed the headboard behind him and both boys enjoyed the slight burn the stretch gave to them.

  
Cas rode Dean until his muscles burned and he thought he was going to pass out from the sheer pleasure Dean’s shaft was giving him. His head rolled back as his hips grinded into his lover’s open lap, he’d forgotten about moving up and down now it was more just rolling around to feel that fantastic cock inside him.

  
Dean was addicted to the sight in front of him. Cas’s body was wide and stretched out for him, his muscles straining and sweaty. He brought one hand down from the headboard and started slowly fisting Cas’s cock until he felt the boy thrash and moan. Cas released his ankles and came up to fold into Dean’s chest and kiss the familiar senseless. Dean’s hand didn’t leave his boyfriend’s cock but he did roll them so he could be on top and really get a good thrusting rhythm down. He was an erratic blend of hard controlled thrusts and quick snaps of his hips over and over in a blur.

  
Cas was a puddle of adoration and curses for Dean when he clenched around his boyfriend and came. He warmed and coated Dean’s hand and his muscles around Dean’s shaft sent the familiar over the edge too. Dean licked his hand clean and was all ready to lay back and catch his breath but his fiancé had other plans.

  
He rolled on his stomach and pulled Dean on top trying to get the boy to slid into him. Dean obliged but he refused to move faster than an easy, slow rhythm. He lay himself flat across Cas’s back and slowed down to nearly nothing just easing himself in and out of the perfect ass under him.

  
“Dean…” Cas cried in frustration.

  
“Relax baby I’ll get you off.” Dean pushed in hard and went slowly enjoying just lying on his boyfriend.

  
“Dean, please f-faster,” Cas cried and Dean paused, sinking in until he was balls deep. This position made it hard for Cas to move and Dean spanked him hard when he tried to rub himself off on the bed.

“What’s going on?”

  
“D-Dean,” Cas begged.

  
“Nope, I’m not going to move or let you get off until you talk to me.” There was a tiny mumble under him. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to repeat that.” He smacked again when Cas tried to move his hips.

  
“I wanted to make it up to you but that damn potion has made me so horny I feel like I’m in heat!” Dean shifted so he was straddling his boyfriend. He thrust slowly and rubbed Cas’s back so it turned into sex and a massage. Cas moaned loudly into a pillow and every so often they would turn, twist, and kiss hard. Dean kept his strong, hard thrusts and soon the body under him was totally relaxed and pliant.

  
Halfway through Dean used his magic to find the calming potion and it fell softly by the bed. He rubbed some on his hand and then pulled Cas’s hips up as he thrust harder and faster into him. When they had gotten to Dean’s favorite position Cas was moaning hard and nearly cried when Dean’s hand came to stroke him. The familiar shot in and out faster, chasing his own release and after sucking a hickey hard on Cas’s shoulder he came balls deep inside his fiancé. Cas came shortly after and sighed when he felt his lust sated and spent.

  
Dean rubbed more calming potion on himself and Cas’s hole and then settled behind his boyfriend, cupping Cas’s body with his.

  
“Why did you feel you had to make it up to me?” He wondered to Cas’s neck.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“You said you wanted to make it up to me, I was just wondering why.”

  
“Well, because I didn’t want to have sex earlier and you did I wanted to make it up to you for denying you want you needed.”

  
“Ok, first off what I want and what I need are two different things. Yeah I wanted sex, but I needed you to be happy and taken care of.”

  
“But—”

  
“No, Castiel you gotta understand I’m gonna give up shit I want for you because you’re more important than anything I’ll ever want.”

  
“But you shouldn’t give up what you want.”

  
“That’s love, baby, you’d be willing to give up stuff for me, right?”

  
“Of course,” Cas nodded without hesitation.

  
“So it’s ok for you but not me?” Cas considered.

  
“I suppose that’s acceptable, but I do want to take care of you.” Dean kissed perfect shoulders.

  
“Whatever works, but I don’t want you feeling guilty if you need a night off, or time, or rest, or anything.” Cas nodded, “And you don’t have to make it up to me. I’m going to enjoy myself far more if I get to give you what you want rather than getting what I want.”

  
“Ok,” Cas was silent for a long time. “Dean?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I want to go to sleep.” He felt a deep chuckle at his back and they both settled down under the covers.

  
“Sleep, baby, I’ve got you.”

  
***

  
“Oh Dean it’s beautiful!” Anne looked at the shimmering crystal that Cas had helped Dean bewitch. It spun lazily and gave off a faint goldish brown glow.

  
“It, uh, opens…” Dean took the small crystal and opened it carefully and a hologram of Gabe appeared out of it. He was laughing, fooling around with his brothers, waving, happy. The room was silent until Anne spoke after a while.

  
“That’s very… it’s wonderful,” she hugged Dean tightly and he thought she’d never want to let go. “Thank you,” she breathed in his ear, tears in her eyes.

  
Cas had woken Dean up on Christmas Day with lazy kisses and a hand job. Dean finished his boyfriend off in a similar way and they enjoyed a small moment alone. They’d spent all of Christmas Eve decorating the huge tree with the rest of the Novaks (Anne surprising everyone when she had "found" some car airfreshiners and Dean smiled bashfully and felt totally at home) and then having a eight hour long Scrabble competition that only ended with Anne insisting they go to bed.

  
They went down, after they’d changed to clean, comfortable clothes, to the living room with tea and coffee and started opening presents. Dean was touched when he opened a large, advanced potions making kit with some pretty rare ingredients from Anne, and Cas went nuts when he opened the nerf gun.

  
“There’s different darts, pink for pranks, orange for distraction, and green for fun.” Dean pointed out each individual colored dart. Cas got a wicked look and without even hesitating he shot the prank dart at Lucifer. It exploded and Lucifer was covered in yellow paint.

  
Everyone in the room lost it and all of them had tears running down their faces. Lucifer tried to look dignified but failed terribly only creating more raucous laughter. Dean waved his hand and the yellow paint was gone but they all smiled at the good time.

  
They opened more gifts, Dean liked the rare book on potions Cas found and they had to take the science fiction book away from Cas because he kept trying to read it. They also had to take the rubik’s cube away from him too because he kept playing with it. Dean charmed the sides so each was a picture of the Milky Way in different shades. He went nuts over the small toy and Anne had to forcibly take it out of his hands so they could continue.

  
Cas blushed terribly when he handed a large bag over to Dean. When he opened it he looked curiously at his boyfriend.

  
“I um, charmed them,” Dean held out two pillows. “They’ll get warm when either of us lay our heads down…” Dean beamed and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

  
“Thanks baby,” Anne beamed on and Cas’s brothers leafed through their new books. Cas also got more small kisses when he opened up a knitted scarf and a blanket. “I didn’t know you knit, baby,” he fingered the gold and scarlet scarf.

  
“Hermione showed me, and you’re not the only one who’s good with his hands.”

  
“I’d like to see you knit sometime.” They all broke into conversation, Anne went over to her older sons and then the kitchen to get the dinner ready.

  
“Smell it,” Cas whispered. Dean beamed when he raised the scarf to his nose.

  
“It smells like you,” Cas enjoyed the look of relaxation on his lover’s face.

  
“They all do, the blanket and pillow.” Dean beamed, he wanted to really kiss his boyfriend but Michael and Lucifer were right there. He settled for kissing chastely with the promise of the heat to come. They both settled into one another and opened the new books they got. Dean lost himself in potions and Cas, snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest, read his new science fiction omnibus with vigor.

  
***

  
“I think someone is calling for us,” George said lazily into Sam’s chest. They’d found a hiding place in the attic where it seemed the Black family stored all kinds of junk. Currently they were in a rusted bathtub curled into one another.

  
“Well we are leaving for Hogwarts in a few hours.” George shook his head and pressed his body into Sam’s larger chest.

  
“I don’t want to,” he raised himself up a bit more and kissed Sam hard. Their tongues were familiarized after two weeks of making out and they held each other close as they frantically kissed trying to stall the inevitable.

  
“Shit, seriously? You two didn’t get enough of each other over the past two weeks?!” Fred stomped up to them. He pulled his twin roughly and Sam’s eyes flashed. Fred was scared for a moment, but he was used to the familiar looking at him like that. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d pulled his dear brother off the other boy. “Shut up, we’re leaving in half an hour and the two of you are hiding and making out, let’s go.”

  
Sam and George rolled their eyes but raised themselves out of the bathtub. Just for good measure they made out a few times more just to spite Fred. They heard dark mutterings follow them all the way down to the main hall.

  
“We should get you two and Cas and Dean your own cabin so you can make out to your heart’s content and it will have health benefits, like not making me blind.” Fred groused when the joined the others.

  
“So George and Sam are separate entities!” Ron teased and Sam rolled his eyes. Something in George made him bold, after the kiss in Kings Cross he couldn’t seem to care who caught them. Everyone, including a horrified McGonagal, walked in on them making out on the couch. It had become a normal thing, walk past Mrs. Black’s muttering portrait, hear dark comments from Kreacher, see Sam and George sucking face, and listen to Mr. Weasley talk about stitches.

  
“Well we had to make the most of our time, we can’t even hold hands at school.” That sobered everyone the first five times the couple used the excuse, but it was wearing thin.

  
“Well I think it’s excellent we could provide a place for you young people to act like young people.” Sirius interrupted their groans. “We’ve forgotten with all this Order nonsense, and Voldemort, that there are good things in life.” I know every time I walked in on those two I was reminded what I was fighting for, and that was to give you a good future.” That shut everyone up. “ Though when I walked in on them the fifth or sixth time I was ready to give up the good fight.” Everyone laughed, including George and Sam.

  
The ride to the station was more chaos than organization but everyone got to where they needed to be with all the items they needed as well. Mrs. Weasley did offer to take the floo network back to Hogsmeade but she gave an understanding smile when they all refused. As much time that they could waste not being near Umbridge the better.   
So they piled into the bus and train, an experience Sam and Harry would like to wipe from their memory. If it wasn’t Mr. Weasley asking how the bus was able to move, it was Mrs. Weasley wondering loudly how they could fit a few more levels on if they just used the right sticking spell. Harry was in charge of the assembly line that was the ticket counter, and Sam had to try and get trunks, students, and wizards all neatly onto the bus. It also didn’t help that George kept coming up behind and grabbing his ass or arm or just kissing him, much to the groans of their party.  
But they finally made it to Kings Cross and Harry swore when they got off he heard the driver cry. With bags on trollies they reached Platform 9 ¾ with as much ease as they could with seven students and five adults.

  
Once everything was on the train Sam started his search for his twin. He’d had an amazing vacation but he missed Dean and Cas. Maybe not Dean and Cas together but he missed his twin and his friend. They were on the train and waved off their chaperones and Sam still couldn’t find his brother.

  
George slipped a comforting hand Sam’s and they looked through the carriages. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had found a compartment and Fred went off as soon as he saw Lee and Garth. When they were near the end of the train they heard shouting that was unmistakably Dean.

  
“I don’t give a fuck who you are Malfoy, I’m a sixth year and I won’t have some punk ass kid talking to me like that.” There came a sarcastic reply that neither Sam nor George were able to hear but Dean started laughing. “It doesn’t fucking matter what that bitch made you, this isn’t Hogwarts so the Educational Decrees won’t work here.” It sounded like Malfoy tried to say something but there came a yelp and three boys came running out of a cabin. Malfoy, in the middle, was holding his nose and George snorted.

  
“I think we found your brother.” George murmured in his boyfriend's ear and threw a lazy, heavy arm around the familiar, Sam grinned and went into the carriage. He finally understood what he and George put everyone through because not only were Dean and Cas trying to eat one another’s faces, Dean was half on top of his boyfriend and Cas was clawing at Dean’s flannel shirt. They made small noises into one another’s mouths and when Dean pulled Cas’s leg to wrap around his waist Sam knew he had to make a noise.

  
“It’s like they’re competing for a prize or something.” George whispered loudly but that didn’t stop the couple who were now moving from sitting on the chairs to laying across the train seats.

  
“Who can suck the most face,” Sam commented back and George laughed loudly. That woke the couple up slowly, they each waved back distractedly at Sam and George but their kisses did slow down.

  
“Do you think we look like that?” George leaned in close and whispered to Sam. He couldn’t believe that the tall familiar wanted him. He’d had a crush on the American for, well…since…since Sam stood nervously waiting to be sorted with his brother. Then spending those two glorious months with the boy over summer was heaven. And now Sam liked him too, Sam wanted to be with him too…it was better than George ever expected.

  
“There’s only one way to find out,” Sam smirked and pulled George down on the other row of seats and pulled the boy’s face into his.

  
“Hey!” Sam smirked into George’s lips as he heard his twin yell. He wouldn’t let the redhead pull away right away and instead kissed a few more times and then slowly pulled up.

  
“So it’s fair for you but not for us—” He froze when he saw his twin. More importantly when he saw his twin’s new eyes.


	16. And So It Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, yay! I'm back at my computer and writing like crazy, thanks for sticking in there and being so patient with me!

“Uh, surprise?” Dean looked sheepish and Cas punched him lightly.

“You said that you wrote him!” Dean grimaced a smile again and the couple fell into a private moment in one another’s eyes. Sam just stared on, he finally grabbed his twin’s face in exasperation and yanked Dean’s eyes to him.

Dean’s eyes now glowed like Sam’s, as often as the familiar stared into the mirror at his swirling, hazel eyes he wasn’t prepared to meet another familiar head on. The mists flowing in Dean’s green eyes caught him off guard and the black pupils had changed shape as well.

“What the hell happened over break?”

“Well it was our first night at Cas’s and his brothers were being idiots…we were sleeping and they scared us and, I don’t know something just sort of snapped and I went into familiar mode.”

“Familiar mode?” Sam was puzzled.

“My familiar took over completely but I didn’t change.”

“What?” Sam looked panicked and Dean was understanding and patient with his twin.

“We did a ton of research. We think it comes from bonding…your familiar isn’t bonded so that’s how it can take over and you lose control. Once you bond with a wizard your familiar separates and you kind of have two voices going on in your head.” Sam huffed, “I know it sounds crazy, but my familiar is ok, he leaves me alone for the most part except when he wants to be with Cas…” there was a look in Dean’s eye which told Sam exactly what “wants to be with Cas” meant.

Cas had the grace to blush, but the two were off again sharing heated looks as they remembered New Year’s Eve when Dean let his familiar loose and Cas thought they were going to break the bed. It started with a tongue in some incredibly nice places…and then…well…

“So you’re a familiar?” Sam spoke loudly over the eye sex going on in the carriage.

“Yeah,” Dean dragged his eyes away from his boyfriend, “There’s a 50/50 shot that I could have been just a wizard or a familiar. And then there’s an even smaller shot that a wizard with a familiar parent to turn into a familiar. It’s bonding with a wizard that brings out the familiar. But it’s rare.” Dean grabbed a book out of Cas’s bag and handed it to Sam. “There’s a lot of stuff in there it’s really good about explaining stuff.” Sam nodded and sank down in a chair and started to read. George fell in beside him and rested his chin on the familiar’s shoulder to follow along.

Dean's heart sank with every mile they got closer to Hogsmeade. In another two hours, an hour, thirty minutes, fifteen, ten they would be separated. Sam and George seemed to understand what the couple was going through (as they were going through the same thing) and found another cabin to be alone in.  
  
Dean and Cas stopped speaking for the last part of their journey, more just filling in the silences with small touches and kisses. Cas was sitting across the seat with Dean between his legs, pressed against his chest and they watched the countryside flash by.   
  
When the train slowed both let out a huge sigh, kissed one more time and untangled. They got their bags and their mood went considerably down as they came closer and closer to the castle. There were several looks at Dean's changed eyes but no one said anything.  
  
When the castle was in sight Dean pulled them to a stop.  
  
"I don't want to...I can't..." Dean shifted his pack back and forth on his shoulders. "Hey, let's run away!" He brightened and Cas's heart broke just a little bit.  
  
"Dean we can't..."  
  
"I know." Dean's face fell and he folded in on himself, "It was just an idea."  
  
"Hey," Cas grabbed his hand, "Hey, darling, look at me," Cas pressed his forehead into Dean's. "I love you. I will always love you. You could be a thousand miles away and I will always find you and get to you. This is just going to be our hard time. We'll get through this and be together forever." Dean nodded and Cas took his hand and held it as long as they could. As they neared the castle Cas could feel Dean pulling further away from him and moving into himself.   
  
"Darling," he pulled Dean to a stop outside the Great Hall. "What's going on? Talk to me."  
  
"I just," Dean seemed at a loss, "Getting here was supposed to be this great place. My dad always said if we were in trouble come to Hogwarts. And I've never been happier in my life. But," Cas's face fell, "I don't want to let you go. I don't want to walk in there and pretend I don't know you, or that we aren't bonded, or that I don't love you more than anything. I don't want to leave you." The green fog in his eyes swirled and Cas was at a loss on how to soothe it.  
  
"Hey," Cas rubbed Dean's cheek. "You aren't leaving me. You are never going to leave me, right?" Dean nodded violently. "Alright, so it's just...distance. Think of it as a long distance relationship." Dean looked at him dryly. "Yes, long distance, it makes everything even sweeter, every conversation, every touch," he traced up and down Dean's arm. "Everything will be precious, we'll get through this," he said fiercely. "And then we'll invite Umbridge to the wedding." Dean shared his wicked grin. "You're my farm boy, darling, we're not going anywhere."  
  
"As you wish," Dean whispered. He kissed the inside of Cas's palm and went into the Great Hall without looking back. If he had he'd never be able to leave Cas's side.  
  
George handed him a full plate of food and a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Does it get any easier?" Dean stabbed his pork chop savagely.  
  
"You mean does it get easier sitting one hundred fucking yards from your soul mate and knowing you can't touch him? No. It doesn't get easier." They ate in moody silence the rest of the meal and Dean rose to go up to his dorm without even looking over at Cas.  
  
He didn’t need Familiar in the back of his head wagging his tail at the footsteps behind him. He turned and there Cas was, grinning and kissing his cheek.  
  
"It’s just a bit of distance,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear,  “And we have the pillows, I know it's not ideal, but they may help." Dean looked confused for a moment and then brightened.  
  
"I forgot! Baby I'm so sorry, I forgot your Christmas presents! Of course they'll help. I'm just being..."  
  
"Selfish."  Cas finished cheerily, "You want more time with me. You don't want to let me be by myself. You're selfish."  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing."  
  
"Absolutely. It's a terrible habit," they were by the Fat Lady and he leaned in to be flush against his boyfriend. "Your punishment will be forced to stay by my side for the rest of your life."  
  
"Life sentence, huh," Dean grinned and put his arms around his boyfriend, "Well the punishment fits the crime so who am I to argue?"  
  
"Exactly. Now, darling, wait to open your presents until I'm in my dorm I want to try them out together."  
  
"As you wish." Cas beamed and kissed Dean quickly, he moved away fast because they could hear the masses of students coming through the corridors.  
  
"It is a shame you two are treated the way you are." The Fat Lady said sadly, "If only the world were different..."  
  
"Yeah," Dean looked at Cas's back as he walked away, "But it makes me realize how much I love him and treasure him, you know? I won't ever take him for granted."  
  
"A true Griffyndor," the Fat Lady beamed and swung open before Dean even gave the password.   
  
Dean lay in his bed with his journal open on his lap.   
  
_Darling_ , came the writing and Dean couldn't help but beam.  
  
_Hey baby._ He had a goofy grin on his face that made Garth throw a dirty sweater at him. _So what do we do? Just hug the pillow?_  
  
_If my spell is right..._  
  
Dean carefully got the pillow that smelled exactly like his boyfriend. He hugged it to his chest and the most amazing flow of warmth flooded his being. The pillow radiated comfort and _Cas_. It wasn't his boyfriend, not by a long shot, but it was better than any alternative.   
  
_Wow._ Was all Dean could write and he settled into the bed with the pillow a this side and his journal open on top. I'm in love with a fucking fantastic wizard.  
  
_You're not too bad yourself, I just wish this pillow didn't smell like me..._  
  
Is the spell hard? I could enchant it tomorrow to smell like me.  
  
_Would you?_  
  
As you wish.   
  
_Farm boy. I should sleep, exam in Potions tomorrow, I swear Snape will kill us all before_ _we graduate._    
  
I wouldn't worry.  
  
_Only because you're the best at Potions!_  
  
Fine. But you kick ass in charms.   
  
_Whatever, it doesn't change the fact that I want to go to sleep hugging this damn pillow and trying not to worry about my Potions exam._  
  
How about I kiss you when you pass?   
  
_Dean, we're being tested on poisons if I fail I'll be dead._    
  
Well I'm all for experimentation baby, I'd be willing to get a little kinky with your corpse.   
  
_You're disgusting._ Dean could hear his boyfriend's laugh.  
  
And you love me.   
  
_Most days._ Dean could hear the smirk.  


  
***

  
"Dean..." Cas didn't complain very hard when his boyfriend pulled him behind a tapestry and mouthed at his neck.   
  
"I'm fulfilling my promise," Dean said between kisses. "Potions is over and you are most obviously alive so I am rewarding you." He moved up and down Cas's neck and got up to his boyfriend's panting lips. The kiss was soft and tender and it made Cas jump slightly when an easy tongue moved slowly into his mouth. They held one another flush and tight rolling into the other and massaging any muscle they found.   
  
They woke when the gong ending dinner rang through the castle and moved toward Cas's dorm. Cas brought his pillow down, described the spell and with a flick of his hands and a pull of magic from his wizard, the familiar's scent coved the soft, feather filled fabric.  
  
"Sorry it's a bit strong..." Dean wrinkled his nose at the strong scent in the air.   
  
"It’s perfect," Cas beamed and they stood awkwardly for a moment. It felt natural to lean in and kiss and to not be able to...  
  
Cas held out his hand and Dean went to shake it.  
  
"This is me," his thumb drew soft circles in Dean's palm. "This is me softly brushing your lips to give you a kiss." His hand squeezed, "Now I'm holding you close, hugging you into me and slipping my tongue in your mouth. We are so close and tender." He squeezed his hand and dropped them, "That was me kissing you goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight," Dean whispered softly. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." Cas waved and made his way up the stairs. Dean heard his best friend debate with his door and he wandered back, his eyes full of swirling fog.   
  
"Mr. Winchester," a voice came out of the shadows.   
  
"Ma'am?" Dean's insides gutted, Umbridge oiled out of the shadows and smiled sickly sweet at him.  
  
"Can I ask why you are out here so late at night?" She looked triumphant and Dean was about to argue that he can walk wherever the hell he wanted because it wasn't past curfew when another voice came behind them.   
  
"Walking I suspect," McGonagal's voice was as oily as Umbridge's. "Unless you have banned walking in hallways Doloros?" Umbridge's cheeks pinkened.  
  
"He was with that, that boy and they were trading objects."   
  
"Mr. Winchester, what exactly where you doing?"   
  
"Uh, exchanging pillows, with Mr. Novak."   
  
"Ah the transfiguration homework I assigned, very good I'm glad you have started work." McGonagal stared Umbridge hard in the eyed the entire time. "As our High Inquisitor has deemed I cannot assign group work I apologize so much must be done on your own."  
  
"I have done nothing of the sort Minerva!"   
  
"Really, so students from different houses are not banned from sharing tables in the Great Hall, library, or study rooms. My mistake," Dean knew he was intruding and was clearly forgotten but there was no way in hell he was leaving when it was getting this good.   
  
"That was for their own good, students were engaging in activities beyond school work." McGonagal looked at Umbridge with the look of utmost stupidity. As if the Transfiguration teacher couldn't believe how impossibly stupid the DADA professor was.   
  
"They're teenagers," McGonagal said dryly and she turned her attention to Dean. "Mr. Winchester I suggest you return to your dorm before it is illegal to walk in the halls before curfew."   
  
Dean went quickly grinning like an idiot.

  
  
***

“Alright I’m not doing this anymore,” Fred threw his toast down and looked at his depressed twin and friend. “We need a distraction. Not just for you two grumpies, but also for our new headmistress. She has had too easy of a time here at school.” Fred looked between George and Dean, “This is a school of magic, there are young children here learning spells and there are bound to be accidents. We are doing her a favor by…”

“Pranking,” Dean’s mouth and eyes sparked with a wicked gleam.

“Exactly. If we don’t prank her now then when the real thing comes along she will know what to do.” Dean, George and Fred all grinned together.

“We’re looking out for her, really,” George said slowly.

“It’s only our duty as responsible sixth years,” Dean agreed.

They spoke with Cas and a few others, staying late after a DA meeting and planned everything out. Dean and George and Fred got to work right away on the spells and pranks, with Cas surprising them all in some very clever ideas. Even Sam added his magic and devious mind.

The first prank was set for a week later. Cas brought up the good point that they should wait just in the case if anyone turned in their plan to Umbridge.   
  
"We'll be fine, baby," Dean drawled when they were walking down to breakfast the day of the first plan. Dean had sent the instructions off to a nervous first year. All she had to do was pick up the small pill-sized spell and drop it in the Great Hall during dinner. "You're tense," he brushed Cas's shoulders, "I've failed you as a boyfriend, can I make it up to you?" It was Friday and they'd hardly seen one another all week, Dean spending more time with the twins creating the spell for today.  
  
"Hmmm only if you really feel the need to prove your worth..." Cas said lightly, "I wouldn't want to be too pushy..." Dean smiled slowly and his grin consumed the brunet. "But no skipping dinner, we have a show to watch... With all the damn time you spent on this spell I'm expecting perfection." Dean glanced up the hall and saw no one looking and swiftly kissed the shell of Cas's ear.  
  
"It's perfect, just like you," he breathed and Cas's lungs jumped as they always did when Dean was this close to him. "Ready?" Dean pulled away and tilted his head in the direction of the Great Hall, Cas nodded.  
  
"Dean," George was waiting for them as they entered the hall. The redhead held up four slices of toast and several pieces of sausage. Dean punched his boyfriend on the arm, their only legal gesture of tenderness and followed George out.  
  
The redhead seemed on a mission and led them outside to the largish courtyard and handed Dean all the food. He even passed a flask of butterbeer over too.   
  
"So..." He started.  
  
"So," Dean said with his mouth full.   
  
"You know Sam and I..." Dean raised his eyebrows. "We, uh, we really like each other...I mean who couldn't like your brother, he's excellent, but I know you know that. I mean you don't know how excellent he is like I  know how excellent he is. That would be creepy, not that I'm saying you're creepy, I'm just saying that we both know how great he is but I know how great of a kisser he is and you probably don't, but I'm not saying that's wrong! Just that I love......him." George startled himself into silence.   
  
Dean had been watching with an amused smile, but his figure froze when he heard George's confession.   
  
"So you love my brother?" He narrowed his eyes when George nodded slowly, still stunned. "What's it feel like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What does it feel like? This magical love you have for my brother? What. Does. It. Feel. Like?" Dean was terrifying. His teeth sharpened, his cheekbones were like razors, and his eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Like....pain..."   
  
"Pain?" Dean looked like anger and danger in human form.  
  
"Like," George hadn't noticed but was lost in his thoughts. "Like when I'm away from him my soul aches for him.  It's a physical pit in my stomach that twists and turns. And when I'm with him...there's so much pleasure it's painful...you know? Like something this good can't be for me, something will happen and take it all away. Sometimes I have to pinch myself because it's just so..."  
  
"Perfect." Dean finished. "It's so perfect your heart aches because you feel like you're going to be split in two." George nodded in complete agreement, and Dean softened.   
  
"Is that what you feel...when you look at Cas?"   
  
"Every second." Dean said without hesitation, "Is this what you came out here to tell me? That you loved my moose of a brother?"   
  
"No, uh, I wanted to ask you...." George blushed fiercely, "Where do you go?"  
  
"Go?" Dean was confused.  
  
"When you're with Cas...with Cas," Dean's eyes lit and he blushed just as hard as George.   
  
"Oh umm...I didn't know you two were..."  
  
"We haven't," George said quickly, "We want to," he blanched under dean's look. "Of course you don't want to hear that. Um, we um, I love him," the red head said desperately. "I'm never going to push him if he doesn't want me, I'm never going to hurt him, I love him."  
  
"Ok, uh, we go to the room of requirement. You know the place that we had the DA in last year?" George nodded, "Yeah you can go there and it'll take care of you."   
  
They reentered the Great Hall shortly after, Dean was freezing and it seemed the blush on George's cheeks faded in the cold. Fred looked at them in question but his twin answered it with a look.   
  
The lessons for the day were long, mostly because everyone remaining in the DA knew what was happening at dinner. All day Dean was nervous that he'd hear the spell go off because the first year dropped it at the wrong time. She was terrified, but eager to help and Dean trusted her, though he was nervous.   
  
Dinner was shepherd's pie, one of dean's new favorite British dishes but he hardly tasted it. They designed the spell to fit in a pill that Muggles swallowed. The idea was that anyone could drop the small capsule and walk away. Either the spell was time released, word released (say droobles and BAM), or pressure released. This spell today was pressure, all the first year had to do was drop the pill and when someone stepped on it...  
  
They were halfway through dinner when it happened. An explosion filled the entire hall consuming them in the vibrations and noise.   
  
Five hundred neon pink bubbles ranging from the size of thesrals to houses filled the Great Hall. They bounced softly off the walls, ceiling, and floor. The Hall erupted in laughter and the noise was chaotic. Everyone started running around, Harry and Ron started tossing a bubble back and forth, and Dean chanced a glance at the head table. Half the teachers looked like they were trying to hide their amusement, McGonagal was smiling openly, and Umbridge looked ready to kill one and all.   
  
Dean jumped up and was able to find Cas in the confusion.  
  
"It's perfect," Cas whispered and they used the chaos to hug their bodies together tightly and kiss.   
  
"Thanks, babe, I'm glad you approve."  
  
"As much I am enjoying watching your brilliance I suggest we, ah, make ourselves scarce." He nodded to the high table as Umbridge searched the crowd glowering and glaring atone and all. She'd not spotted them but Dean was sure he didn't want to be found. He let Cas lead them through the castle and they were at the room of requirement. Though their mood was dampened a bit when they caught Sam and George behind a tapestry sucking face and slipping hands in one another's pants.   
  
"Oh nope, nope, nope," Dean shook his head and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I've been really bad about this but I'm working hard and have nearly the whole thing done, just editing and the next book to start. That said I am taking requests for what you'd like to see in the next book, part of the reason this has taken so long is because I'm so blocked on the next book and I'm having anxiety as this one is getting closer and closer to wrapping up. 
> 
> But as thanks to you for waiting so long take some smut, you know what? Take a lot of smut.

“Dean he came to you, don’t be an ass about this.” Dean tried to get riled by his boyfriend’s words but his boyfriend just happened to have the cutest accent in the whole wide world.

“Me? I’m an _angel_ I’m never an ass.”

“I’m going to argue with you on that point, my darling.” Cas kissed softly after looking up and down the hallway to be sure no one was there. “But you will be good, Sam opened up to you and I want you to…not make it a joke.”

“Hey,” Dean threw his arm over Cas’s shoulders, “I have three very good reasons to behave, one: I’m a kick _ass_ brother, two: my darling _baby_ brother is ready for sex—”

“You two are twins.” Cas said grinning.

“I’m fourteen minutes older,” Dean snipped haughtily without taking a breath, “And three: it’s your turn to choose behind the door baby and I really don’t want to waste brain power messing with Sammy when I can spend more time thinking up your fantasy.”

“You have a heart of gold,” Cas said dryly and Dean guffawed. They walked up to the Room of Requirement and saw that Sam and George were already there.

“Well this isn’t at all awkward!” Dean said brightly clapping his hands when George and Sam stood nervously next to them. “Just uh, don’t forget to uh use stuff…” for once George’s joking nature didn’t surface, and the bitch face was nowhere to be seen. “And prep, you can’t just um…slide right in.”

“DEAN!” Dean scrubbed his neck as a horrified George walked through their door. Dean and Cas had been worried about how the Room of Requirement would be able to provide for them both, but they were surprised. As soon as the couples walked up two doors appeared in front of each.

“Sam,” Dean caught Sam’s arm before his twin could run away, “I don’t want to know, I don’t even want to think about what you’re going to be doing any more then you want to be thinking about what we’re gonna be doing. But you should know…” Sam looked ready to kill his brother, “We uh, bonded after…” Sam’s eyes bugged.

“You bonded after you had sex?” He looked much more wary now. Of course Sam wanted more than anything to have sex with George, it was something he’d been fantasizing about for longer than he wanted to say, but if it meant bonding…. Sex he was ready for, but to be bonded? He was only sixteen. Sure Dean and Cas were bonded, but they were Dean and Cas, the two idiots seemed to know instantly they would make a perfect bond, but Sam couldn’t be sure quite yet about George.

“No, after, fucking hell, after Cas fucked me.” When the light didn’t appear behind Sam’s eyes, Dean rolled his now glowing orbs. “We didn’t bond when I fucked him, but when he stuck his dick in me we bonded.” Ok maybe the quick laugh wasn’t worth the look of horror on his twin’s face.

“Right, got it.” Sam looked like he was in pain the longer this conversation went on.

“One more thing,” Dean did laugh a little when he heard the whine from his brother, “Just make sure it feels good. Sex is the most awesome thing in the world, but if it doesn’t feel good you either are with the wrong person or you’re not doing it right.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam gritted out and sighed in relief when his brother didn’t stop him from running to the door.

“Aww,” Cas had been leaning against their door and now he was smirking at his partner. “You’re adorable, can I marry you?” Dean beamed and sidled over grabbing his boyfriend’s hips.

“Hmm, I don’t know, why don’t we see what’s behind our door and maybe you can _convince_ me.” It had been Cas’s turn to pick the room and Dean was excited.

After they opened the door Dean was less excited. He cocked his head and looked at his boyfriend out of the corners of his eyes.

“You want to have sex in a hallway?” the hall stretched for quite a ways with doors on each side. The rooms were numbered with a blank space under them.

“Not quite,” Cas breathed, he opened one of the doors and they looked out on a beach at sunset. Door three was Cas’s room back home, another was a large bath with jets, another was a mountainside, Dean counted five spaceships, and several were different places in Hogwarts.

“It’s uh, fantasies…” Cas was nervous as hell and wouldn’t look at Dean while he played with the hem of his torn sweater. Dean looked at him and thought he never loved the dude more. He picked up his boyfriend and spun him around.

“I love it, I love you.” Dean whispered. He dropped Cas and bowed to him, sweeping his arms out. “Where would you like to start?” Cas grinned wickedly, he flicked his wrists and they were out of their comfortable jeans and sweaters and back in their school uniforms. As he did this a door opened down the hall.

“What’s this one?” Dean looked curiously in the room, everything was neat and he could tell it was in the castle, but he didn’t recognize it.

“It’s supposed to be Umbridge’s office…but I’ve never been there…”

“Oh it looks more like this,” They blinked and everything turned pink. The walls were pink, the carpet, the chairs. The kitten plates mewed on the walls and even the small table Dean sat at doing lines was added in.

“This is revolting,” Cas’s face was disgusted.

“That’s not going to be a mood killer is it?” The brunet turned to his fiancé and grinned darkly. He leaned over and openly cupped Dean’s shaft while pressing his hardening cock into Dean’s hip. “Guess not.” Dean laughed, but then his entire posture changed and he became stern.

“Castiel Novak, you are in violation of Educational Decree Number 7. Report immediately for detention,” Cas ducked his head and entered the room. Dean pushed him roughly and sat him down in the little desk. He moved behind Cas to where the boy couldn’t see him.

“Dean is this where you had to…” Cas’s words choked his throat when he looked down and saw the parchment with the words “Being gay is wrong” scrawled in Dean’s handwriting.

“Hey,” Dean was by his side in and instant, caressing and pushing his forehead into Cas’s as the boy let out a tear or two. “Hey I’m fine, I have you, I love you. It’s never gonna matter what that bitch made me do, I forgot it as soon as you said you’d marry me. Ok?” Cas nodded and Dean pulled away after a soft, chaste kiss.

“Why did you bring it in here, though?” Cas heard shifting behind him but he didn’t want to look. He wanted his boyfriend to surprise him.

“Well,” Dean drawled and came in front of the desk, throwing a long, bowed leg over his boyfriend’s lap. And boy was Cas surprised. Dean was completely naked and harder than a fucking rock. “I felt like making a mess…” He leaned back and sat his naked ass on his lines. “Wanna help?” He bit his lip and Castiel surged forward. He grabbed roughly at Dean’s face and kissed him hard. He trailed his fingers all over his boyfriend’s naked body and moaned when Dean’s hand came up to grab his hair. Their breathing became loud as Dean sat on the desk and Cas frantically ate his face. The small desk protested when Cas leaned on it so he just pulled back and stood between Dean’s legs, scratching his nails up and down thighs.

“Oh fuck Cas,” Dean groaned when his boyfriend was busy swallowing his tongue. “Fuck, want you to…” Cas pulled back with a pop, his face was flushed and his lips were red.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Want you to blow me, right here on m’lines.” Dean panted out.

“I can do that,” Dean saw stars when he felt his cockhead sucked down. Cas paid attention just to the head as he sucked, licked, bobbed, and hollowed his cheeks around that perfect, red tip. Dean thought he was going to pass out when he felt Cas take more of him down and he rubbed chocolate hair in appreciation and groaned loudly when Cas dove down and deep throated him.

He shifted his hips so he could fuck into that open mouth and Cas nodded around him. They worked out a rhythm and soon Dean was sweaty and a mess of “Oh fuck Cas,” and grunts. Cas took him beautifully as his head bobbed and he hollowed his cheeks. Dean felt himself on the edge when he looked down and saw those red lips wrapped around him moving at lightning speed, spit and precum dribbling out of the corner of Cas’s mouth. He gently wiped away the mess and pressed on Cas’s cheek to feel himself inside his best friend’s mouth, and fucking hell if that wasn’t the most erotic thing he’d ever felt. He also felt himself on edge, but he had bigger plans.

“Cas,” he dragged out, “Cas baby stop,” Cas stopped immediately and pulled away with a question in his eyes. “I need to add something to my lines.” Dean got up as quickly as his lust drunk legs would allow him and turned around. He started to stroke himself hard, and he felt closer and closer as his mind reminded him his cock was slicked up with Cas’s saliva.

“My job.” Cas wrapped his arms around his muscle of a boyfriend and knocked large hands away. He cupped Dean’s tense balls and slid his hand even faster than his mouth. He twisted his wrist when he came to Dean’s head and squeezed his balls at the same time.

“Oh Cas…” Dean moaned and he went limp on his boyfriend’s chest and shoulder. His entire body started shaking as the orgasm ripped through him. Cas started whispering filthy things in his ear as his talented fingers rode him through.

Cas held him up for a while as Dean recovered, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his ragged breathing. When he was able to stand on his own, the sandy haired boy turned and gave his boyfriend a sloppy kiss in thanks. He draped himself across the brunet and their mouths made loud noises as they wrapped up in one another.

“Well I think that was an improvement.” Dean said, laughing after they broke away and surveyed Cas’s work. Dean’s cum was all over the parchment and desk. “Though I think our job is far from over.” He flicked his hand and Cas was just as naked as he was. Then, without a word, he went and stood in front of Umbridge’s large desk, grabbed it, leaned down, and presented himself to his boyfriend. “I think we need to improve this part here.”

Cas grinned wickedly, and went quickly to his bag. He’d packed more of the magic lube and a few other things to help them through their long weekend. He returned to the desk and pressed himself into Dean’s cleft. Both moaned loudly like porn stars and Cas slapped Dean’s ass hard.

“So that’s what it feels like,” he grunted, “Hit me again, please,” he begged and a loud smack echoed in the room. Dean’s ass felt like it was on fire, but he didn’t care, he could easily, _easily_ understand why Cas was addicted to rough sex.  He would never be able to give up the embers coursing through him, and when the hit came again he groaned loudly.

Cas made quick work of opening his boyfriend up. He was addicted to the harsh sounds coming from the perfect being under him, every time his hand came down Dean’s body tensed and he cried out. When he was completely open Cas poured a generous amount of lube out and rubbed some on both his hands. He slicked himself up and as he slid into Dean’s perfect hole he rubbed Dean’s shaft up and down.  He draped himself across his boyfriend’s back and started fucking hard.

His hips were brutal and Dean had to hold on to the desk for dear life as he made happy noises. Everything was perfect. He felt perfect, Cas was breaking him apart only to put him back together.

Cas was going crazy. Dean was writhing under him, his back was tensed and covered in sweat. His curses were in a never ending stream, begging him to fuck deeper, hit harder. Cas had never felt so powerful. His soulmate, his muscle of a boyfriend, his Dean was a pillar of power, and Cas had reduced him to a begging mess. He was sure he could get Dean to do anything and had never felt more powerful. He gripped his boyfriend’s hips hard and slammed in harder. Cas nearly lost it when he looked down and saw his shaft being swallowed by Dean’s hole. He was mesmerized by the sight and before he realized it his hand came between them and he fingered the silky skin taking his cock in so beautifully. Dean screamed in pleasure and his entire body froze in the astounding feeling.

Dean groaned loudly when he felt his legs go under him. He could barely hold himself up and was grateful for Cas’s strong hands. His arms were on fire and shaking, but not in a good way. If Cas kept up this brutal pace Dean’s forehead was going to slam into the desk. But Cas wasn’t the perfect soul mate for nothing. He slowed and rubbed circles into Dean’s hips with his thumbs, and Dean moved his arms so that his forearms were flat on the desk. Cas draped himself across Dean’s perfect back and rutted in hard. He couldn’t decide which sound he loved more, his balls slapping Dean’s ass or the filthy moans his lover was making.

As this new position gave enough strength to Dean, Cas moved back and pressed on the rim around his shaft. He felt Dean was close as he spasmmed around him.

“Oh fuck, Dean,” Cas groaned, “You’re so perfect, the best…” Dean turned his head on his arms and sucked Cas’s lips in. When Cas’s fingers twisted around his cock Dean clamped down on Cas like a vice and came, screaming, all over the desk.

When Cas felt himself get close he pulled out and fisted his cock and he fell over his boyfriend when the white golden feeling rushed into him. He came hard between Dean’s bowlegs, covering the desk with his cum.

“I think it looks better,” Dean said with a lazy smile on his face. They raised themselves up on shaky legs and kissed languidly, content really to just run hands over one another.

“Mmmm, but we can do a bit better.” Cas murmured, nosing Dean’s temple. He pulled away from Dean’s warmth and embrace and walked around the desk. He sat up and rested back on his hands. “Fuck me hard,” he commanded, opening his legs wide. Dean came slowly around and stood back, surveying his partner and best friend. Cas wiggled his ass in invitation and Dean dropped to his knees and buried his nose in Cas’s balls. The brunet swore he would stay up on his hands and watch his boyfriend go to town for as long as he could, but when a tongue sank in behind his rim that control was waning fast. He hissed when Dean pushed his entire tongue in and he threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Dean smirked as he flexed his tongue behind the rapidly relaxing muscle. He felt a lazy hand come to his sweaty hair and rest heavily on the back of his head. He looked up and saw an image he would like to take to his grave. Cas’s face was flushed, he was biting his lips hard, and every so often he whimpered, especially when Dean pushed a finger in under his tongue. In that moment Dean fell in love. He knew he’d thought he’d loved Cas before, but none of those moments compared to what he was feeling now.

“I love you,” he had pulled back and looked up between Cas’s legs, his head resting on Cas’s thigh. The brunet crushed down and cradled Dean’s face, kissing hard and passionately. Dean felt at that moment he was able to feel accepted. All those times and years before of never feeling quite good enough were gone. Cas made him feel like he was truly loved and (what was even better) that he deserved to be loved.

“I love you,” he murmured over and over again as he stood and sank slowly in. “I love you,” he started moving faster. The baseless fucking was fun, they got to make a mess, but now both forgot where they were as Dean held Cas’s hips and Cas brought his arm up and held his lover’s neck. They connected foreheads as Dean started to pick up the pace.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas dragged out when his partner pushed his legs open even wider so strong hands were pressing into his inner thighs. “I’m not gonna—can’t,” Cas couldn’t hold himself up more, especially when Dean was going to do _that_ to his nipple.

“Ok baby,” Dean flicked his wrist and the things on Umbridge’s desk pushed to the sides. He cradled Cas down and stopped moving his hips just so he could kiss the daylights out of his boyfriend. He swiped his tongue across Cas’s teeth and Cas thought his jaw would unhinge as he pulled at Dean’s head and back, trying to pull the boy in closer.

When the kissing became more than either could handle Dean started thrusting again, with his tongue still planted firmly in Cas’s stomach. Cas clawed at Dean’s back and they both had to break away from the kiss to pant and groan.

Dean didn’t pull back but instead snapped his hips while he lay heavily across his boyfriend. Cas wrapped his legs tightly around Dean and cried out when his prostate started being hit hard.

Cas ended up coming first this time, Dean hadn’t needed to use his hand but the friction from his stomach resting heavily on Cas and the pounding into his prostate was enough to send him shooting up and covering both their stomachs.

When he recovered Cas turned his head and saw a picture of the Prime Minister and grinned wickedly. One glance told him Dean was close, the flushed freckles, the tense muscles, the wild glowing eyes. It all said one thing: Dean was seconds from filling his boyfriend top full.

“How’s your aim?” Dean’s eyes flew down and Cas nodded to the picture. He raised an eyebrow in challenge and Dean smiled darkly. He pulled out and fisted his cock, Cas really only having enough energy to run his hands on Dean’s muscles.

Dean came with a groan and a never ending stream of Cas’s name. When his hand slowed he fell back into Umbridge’s chair and panted heavily. They both rested that way for a while. Cas blissed out across the desk, and Dean unable to blink properly in the chair.

When he recovered Cas sat up and crawled over to Dean to curl himself up in his boyfriend’s chest.

“You are such a fucking cat,” Dean chuckled as he traced nonsense patterns on Cas’s back. Cas continued to purr (it was an unconscious habit he did only when he was alone with Dean, his panther’s purring coming through his human throat) sending pleasant vibrations through both of them.

“I’m not hearing any complaints.” Cas stretched and then curled back down, his purr the only noise in the room for a long time. Dean continued to trace patterns and fell into a light doze as the comforting purring settled him into deep relaxation. Cas shifted, moving so he could straddle his boyfriend and looked deeply into Dean’s glowing eyes.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Just wondering,” Dean smiled when Cas’s head tilted to the side.

“Wondering?”

“Wondering how lucky, or what did I do, to get this perfect person sitting here in my lap.” Cas hid his red face in Dean’s shoulder as the other boy chuckled.

“Nothing.” It was Dean’s turn to tilt his head to the side when he heard the soft reply. “You did nothing to get me because you’re already perfect. It’s me who has to work to get you.” They didn’t say anything but kissed softly. Nothing more needed to be said.

Sex in the chair was fun. Cas rode Dean, starting slow really just circling his hips around the cock inside him. It ended spectacularly with Cas bouncing up and down hard and Dean sucking a hickey around his nipple. They came at the same time and then curled up again in the chair with Dean still buried deep inside his fiancé. He’d found a pink cardigan on the back of the chair and cleaned up their stomachs, which was a lot more gratifying than licking up Cas’s cum.

Cas purred them into a doze again and when they woke it felt as if they’d slept for hours and they found their energy renewed.

“You really do have good aim!” Cas bent over after he got up from the chair and saw Fudge’s face covered in cum. The figure in the picture was not happy and glared at them through white streaks. “You really are—oh!” Dean couldn’t help himself, if Cas was going to bend over and present himself he was going to fuck in. Hard.

They ended up having sex three more times. Once with Cas bent over the desk, another with Dean pressed against the wall, then again in one of the pink chairs in front of her desk. Each time had been a contest to see who could aim the best and when they panted and surveyed their work each could only nod in appreciation of the other.

“How did you get that plate there?” Dean pointed to one of the kittens high up, he was seriously impressed.

“You had your mouth on my balls.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean pointed, “Though that’s my favorite,” they both had contributed that addition to Umbridge’s name plate. “I feel better now, this was like therapy or some shit.”

“Some shit?” Cas cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I feel better about this room now, I like it when we get to decorate.” Cas chuckled and opened the door for them. They returned to the hall, ass naked, and looked at the door.

In the blank space five stars appeared and the door glowed blue.

“So we’re getting graded?” Dean huffed a laugh.

“I thought we would need a logical way to working through this. We can look at the stars and know which rooms to return to and which to avoid.”

“And the door color?” Dean was amused.

“A visual aid to tell us when we’ve done the room,” Dean laughed and kissed all over Cas’s face. “What?”

“I just forgot for a moment why I love you so much.” He kissed softly and quickly at Cas’s lips, “Though, baby, I gotta say I’m not good with grades…” Cas’s eyes darkened.

“Well it’s good I’ll let you cheat off me.” As if reading exactly what they needed a door three down and across the hall opened.


	18. Chapter 18

“Castiel Novak! Will you kindly pay attention!” Cas ducked his head in apology. Professor McGonagal continued her lecture and Cas felt Dean smirk against him.

Dean had complained about going to class and wearing clothes but his mood brightened considerably when he found something to entertain himself with. What had started as a passing fancy to keep him from dying of boredom became a knock down drag out fight between Dean and Cas’s will.

It had started with a warm palm resting heavily on the fork in Cas’s legs.

Then fingers playing with his belt.

Cas had shifted a few times and Dean knew his boyfriend was a goner when he felt the boner straining the zipper. So he naturally did the most obvious thing: slid his hand behind the fabric and rubbed the warm flesh with vigor. But through all of it Cas had remained stoic and his face was blank of emotions.

So Dean had to up his game.

He slipped to his knees and undid the belt and zipper. Cas jumped when the cold air hit his skin but he relaxed when a warm mouth closed around him. He shifted even more when Dean’s tongue traced the vein in the back of his shaft and that was when McGonagal had yelled.

Dean started a good rhythm and Cas started shifting, his hips begging his brain to let him fuck into Dean’s open throat. The sandy haired teen could feel his fiancé coming apart and his smirk grew around his favorite meal. He thought he could make this even more fun.

Cas squeaked when he felt a finger press on his balls and perineum. Then another finger teased back and slipped inside his rim. The hand on his balls were driving him crazy but it seemed like his partner was going to make him insane because the mouth smirked and moved at a snail’s pace. Cas decided it wouldn’t break his concentration if he fisted the sandy hair in his lap, anything really to get his stupid boyfriend to move faster.

Dean was practically giddy when he felt Cas’s hand clawing at his short hair trying to find strands to pull. He knew he was killing his fiancé and it was glorious. But he could do a bit better. He concentrated and McGonagal’s voice cut through the class.

“Mr. Novak can you explain the three properties of transfiguring live subjects?” Cas looked down and glared at his smirking ass off a boyfriend.

“Well the first property is living matter, skin and organs and ti—oh!...tissue.” Dean grinned and started sucking on Cas’s tip like a vacuum. He tongued the slit that was leaking precum and Cas nearly jumped out of his desk. “The second is, ohh, size proportions…” Cas was losing it as his head hit the back of Dean’s throat. “The third…ohh,” he moaned and his head fell back.

“Mr. Novak is there a problem?”

“No, Professor, the third property is brain matter.” Cas sighed at successfully answering the question but Dean was far from done with him.

“Can you explain that Mr. Novak?” Cas glared down at dancing green eyes.

“Brain matter is characteristics, mannerisms, you cannot—ohhhhh,” he groaned as Dean picked up his pace and made sucking noises. Cas was so blissed out he didn’t even comprehend what he was saying. “You cannot have—ooh right there—have a transfigured mouse acting like a—oh fuck Dean,” Cas’s resolve crumbled and he forgot everything as he thrust his begging hips up into the warm mouth. His head fell forward on the desk and he watched Dean’s head bob up and down. When his balls started tensing Dean sank two fingers in and pressed on his prostate hard.

“Oh fuck, Dean!” Cas yelled and came hard. Dean pulled back after swallowing the salty cum and milking every ounce from Cas’s shaft. He let go with a sloppy pop and turned to lay on his back and used Cas’s thigh as a pillow.

“Well that was fun,” Cas smiled lazily and swiped Dean’s wet lips with his thumb. He put the digit in his mouth and sucked like a porn star. Dean groaned in his lap and Cas looked down with a dirty grin.

“I agree,” he said looking around the classroom. Dean had laughed slightly at him that he had a fantasy of a full class; but that had been by far the hottest blows he’d ever done, including the very first time in the forest, and the time when Cas had pulled him in a bathroom before class because he needed his boyfriend _right now_.

Cas glanced around the now empty room. “I’m going to kill you for making her ask me those questions,” the threat had no real heat to it as Cas stroked Dean’s hair lazily.

“I wanted to make it _authentic_ ,” Dean grinned primly up at his boyfriend. “That’s what got you off, the chance of getting caught.” His green eyes darkened and Cas wanted to ask what thoughts were going on behind those dancing eyes, but Dean was sitting up and pulling him out the door.

“I gotta say Cas, this has probably been the greatest weekend of my life.” Dean hugged his boyfriend from behind and rained kisses all over the world’s most perfect neck. “But I am a bit hungry.” They looked down the hall at four blue doors. After Umbridge’s there was the underwater one (which made Dean cringe) they’d spent more time trying to get Cas to learn how to swim than actually doing what the room was intended for.

Then it was in the back of the movie theatre as the Film Club watched _Star Wars_. It was then that Dean learned Cas had a serious kink for public places. He went positively wild at the thought that they might get caught and apart from the rough sex he came harder than Dean had ever seen.

That was what gave Dean the idea of having Cas answer questions in his favorite class while Dean deep throated him.

“Well I think we need to stay in here, the room might disappear if we leave…then all our _hard work_ will be for nothing…” Dean continued to kiss Cas and the boy wriggled under him. “Dean, seriously, you were the one who said he was hungry, and I’m hungry too.” But that didn’t stop him from tilting his head to the side just to give those distracting lips more skin to kiss.

“Heads or tails?”

“Hmm? What?”

“Coin flip, you pick heads or tails and then if you are right then you get to choose what to do.” Dean murmured as he ran his lips all over Cas’s neck.

“Mmmm, heads,” Cas gently carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“You go.” The lips continued kissing.

“Mmm, Dean don’t you need a coin to flip?” Dean pulled back smirking.

“That’s in the fair version, go and then when you come back you can find me,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh and remember, I like pie _with_ whipped cream.” Cas tilted his head to the side but rolled his eyes when Dean just laughed and walked back through the long hallway.

Cas wouldn’t admit it to anyone (well perhaps Dean because he knew his fiancé would never laugh at him) but he loved the castle at night. He was addicted to the silent hallways, and just how _quiet_ everything could be. When he left the kitchens with armloads of food (he tried to get enough food to last them the rest of the long weekend) he reveled in the dark hallways and the silence. But he had someone waiting for him, and he didn’t want to keep that person waiting.

When he got into their door and he wasn’t surprised when Dean was nowhere to be seen. He flicked his wrists and his clothes disappeared. The food floated lazily behind him as he opened random doors.

He was on door number twenty-five when he found his soul mate. Dean was in the large pool and swimming laps. Cas just leaned in the doorway and watched his boyfriend’s powerful muscles cut through the water. Dean seemed even sexier when he was covered in water and Cas was jealous of the droplets that got to cover his favorite chest. Dean seemed to feel like he was being watched because he stopped and bobbed up in the water near Cas.

“I got food,” Cas said, hoping Dean would just get out of the water so he didn’t have to get in.

“C’mon in, the water’s fine.” Dean invited as he swam away from the edge. Cas shook his head and Dean smirked. He did a flip in the water and stuck his ass out for his boyfriend to ogle. Cas sat on the edge and stuck his feet in, still nervous.

“Hey, baby,” Dean swam over and wiped the water off his face. “I’m gonna be right here, and this time your feet will touch the bottom, you won’t feel like you’re sinking. Come on, trust me, baby,” he opened his arms and Cas didn’t hesitate but jumped into them and into the water.

He flailed around and hit Dean in the face but calmed when his foot touched the bottom. The water was just below his shoulder line and Cas realized that if all water had floors to them he would be much happier. Dean crouched and guided Cas’s legs around his waist, he kept his strong arms around Cas’s back and stomach as Cas moved his arms around trying to get a feel for the water.

“Like it?” Cas nodded shyly and pushed at Dean’s arms to unwrap while he could try swimming without Dean’s support. Cas doggie paddled his way around the pool and ended again in Dean’s arms.

“I knew I loved you, but I didn’t realize how much I loved you.” Cas’s legs were around Dean’s waist and he enjoyed biceps flexing around him.

“How’s that?” Dean tilted his head to the side.

“You didn’t laugh at me,” Cas looked down, “I can’t swim very well and everyone always laughs…” Dean kissed Cas’s temple.

“I’m never gonna laugh at you, and if I do I’m sorry in advance.” Cas grinned and they started kissing, the water moving between them as Dean shifted Cas’s hips so he could slip inside his soul mate.

“I—ohhhh—I like the water now…” Cas clawed Dean’s shoulders and gnawed at Dean’s lower lip. The water was really splashing around them now as Dean thrust up harder, he moved them so they were at the wall and he held on to the edge as he slammed even harder in, earning a loud moan from Cas.

“That’s it baby, scream for me,” Dean took a deep breath and went under the water as he thrust in and took Cas’s nipple in his mouth. He twisted his teeth around the bud and he felt his fiancé thrash under him. When his lungs burned Dean let go of the tortured skin and came back up for air.

He shifted them slightly and Cas screamed in pleasure when his prostate was hit. Dean remembered something from Umbridge’s room and traced one of his hands down to Cas’s rim. The brunet thought he was going to explode when he felt the pressure around his nerve sensitive skin. The feeling was incredible and after just a few, firm strokes and pounds into his prostate he came loudly taking Dean with him.

The water stilled as their activities were slowed until they were panting and holding one another. When he’d gotten his breath back, Cas started purring again and massaging Dean’s ears.

“Well I wasn’t planning on having sex here, but that was great as always.”

“Are we ever going to have really awful sex?” Cas wondered. He looked in amused green eyes, “I mean just terrible? Isn’t it destiny? We’ve had sex that has been far too good, it is inevitable we’ll have bad sex eventually.”

“Well the underwater room earlier was pretty bad…”

“We technically didn’t have sex, we _tried_ but we didn’t have sex.”

“You were too busy flailing around,” Dean chuckled and Cas hit his arm.

“You said you’d never laugh at me!”

“I’m not, baby, I’m simply pointing out how adorable you are and how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Nice try,” Cas said dryly. “But are we destined for bad sex?” What started as a joke was now a real worry that festered.

“I doubt it.” Dean nosed Cas’s neck, still addicted to his boyfriend’s scent. “You drive me fucking crazy, and I’m going to do everything I can to keep you horny as hell. It gets me off.”

“Me horny?” Cas was surprised, logically it should be the other way around.

“Mmmm,” Dean continued to nose all over Cas’s face, every so often kissing softly, “When you get hot and horny you drive me up the fucking wall. Don’t think I can come without seeing you crazy with need.”

“Dean that’s not logical.”

“Nope,” Dean smiled widely and kissed Cas loudly, “It’s not, but it’s love.” They kissed a while longer before their growling stomachs were impossible to ignore. They got up and after a flick of the wrists they were dry and warm.

“How about a picnic?” Cas led them back out in the hallway (closing the door that had four stars and a blue light) and brought them to the sandy beach. They settled under the relaxing sun and enjoyed the different kinds of food Cas brought.

“So is this Arles?” Dean recognized the hills in the distance.

“Yes,” Cas finished chewing his bacon cheeseburger. “I’ve been coming here every summer since I was six, it’s my favorite place. And now it’s even better because you’re here,” Cas laughed as he watched Dean survey the landscape. “I can’t wait to take you here for real,” he said wistfully.

“Hey maybe this summer…” Dean smiled and stretched his full length out on the sand. He rolled around to his stomach and looked up at his boyfriend who was finishing his food. “Or you can come with me…” Cas smiled.

“It would be nice to spend time with you outside of worrying about school work. And falling asleep in your arms is my favorite.” Dean’s lips tugged into a grin.

“Your favorite, huh? Well we’ll have to do that more often, it’s up to me to make you happy.”

“Oh, only you?”

“Yes,” Dean watched as his boyfriend lay down on his side next to him. “I’m jealous like that.” Cas sighed and smiled. Cas kissed Dean and massaged his back lightly. Dean hummed in contentment and closed his eyes just relaxing into his best friend’s touch and care. Cas enjoyed the strong muscles easing into nothingness as Dean fell into a doze.

“Well I suppose I’m a bit jealous too.” Cas woke his boyfriend up even more when he bit on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m the only one who gets to see this.” He licked a long stripe along Dean’s spine. “I’m the only one who gets to taste you,” Dean groaned when Cas moved to lay on top of him. He pushed Dean’s legs out with his own and thrust into his boyfriend. “And I’m the only one who gets to do this,” he growled fiercely.

“You only you!” Dean cried as Cas set a brutal pace. He rutted into Dean hard and rested his entire weight on Dean’s back. Cas couldn’t get over how amazingly perfect Dean was. He fit inside him like they were made for one another, and Cas knew he was the only one who could get his boyfriend all hot and bothered like this. That was when he understood Dean’s comments in the pool.

He was addicted to this.

He was addicted to the feel of Dean clenching around him, he was addicted to Dean writhing and moaning, he was addicted to the knowledge that he was able to bring his mass of a soul mate down to a babbling, horny mess. He pulled away only to turn them over so he could watch his boyfriend fall apart. He lay Dean on his side and straddled one leg while the other went over his shoulder.

Dean swore he saw stars when Cas rammed into him again. At this angle he felt completely open and Cas was pounding into his prostate turning his entire body into fire. Cas watched in open fascination as his boyfriend arched his back and cried out in bliss.

“Ohh fuck,” he moaned when Dean opened his mouth in a silent scream after Cas hit his prostate in just the right way. “No touching,” he knocked Dean’s hands away, he wanted Dean to come, untouched, arched in the pleasure only Cas was giving him.

“Don’t know if I can—ohhhhh fuuuuuck,” Dean moaned when Cas’s hand came down and pressed on his rim. Cas pistoned in and out even faster and Dean was losing it. “FUCK!” he screamed when Cas bit down on his calf and he was coming untouched for the first time in his life.

Cas wanted to drink in the sight of his best friend shooting white ropes of cum out but as soon as Dean’s orgasm started Cas was taken in the throes of it and he came deep inside Dean’s ass.  He continued to thrust to give them that wonderful feeling. When everything started to focus again he slowed and then fell down on his side and curled into Dean’s arms. In an instant the warm sun set and a moon took its place, but the air stayed a pleasant warm.

“I’m glad you only do that with me,” Dean said softly, petting Cas’s hair.

“What?” Cas’s purring stopped.

“The purring,” Cas blushed slightly but nestled his head into Dean’s chest again and started purring. “You have no idea how it calms me,” Dean kissed Cas’s head and wrapped his arms closer.

“I’ll have to remember that if you ever get mad.” Dean hummed and they both fell asleep, on the beach, under the stars.

***

“Oh fuck Cas, oh fuck Cas, oh _fuck_ Cas,” Dean moaned as Cas nodded his hips around him.

“Yeah Dean,” he grunted as Dean’s hips picked up the pace and they moved as one over the counsel. After a few hours rest on the beach the two teens were up again and _horny_ , they couldn’t get enough of one another. Dean was so bad he couldn’t even wait to get into a room but knelt down and blew Cas in the hall outside a door. Cas thanked him by riding Dean while they were on a boat.

Then it was Dean’s turn to find a room, and they ended up fucking in a ferris wheel stuck at the top. The gentle rocking made the whole event even more fun and Dean thought they were going to fall out the way that Cas was thrashing around.

Then it was Umbridge’s office.

Then it was a crowded hallway in Hogwarts where Cas pulled Dean behind a tapestry and shoved his pants down just enough to fuck into him. _That_ had been hot.

Then they went “swimming” again and Cas decided he really liked the water when he could lay back on the steps in the shallow water and watch Dean bounce up and down on his cock.

Then it was Umbridge’s office again, because come on.

Now it was a spaceship with Cas laid out across the counsel like a debauched sex addict and Dean standing, thrusting hard into him. He had both of Cas’s ankles in his hands and even he was shocked the flexibility Cas had as Dean pulled his legs open wider.

“Yeah baby, that’s it,” Dean roared when he felt Cas clenching. Cas ran his hands down and started fisting his cock hard and Dean groaned when he saw the precum ooze all over his boyfriend’s hands. Cas wiggled in pleasure and his back arched him up from the counsel as he screamed and came. Dean had to thrust five or six more times before he too followed his boyfriend.

When he pulled out and was able to breathe somewhat normally again, Dean took Cas’s hands and licked them clean. Cas bit his lip hard and his eyes darkened even more as he watched his boyfriend. After Dean was finished with his bath, without breaking eye contact Cas moved a finger to his hole and slipped two digits in easily and pulled them out shiny with cum. He put both in his mouth and sucked loudly.

“Mmmm, it’s like you want me to fuck you again,” Dean rubbed the base of his shaft, he was already ready to go thanks to the potion, but he was ready for a nap. But then again when Cas slipped three fingers in his hole and then sucked on them….Dean thought he could be up for another round.

He grabbed Cas roughly and pulled the teen up to his chest and slammed into him. Cas’s legs went around Dean’s waist as he groaned loudly. Dean took three steps back and they ended up in the captain’s chair and Cas took the opportunity to bounce up and down, he grabbed Dean’s shoulder’s roughly and grunted when Dean bit a dark hickey on his neck.  

***

“Ok, nonstop sex is amazing, but tiring.” Dean said lazily. They were on a bed with a dome of deep space looming over them. Cas purred and flicked his wrists. Burgers and fries appeared and Dean ate heartily.

“So why do you call these chips?” Dean waved a fry at his boyfriend who shrugged.

“Why do you call them fries?” Cas asked back with a full mouth, Dean grinned and continued eating. He conjured chocolate cake for dessert and they settled on the bed in silence. They watched galaxies flow above them and were content just to be silent and holding on to one another.

“This was a good idea,” Dean said after a while and Cas nodded.

“One of the better rooms,” he agreed.

“No, I mean _this_ , this weekend. It was a good idea. I guess I got so caught up in everything and Umbridge hate that I forgot how much I love you. I forgot how happy you make me and I…I just forgot.” He nosed his boyfriend’s brown hair. “Forgive me?” Cas turned to kiss him gently.

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut! Yay!


	19. Chapter 19

Cas tried not to be irritated. He thought back to the previous two weeks and he really tried not to be irritated. Because his boyfriend was freaking awesome, Cas stopped in his tracks on the way to the library. _Freaking awesome?_ Dean’s American euphemisms must have been rubbing off on him.

But as it was, Dean was _freaking awesome_. The pranks he and the twins were pulling on Umbridge and her Inquisitorial squad were undoubtedly going to go down in Hogwarts history. Cas felt pride bubble in his chest and he knew he was blushing and smiling like an idiot as he walked along the corridors. But he couldn’t help it, he was completely head over heels in love with Dean, and everything Dean did, especially in the last two weeks, just solidified his feelings. Dean was giving the woman, who enjoyed torturing them on a daily basis, hell and she had no evidence that it was him. Cas smiled at himself again, his boyfriend was just too smart.

It still made him a little irritated, which then made him more pissy. Because he shouldn’t be resenting the great cause Dean was working for. He shouldn’t look at each prank with a little bit of anger in his gut. He should be happy and proud of what his boyfriend was doing.

But his libido had other words.

He was horny as hell and Dean was spending every free moment he had over the past two months with the twins thinking and planning new pranks. With all the restrictions on the houses interacting with one another it was harder and harder for them to see one another and easier to just go to their common rooms during break and after dinner to plan. Dean did apologize in their journal, and Cas at least had that, but he was horny and craving his boyfriend.

It all came to a head on a Tuesday afternoon when a second year Huffelpuff dropped a pill sized prank and the entire Great Hall burst with music. Guitars started to play and Cas grinned at the table when he recognized the music, Dean had been tutoring him on Muggle bands and this was by far his favorite.

 _“Stand up and be counted,”_ the lyrics started and Cas turned to find his boyfriend. He shook his head and beamed as they looked up and saw Umbridge’s livid face. The other professors tried to hide their grins, Dumbledore was bobbing his head softly in time and Cas swore he saw the headmaster mouth the words _for those about to rock we salute you_.

The muggle borns started air guitaring and head banging and general chaos started after that. Cas slipped away and he knew Dean was just behind him.

“AC/DC, I like it,” Cas turned and kissed Dean softly in their hidden niche. They could still hear the faint cannons of the song and Umbridge trying to scream for silence.

“I thought you would,” Dean grinned and kissed again, but then pulled away before Cas could get his tongue in there. Cas sighed frustratedly and Dean cocked his head. “I’ve been ignoring you, haven’t I?” he looked a little sad and Cas rubbed his boyfriend’s arms gently.

“A bit, but everyone here needs you more.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek and they pulled away when they heard the rest of the school coming out of the Great Hall. “Make it up to me on Friday,” Cas murmured and Dean nodded.

“Oh but I had plans with Sam…” he looked teasing and Cas narrowed his eyes.

“If that’s the case,” he bit his bottom lip, “I will have to convince you to reschedule,” he turned and walked away, and if he added an extra sway to his hips then who was going to tell? He chanced a glance back and the slack jawed, hazy look in his boyfriend’s eyes told him Dean had noticed.

“Dean!” He called back just as his boyfriend was about to walk away, “Don’t forget your homework!” Cas waved his dove grey journal and winked.

He was going to make Dean regret every _second_ they had spent apart.

***

“Dean, what do you think of this spell, can we shrink it down enough?” George tapped his notes and Dean looked up from his journal. Cas had said something cryptic about homework and journals and Dean didn’t want to miss whatever his sneak had planned.

“Hm? Yeah, I can get that spell really small.” Fred and George exchanged a Look and they both grinned at the familiar.

“I have a feeling someone’s mind is not on our pranks, dear brother,” Fred started.

“Yes, I agree with you, my twin,” George intoned deeply. “Such a _noble_ cause and it’s being forgotten in lieu of Dean’s boyfriend.”

“Whatever, if you were able to have Sam right now you’d pick him over this,” Dean gestured to the parchment.

“That is true, but he has insisted to start studying for end of the year exams and he was quite insistent,” George looked off in the distance, “No matter where I kissed him,” he winked at the two red faces.

“How about this,” Dean looked at the two, “I’ll work all weekend with you two if you give me Friday night,” he looked at George, “And I can get Sam to take the night off from studying, you two can…well whatever.” He blushed when George beamed lecherously.

“Sounds like a good plan for me,” George looked pleadingly at his twin.

“I really hate the fact that the two of you need to get laid so often,” Fred threw up his hands and got up from the table.

“Oh just wait until you find someone,” Dean winked and Fred blanched.

“No thank you, I’m perfectly content to work on my spells,” he shuffled his papers together a bit absentmindedly and hurried away from the table.

“Did I say something bad?” Dean looked at George who looked uncharacteristically serious.

“Nah, I mean, well Fred has never really shown any interest in that way toward anyone,” George seemed to wake up a bit, “He worries he’s not normal because he doesn’t feel any sexual attraction, I forget sometimes we’re a bit…forceful when we’re with our boyfriends.”

“Shit, I didn’t mean to…” Dean thought back to all the times he and Cas were together during Harry’s lessons or the Film Club. “Damn, I’ll go and apologize.”

“No don’t, that’ll just make him even more self-conscious. He’ll come out when he’s ready.”

“Yeah…” Dean looked over at Fred who was busy bothering Ron. He looked down at the journal in his lap and saw that Cas had sent him a message. “I’m gonna hit the hay early, I’m going to bed,” he translated and George smirked.

“Ok,” there was something behind those two letters but Dean was going to ignore that. He raced upstairs and threw his bag down and flopped on his bed.

_Dean are you there?_

**_Yeah, baby, I’m here._ **

_I’m so hard, I’ve been touching myself for almost an hour, just about to get to orgasm and then I stop because I want to come all over your face._

Well.

Shit.

Dean flicked his wrists and the curtains around his bed flew shut and he unbuttoned his pants because it was starting to get tight in there.

_Dean…_

**_Yeah_** what else was Dean supposed to write? Was he seriously going to have the equivalent of phone sex with Cas?

Hell yeah he was.

**_What are you wearing baby?_ **

_Wearing? My school uniform._

**_That’s hot, do you want to know what I’m wearing?_ **

_Yes._

**_Guess._ **

_Your uniform._

**_Hmm close, my shirt is open and my nipples are just waiting for you to lick all over them, I’m so hard in my pants, can I pull them off?_ **

_Yes, take everything off. Dean I’m so hard, I need you so much._

Dean gripped his pillow and felt it radiate heat, Cas was so warm and Dean even felt it shiver a bit. He did as instructed and pulled all his clothes off and set to write in his journal.

**_I’m naked for you baby, my legs are so wide open and it’s cold here so I have goosebumps all over my skin._ **

_Mmm, I think I’ll warm you with my tongue._

**_Oh yeah, and I’m going to rub your hair._ **

_Dean I want to put my tongue in your ass, do you have any idea how badly I want that? I want to make you shiver with my tongue so deep in you, my darling._

**_Shit, fuck, I need you baby._** Cas smirked.

_I’m right here, pushing my tongue in your ass while I roll your balls in my fingers because they belong to me. They do belong to me, right?_

**_Oh hell yes they do, Cas I have a finger inside me, can I add another?_ **

_Yes, tease my nipples, please?_

**_Oh yeah, let me nibble on them and get them hard and lick all over them and get them shiny._ **

_Dean please say you have more fingers inside you I need to touch myself._

**_Baby, grab your pillow,_** Dean collapsed from all fours on his pillow and he felt Cas’s heat and smell and shivers.

_Oh Dean, I’m_

The pillow shivered and jerked under Dean and it grew even hotter, Dean fucked harder on the four fingers and felt himself rut into the pillow. He imagined Cas’s breath ghosting on his neck and his boyfriend cheering him on, his hips and fingers inside himself stuttered and he came.

**_Shit._ **

_Did I convince you?_

**_What?_ **

_To meet me on Friday night._

**_Oh hell yeah, baby, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave your bed until Monday morning._ **

_That’s what I wanted to hear._

**_This was really good, but it’s always gonna be better with you._ **

_This was with me._

**_When I can feel your skin._ **

_Aww, I feel the same. Get all your pranks done this week I’m not letting you leave our bed until first class on Monday._

**_Yes, sir._ **

***

“Is it ok to say I’m a bit jealous of the pranks?” Cas rolled so he was on his stomach and he rubbed his face into Dean’s bicep.

“Mm, after the sex we just had? _I’m_ jealous of the pranks,” Dean rubbed the small hollow at the top of Cas’s ass. “We need to stay naked all the damn time.” Dean declared and Cas chuckled deeply.

“I think Umbridge will have something to say about that.” He yawned and rubbed his face on Dean’s arm again and found the hard muscle made the perfect pillow.

“I don’t care.” Dean smiled at the soft chuckle as Cas got comfortably snuggled in.

“And of the others who will see me naked? What if they lust after me?” Cas looked up, a small fire in his eyes. “I know I would have serious issues with any who lusted after you.” Dean’s face darkened and Cas nestled down.

“Fine, but we need to carve out more of this time, I really didn’t realize how much I needed this.”

“I know my darling,” their teasing was gone and Cas purred at the hand lazily rubbing his back, “I seem to sleep better in your arms,” he finished snuggling after finding perfect comfort on Dean’s body. “I don’t know how I will survive until we are married,” he mused and he felt a soft, rough, growling purr from his wolf.

“It will be better when the bitch is gone,” Dean stroked and petted his mate.

“You think she won’t be here next year?” These past eight months were hell and Cas couldn’t fathom another year.

“I do,” Dean gave his wolfish purr again and Cas matched it with his panther’s. A soft blanket covered them and Cas fell asleep shortly after that.

Cas was true to his word and Dean left for DADA with his boyfriend’s cum still in his ass and he adored it.

***

 ** _We should skip Harry’s lesson so we can have sex._** After their sexy weekend all Dean could think about was that free time spent while Cas was in clothes was a complete waste.

_And what are we going to do? Mate in the back corner while everyone practices sticking jinxes?_

**_Oh right I forgot they use the room. Do you think the room could…_ **

_I don’t know, with that many people…it’s one thing when it’s us and George and Sam, but having to create the practice room and then something for us…let’s just go to the lesson and we can sneak out to the forest over the weekend and have some real fun._

**_Now that I can get behind. I still want to have sex with you right now._ **

_Me too, my darling, I think it might be the last for a while I need to start studying for exams._

**_Damn it Sam I’m going to kill him._ **

_What?_

**_He’s already started studying and now the shithead is cock blocking me._ **

_I have never heard that phrase before, but I understand the meaning behind it. But, Dean exams are important and don’t groan at me I will make it up to you after exams by giving you the hottest sex you’ve ever had._

**_That’s tough, baby, when you’re going to have to compete against yourself._ **

_I think I’ll rise up to the challenge._

**_Damn these exams can’t come quickly enough._ **

Dean sighed and rested his head back on his pillow. He wished, not for the first time, that he and Cas could graduate and be together for good. He wanted to hold Cas every night and wake up to him and kiss him in front of everyone and he wanted to never lay eyes on Umbridge again.

_We will have a glorious future, now hug your pillow and tell me you love me._

Dean grabbed his pillow and felt Cas’s warmth. **_I love you_.**

_I love you too._

Cas and Dean both bolted down their dinner Thursday night so they could be the first to arrive at Harry’s lesson. Harry was there but he looked the other way when Dean and Cas grabbed a pillow and made out softly in a corner. Harry’s lessons didn’t just teach defense but it also granted one other safe haven.

Same sex couples didn’t have to fear when they entered the practice room.

Dean and Cas and sometimes George and Sam led the way and now there were several couples together, two adorable first year girls had shyly had their first date learning blocking spells, Charlie had kissed several girls under the mistletoe at Christmas, and lots of others had used the safety of the room to be who they were.

So when everyone started filing in no one snickered or teased at the couple in the corner. A few even joined, their rapture in their safe haven stronger than any embarrassment of how close everyone else was.

Harry started the lesson when everyone arrived and the couples in the corner all broke apart but held hands while the lecture was going on.

“Ok today we’re just going to work on what we have been for a while. If you want to practice dueling you may in the center line, we’ll have sections lined up for those that wish to do other spells as well.” Dean looked at Cas with a smirking challenge.

“You wanna duel?”

Cas looked devious and grinned, “I think I can take you on,” the others around them looked in awe. The couple had dueled once before and it left the club breathless.

Dean and Cas took their spots and raised their hands, in the secrecy of the room they’d lost their wands to work on their familiar magic. Just when they were about to start a loud popping came in the corner of the room.

“Harry Potter!” Dean looked and saw a small house elf shouting up at them. They all stood in anxious awe listening to the house elf.

“What are you waiting for? She’s coming! RUN!” they all frantically ran out and Dean felt a hand grasp in his, he looked over and saw Cas running right along with him.

“I’m not leaving so don’t think about wasting your breath,” Cas panted along with his boyfriend.

“Come on,” Dean pulled them into a corridor, “They’re gonna be looking for people who are trying to hide, so let’s give them a reason.” He started kissing and Cas felt himself shrinking and his body changing.

“You bastard.” He glared up at Dean.

“What you make a cute girl,” Dean had changed too, they both looked like third year Slytherins and they started sucking face again.

“I found some—oh!” they both broke away when Malfoy stumbled in on them. “Oh you two…uh…get back to the common room.” He blushed furiously and left them to it.

Dean changed back and smirked down at the girl in his arms. He leaned in and kissed again and Cas growled in the back of his throat.

“Change me back,” Dean smirked in and kissed the tiny mouth.

“And what if I think you’re cute and I wanna keep you like this?”

“Then know you’re never going to see my cock again,” Cas laughed when he felt himself instantly change back and Dean was attacking his mouth. “Dean,” Cas giggled and just gave up and fondled his hips. They made out a while longer until they could hear footsteps quieting and the castle slowly ticking off to sleep.

“I think it’s safe to go out now,” Dean whispered into Cas’s lips.

“Mmm, I don’t think so, we should kiss for a while more.” They both giggled and kissed for a bit more before they broke away and turned one another invisible. They held hands and it was weird to walk down the halls holding someone’s hand that you couldn’t see.

When they got to the landing where they’d need to split off they found invisible lips and kissed once more.

“Hey why didn’t we do this instead of turning me into a girl?” Cas whisper accused and he felt an invisible smirk. “You bastard,” Cas huffed.

“Can’t help it baby.” Dean whispered and in a moment his presence was gone.

***

It was all over the school the next day that Dumbledore and Harry Potter took on eight aurors, five dementors, and the Minister of Magic himself. Dean couldn’t help the pit he felt in his stomach drop deeper when he saw the new decree declaring Umbridge headmaster.

“Hey, I see we’re under new leadership,” Cas came down the stairs, his hair adorably messed and looking exactly like the love of Dean’s life.

“Yeah, I guess…”

“Dean, Castiel,” Harry ran up to them. “I’m trying to catch everyone, Umbridge has the list.”

“What?”

“The list, the list we all signed for Dumbledore’s Army, I don’t know what she’s going to do but she has all our names.”

“Ok, we’ll get through this.” Dean clapped the younger boy on the shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.”

Umbridge sat on high beaming at all the students and sitting in Dumbledore’s chair.

“We’re gonna be fine,” Dean murmured before moving to his table.

Cas watched the deviously hungry look in Umbridge’s eyes and wished his boyfriend was right.


	20. Chapter 20

“Dean Winchester,” Dean hit his knee on Cas’s and got up. He gave his signature smile and winked at his best friend.

“Ahh, Mr. Winchester,” Umbridge sat on high, she’d transformed her chair into a regal throne, probably to make up that she still was locked out of Dumbledore’s office. “Please take a seat, would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water? Pumpkin juice?”

“None for me, thanks.” Dean said as politely as he could.

“How about some tea? I’ve always found tea does wonders on the mind.” She turned her back as Dean rolled his eyes, _I think kicking you in the ass would do wonders on my mind_. He heard his familiar chuckle in the back of his mind.

“Thanks,” he said curtly. He automatically grabbed the cup and took a sip so he wouldn’t say anything she could take out on Cas.

 ** _Veritaserum!_** His familiar screamed at him.

 _Shit_ , Dean thought _, Can we fight it?_

**_Give me a second. Stall. If she asks you a question you will answer honestly._ **

“This is, um, good tea,” he raised it to his lips, **_don’t drink any more idiot!_** , “I wish we had it in America.”

“Do you miss America?”

“A little, I mean I’m happier here, but I miss my Dad’s Impala. It’s the only thing I have that still belonged to him. He died a few years ago and I kept his car just to feel close to him.” Dean took a calming breath, damn he’d never even told Cas about his Dad’s old car. **_Stall, just a minute more_**. “So, um, what’s with the cats?” he gestured to the plates.

“They are innocent,” Umbridge gazed with more than creepy fondness at her kitten plates. “They are good, and beautiful, and…” Dean stopped paying attention.

_Are you good?_

**_What’s with the cats?_** The wolf rolled on its back and laughed _**could you be any stupider?**_

 _Are. You. Good?_  Dean was firm.

 ** _Keep your panties on_ ,** the wolf smirked _, **yes we can lie to her.**_

_Took you long enough._

**_You know what,_** the wolf fake yawned to show off rows of sharp teeth, **_fuck off. I wasn’t the dumb ass who drank the damn tea, do it yourself_** _._

 _I’m sorry_. The wolf paced and narrowed its eyes. _Ok,_ Dean sighed, _next time we have sex you can take over and do Cas._

 ** _Oh hell yes_** _,_ the wolf yipped and panted, **_I’m going to knot that pretty ass—_**

Dean stopped paying attention because if he continued to listen to the wolf he wouldn’t get anything done.

“Mr. Winchester,” Umbridge turned back to him. “Can you tell me about your eyes?”

“They were a spell gone wrong.” Dean felt his familiar’s voice taking over. The wolf hadn’t locked him out but (well as best as he could describe it) he felt like there was strong magical duct tape over his mouth. Which was good as that part of him desperately wanted to tell the truth.

“Same with your brother?” she wheedled.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Was your mother a witch, Mr. Winchester?” Dean frowned at the question.

“Yes ma’am, but I don’t understand—“

“Just background Mr. Winchester. Now,” she put on a sickly sweet smile. “What is your relationship with Castiel Novak?”

“We’re,” _best friends, lovers, soul mates, boyfriends, engaged, bonded, mates_ , his mind screamed, “Just friends. We went out, had some fun, but you showed us the error of our ways.” Umbridge beamed.

“Do you know who is behind the string of pranks going on at Hogwarts?”

“Nope.”

“Do you know what they are planning next?”

“No idea.”

“What were you doing with the group called Dumbledore’s Army?”

“Gathering information,” Umbridge leaned forward her excitement almost palpable.

“And what can you tell me Mr. Winchester?”

“I’m the seventh student in here, any information I’ve got will be old news.” Umbridge seemed to consider it. She nodded and Dean let out the faintest of breaths.

“Thank you Mr. Winchester, you are free to go.” She waved him away.

Dean got up and thanked his familiar silently for the ability to lie and also the strength to walk without wobbling. He walked out of the office and saw the line of students look up at him.

“Castiel Novak.” The voice called behind him and Cas rose, they passed one another and Dean thinned his lips in warning. Cas frowned slightly and walked past him.

 ** _He won’t be able to lie!_** The wolf screamed, **_he may be stronger but he’s just a wizard, he won’t be able to fight the potion!_**

 _Shit_. Dean thought again. He kept walking, he would give everything away if he tackled his boyfriend, or rushed into the office and hit the cup out of his wizard’s hands. He was nearing the end of the line of students and he caught Fred’s eye. Dean held his hand out over his stomach and clenched his fist. Then he opened it quickly and spread his fingers, hoping the twin would understand the signal.

Fred slipped his fingers in his pocket and then dropped a white cloth. Dean picked up the handkerchief and felt the pill sized spell they were planning on dropping at dinner. He handed the cloth back to Fred and pocketed the pill.

As soon as he turned the corner he raced as fast as he could away from the office. When he was one more corridor away he dropped the pill and smashed it under his foot. He couldn’t stay to see their work but raced in the direction of his common room. He heard the explosions of the fireworks and then blended himself on the fringes of the crowd so he could keep an eye out for his boyfriend.

Umbridge came out a second later and her face turned pink when she took in the gigantic sparklers drawing rude gestures on the paintings. If the painting were of people the sparklers drew them naked, most occupants ran away but the students lost it when one of the men started posing with the new, giant green, penis sparking and flashing away.

“Dean,” Cas grabbed his arm, “This is the best yet,” he had a slight dreamy expression and Dean didn’t need his familiar screaming at him that Cas had indeed drunk some of the veritaserum.

“Cas,” he whispered harshly, “Cas did you answer any of her questions?” Dean sighed as Cas shook his head. “Ok, baby, we gotta get you out of here.”

“Dean I want to kiss you,” Cas tried to lean in but Dean deflected. He had to get his idiot out of here, _now_. He started pulling and listed off all the safe places, the Room of Requirement was shut down ever since everyone had been caught, someone was put on guard so that was out. Both common rooms were a no go, the library too, with so many people in the hallways he didn’t want to chance a secret passage. They could try a classroom but Umbridge would be looking for anyone running away and trying to hide. Dean pulled them along and then looked out the window. The forest.

“Come on, baby, let’s go for a run.”

“But Dean I want to kiss you,” Cas pouted and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Ok, but not here, we could be caught, we have to be sneaky.” Cas’s eyes widened and he shushed himself. _Can veritaserum make you a little drunk?_ Dean asked his familiar.

**_With how much she put in those tea cups you bet his pretty, little ass._ **

_How long should we keep out of sight?_

**_Depends on how much he drank._ **

“Baby how much tea did you have?”

“A whole cup!” Cas was exuberant, “It was really good tea,” he forgot what he was talking about and smacked his lips.

**_It’s going to take a few hours._ **

Dean led them out of the castle, but he did make them invisible just in case. When they got to the forest he tapped his head and then Cas’s who oohed drunkenly.

“You’re so powerful,” he clumsily wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “I love you so much,” he tried to kiss which Dean did, chastely. “Deeeaaan,” Cas whined again. “Let’s have sex!”

“No, I’m not gonna do you while you’re…drunk…” **_Can I?_**

 _Shut up._ Dean snapped at the panting wolf.

“But, Deeeeaaan,” Cas stuck his lower lip out as far as it would go. “I want to,” Cas whined.

“I know you do, how about in a little bit, it’s kind of cold out here. Let’s get warm first.” Dean led them further into the forest until he knew they wouldn’t be seen and settled them on the ground. He lit a fire and then sat Cas down. Before his drunk boyfriend could do anything, like pull his fly down (which he did with much delight every five freaking seconds as they were walking through the forest) he changed into his wolf form.

“Oooooh, I wanna,” Cas crossed his eyes in concentration and Dean fell over when he only managed a half transformation. His hands changed to soft paws as two large panther ears popped out of the top of his head. His eyes glowed in the semi-darkness of the forest and he had a tail. Cas made a disappointed squeak and closed his eyes in concentration.

Nothing changed.

Dean lost it all over again and rolled laughing hard as tears rolled down his fur. He came up and nudged the back of Cas’s knees and the boy went down with a splat. His paws cushioned the fall and he rolled on his back to grab Dean down.

Dean may not be willing to have sex, but he was more than willing to cuddle the hell out of his adorable drunk mate.

“I’m in love with you, you are one astounding person, you know that?” Cas started to babble. “I think you can be stupid and stubborn sometimes though.” He looked down with what he thought was chastisement. “And you have a foul mouth.” Cas giggled drunkenly, “But I like that. I _really_ fucking like that.” He giggled again at the bad word.

He tried to pet Dean but his paws were something of a wonder to him.

“They’re so big!” he giggled. He contented himself with petting Dean’s head. They stayed quiet for a while with Cas babbling about whatever nonsense that popped into his head.

“Dean?” Cas stopped speaking for a second and Dean raised his head. He had heard it too. Someone was coming towards them.

Dean was up in a flash between Cas and whatever was coming at them. He raised his hackles and growled low in his throat.

“Woah!” Sam held his hands up in peace. Dean looked absolutely terrifying with his bared teeth and loud snarls. Cas was behind him and drunkenly growled and swiped his paws in the air. “Dean calm down, it’s just me and George.” Dean relaxed and changed back.

“You scared us man,” he slapped Sam on the shoulder.

“Well we followed you, after Fred came to us with what happened…”

“Yeah,” Dean looked at Cas who was still swiping at them with his paws. “He, uh, drank a lot of Umbridge’s potion, he should be out of it in a few hours.”

“Yeah, this one here drank some too, I had to set a fire in Flitwick’s office to get her to leave him before he could talk.” Sam jabbed his thumb at his boyfriend. George pinked slightly but he couldn’t stop laughing at drunk Cas.

“How long did it take to wear off?”

“Dean, didn’t your familiar tell you there’s a simple spell you can do to reverse the effects?” Dean narrowed his eyes at his familiar who stuck his tail between his legs.

 _You little shit_.

 ** _Well you can’t deny he’s pretty damn adorable like this_** , Dean turned on Cas who grinned stupidly at him.

“Ok, what’s the spell?” Before Sam could say anything Dean’s familiar took over and locked him away. He knelt down and took Cas’s face in his hands.

“Who’s cock do you like better, my knot or the other’s _boring_ penis that does nothing special?”

“D-Dean?” Sam sputtered. The face that turned around wasn’t his twin’s and it smirked arrogantly at him.

“Not Dean,” the voice was rougher, made of gravel, and deep as a rocky cavern. “Come on, sweetheart,” he turned back to Cas, “Tell me,” Cas opened his mouth but the familiar felt a spell slip past him and Sam was holding his wand out.

Cas blinked hard and the fog of drunkenness left him.

“So close,” the wolf growled.

“F-Familiar?” Cas stuttered, he could tell the difference between Dean and his wolf and he felt himself getting hard at the rough voice.

“Yes, Wizard?” Cas was speechless, he had millions of things to ask and now his mind was blank in the excitement of finally getting a chance to speak with the wolf. “What do you wish?”

“I-I can’t remember,” the wolf chuckled deeply and started nosing at Cas’s neck. Sam and George left the couple to their privacy (that was a lie, they left to make out). Cas ran his hands through the familiar’s hair and heard a low, happy growl. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for so long…”

“Have you?” a scratchy tongue licked at Cas’s neck and he tilted his head to give the appendage more skin. The familiar growled in approval, “What do you want to know, Wizard?” he murmured low against the skin.

“I don’t remember,” Cas huffed a laugh. The tongue and mouth stopped on his neck and pulled away slightly. The familiar pulled away and looked deeply in glowing blue eyes.

“Are you afraid of me?” There was slight terror in the blazing, green eyes.

“No,” Cas cupped the familiar’s face that looked so much like Dean and so much _not_ like Dean. “I guess I’ve just waited so long to speak to you that I’ve forgotten everything I want to say.” The lips returned to his neck in a smirking, deep chuckle.

“Do you want to speak to me more?”

“Y-yes,” Cas breathed as the wolf assaulted his neck. “Oh fuck, wh-what should I call you?”

“Familiar is fine,” he breathed on the wet, red spots he’d created.

“And I am your wizard,” there was a hum of approval. “Why haven’t we talked before?” The familiar pulled back so he could shift Cas into his lap. Cas’s legs went around the wolf’s torso easily and he started purring. Familiar smiled lovingly and buried his nose in Cas’s hair.

“He, Dean, is still a new familiar. He has only started to accept me as part of himself and trusts me enough to let me out.”

“So Dean is young, are you…old?” he felt the head tilt back and forth as Familiar contemplated the question.

“Yes and no. My existence is only months old, when Dean became a familiar, but my knowledge is limitless and ageless.” Cas perked up at that.

“What do you know? Can I learn?” the mouth smirked on him again before pulling away.

“You ask interesting questions, Wizard, I’m glad I’m bonded to you.”

“I’m honored you chose me to bond with,” Cas held Familiar’s face again and when he smiled Cas could see the ghost of a wolf behind the face.

“Do you have other questions for me, Wizard?”

“What is it I’m supposed to ask?” Cas started smirking.

“Can we fuck?”

“Ar-are you asking?” Familiar looked at Cas in raw hunger.

“No, that is what you are supposed to ask.” Cas smiled and rolled his hips slightly on Familiar’s lap.

“Please, Familiar, my bonded mate, can we fuck?” the rough voice dripped in a smirk.

“I thought you would never ask.”

“Wait, are you going to knot me?” Emotions flittered through the green eyes, most of them concerned and sad. “I want you to,” Cas said quickly, “I like it when you do, but I need the potion Dean made. Human bodies…after sex we’re not supposed to stay open, it can cause pain…”

“Do you trust me?” Cas nodded instantly.

Familiar started by snapping his fingers and Cas’s clothes were gone. His hands were heavy and reverant on every exposed inch of skin. Cas could feel his love through his fingers and he purred in contentment.

“I like it when you purr,” he went back to marking Cas’s neck and moving lower to his chest.

“I like your deep voice, or when you growl.” He shuddered when a deep rumble came from Familiar’s chest. He dug his claws into the wolf’s back and heard an even louder snarl. The being in his arms arched into the scratches and Cas only stopped when he smelled blood.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” he moaned and Familiar nosed at him, kissing him gently.

“Never apologize to me, Wizard, you’re letting your other form out. It’s natural with me, I bring it out.”

“No, I hurt you!” Cas pulled his hands and saw his claws were dotted with blood. The light (and not the natural familiar light Cas had been used to) smirked in Familiar’s eyes.

“I opened you up to the joys of pleasure pain and you think you hurt me?”

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Familiar was on Cas’s skin again and his bites were far less gentle. The reverence was there but it was going to leave marks. The boy gasped and his claws were back on Familiar’s back scratching long marks. Teeth found his nipple and Cas arched into the canines moaning out when they sharply bit at the hard flesh. He was achingly hard and without the potion he was only going to come once, a thought that made Cas a little sad. He and Familiar had only slept together twice, it would be nice if when he was finally brought to the edge that he’d be able to come and come again.

Without realizing it he’d been laid on the ground, Dean’s robe under him and Familiar was nipping and biting down his chest. Cas looked in awe at the red marks peppering his skin and he’d never felt prouder to wear those marks. Still though the nagging thought wouldn’t leave…it’d be nice to get the orgasm to last.

“What is the matter, Wizard?” Familiar looked up. “I’m being very fantastic and you are not moaning properly.” Cas looked at him dryly.

“Cute,” he sighed when the sinful mouth refused to move, “I was just wishing we had Dean’s potion. You and I never get to sleep together and I would like it if I was done after one round.” He yelped when a hard bite came on his hip. Familiar latched on and sucked hard pulling blood out.

“I asked if you trusted me, Wizard, you said that you did.” His voice was full of gravel and danger as he continued to assault his wizard’s skin leaving Cas raw, bleeding, and harder than a fucking stone.

“Yes, Familiar, yes I trust you,” Cas sobbed out and the bites stopped. A wide, fat tongue licked the bites and lapped the blood, healing it to a dull pink. The tongue became more adventurous as it came closer to Cas’s cock and the boy pushed at his familiar’s head to get it there all the faster. He enticed the wolf by purring and earned a growl in return. Cas moaned when he felt the hot tongue licking up his length and he moved to massage sandy hair that was thicker and slightly longer and fuzzier than Dean’s.

“Oh fuck,” he choked and Familiar was rewarded with precum. He lapped up his treat and sucked a little too hard at the tip to get more. Cas groaned and grunted and arched and came all at once. His claws were back and scraping at Familiar’s back and sides for what felt like an eternity.

When the wolf finally let him down Cas blinked stupidly. Somehow he had orgasmed straight through being prepped open because he was back in Familiar’s lap and riding him. He held tightly onto Familiar’s shoulders and pushed himself higher up and took the lead in really breaking this horse in. Familiar let out a guttural growl as Cas alternated between thrusting up and down and clenching around him.

When Cas was up on the tip of the cock he was enjoying deeply, he looked down slightly and their glowing eyes locked. Either or both or one leaned in and started sucking face hard. They made out like mad consumed with one another as Cas continued riding the ride and adding a touch of circling to his hips. Familiar bucked and moaned into his mouth as his entire body trembled under Cas’s claws. One hand was in golden fur and the other was racing up and down Familiar’s spine as Cas pushed harder into the kiss.

“Wizard,” Familiar moaned. He rubbed up and down Cas’s back which alternated between skin and fur. Cas started moving harder and faster and their forms flickered. It was neither human nor animal but more two beings of magic and ecstasy melding together. Cas could still feel his flesh and the solid shape of Familiar inside and around him, but as for staying strictly humanoid…well that seemed remained to be seen.

“Familiar,” Cas pulled back and tumbled them onto his back. The wolf rut in quickly, his pants and groans matching Cas’s in volume. He rammed hard into Cas’s prostate and his hips beat out a furious pace as he seemed unable to tire. Cas found what felt like a shoulder and bit hard pure magic flowing out of the bite and into his mouth. He lapped it up and felt more magic pouring into him from the cock twitching inside him.

It seemed that Familiar had orgasmed and he was taking Cas with him.

The bliss was indescribable. For one thing it was a physical tangibility, Cas could touch it flowing from Familiar’s body and into his own. He could wrap his hand around the ecstasy and tug and pull at it earing sighs and moans from the body inside him. Because they had ceased to be two bodies sharing an orgasm, they had melted into one and that one was full of nothing but flowing power. They jerked in little aftershocks earning even more pleasure to course through them.

After what felt like an eternity they slowly, gently fell back into their bodies and woke with Familiar laying heavily on Cas, their sweat gluing them together. Cas tentatively squeezed around the knot and each sighed in contentment. Cas rubbed the scratches all over Familiar’s back and purred in thanks.

It seemed neither were up for talking or moving or anything other than breathing and holding. Familiar’s knot went down after a long time and the only movement either could manage was to squirm to let him pull out. They rested for a long time more, but were able to trace along sweat lines and blissed out skin.

“We’ll I’m never going to mistrust you again.” Cas managed and a deep, rumbling laugh vibrated his chest.

“I’m happy you’re content.” The purring continued, but this time at a lower rate, “Wizard?”

“Was this just for me? To get me to trust you,” Familiar looked up, “Was the sex just for me?” The wolf was still confused. “Did you want to have sex with me?”

“Of course I wanted to have sex with you!” the smirk was gone and replaced with a look of horror. “It’s the thing I argue about the most with Dean, I want to be out so I can be with you. I get so angry when he locks me away and fucks you and I can’t be out to enjoy it. I want to be with you. So I can fuck you.” the words were spoken lovingly. Cas caressed Familiar’s face and ran his hand through sandy hair.

“You should let me fuck you one time, or is that not something you allow…”

“Wizard, I’m only two months old and the only thing I wouldn’t allow would be fucking with anyone who wasn’t you.” Cas smiled and pulled the face down so they could kiss harder and harder.

“I should leave you now, Wizard.” Familiar’s voice was sad. Familiar had returned their clothes when Cas had started to shiver and they had been making out for hours and they could hear the faint gongs of the fifteen minute curfew warning in the distance.

“Can you, could we, the three of us, work out a time when you can come out again?” Familiar bowed slightly.

“It would be my very greatest honor, Wizard.” His features flickered and Dean was back in front of Cas.

“Baby,” Dean hugged his boyfriend. “Holy shit, that orgasm? Dude!”

“You were awake?”

“Yeah, we um, we’re getting better, I don’t lock him out of shit so he doesn’t put me behind bars when he’s out. I could see and feel everything.”

“Yet another reminder you are no longer human.” Dean chuckled, waved his hand and the fire disappeared. They moved back to the castle and kissed one more goodbye before entering their dorms.


	21. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's only one chapter left and then we'll be onto the next adventure! Thanks for being such awesome readers!

“So we’re off pranks for the next couple of days to give everyone a chance for a stress free exam.” Sam smiled down at George who was lying across his naked chest.

“How considerate of you, what should I do to repay you?” He ran his hands lazily through red hair as his boyfriend sighed dramatically.

“Well it is very generous of me, so it needs to be a big reward.” Sam laughed and George crawled up his chest kissing loudly as he went.

“And the fact that Cas and I told you guys to lay off over exams week had nothing to do with it?” He teased as George rolled his eyes.

“Dean may be wrapped around Cas’s little finger but I, my dear, am still my own.” Sam’s face opened with mirth.

“Oh really,” inwardly George blanched, he tried to play it off but he _knew_ he would do whatever Sam said. There was an evil glint in the swirling eyes. “George…” Sam leaned in and started kissing all over his boyfriend’s neck. He suckled at the hollow just below George’s jaw near his hear and he felt heavy panting on his chest.

Sam smirked as he ran his fingers down naked skin in just the way he knew drove George crazy. The skin arched into his fingertips and George moaned softly. Sam moved down and sucked harder across a flushed chest. He smirked at the moan again and knew he had George hook, line, and freaking sinker.

“George,” he whispered, “Baby,” he kissed and dragged his lips across naked skin. “I _want_ you,” he smiled and kissed and George panted above him.

“Yeah,” if this meant that George was a pushover for everything Sam then hell yes he was.

“Can you get me some water?” Sam had moved back up and was kissing breathily at George’s neck. He rubbed a bit harder at George’s skin and instantly his boyfriend was up getting a goblet and filling it in the small bathroom off their room.

“What?” George came back and handed the water to his laughing boyfriend.

“You,” Sam laughed harder. “You said you were your own person! All I had to do was kiss you a bit and whisper in your ear and you’d do anything!” George narrowed his eyes and huffed. He flung himself down and tickled Sam like crazy.

They rolled on the bed and tickling and laughing and wrestling, the water spilling and going everywhere.

“Ok! Ok!” Sam wheezed, George tickled harder and then eased up. He loved it when Sam laughed and when his eyes were filled with swirling bliss rather than worry.

“And what if I said I was hungry?” George rolled so he was across Sam’s chest again. He loved hearing the familiar’s breath under him and feeling his heartbeat. “What if I said I was _really_ hungry because we skipped dinner and you’ve just _worn_ me out.”

“Then I would go to the kitchens and get you food.” Sam said, kissing loudly. “I have no problem saying that I’m a slave to you.” George blushed and buried his face in Sam’s chest.

“And if I ask you to change?” He asked softly. He looked up and the playfulness was gone from Sam’s eyes. “Would you, if I asked…”

“George…” the redhead pulled away and sat back looking at Sam earnestly.

“I’m not afraid, Sam,” he rubbed a soothing hand on Sam’s leg. “I…I love you and I want to see you in your other form.”

“George,” Sam sat up and cradled his boyfriend’s face. “I can’t put you in danger.”

“You’re not,” George smiled, “I can handle myself, Sam,” he kissed the palm cupping his face. “You can trust me,” he looked hard at Sam. He’d been working for a while now on this, he wanted Sam to trust him enough to change. “I’m not going to push you, but you have to know you can trust me with this.” Sam sighed heavily and pulled George in so he could sit on his lap.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I do. I just…” he ran a hand through his hair. “I could hurt you. I know you say you can take care of yourself but…I could hurt you.”

“But you change with Cas and your brother!” George rubbed Sam’s shoulders. “They have no issue with it.”

“Because they can change too, if I get too dangerous they can get away fast enough so I don’t have to worry.”

“Then I could make myself invisible, get a broomstick and fly away…”

“No, I can’t have that risk, baby, I love you too much to put you in danger.” George glared around the room.

“Fine!” He threw his hands up and glared at his boyfriend. “Teach me.”

“What?”

“Teach me like you did Cas. I want to be an animagus.” Sam sputtered.

“What?”

“You taught Cas how to change, you’re going to teach me too.”

“Cas was bonded with Dean…” Sam started.

“That’s not what Dean told me. He said they bonded after they had sex.” Sam’s eyes went huge.

“He told you?!”

“Of course he told me, he was worried you wouldn’t tell me and freak out if I tried to fuck you! Which you didn’t tell me by the way, so what would you have done if I had pushed you over and tried to fuck you?” Sam pushed George away.

“I can’t believe he told you!”

“And you’re evading, you’re trying to turn this into an argument so I will forget that I asked you to teach me how to be an animagus. Well guess what, my dear, I’m not going to forget. I will keep hounding you until you listen, and if you don’t I’m going back to my dorm and getting Dean to teach me.” Sam opened and closed his mouth and then took to glaring at George. The boy rose and grabbed for his clothes. “Dean it is then.”

Without looking back at their bed he dressed and slammed the door behind him.

“Dean!” the redhead found his friend and the boy turned. George smirked at the dark mark at the base of Dean’s neck just barely hidden by his vest. “You and Cas have fun?” Dean smirked proudly as he started to strip. “Wow, that’s just,” Dean’s chest and back seemed to be a roadmap of dots and scratches. “You and Cas really get into it, don’t you?”

“And we’d all prefer if we didn’t have to look at him!” Lee yelled as he walked out of the room to brush his teeth.

“He’s just jealous, you flaunt that good sex my friend,” Garth laughed following Lee.

“Ok that’s creepy.” Dean made a face and pulled a tee shirt on. “Did you need something, George?”

“What? What makes you ask?” George startled and Fred gave his twin a look.

“Well you’re kinda staring at me, I know I’m good looking but I’m taken.” Dean laughed and winked.

“Oh, um I was wondering if you could do me a favor…”

“Does it have to do with my brother, because dude you probably know all you need about that moose.” Dean got up laughing, he started to make his way to the bathrooms and George followed.

“No, um, I wanted to ask if you could teach me how to be an animagus?” Dean stopped and looked up at him, his toothpaste foaming out of his mouth and slobbering everywhere.

“Wha—?” he spit and washed his face and rinsed his mouth. “Why do you…?” George gave him a dry look. “Oh. Why didn’t you ask Sam?”

“I did.” And George’s tone clearly said the matter was not open for discussion. “He won’t change around me, Dean, he’s afraid he might hurt me.” Dean thinned his lips and clapped George on the shoulder.

“Sure, I don’t think I’m gonna be that great of a teacher, but why don’t I bring Cas in on this and we’ll see what we can do?” George nodded.

***

“Damn it!” George cursed again as he felt the block in his mind. Cas lay a hand on Dean’s shoulder and went up to the boy.

“What’s going on in your head?”

“Nothing!” George growled.

“Ok, close your eyes.” George rolled his but did as complied. The Room of Requirement’s air changed around him and he suddenly felt earthier, cooler. “Count to ten and open your eyes, what is the first animal that comes to your head?” George did as commanded and when he opened his eyes a panther and wolf stood before him.

His mind suddenly lit up with color and beady eyes.

“Shit,” he breathed.

“Did it work?” Cas transformed back and smiled at the look in George’s eye. “So now you just practice. You have to just tune into that animal. Once I figured out my panther I just started thinking about black fur and tails and eyes and claws.”

“Really that’s what you did? You didn’t just go play with some yarn and drink some milk?” Dean chortled and Cas shoved at his boyfriend’s face.

“Really, George, the hardest part for me was just figuring out what animal I was. After that it became easy. Focus on that animal and how you see yourself in it.”

“In it?”

“Well for my panther I thought about what it would feel like to have a tail and swinging it back and forth. I thought about my arms changing and slowly they started. I thought about my black fur and it grew.”

“But what about the mandrake leaves and the potions under moonlight?”

“What?” Cas looked confused and Dean as well.

“Well Dean probably wouldn’t be an animagus anymore, but you’re an animagus. You had to go through all those steps…it takes a long time…how long…?”

“Well it took about four weeks?” Cas looked apprehensive. “Wait is that short?”

“One step takes four weeks, Fred and I looked into it two years ago and it takes a long time.” Cas turned and looked at his familiar who was back in wolf mode and sniffing at the trees.

“Huh, I guess that must mean it was the bond.” Cas looked as George sank down on a tree stump. “George?” Cas sat next to him.

“I don’t think Sam and I are bonded.” Cas lay a warm hand on George’s shoulder.

“Do you want to be bonded?”

“Yes, I mean I know that’s a huge commitment and we’re only sixteen. But I mean…”

“Seventeen,” Dean came up to them. “We’re seventeen. Sam and I,” he looked between two incredulous faces. “We…our birthdays are in January…” George would have laughed at how Dean looked like his ears were flattened at the glare Cas was leveling his boyfriend with, but he was too pissed at his own boyfriend.

“And were you going to ever tell me when your birthday was?” Cas narrowed his eyes and George got out of there fast.

“Well, um, after our dad died there seemed to be no point in celebrating…” Dean looked down at this feet and scrubbed the ground with his shoe.

“Well we are going to celebrate now.” Cas came up and wound his arms around Dean’s waist. He kissed hard and pulled Dean’s lips in his mouth, sucking just the way he knew Dean liked.

“Does it say something about us that we keep coming back to the forest room to fuck?” Cas laughed as they lay on the ground with a very sated Dean across his chest. Cas purred his familiar into a near coma as he drew circles and nonsense patterns across Dean’s sweaty back.

“Mmm, I think it means we’re tapping into our furry side.” Dean was a puddle of satisfied bliss. He sluggishly turned his face so he could kiss marks across Cas’s chest. “Shit,” Dean raised a tired head, “We forgot George,” they looked around but the redhead had long gone and they just flopped back on the soft moss.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean’s voice was heavy with lazy.

“Do you not like having a birthday? I mean would you be more comfortable if we ignored it completely?” Dean turned so he could look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I dunno, I guess for the longest time…I mean dad always tried to make our birthday special so then that first year when he was gone…it was kind of what’s the point? We both knew if we tried to be like dad made it then we would only be reminded that dad was gone. Then last year we were broken up and now we’re in our third year and I guess it was just easier to let it be a simple day.”

“Can we celebrate it next year?” Cas asked and he watched Dean smile, it was his rich caramel smile that made Cas’s stomach drop fifty feet.

“You would want to?”

“Very much so.” Dean smiled shyly again and kissed Cas softly.

“Awesome. When’s your birthday?” Cas laughed.

“August fifteenth.”

“I’m dating an infant!” Cas laughed harder, “Well I’m going to have to remember that, maybe I can send you another picture…” Cas’s grin turned dark and then it fell a bit and turned shy.

“So, um…I was talking to my mother…”

“I don’t think that Dumbledore will let me go to Arles…as much as I really, really want to…” Dean’s eyes looked sad.

“No, um, I mean I have to talk to the Weasley’s, but I was wondering if I could spend the last month of summer with you at their house…” Cas knew he didn’t have to worry knowing how much Dean wanted to spend time together. “I don’t know if the Weasley’s would want another person…”

“Oh Mrs. Weasley is amazing. She would love to have you, and I would love it even more.”

“Just think we could spend all day outside reading and not worry about homework!” Dean giggled and kissed Cas. “What?”

“Well only you would be excited to spend all day _reading_.”

“How about I read with my head in your lap?”

“Mmm, deal.” They lay lazily for a long time and groaned when they had to get up, hearing the pre-curfew gong. They had a week of exams and then the hell hole Umbridge had created was over.

Word seemed to be spread over the school that the pranks would be let up and the anxious students seemed a bit more at ease. Dean hardly saw Cas as their exams seemed to be at the same time as the other had free time to study.

“Oh I missed you,” Dean held his boyfriend tightly just outside the Great Hall.

“Dean…” Cas’s nose was smooshed into Dean’s chest and he tried to pull away feebly.

“I know, I know.” Dean pulled away. “We should go out to the woods as soon as possible. Like now. Now would be excellent.” Cas laughed and rubbed his hand on Dean’s arm.

“I agree, my love, now would be an excellent time for a run…”

They were about to head out when Cas froze and moved away from Dean. A very satisfied Umbridge was walking with Hermione and Harry as they made their way out of the large doors and off in the direction of the woods and for once she took no notice of the couple. Hermione looked and caught Cas’s eye and mouthed something that Cas didn’t understand.

The couple stayed frozen until the group were out of the doors.

“Come on we have to help them.”

“We should go behind the greenhouses, Umbridge is going to spot us if we just follow out in the open.” Cas nodded and they both followed out to the woods. Once they made the tree line they changed and Cas followed Dean’s stronger nose to finding their friends.

 ** _Shit_ , _they went to the giant_ ,** Dean’s familiar grumbled. **_You may need to let me take over, my friend, I might be able to handle it._ ** Dean agreed with his wolf but before they got close enough they heard loud yelling and the giant roaring.

Cas pulled up to a stop beside Dean and the panther looked to the familiar for what to do next.

 ** _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_** Dean didn’t neat to hear his wolf howling and cursing inside his mind when they heard the hoof beats.

 _Familiar!_ Dean roared at his wolf _. Get in Cas’s head, tell him to run!_

Dean looked at Cas who just looked dryly back at him.

 ** _He says he will stay with you_** _,_ Dean rolled his eyes.

_Of course he will._

**_He can take care of himself, my friend, but you must let me take over._** Dean nodded and he willingly let himself lose control. Familiar was kind enough not to lock him away and it was surprisingly pleasant to let go and not be chained up.

They ran a bit more, but slower, more at a trot than the full out run from before. Dean caught a whiff of Harry and Hermione running in the opposite direction and they caught up with the two friends.

“Harry!” Dean’s voice was rougher and scared the two teens. Cas transformed as well and took in the worried eyes.

“Sirius is in trouble!” Harry called and he looked like he wanted to bolt immediately.

“What do you need?” Familiar wasn’t wasting any time and Harry seemed glad of it.

“We’re going to the ministry.” Harry started to run off and Hermione stopped just for a moment more.

“Dean, Harry had a vision that Voldemort was torturing Sirius…” Familiar nodded and understood immediately.

“And if we go he will learn there are familiars back in England.” She nodded and then looked apprehensive.

“I know you hate her…but Dean, the centaurs took Umbridge.” Familiar nodded again.

“If you see Sam…”

“I’ll stun him.” She turned and ran off in the direction of Harry.

“We’re not…” Cas narrowed his eyes. “No, Dean, no!” Cas growled and snarled and then punched a tree. “Damn it!” he transformed back and glared at Familiar.

The wolf came up and licked his boyfriend’s chin in apology. The panther huffed and then had a clear _let’s go_ on his face.

It wasn’t hard to find the herd, Familiar really didn’t even need to use his nose but rather followed the sound of Umbridge squawking.

“I am an agent under the Minister of Magic himself! You will all be hanged for this!” She was screaming as two centaur men held her arms and legs.

“Centaurs,” Familiar growled out, he stayed in wolf form which Dean was glad, if they were successful in getting Umbridge out alive then Dean couldn’t let her know he was the familiar.

“Wolf this is none of your matter. The witch’s quarrel is with us.”

“I am no wolf,” Familiar curled his lips back and snarled. All except the arrogant centaur he was speaking with nodded respectively. The horse men might be a proud race, Familiar explained to Dean in their head, but Familiars were far older creatures than these men. “Her quarrel with me has lasted far longer than yours. Give her to me.”

“She walked into our territory and challenged us.” The proud centaur puffed his chest and Familiar growled again. He pushed at Cas who tried to get between them.

“I have marked her as mine,” Familiar snarled. “Once I am through with her I will return her to you.” Most of the centaurs seemed to agree but the arrogant one still stood between Umbridge and the wolf and panther.

“I see no claim on her.” The horse man sneered, Familiar roared and his magic pushed out waving over the centaurs.

“I am older than you _centaur_ by centuries. I have laid claim on her and by the laws of magic I will take her. If you take issue I suggest you fight me.” Familiar panted but his face was full of warning and his eyes glowed with the clear signal of who would be winning the fight.

“Take her,” the centaurs dropped Umbridge roughly and they all ran off.

Familiar and Cas walked slowly up to the disheveled witch.

“Thank you,” she looked up and hope was clearly written on her face. “Thank you, I will be sure that Cornelius will honor you greatly.”

“Silence witch, do I look as if I care for your silly politics?” if anything the wolf looked even more dangerous against her than the centaurs. “And what makes you think I am less dangerous than the horse men?” It was comic how quickly the smile disappeared off Umbridge’s face.

“Y-you can’t.” Cas smirked at his wolf on the other side of Umbridge.

Familiar laughed darkly, “I am not governed by your laws witch, I am far older than your magic.”

“A wolf?” Umbridge laughed derisively, “ _You_ more powerful than me?” she laughed again and Cas looking in warning at Dean. That was when he realized this wasn’t Dean.

 _Shit_.

Before he could blink Familiar had Umbridge pinned down and his jaws were centimeters from breaking the skin on her neck.

“You _dare_ put yourself above me, witch? My jaws would be happy to crush you. You have made my mate’s life hell and I would be filled with joy if you were erased from this earth. My mate is the greatest being on this planet and you treated him like garbage.” He felt her tremble in his mouth and Dean admitted that he was enjoying it as much as Familiar.

But then he felt a nudge at his shoulder. It was gentle and kind and flicking his eyes over he saw a tentative Cas looking at him. Cas didn’t flinch away from the growl directed at him but instead moved closer. He knew he was tempting fate but he ignored the snarl and rested his head over Umbridge’s chest.

Familiar roared and then let the throat go. Umbridge started to smile and she tried to say something to the panther but before she could get a word out Cas knocked her so hard in the head she fell unconscious.

“Wizard…” Familiar started to growl as he changed into human form. Cas immediately changed as well and stood with his arms crossed stubbornly.

“No. You are not a murderer. You will not kill an innocent.”

“She is hardly innocent!” Familiar roared. “Look at the pain she has caused you! Look at what she has done to Dean!” he held his hand up. _Being gay is wrong_ flashed in the moonlight.

“I know!” Cas roared back. “I know she is a terrible human being, but she doesn’t deserve to die! Not by your hands!” Cas dropped his arms and walked up slowly. “Not by your hands,” he was much softer as he held Familiar’s hips. “I can’t lose you to Azkaban.”

“I should carve words into her hand.” Familiar growled, Cas chuckled.

“How about we traumatize her a bit…” he started to strip and Familiar growled but this time it was far from warning and more in approval. He winked and they were instantly naked. Wasting no time Cas dropped to his knees and took Familiar in his mouth.

“I want to taste your knot.” He whispered and Familiar threw his head back and howled. He thrust hard into Cas’s mouth and the wizard moaned obscenely around him.

“That’s it wizard,” Familiar was rough and he gripped Cas’s hair hard. Cas wrapped his lips around the amazing shaft that was just a little different than Dean’s. Sucking down the precum that tasted like magic he gripped the muscled ass that was tensed and cut like marble.

Pulling back Familiar thumbed the line of spit connecting his cock with Cas’s lips.

“Open yourself,” Cas begged, “I want to feel inside you.”

“As you wish, Wizard.” Familiar gently rubbed the side of Cas’s face and repositioned them so he could sit in Cas’s lap. He easily sank himself down on Cas’s shaft and the wizard let out a noise of surprise.

“That was quick,” Cas huffed a laugh as he rested on hand back on the forest floor and one hand on the back of Familiar’s neck.

“I am not human, Wizard, there is no need to be gentle with me.”

“In that case…” Cas thrust up hard keeping his hand on Familiar’s neck. The being groaned and his head fell back as well as his hands bracing hard against the forest floor. They moved in unison, Cas thrusting up and Familiar dropping down until their moans could be heard for hundreds of feet. Skin slapping skin was loud enough to wake Umbridge but Familiar sent his magic to knock her out completely.

“Wizard,” Familiar’s gruff and heavy voice was broken completely. Never in their limited existence had Familiar ever felt so good. His wizard, his soul mate was filling him completely, it was better than magic, it was better than the wizard’s lips around his cock, it was as good as settling his wizard on his knot.

 ** _I know_ ,** Dean whispered in the back of his head. **_He only gets better_. **

Familiar looked at his lover, Cas’s head was tilted down as he still held neck and his fingers scraped at the moss under his other hand. Cas just focused on pounding Familiar’s ass raw and he wanted to see the moment that knot swelled and shot out cum.

He rolled his hips slightly, knowing if Familiar was similar to Dean his prostate would be just…

“Oh fuck!” Familiar roared into the forest.

There. Cas smirked as his familiar nearly broke his back arching in bliss. He deftly hit the spot over and over until all semblance of control Familiar may have had was long gone. The ancient magical creature was a slave to the shaft inside him and he would do absolutely anything to feel this way again.

“Are you going to come?” Cas grunted and Familiar nodded. The shaft between them got redder and Cas’s eyes were glued to the widening knot at the base of the beautiful cock. He slammed harder into the spot that was making his lover lose his mind. They were both covered in shiny sweat and it was actually dripping from Cas’s hair as he grunted and roared while he thrust up.

He pulled at the neck hard when he felt his stomach tighten. He pulled Familiar in for a rough kiss and they both groaned around their tied tongues. Right at the edge of the cliff before he was about to fall over Cas thrust erratically trying his best to get Familiar to come with him.

He wasn’t disappointed as the being howled in his mouth and hot ropes started covering them. Cas came too and while it wasn’t as powerful as their first shared orgasm (Familiar was hardly in control enough to carry them away like that) the orgasm was strong enough to black them out completely. They screamed and panted and kissed and clawed and thrust as hard as they could to keep that excellent high going. And it did.

When they could take it no more they collapsed down and Familiar held Cas’s hips so the boy couldn’t move away.

“Stay inside me.” Cas chuckled as he curled into Familiar’s sweaty chest.

“I keep forgetting you aren’t human.”

“And the longer we’re bonded neither will you, Wizard.”

“Will I be like you?” Cas yawned, sex with Familiar was amazing and created the greatest boneless laziness in Cas.

“No, but you will be more powerful than an average wizard.” Familiar nuzzled and nosed at his sated mate.

“I know we are staying safe from Voldemort but we should get back to the castle.”

“Do you not wish to spend time with me?” There was slight hurt in Familiar’s voice.

“No,” Cas looked up and held Familiar’s face. “No, my darling, no, I love you, but I’m freezing.”

“That I can cure.” Familiar pulled away and instantly he was a wolf and his warmth enveloped Cas.

“I forgot we could change. Clothes?”

“They will be on us when we transform back.”

“We should get her to the edge of the forest. We can stand guard on her there.” Familiar nodded and a cooing panther rubbed his face into the wolf’s, purring loudly. Familiar nodded and Umbridge’s body floated up, they walked behind her nosing one another affectionately until they got to the forest’s edge.

Hagrid’s cabin was about a half mile off and glowing brightly. The castle too matched the warm glow but when Cas curled down on his wolf there was no place in the world he would rather be.

Familiar did raise his head, seemingly called by some silent force.

 _Sam is at the castle doors. I will return in a moment_. Came a whisper in Cas’s mind. The panther just nodded and yawned showing off a large pink tongue.

After about ten minutes he raised his head and Familiar was back.

_Sam and George are fine, they came to the same conclusion we did that if Sam were to go with Harry to the ministry Voldemort would have proof of familiar magic. He is waiting to see when Dumbledore will be back and he will send the Headmaster to us._

_Does that mean we can stay here tonight?_ Cas curled back around Familiar and sighed happily.

 _I believe you intend to stay here whether I agree or not._ Familiar chuckled in his mind.

_Would you ever really leave me?_

_Never_ , the wolf nosed at Cas’s face and licked his jaw _. I will never leave you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've asked this before but any thoughts as to George's animal? You all had some really fantastic ideas when it was Cas's turn, so let's hear what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

 “Ah Mr. Winchester, and Mr. Novak,” Dumbledore came up to the two large semi-awake animals. Both blinked blearily but woke up faster at the smiling man above them.

“Sir, did you know it was us…”

“The entire time? Of course, I knew Dean was a familiar last year, and it was only a matter of time before you also took on an animal form.” Dumbledore’s smile was a bit tired but still happy. “One of the first signs a wizard has bonded with a familiar is the deep need the wizard has to taking on their animal form. I believe you had the desire last year but couldn’t explain where the thought came from?” Cas nodded dumbly and Dumbledore beamed. “Well, let us see,” he leaned down and saw an unconscious Umbridge. “She has created quite a memorable year hasn’t she?”

“Sir, why did you…I mean you had to know what she was doing to us…” Dumbledore’s smile faltered.

“Ah yes, the Educational Decree Number 7…I am sorry about that Dean and to you as well Castiel. There are those in the world who do not understand…but I do believe that your love has triumphed, and shall I say become stronger, under the tutelage of Dolorous Umbridge?” Cas and Dean shared a look and then a pinked smile. “Yes, so love conquers all!” The three still looked down at the sleeping toad. “I do believe I shall erase her memories of you, I don’t want there to be any little doubts in her mind.” Dumbledore pulled his wand out and flicked it. “I suggest you return to your dorms, I shall take her into the forest and give her a memory of fighting centaurs all night.”

“Sir…?” Cas didn’t want to know the wicked light behind Dean’s eyes. “Could you do a favor for us?”

“Ah, you would like to know if Mr. Novak can spend part of his summer with you at the Weasley’s?” Dean blushed.

“Yes sir,” he nodded.

“That has already been arranged, Castiel you will spend the month of August with Dean, I dare say Molly is quite excited.” They all laughed.

“Now off to breakfast, and I must ask one thing of you.” Dumbledore sobered and they saw his age shining behind his spectacles. “Please do not approach Harry or the others about what happened last night, we suffered a great loss and the tragedy has shaken us all.” Dean and Cas both nodded and jogged back to the castle.

“So if the toad is in the forest does that mean we can eat together?” Cas whispered excitedly and Dean matched his energy.

It seemed like the whole Hall got the message that Dumbledore was back in Hogwarts and Umbridge had been dethroned. Her Inquisitorial Squad looked pissed while everyone else talked and laughed loudly. They shared tables and swapped food and ran around and it was much more like Hogwarts at the beginning of the year.

Dean found his twin and instantly the couple’s mood changed.

“What?” Dean sank down next to Sam and slid a comforting arm around his twin’s shoulders. Sam wasn’t crying but he was drawn in on himself and George had his head woefully on Sam’s other shoulder. “Talk to me,” Dean said quietly and Cas sat across from his friend.

“It was Sirius, he died.” Sam swallowed hard and the noise of the stress free students left them. “He was…I only met him once, we were at his house over Christmas, and he was nice…if I had been there…”

“Hey, you can’t do that, was Dumbledore there?” Sam nodded, “Well then Sirius had the best defense there was, sometimes bad shit happens.” Cas nodded and patted Sam’s hands. He thought of Gabriel and he had to swallow hard.

They quietly mourned the loss of Sirius for the remaining three days of school. Dean was able to get to Harry and gave the kid a huge hug which the boy seemed to appreciate greatly. But mostly he they just hung out with George and Sam, but the last two days were for Cas and Dean alone. George and Sam Dean could see all summer, but he was going to be without Cas for eight weeks and his familiar whined every time at the thought.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” He teased after Cas had finished inside him. “At least I don’t know what I’m going to do without you taking care of me like that.” He turned and winked and Cas just rolled his eyes and fell on top of his stupid boyfriend collapsing them to the mattress.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I got you something,” Cas looked shyly at his boyfriend and he pulled a small box out of his jeans pocket. Dean opened it eagerly and fingered the small object with a smile on his face. “I don’t know if it’s tradition in America but in England when a wizard turns seventeen he gets a watch.” Dean pulled out the pocket watch and popped it open. Four faces with four hands all went in different directions and Cas pointed each hand out shyly.

“What’s that one?” Dean pointed, it said things like _home, studying, library, dorm, Great Hall_ on it.

“It’s um, it’ll show you…where I’m at.” Cas looked beet red and Dean just had to tackle and kiss like mad.

“I love it, it’s perfect.” Dean kept running his finger over the gilded edges.

“Mmm, I’m going to miss this room.” Cas stretched on their large bed in the Room of Requirement.

“Hey we’ll still use it next year,” Dean laughed as he lightly tickled Cas’s back to get the cat to arch into him. “I mean I don’t know about you but the guys in my dorm aren’t going to take too kindly if we’re having sex in the next bed.” Cas grinned darkly.

“Mmm, oh do that again.” He arched as Dean ran his hand along the curving spine.

“Fucking cat,” Dean giggled and Cas just kissed him into silence.

***

“I’m pissed the toad didn’t make her final appearance,” Dean grumbled at the last breakfast. They’d be loading up for the train in an hour and Dean had really wanted to suck his boyfriend’s face off in front of Umbridge while flipping her the bird.

“Probably slunk off into the night,” Cas hummed, he was sitting as close as possible to Dean as they finished off their toast. It wasn’t like last year, with Cas broken over Gabe’s death and Dean terrified of Voldemort’s return. They were calmer now, no less happy that they wouldn’t see one another for eight weeks, but they were relaxed about it.

“Like the dirty toad she was,” Dean made a face and Cas kissed his nose. “Hey is your mom picking you up at the train station?”

“She should be, why?” Dean just wiggled his eyebrows and returned a kiss to Cas’s nose.

“No reason, thought I’d just like to say goodbye to her.”

“Liar.” Dean laughed but wouldn’t say any more.

They loaded their bags and trunks onto the train and found a cabin with Fred, George, Sam and a few others. The cabin was packed but that meant that Dean had to sit on Cas’s lap and neither had very much a problem with that.

“Hey!” after about half an hour on the train Charlie burst into their cabin. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! I can’t believe you’re missing this! Come on!”

It seemed like Dumbledore had left the abused students of Hogwarts one little treat.

Umbridge.

Stuck in a chair facing the corridor and all the gawking students.

In a cabin where the curtains were _magically_ stuck open.

“Dude,” Dean had a wicked light in his eyes.

He pulled Cas in tight and kissed his mate hard. He even pushed them against the glass and really got into it. They thrust their tongues in mouths and Cas’s hands ended up in Dean’s back pockets as they pushed impossibly close. The students around all cheered and when Cas and Dean broke away it seemed like everyone had a new mission.

And that mission was to get as many same sex couples frantically kissing in front of the cabin as possible.

After Dean and Cas were George and Sam. Then Charlie with a Slytherin girl. Then two boys from Hufflepuff.

Then it was really just anyone who wanted to piss Umbridge off, be they gay or not.

Fred pulled Lee into a comical cartoonish kiss.

Ginny waltzed Luna around before kissing her sweetly.

Then Dean and Cas played tonsil tennis for a while.

Charlie then set up a line where several laughing girls kissed her loudly and everyone called out scores.

Everyone was cheering and Dean even saw Harry smiling along with everyone.

“This was fun,” Dean laughed as he held Cas when they saw the signs for London approaching. He was loathe to let go of his boyfriend but they knew this separation was only temporary.

“And think about it like this, next year is our last year and after that graduation, we’ll get to make our own lives. So really this is the last time we’ll spend time apart.” And Dean beamed.

“Wait,” he pulled Cas into him as they stood on the platform. Anne was in the distance with Molly and Arthur and Umbridge was trying to slink off though everyone was leveling her with glares. With a flourish Dean dropped to one knee and held his best friend’s hands in his.

“Castiel you are the love of my life, and I would be lost without you. Will you marry me?” Cas beamed and nodded and everyone around started cheering loudly. Dean rose and hugged his lover tightly and spun them around. He caught sight of Umbridge and waved merrily at her and if looks could kill…

But then Cas was smiling and kissing him and saying he loved him so Dean forgot the toad and kissed his official fiancé.

“Congratulations!” Anne and the Weasleys and Sam all surrounded them. They all talked for a while, stalling the inevitable the grownups hating they had to separate the newly engaged couple.

“We’ll be fine,” Dean assured, he kissed Cas hard and they both smiled. “Love you, write in your journal, I’ll have mine on me all the time. And I won’t forget the pillow.” Cas kissed him once more and nodded.

“Love you too, I’ll see you in eight weeks.”

And while Dean felt sad when they left in their separate directions he knew it wouldn’t be for long. Cas would be with him soon.

 

PREVIEW

“Twenty five,” Fred muttered and Sam narrowed his eyes.

“On what?”

“They leave right away.”

“I’ll make that, twenty five that they stay ten minutes introducing Cas to the family and then they’re gone for two days.”

“Two days?”

“You haven’t shared a room with Dean, sexual frustration to spare.” George cringed.

“I bet Dean won’t even wait but just tackle Cas right in the fireplace.” Everyone around the table chuckled but the best one came from the familiar sitting just outside the door unknowing to the rest. Dean flicked his journal open and started to write.

_So you know how I said I was going to jump you tomorrow as soon as you got here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I'm working on the third installment as we speak and I hope to have the first chapter up sometime in the new year. I'm also struggling a bit to figure out what I want to do with this third portion. I want to focus more on the day to day lives of these students, so if you have anything you'd like to see I'd love to hear and see what I can do!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved!


End file.
